Mi Vida Y Mis Poderes Ocultos
by Rikimlp
Summary: Richar, un Humano que vive de lujo se convierte en Brony sin que él lo hubiera previsto, viaja al mundo de equestria tras un relámpago que lo impacta junto con su auto, hay descubre que tiene poderes Otakus y Gamer que le es complicado controlar, tambien descubre que ese mundo no es como el imaginaba, descubriendo cosas nuevas y una maldad desconocida que intentara conquistarla
1. un nuevo favoritismo

_**Este es mi primer fanfic que escribo, normalmente yo me cree esta cuenta para poder dejar mis opiniones y reviews en las demás historias y tenerlas de favoritos, pero con el tiempo después de estar leyendo cientos de fanfic muchos de ellos hicieron que me inspirara y con eso nació esta historia, en este capítulo relata la vida de cómo es nuestro protagonista antes de llegar a equestria, el los demás capítulos intentare hacerlo un poco mas interesantes, sin mas que decir los dejo con el fic**_

_**Opening de la historia:**_Shion Kaito - Rolling Girl [Fansub Español]

_ watch?v=4RSTRVoGAro_

* * *

Vemos a un adolecente humano de 17 años de cabellera casi larga y un poco alborotada de color negro tapando casi cerca un ojo, arropado y durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama

_**Adolecente**_ - zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Algunos rayos de sol atraviesan la ventana a pesar de que tiene cortinas gruesas de color azul oscuro, el adolecente solo se limita a cerrar más sus parpados, menear sus labios y darse la vuelta para poder dormir más

Pasaron como 3 horas y el adolecente todavía seguía durmiendo

_**Adolecente**_ - zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Luego abren la puerta de su habitación, dejando pasar a una mujer de mayor edad, su pelo es corto que le llegan un poco más allá de los hombros de color marrón, ojos de color miel, estaba usando un delantal celeste con adornos en las orillas de color blanco, pero a pesar de que es mayor de edad sigue teniendo una buena figura.

_**¿?**_ - Richar ya despierta que el desayuno está listo

El adolecente abre los ojos poco a poco hasta la mitad, dejando ver unos ojos de color marrón casi claros

_**Richar**_ -(con voz algo soñolienta) - aja *bostezo* ya voy mama – fue lo que dijo el adolecente antes de volver a cerrar sus ojos y seguir durmiendo

_**Mama**_ - vamos hijo por favor, sabes perfectamente que necesito que comas, no me gusta verte así de delgadito

Y asi era, el adolecente era delgado, al parecer era una de esas personas que no le gustaba comer mucho o tal vez sea por otra cosa

_**Richar**_ - (con voz soñolienta) - si, si, si, ya voy – dijo sacando su mano de las sabanas y agitándolo de un lado a otro - solo déjame seguir durmiendo un poquito más, que todavía no me siento con energías para ponerme de pie – dijo para poner de nuevo su mano dentro

_**Mama**_ - *suspiro* hay hijo que voy hacer contigo – mientras se voltea y sierra lentamente la puerta sin hacer ruido para dejarlo descansar un poco más – pero no tardes mucho que después se enfría – dijo para después cerrar la puerta por completo

_**Richar**_ – aja – dijo aun con los ojos cerrados y sin darse cuenta de que ya estaba la puerta cerrada

Pasaron como 20 minutos y Richar todavía seguía durmiendo

_**Richar**_ - zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Por el pasillo pasaba la mama para ir a su cuarto a planchar la ropa _**(N.A: seguro se preguntaran por que iría a su cuarto a planchar ropa, pues fácil, a ella le gustan mucho las novelas y en su cuarto hay aire y un televisor pantalla plana, así que coloco la mesa de planchar en su cuarto para poder hacer una labor de la casa y ver sus novelas en su cuarto con aire sin perderse ni un solo capitulo y estar fresca ya que la plancha suelta demasiado vapor [NO ME DIGAS] )**_ mientras pasaba por el pasillo, paso a un lado de la habitación de Richar

_**Mama**_ – mientras seguía caminando - Richaaaaaar ya levántate y desayuna, que después llega tu papa y te va a mandar a levantar – dijo para seguir su camino

_**Richar**_ - haaaaaaafffff – suspiraba fastidiado – está bien ya voy – dijo antes de levantarse y sentarse en la horilla de la cama

Estaba usando un mono de tela suave de color blanco con cuadros por todas pates y una sudadera de color verde.

_**Richar**_ – que fastidio, quiero seguir durmiendo, pero si no me levanto mi padre empezará a fastidiarme a que me levante y él es peor que mi mama, sin mencionar que no quiero estresar mas a mi madre – (mientras recordaba algo) - JA la última vez que ignore a mi padre antes me lanzo una pote de agua fría en mi cama asiéndome saltar del susto y lo frio que se sentía esa agua – dijo después de sentir un escalofrió recorrer su espalda - bueno mejor me levanto y desayuno antes de que mi padre llegue – dijo para después bostezar y estirarse

Se levantó de la cama aun con los ojos cerrados con los abrazos colgando como si fueran fideos y se dirigió hacia la puerta dándose de lleno con ella

_**Richar**_ – HAAAAAAAAA MI NARIZ – dijo para después agarrar su nariz y sobársela mientras retrocedía

Sin darse cuenta dio un giro lento de 80° grados aun con los ojos cerrados dándose con la pata de madera de la cama en el pie (justo en el dedo chiquito)

_**Richar**_ – HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MI PIE – dijo para después agarrar su dedito lastimado y caer de culo – HAAAAAAAAA porque a mí – dijo aguantando el dolor en sus 3 áreas lastimadas

_**Richar**_ – (aun sobándose sus partes)- auch, seguramente en este momento mi dedo está diciendo "POR QUE SIEMPRE YO" y los demás dedos poniendo cara de "LOL" – luego voltea y mira la puerta confundido – cuando cerro mi mama la puerta? – Mientras inclinaba su cabeza de un lado – bah, no importa mejor sigo con lo mío – dijo para luego ir al baño a lavarse y hacer sus necesidades, para luego dirigirse a su cuarto de nuevo

Mientras él se cambiaba de ropa y se colocaba una camiseta roja y una chaqueta blanca con adornos negros en los hombros y rojos en la cintura, un pantalón blueyin celeste con detalles blancos y unas zapatillas blancas con líneas negras y por ultimo un collar con una cruz de madera

_**Richar**_ – a pesar de que no se mucho de nuestro dios, me gusta tener este rosario, me trae tanta felicidad y recuerdos – dijo mientras sostenía con una mano la cruz de madera y sonreía

* * *

_**(Flashback)**_

Vemos a una señora de edad muy avanzada con canas, sentada en una silla blanca con espaldar mientras mantenía sus manos juntas con los ojos cerrados, alrededor de ella se veía montones de estatuas de dios y la virgen Coromoto, también uno que otros cuadros de dios y la virgen, se notaba que ella era muy religiosa por tener todas esas cosas

Se escuchaba una radio como recitaban las palabras de "ave maría"

_**Radio**_ – Dios te salve María. Llena eres de gracias. El señor es contigo. Vendita tu eres entres todas las mujeres, y bendito es el fruto vientre, Jesús.

_**Señora –**_Santa María, Madre de Dios, ruega por nosotros pecadores, ahora y en la hora de nuestra muerte. Amen

Mientras la señora recitaba una y otra vez las mismas palabras, un pequeño niño de por lo menos 7 años se acercaba a ella

_**Niño**_ – Abuela que haces? – decía el niño mientras le jalaba un poco el vestido para llamar su atención y ponía su otra manito en su boquita mientras se chupaba un dedito

La señora abre sus ojos y voltea hacia el niño para luego regalarle una tierna sonrisa, agarra al niño y lo sienta en su regazo para luego apagar la radio

_**Abuela**_- jeje mi pequeño Richar – dijo para después acariciarle el pelo y luego rascárselo

_**Richar niño**_ – jejejejeje basta me haces cosquillas ajaja

_**Abuela**_ – bueno mi pequeño como veras estoy recitando unas palabras para que nuestra familia este protegida y tengamos un buen futuro

_**Richar niño**_ – humm? A que te refieres abuela?

Abuela – cuando uno recita recita las palabras que dios nos dejó en este mundo, antes de que se sacrificara por nosotros, el espíritu de el nos acompaña a todos nosotros para darnos protección y alejarnos del mal, claro que no hay mucha necesidad de recitar esas palabras para que el este contigo ya que el siempre estará a tu lado, pero hace que refuerce más el laso que nos une con el

_**Richar niño**_ – HOOOOOOOooooo – decía con asombro – y que es un espíritu?

Abuela – Bueno es como un fantasma que…

_**Richar niño**_ - ¡FANTASMA! – dijo para luego meter su cabeza en el pecho de la abuela y abrasarla con fuerza mientras temblaba de miedo

_**Abuela**_ – ya ya mi pequeño – le decía mientras sacaba una pequeña risa y le acariciaba el pelo – el espíritu de dios no es malo como ya te dije él te protege el evita que nada malo te pase

_**Richar niño**_ – de verdad? – decía mientras se separaba de ella

La abuela solo se limitó a asentir con su cabeza y luego bajarlo de su regazo

_**Richar niño**_ – ESE DIOS DEBE DE SER MUY BUENO Y PODEROSO PARA PODER ESTAR CON TODOS NOSOTROS AL MISMO TIEMPO – decía el niño con entusiasmo mientras corría alrededor de la abuela

_**Abuela**_ – Bueno ya que te gusto lo que dije – dijo mientras sacaba una cruz de madera de su cuello – ten – dijo para luego colocárselo al niño

_**Richar niño**_ – que es esto abuela? – decía el niño mientras miraba y agarraba con curiosidad la cruz de madera

_**Abuela**_ – es un rosario que yo misma hice, la bañe con agua vendita para tener más protección, ahora te la entrego a ti para que te sientas más seguro – le dijo al niño

_**Richar niño**_ – QUE BIEN – grito con entusiasmo – se lo mostrare a a mama y papa – salió corriendo hacia sus padre, pero al dar 4 pasos se tropezó con su propio pie y cayó al suelo

_**Richar niño**_ – WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH ABUELAAAAA, DIOS NO ME PROTEGIO WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH – decía mientras con sus manitos se tallaba sus ojitos

_**Abuela**_ – jiji hay mi pequeño Richar, dios te protegerá de todo lo malo, pero él no puede controlar tus movimientos y evitar que caigas, él te dará la fuerza necesaria para que continúes y sigas tu camino, vamos se fuerte y limpia tu carita – le decía mientras se acercaba a él y lo ayudaba a levantarse

_**Richar niño**_ - *snif* es…*snif* esta bien… *snif* - dijo para después tallar sus ojitos

La abuela le regala una tierna sonrisa mientras cerraba los ojos y el niño también hace lo mismo para después darse un tierno abrazo

_**(Fin Del Flashback)**_

* * *

El adolecente tenía los ojos cerrados mientras pensaba en ese día, se podía ver una pequeña lágrima recorrer su mejilla

_**Richar**_ – (mientras limpiaba la lagrima que se le escapaba) – espero que al fin puedas estar en paz – le decía a la nada, mientras se acercaba a la ventana y retirar las cortinas – Abuela – dijo para después ver atreves de la ventana y poner su mirada fija en el cielo – hoy parece un buen día – dijo para luego sonreír y ver el cielo soleado

Luego tocan la puerta y se escucha del otro lado

_**Mama**_ – RICHAR YA VE Y DESAYUNA "EQUIS DE"

_**Richar**_ – MAMA ACASO SABES QUE SIGNIFICA "EQUIS DE"?

_**Mama**_ – amm? Por dios?

_**Richar**_ – AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

_**Mama**_ – que es tan gracioso?

_**Richar**_ – ajajajajajajaja, no nada nada, ya voy palla – dijo para luego abrir la puerta y salir

Mientras pasaba por el pasillo, se dirigió directo a la cocina listo para desayunar, destapa su desayuno que estaba en la mesa, cubierto por un pequeño trapo de cocina y una tapa de olla que lo mantenía caliente

Mientras comía, se abre la puerta de la entrada dejando pasar a un hombre de casi de la misma altura que el joven adolecente, solo que él era más alto, usaba ropa de trabajar con una corbata y una maleta negra en su mano, su cabello era de color negro peinado hacia atrás con unas pocas canas, y sus ojos eran de color marrón

_**¿? – **_valla te levantaste, pero que vida tan dura la tuya – dijo eso ultimo con sarcasmo

_**Richar**_ – ja-ja muy gracioso – decía también con sarcasmo – de todas formas si no me levantas tu mi mama lo hace, solo que ella si lo hace de buena gana, no como tu que me hecho un porrón de agua esa vez , viejo

_**¿?**_ – HEY mas respeto jovencito, que soy tu padre y mientras vivas en mi techo debes hacerle caso a tus padres – lo decía con una mirada seria

_**Richar**_ – bueno bueno ya pero no te enojes, sabes que a mí me gusta bromear – se lo decía con una carcajada para tranquilizarlo – por cierto bendición – dijo para luego seguir con su desayuno

_**Padre **_– dios te bendiga – dijo – bueno voy a dormir un poco que dentro de 2 horas debo volver al trabajo – dijo para luego irse a su habitación

Al terminar su desayuno, fue directo a su habitación, para sentarse y luego encender su laptop

_**Richar**_ – veamos que abra hoy nuevo en el Facebook – decía mientras colocaba su clave y usuario

_**Richar**_ – ummmmmm imágenes, solicitudes, comentarios bla bla bla blaa – mientras revisaba el inicio – umm? A ver este este video – dijo para luego presionar clip en el video

_**(N.A este es el link del video que presiono solo colóquenlo en YouTube watch?v=kBFOmGQYxDw y si no lo pueden colocar aquí tienen el título de cómo se llama el video "Mi amor que tienes ? Nada. Típica mujer")**_

_**Richar**_- AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA se nota que no entendió la indirecta ajajajajajajajajaja DIJO NADA Y SE FUE A NADAR AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Mientras nuestro protagonista estaba en su cuenta, revisaba imágenes , dejaba comentarios y ver uno que otros videos, al final se aburrió y decidió hacer otra cosa

_**Richar**_ – ya me aburrí mejor veo animes – dijo para luego irse a la página de animes – bueno a ver con cual continuo – dijo para luego abrir un cajón que estaba alado suyo y sacar una hoja que al parecer era una lista de animes que anoto, eran más de 50 animes que tenía anotado por lo tanto se podía decir que era otaku solo que no disimula serlo

_**Richar**_ – Naruto, Bleach, one piece, dragon ball z, high school dxd, - decía mientras revisaba su lista de animes

Luego de ver y decidirse, se puso sus auriculares para que solo el pueda escuchar y que sus padres no lo molestaran por tener las bocinas al máximo volumen, para luego colocar el anime

El anime que veía era ecchi, _**(N.A los que no saben que significa "ecchi" búsquenlo en google)**_el joven al parecer era algo pervertido pero como que disimulaba no serlo

Mientras veía el anime y mordía un poco su labio inferior mientras disimulaba hacer *fap fap fap fap* por ver tanto ecchi, la puerta de su habitación se abre para darle paso a su madre, el adolecente se da cuenta de esto y rápidamente cambia de página por una más infantil sí que él se allá dado cuenta

_**Mama**_ – Richar necesito que cuando tengas tiempo vallas a… que haces?

_**Richar**_ – ammm nada nada solo ammm viendo algunos videos y emmm haciendo mi tarea jejejeje – dijo con nervios mientras colocaba su mano en su nuca

_**Mama**_ – aja ¬¬… y eso que es? – dijo apuntando a su laptop

mirando su laptop vio que tenía una página infantil abierta mostrando puras cosas de niños Richar abrió los ojos como plato mientras decía en su mente "mierda mierda MIERDA, esto si que es vergonzoso, mucho más que me descubran viendo ecchi"

_**Richar**_ – emmm esto… bueno yo…

_**Mama**_ – siiii?

_**Richar**_ - yo yo yo…ammm…. –decía mientras miraba hacia otro lado - haaaaaaaaaa ha todo esto que deseas mama – dijo con desesperación y revolviéndose el cabello

_**Mama **_– jijiji bueno hijo quería que una vez que tengas tiempo vallas al mercado y me compres lo que hay en esta lista – dijo para luego pasarle la lista de compras

_**Richar **_– haaaaaaaa que fastidio – dijo para luego mirar al techo y dejar caer sus brazos mientras aun seguía sentado

_**Mama**_ – vamos hijo no seas así – mientras ponía una cara de depresión y preocupación, pensando que Richar no iba a ser lo que le recomendó

_**Richar **_– *suspiro* yaya está bien, pero lo hago solo porque no me gusta verte así y no me gusta que piensen que soy flojo solo por ser delgado y no hacer ejercicio

_**Mama**_ – gracias hijo, yo mientras tanto voy a salir a hacer unas diligencias, vuelvo como a las 4:30pm, aquí tienes el dinero para que pagues – dijo para entregarle el dinero y dar media vuelta e irse por donde vino cerrando la puerta

Mientas miraba la página que abrió por "accidente" con una cara de aburrimiento, dejo la lista y el dinero alado en una mesita de noche y se puso a revisar esa página ya que no tenía "mucho" que hacer y le entro una curiosidad revisar el lugar y ver si veía algo que le pueda llamar la atención revisando los lugares populares de ese lugar

Encontró una que le pareció extraño y muy de…¿niña?... la página decía que un programa llamado "my little pony la magia de la amistad" era una de las series más populares que existían

_**Richar**_ – afffff es en serio? Osea QUE SA WEA – decía como "German Garmendia" y moviendo sus manos apuntando al contenido de la página – mejor dejo de ver esto antes de que me vuelva loco, es hora de lo que todo un HOMBRE MACHO PECHO PELUDO HACE, ES HORA DEL HEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNTAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIII, que bueno que mis padres no se encuentran en casa así puedo verlo tranquilo sin ninguna molestia – dijo para luego colocar la pagina

Mientras buscaba que colocar revisaba uno por uno algo que pudiera llamar su atención pero ninguna le era interesante, luego se topó con una la cual hizo que se diera un "facepalm"

_**Richar**_ – enserio? Quien es tan loco como para colocar esto, ósea POR DIOS ESTO YA ES UNA EXAGERACION – decía mientras apuntaba a la página y ver que se trataba de un hentai de "my Little pony"

_**Richar**_ - *suspiro* bueno a ver qué tan "bueno" es, si colocaron eso debe tener algo que valga la pena ya que no encontré nada interesante y esto ya capto mi atención…..solo espero no vomitar por ver ponis teniendo sexo – dijo para luego abrir su boca, sacar la lengua y apuntar con su dedo a su úvula

Mientras observa el vídeo con una cara seria, cada detalle y lo que hacían, el video ya concluía dándole el final

_**Richar**_ – (aun con la cara seria) ….no…lo…puedo….creer…. COMO DEMONIOS FUE QUE ME GUSTO – dijo mientras agarraba su laptop y lo agitaba en señal de desesperación

Mientras se calmaba y colocaba su pobre laptop agitada donde estaba, Richar se inclinó así atrás poniendo una mano en su frente mirando el techo

_**Richar**_ – hay por dios solo espero no volverme zoodofilico por haber visto eso…..nah ni yo me la creo, además es solo una caricatura no daña a nadie – dijo para luego girar su cabeza y ver un reloj que tenía pegado en la pared arriba de su puerta marcando la 4:37pm

_**Richar **_– Je ya son las 4:37pm….MIERDA LAS 4:37pm MAMA YA DEBE DE ESTAR PARADA EN LA PUERTA Y YO TODAVIA NO HE HECHO LO QUE ME RECOMENDO HACER – se levanta de golpe agarra la lista y el dinero y sale disparado de su habitación

Mientras el corria por el pasillo, la puerta de entrada se habría en ese momento dejando pasar a la mama

_**Mama**_ – hijo ya llegue, hiciste lo que te…

No pudo terminar la frase ya que vio a su hijo salir corriendo pasando a un lado de ella mientras escuchaba "holamamaperdonmedistragehoritavuelconelencargochao" para luego ver a su hijo salir corriendo hacia el mercado

_**Mama**_ – pedí?...jiji hay Richar a pesar de que ya eres un casi adulto sigues teniendo el alma de un niño – decía mientras seguía viendo a su hijo correr para luego ingresar a la casa y cerrar la puerta

Richar todavía seguía corriendo para poder hacer sus qué aceres lo más pronto posible y luego seguir con lo suyo

Al terminar de hacer las compras y a ver esperado esa laaaaaarga fila en el mercado, se dirigía directo a su casa con las manos llenas de bolsas del mercado

_**Richar**_ – afff lo que hago por amor….y paz

Mientras caminaba se detuvo en un puesto de electrónica donde daba todo tipo de cosas tecnológicas [NO ME DIGAS] y se colocó en el ventanal para ver qué cosas tenia hay ofertando, puso su mirada en un pequeño cuadro negro que tenía otros cuadritos incrustados de color blanco en el en forma de botones

_**Richar**_ – WOW PERO SI ES LA NUEVA "LAUNCHPAD" SIEMPRE QUISE UNO DE ESOS – decía con entusiasmo

_**(N.A para los que no sepan la launchpad es un instrumento de música, que te permite hacer dubstep sin la necesidad de ser un dj profesional….claro que como todo instrumento se nececita mucha practica para poder usarla bien)**_

Tras después de mirarla fijamente baja su mirada para poder ver el precio y cuando lo observa casi le da un infarto con ver tantos ceros

_**Richar**_ – 40.000Bs.F – grito dentro de su mente para no llamar la atención y quedar en ridículo

_**(N.A en mi país son cuarenta millones)**_

…_**.**_

…_**.**_

_**(punto de vista de Richar)**_

Me encontraba con la boca abierta de solo pensar de COMO RAYOS ALGUIEN PAGARA ESO CON ESA CANTIDAD DE CEROS, mientras todavía tenía una cara de idiota de tan solo pensar en eso volteo hacia un costado justo alado del "launchpad" y observo una pequeña cajita azul metálico que parecía una corneta de computadora, solo que esta se veía diferente no tenía cable, tenía barios agujeros en la parte superior mientras que al frente se tenía lo que parecía ser la una malla de metal por donde supuestamente debería salir el sonido su precio era bajo y tenía el dinero necesario, entro a la tiende y le pregunto al vendedor que era y cómo funcionaba

_**Vendedor**_ - bueno esto es un "mini mp3 corneta" se puede escuchar música atreves de ella por medio de un "chip de memoria" una tarjeta "DS" o un "pendrive" también puedes colocarles "auriculares" justo donde se encuentra estos agujeros en su parte superior, sin mencionar que a pesar de que es pequeño tiene un gran sistema de sonido que hace parecer que estás en una discoteca – dijo el vendedor mientras me señalaba y explicaba cómo funcionaba

Me parecía muy interesante ya que a mi me encantaba la música y de casi todo género

_**Richar**_ – me lo llevo –dije para después pagar y llevarme mi nuevo "mini mp3 corneta" a casa

Pero antes de salir de la tienda me dispuse a echar un ojo a los alrededores del lugar a ver si había alguna otra cosa que me interesara, me paro en una vitrina y reviso los tipos forros para computadoras que había para luego colocar mi mirada fija en…..POR DIOS YA DEJA DE TORTURARME…...frente a mí se veía forros, calcomanías, estuches, e incluso laptops de "my little pony", después de eso se me quitaron las ganas de seguir ojeando el lugar y decidí irme, una vez entrando a mi casa me dirijo a la cocina para después colocar las bolsas de mercado en la mesa y luego vaciarlas para colocarlas en sus respectivos lugares, agarro un ponqué relleno de crema y de hay me dirijo hacia el sofá de la sala, me tiro en ella y enciendo el televisor mientras me como el pon quesito y saboreo la crema XD, mientras cambiaba de canal y ver que había de bueno en la tele me detuve justo cuando pasaba un anuncio de la nueva película de "my Little pony equestria girls" tenia el pon quesito en la boca y me lo meto al fondo casi sin masticarlo toso un momento ya que me avia atragantado con eso, luego me levanto bruscamente apago la tele y me voy directo así mi habitación, enciendo la laptop y busco como loco

_**Richar**_ – AHORA SI ES PERSONAL, POR QUE DEMONIOS A LA GENTE LE GUSTA VER ESO, TENGO QUE AVERIGUAR QUE SUCEDE

Busca información de ese programa que supuestamente parecía de "niñitas" hasta que encontré la supuesta película y decidí verla a ver que tal era

_**Richar**_ – ja aquí está a ver qué tan "buena" es – decía con una cara de psicopata para después colocarle play y ver el video

Luego de estar 1 hora y pico viendo, la película ya había concluido

_**Richar**_ – umm no estuvo tan mal de hecho creo que me….COMO RAYOS FUE QUE TERMINE VIENDO ESTO

Mientras seguía buscando información encontró una que decía de cierto grupo que se encuentra dispersado a nivel mundial por todas parte llamados "BRONYS" leyó la información dándole a entender que el programa no era de niñas, si no que era todo público y que su mayoría era vista por hombres adultos de 15 a 35 años o más, luego de leer la cierta información decidió ver un capítulo de la serie

Pasaron como varias horas desde que Richar decidió ver un capitulo y ya eran como las 12:00am, el joven adolecente se encontraba en su cama boca abajo, a pesar de que la almuada tapaba su cara se podía ver a un costado que estaba muy pensativo

_**Richar**_ – nof puefo creeffo – decía un con la cara en la almohada, se voltea y mira el techo – me he convertido….en brony – dijo eso ultimo para luego cerrar sus ojos he irse a dormir

_**NARRADOR:**_ Y en efectiva el joven adolecente no solo vio 1 capitulo sino toda 1 temporada, ¿Qué le sucederá ahora? ¿Tendrá un cambio drástico en su vida? ¿aceptara ser brony?, averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo de " Mi Vida Y Mis Poderes Ocultos"

CONTINUARA….

* * *

_**HOLA MUNDO SE QUE EN ESTE CAPITULO NO HAY MUCHO PONYS PERO COMO DIJE ESTE CAPITULO FUE ESCRITO PARA REDACTAR LA VIDA DE RICHAR, PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO NUESTRO PROTAGONISTA IRA HA EQUESTRIA, SIN MAS QUE DECIR NOS VEMOS**_


	2. sorpresas y mas sorpresas

_**HOLA MUNDO AQUÍ RIKIMLP CON EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, LES MANDO SALUDOS A LOS PRIMEROS 3 SEGUIDORES DE MI HISTORIA Y DARME ANIMOS PARA CONTINUARLA, SIN MAS QUE DECIR LES DEJO LEER EL CAPITLO, CHAOCHAO**_

**_Opening de la historia: _**_Shion Kaito - Rolling Girl [Fansub Español]_

_watch?v=4RSTRVoGAro_

* * *

Han pasado más de 6 meses desde que Richar tuvo ese raro encuentro con la serie que logro convertirlo en broni, al principio no lo tomo bien pensando que quedaría marcado y humillado por ver algo que debería ser de "niñas", pero con el tiempo empezó a pensarlo y superarlo diciéndose así mismo "hey si existen más que ven esto y no les importa, porque yo no puedo también" en el transcurso de esos meses Richar logro ver toda la serie completa, incluso no solo se sabe el nombre de las protagonistas, sino que también averiguo más de la serie y también saber más de él encontrándose unos que otras casas como, música dedicada a la serie, imágenes modificadas, fanfictions, creepypastas, ¿clop?...y otros personajes secundarios

El joven adolecente se encontraba en este momento escuchando música con auriculares en su cama, el nuevo remix "SMILE" de la serie, en su nuevo "mini mp3 corneta" _**(bueno no se si realmente decirle "nuevo" ya que lleva mas de 6 meses desde que la compro XD) **_mientas cantaba y tarareaba, con el tiempo que paso, bajo barias canciones de la serie y una que otras canciones diferentes que le gustaron

_**La Musica Que Escucha: **Smile song - Tombstone Mix [Typography Animation/PMV] ) _

___watch?v=QjBMTWzZjo4_

_**Richar**_ – my name is pinki pie "HELLO" and i am here to say "HOW YA DOIN´? – decía mientras cantaba el remix con los ojos cerrados para no prestar atención a su alrededor y agitaba su cabeza con cada "DOOM" que hacia el remix

Mientras el joven seguía escuchando, pasaron 3 minutos, se escuchaba como tocan la puerta y de hay pasa su madre sin siquiera esperar una respuesta de su hijo, Richar todavía seguía escuchando y siendo distraído por la música cuando ya casi acababa

_**Richar **_– smile… smile…. smile…. smile

_**Mama**_ – hijo podrías…

_**Richar**_ – ¡SMILEEEEEEEEEE! – grito el joven mientras se paraba , agarraba su mini mp3 corneta y alzaba los brazos hacia arriba y daba vueltas (igual que pinki) – come on smile…. come on smile…. come on smile…. ¡COME ON SMILE! – decía para después parar y mirar frente a frete a su madre

_**Mama**_ -…

_**Richar**_ -… - mientras tenia una gota en su cabeza tipo anime – HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – dijo para después dar un salto hacia atrás y colocar sus manos Asia un costado mientras tenia las palmas abiertas y una pierna levantada – ¡¿cu -cuanto tiempo llevas hay?! – decía con nerviosismo mientras a un estaba en esa pose

_**Mama**_ – …. Amm creo que mejor vuelvo un poco más tarde – decía para luego dar media vuelta y caminar

_**Richar**_ – NO espera ya termine de hacer lo que estaba haciendo (haciendo el idiota XD) necesitabas algo de mí – decía mientras colocaba su mini mp3 corneta en la mesa junto con sus auriculares

_**Mama **_–buenooo.. solo quería que fueras un momento afuera… quiero enseñarte algo

_**Richar**_ – amm? Vale, vamos pues – dijo para después caminar hacia la puerta de entrada

_**(Punto de vista Richar)**_

Mientras me acercaba a la puerta y giro la perilla del picaporte, mi madre se posa detrás de mí y me tapa los ojos con sus manos

_**Richar**_ – mama que haces?

_**Mama**_ – es una sorpresa hijo

Mientras caminábamos hacia afuera de la casa aun con los ojos tapados por las mano de mi madre, siento que nos detenemos en medio de la cera

_**Richar**_ – yyyyyy? Que es lo que querías enseñarme? – dije mientras ponía mi mano en una pose de no tener idea

_**Mama**_ – esto – dijo para después destaparme los ojos

Frente a mi se encontraba un auto Ferrari de color celeste, con detalles multicolores en forma alineadas en las puertas y parachoques, lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue una imagen de "raimbow dash" plantada en ese hermoso auto

_**Colocar en Google Para Ver El Auto: Royal Guardian Rainbow Dash and her Ferrari 612GTO  
**_

_** art/Royal-Guardian-Rainbow-Dash-and-her-Ferrari-612GTO-301632922**_

_**Richar**_ – ¡¿y esto que es?! – decía asombrado con la boca abierta

Pues es un regalo de graduación – se escuchó una voz masculina detrás mío que reconozco, luego siento que me tocan el hombro, giro mi cabeza y veo a mi padre hay parado sonriente

_**Richar**_ – es..es..esto es para mi – decía mientras balbuceaba y apuntaba al auto

_**Mama y papa **_– si – dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo, para luego ver como mi padre me entregaba las llaves

No lo pensé 2 veces y me abalance frete a ellos dándoles un fuerte abrazo mientras decía " GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS" después de eso ellos me correspondieron el abrazo, una vez que cortamos el abrazo me dirijo hacia el Ferrari mientras lo inspecciono de arriba abajo, de izquierda a derecha, entro al auto y me coloco en el asiento del conductor mientras froto mis manos en el volante y miro el interior del auto con entusiasmo, escucho como tocan el vidrio para poder ver a mi padre hay parado, bajo el vidrio y él se colca de brazos cruzados apoyándose en la puerta

_**Papa**_ – una belleza no crees? – mientras me miraba con una sonrisa

_**Richar**_ – offff ¡SI QUE LO ES! – decía con una gran sonrisa al estilo pinki pie

Papa – de seguro te recuerda a algo…o mejor dicho alguien ¿no es así? – decía mientras volteaba su cabeza y me miraba de reojo

Al principio no entendí que es lo que me quiso decir, pero luego de pensarlo un buen rato me impresione mientras me decía a mi mismo "COMO ES QUE LO SUPO" nunca había demostrado y mucho menos enseñado nada de eso, mi padre se dio cuenta de mi reacción y soltó una pequeña carcajada lo cual me dejo confuso

_**Richar**_ – HE? acaso n.. no te m.. molesta de que yo…bueno – decía preocupado

_**Papa**_ – jeje realmente no, debo decir que al principio no tome muy bien la idea de verte así, pero luego de pensarlo, decidí dejarte ser como eres

_**Richar**_ – pero, desde cuando lo sabes?

_**Papa**_ – desde el dia en que te graduaste hace 3 meses

* * *

_**(FLASHBACK PUNTO DE VISTA DEL PADRE HACE 3 MESES)**_

Me encontraba en un pequeño estadio, sentado en unas de las filas junto con mi esposa viendo como los estudiantes se graduaban, el director anunciaba a los estudiantes de bachiller uno por uno entregándoles los diplomas y medallas de graduación, veo como nombran a mi hijo y el se dirige al escenario a recibir su diploma junto con su medalla, al terminar las entregas me levanto yo y mi esposa para luego dirigirnos hacia mi hijo

_**Papa**_ – bien hecho hijo, sabía que este día llegaría, estoy orgulloso – dije para poner mi mano es su espalda y darles unas palmaditas de felicitaciones

_**Richar**_ – gracias papa, pero a pesar de que ya soy graduado de bachiller aun me falta la universidad – decía eso ultimo con cara de aburrido

_**Mama**_ – jiji ya te has decidido que estudiaras

_**Richar**_ – bueno, creo que estudiare ingeniería en informática, saben que a mí me gusta demasiado la tecnología

_**Papa**_ – buena elección hijo, elegiste la carrera del futuro – dije con una sonrisa

_**Richar**_ – eyup

_**Papa**_ – umm?

_**Richar**_ –¡perdón!, quise decir ,si.. jeje – decía con cierto nerviosismo que pude notar pero lo di importancia

Mientras caminábamos para dirigirnos a nuestro hogar pasamos por un pequeño parque, donde había una fiesta de niños, y como toda fiesta infantil había, globos, pasteles, cupcakes, piñatas , cotillones, castillos inflables , etc…aun seguíamos caminando mientras veíamos la fiesta, de hay escucho como mi hijo dice algo

_**Richar**_ – jeje parece que la fiesta fue hecha por "pinki pie" – decía con una sonrisa

_**Papa**_ – quien?

_**Richar**_ - ¡HA! Nada nada cosa mía – decía con el mismo nerviosismo de hace rato pero seguía sin darle importancia

Seguíamos caminando atreves de los edificios, cuando una pequeña lluvia aparece de la nada, salimos corriendo en dirección asía un toldo que se encontraban cerca nuestro, nos refugiamos hay hasta que pasara la lluvia, mientras esperábamos como bajaba las gotas de lluvia observe a mi hijo como miraba las nubes feliz y escuchaba lo que decía

_**Richar**_ – jiji oye "derpy" creo que trajiste una nube por accidente aquí – decía en susurro, pero lo suficientemente escuchable para mi

Yo solo me limite a levantar una ceja y tratar de saber que era lo que estaba diciendo, ¿Quién o que es "derpy"?, me decía en mi mente, pasaron unos minutos hasta que la lluvia se detuvo, observamos el cielo para ver si ya podíamos salir de ahí, y lo que pudimos observar fue un hermoso arcoíris formado entre las nubes, observo a mi hijo y veo que tiene una gran sonrisa y dice

_**Richar**_ – Wow creo que acabo de ver a "raimbow dash"

Mama y Papa – ¿a quién? – preguntamos los 2 al mismo tiempo

_**Richar**_ – ¡nada nada algo que me vino a la mente eso es todo jeje! –dijo aun con ese mismo nerviosismo de antes

Ya me estaba empezando a dar curiosidad ¿Por qué actuaba de esa manera? ¿Por qué evitaba el tema?¿porque no quería decir nada al respecto?, me decía a mi mismo mientras seguíamos caminando hacia nuestro hogar, una vez entramos, vi a Richar salir corriendo hacia su habitación para después cerrarla

_**Papa**_ – sabes que le ocurre a Richar – le pregunte a mi esposa

_**Mama**_ – si no sabes tú, menos yo – decía con la misma curiosidad que yo

Me dirigí directo a mi habitación y me siento en una silla que tenía hay junto con un pequeño escritorio, para luego agarrar mi maleta de trabajo y sacar algunos papeles que necesitaban ser revisados y firmados, mientras revisaba hoja por hoja y firmaba uno que otros papeles, aún tenía esa curiosidad que tenía respecto a Richar, deje de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y me dirigí directo hacia el computador, lo enciendo y me pongo a escribir

_**Papa**_ – las palabras que decía Richar sonaban como un nombre, pero no suena como si fuera respecto una persona, sino como a un objeto o una cosa, veamos que será eso a lo que mi hijo dijo cuando vio el arcoíris – dije mientras colocaba en el buscador "raimbow dash"

Lo primero que me salió fueron las imágenes de una caricatura de un caballito celeste con una melena del color que el arcoíris, pero este caballito se veía muy pequeño por lo tanto creo que era un pony, pero lo raro era que este pony tenía alas y un tatuaje de una nube con un rayo y tres colores diferentes saliendo de la misma nube en su flanco,¿ creo que se llaman Pegaso esos seres mitológicos que tienen alas?, no creo que eso sea lo que Richar me oculta, seguía buscando pero solo me salía la misma información respecto al pony

_**Papa**_ – creo que el buscador no me da la información que busco, mejor intento con ese otro nombre que dijo cuando estaba lloviendo – dije para luego escribir "derpy"

Lo mismo me había salido solo que esta vez era un Pegaso de color gris con melena rubia y un tatuaje de unas burbujas, seguía buscando pero solo me daba las misma información, ¿enserio quieren que crea que mi hijo ve ponys, por dios él es todo un macho el no vería eso o sí?

_**Papa**_ – haber esto se está poniendo ridículo, mejor coloco ese último nombre que escuche cuando pasamos por esa fiesta infantil – dije pera luego escribir "pinki pie"

Y otra vez me había salido otro pony solo que este no tenía alas, era un pony de tierra normal, solo que este era de color rosado y su melena también era rosado solo que su tono era más oscuro y tenía un tatuaje de 3 globos, uno azul y dos amarillos, seguía buscando pero solo me daba lo mismo, ya resignado cerré el navegador para luego ponerme a pensar lo que acabo de ver

_**Papa**_ – no puede ser ¿mi hijo viendo ponys de colores? Se supone que solo las niñas ven eso, ES IMPOSIBLE, tengo que hablar con Richar respecto a esto – dije para luego levantarme y dirigirme directo a la habitación de Richar con el ceño fruncido

Estaba caminando directo a la habitación de Richar, me paro justo delante de su puerta y me preparo para abrirla sujetando la perilla, pero antes de girar la perilla escucho del otro lado de la puerta una canción mientras también escuchaba como mi hijo la cantaba, "My Little pony, My Little Pony, haaaaa haaaaaa haaaaaaaa haaaaaaaaa, My Little pony , yo no sabía que era la amista , My Little Pony, hasta que su magia me quisieron dar", ya no me tenía dudas con solo a ver escuchado el principio me dio a entender que Richar si ve eso, seguía escuchando como mi hijo cantaba en coro con la canción, se escucha tan feliz, una vez que termino de cantar yo solo me quede hay parando frente a la puerta aun con la mano en la perilla, suelto la perilla lentamente y me doy media vuelta para dirigirme directo a mi habitación

_**Papa**_ –no puedo…no puedo hacerlo, quien soy para quitarle esa felicidad a mi hijo, no importa si tiene esos gusto, mientras sea un buen chico, y si él es feliz – me detengo y giro mi cabeza para luego mirar de reojo la puerta – yo soy feliz – dije con una sonrisa para luego continuar mi camino

_**(FIN DEL FLASHBACK)**_

* * *

_**Papa **_– y desde ese día lo he sabido – dijo para después terminar su explicación

_**Richar**_ -…..me siento como un idiota… no sabía cómo reaccionarias…por eso lo mantuve en secreto todo este tiempo – dijo para desviar su mirada hacia el otro lado de la ventana

_**Papa**_ – descuida hijo, como ya te dije, ya acepte lo que eres

_**Richar**_ –(me giro y lo miro a los ojos) - gracias papa eres el mejor – decía con una cara de melancolía y una sonrisa – pero… ¿cómo fue que hiciste para que el auto se viera de una forma masculina pero con una apariencia casi idéntica a una de las ponys de la serie? – dijo con curiosidad

_**Papa**_ – buenooo…. cuando paso 1 mes después de descubrir lo que veías, tú ya habías cumplido tus 18 años y también avías obtenido tu licencia de conducir, ese día no te avía regalado nada, después recordé el día en que te graduaste y decidiste continuar tus estudios universitarios en otra ciudad, entonces me sentí obligado comprarte un auto por internet la cual me duro 1 mes en llegar, para que puedas mantenerte trasladado, las ciudades son muy grandes y necesitaras mantenerte con movilidad para que puedas hacer todos tus "asuntos" – dijo eso ultimo con una carcajada

_**(N.A en el trascurso de esos meses nuestro protagonista cumplió 18 años por lo tanto apartir de ahora el tendrá esa edad)**_

_**Richar**_ –(en mi mente) – NO ME JODAS YA SOY UN JOVEN ADULTO CON DERECHOS Y YA PIENSA QUE VOY HA SALIR DE PUTAS POR HAY…..bueno si je-je

_**Richar**_ – je-je si claro …. ¿Pero eso no explica porque tiene esta apariencia?

_**Papa**_ – a eso iba – (se aclara la garganta) – después de que me entregaran el auto, lo lleve al pintor de autos y le enseñe un dibujo que imprimí y le dije que lo pintara igual a esa pony que se llama "raimbow dash" pero de una forma diferente, ya que sabía que eso te gustaría y escogí al pony que parecía más masculino y después espere 1 mes más para que me lo entregaran listo

_**Richar**_ – haaa ya veo….pero debes saber que "raimbow dash" es hembra, no macho – decía mientras levantaba el dedo índice y le corregía

_**Papa**_ – enserio?.. Pero parece tan masculina –decía con confusión

_**Richar **_– créeme MUCHOS han creído que es macho las primeras veces que la vieron – decía mientras giraba sus ojos en señal de "típico"

-*cof* *cof* - se escuchó un una tos detrás del padre

El hijo y el padre voltearon para ver que esa tos venia de la madre, con la conversación que tuvieron y la explicación del padre habían olvidado que ella estaba hay parada

_**Papa**_ – hoo, perdón cariño me distraje y olvide que estabas aquí – decía mientras colocaba su mano en su nuca

_**Mama**_ – bueno si ya terminaron de hablar, vamos a dentro que el almuerzo se está enfriando - (dijo mientras apuntaba a la casa) - vamos Richar sabes qué.. – fue interrumpida por el joven

_**Richar**_ – si si quieres que coma porque estoy flaquito y quieres que engorde un poco y bla bla bla – dijo mientras meneaba la mano de un lado a otro

_**Mama**_ – bien, entonces vamos – dijo para luego entrar en la casa

El joven salió del auto y se dirigió a la casa junto con su padre, de ahí se sentaron en el comedor para luego disfrutar de su almuerzo

_**Mama**_ – y dime hijo cuando empiezan tus clases – decía mientras comía

_**Richar**_ – bueno averigüe en la página y ya publicaron cuando empezara, dice que debo de ir hacer una pasantía primero para poder entrar, dentro de 1 semana tengo que irme – decía mientras tomaba un vaso de jugo de manzana

_**Papa**_- umm ya veo, solo espero que logres alcanzar tu meta y seas un gran ingeniero – decía mientras aun comía

_**Richar**_ – eyup – dijo con una gran sonrisa y cerraba los ojos

Los 3 se rieron por ese último comentario que joven dijo, sus padres ya sabían su secreto y lo tomaron bien por lo tanto ya no era necesidad de ocultarlo, una vez terminaron, cada quien se dirigió a su respectiva habitación, el joven se encontraba en su laptop jugando unos que otros juegos que tenía instalados en la laptop, a él le encantaba demasiado los video juegos, lo cual demostraba que también era un "gamer", el joven seguía jugando para después ponerle pausa al juego y recostarse en el espaldar de la silla y mirar el techo, se veía que tenía una cara de preocupación

_**Richar**_ – a pesar de que vivo de lujo, no me siento feliz….digo tengo una laptop, un mini mp3 corneta para escuchar música, un televisor pantalla plana para distraerme, video juegos, un buen papa y una linda mama y ahora un hermoso Ferrari, que más podría desear…pero aun así, con todo eso, no me siento…feliz…. Siento que me falta algo, siento que me falta…amor y amistad…desde que vi la serie, yo ahora veo con otros ojos como es mi verdadero mundo…oscuro y corrupto a pesar que tiene sus cosas buenas….*suspiro*abecés desearía que el mundo de equestria existiera y poder estar en ese mágico, hermoso, colorido y lindo lugar…naah pero en que estoy pensando, eso jamás pasara, aun si existiera no soy el único que quiere ir a ese lugar existen más de 1 millón de personas que desearían estar en ese mundo y yo tendría solo un 0,000000000000000000000001% de probabilidad de estar hay….*suspiro* bueno mejor dejo de pensar en eso y me pongo a empacar que dentro de 1 semana me debo marchar – dijo para después levantarse y empezar a organizar y empacar sus cosas

* * *

**( 1 Semana Después)**

Era de día y el joven se encontraba colocando las maletas dentro del Ferrari ya que se preparaba para dirigirse a la universidad, sus padres también lo estaban ayudando a colocar las maletas dentro del auto

_**Mama**_ – llevas tu cepillo de dientes y crema dental

_**Richar**_ – sip

_**Mama**_ – tu celular y cargador

_**Richar**_ – sip

_**Mama**_ – tu laptop con todo lo necesario para que puedas mantener tus estudios

_**Richar**_ – siiiip ¬¬

_**Mama**_ – tu lamparita de noche y tu osito de peluche

_**Richar**_ – pues claro que.°°°.¡MAMA YA NO SOY UN NIÑO, SABES PERFECTAMENTE QUE ESO LO DEJE ATRÁS HACE TIEMPO! – dijo con enojo y nerviosismo al mismo tiempo, pensando que algún vecino seguro escucho eso

_**Papa**_ – ajajajajajajajaja

_**Richar**_ – NO ME AYUDAS PAPA – dijo mirándolo fijamente con el ceño fruncido

_**Papa**_ – ajajajaja vale vale ya me cayo – dijo colocando la última maleta en el auto para después bajar la tapa de la maletera – bueno eso es todo, creo que aquí nos despedimos hijo – dijo para darle una palmaditas en la espalda del joven

_**Richar **_– asi es papa – dijo para también devolverle el mismo gesto

_**Mama**_ – espero que te valla bien – dijo mientras agarraba la mano de su hijo

_**Richar**_ – lo mismo digo madre – dijo para después darle un tierno abrazo que la madre al instante correspondió

_**Richar**_ – bueno ya me voy – dijo para para después cortar el abrazo y dirigirse al auto

_**Mama**_ – espera hijo

El joven se detuvo y giro para saber qué era lo que su mama quería decirle

_**Mama**_ – antes de que te vayas hay algo que quiero darte – dijo para después entrar en la casa y salir con una pequeña cajita envuelta en un pequeño pañito de color verde claro con lunares amarillos – ten para el camino - dijo para luego entregarle la cajita a su hijo

Por la forma en que se veía la cajita y el peso que tenía sin mencionar que se sentía caliente, el joven no le cavío la duda de que era comida

_**Richar**_ – porque no me extraña jeje – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa y cerraba los ojos mientras se le formaba una gota tipo anime en su cabeza – bueno si eso es todo ya me voy – dijo para luego abrir la puerta del auto, sentarse, dejar la cajita en el asiento del copiloto y encender el motor

_**Auto**_ – BRUMBRUMMMMRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

_**Richar **_– offfff QUE BONIIITO SUENA EL MOTOR – (decía con una sonrisa estilo pinki pie, para luego bajar las ventanas y ver a sus padres) – bueno hasta luego, prometo algún día visitarlos o escribirles –dijo mientras ponía su auto en posición de marcha pero sin avanzar todavía

_**Mama**_ – adiós hijo cuídate – dijo agitando su mano en señal de despedida

_**Papa**_ – ten cuidado por el camino, las cosas pueden ser algo peligrosas por ahí y cuida de "raimbow dash" me salió muy cara para que lo sepas– decía mientras agitaba su mano en señal de despedida y luego apuntaba al auto

_**Richar**_ –jajajaja pues claro, hasta luego – dijo para luego darle arranque al auto y marcharse a su destino

_**(PUNTO DE VISTA MADRE)**_

Veía como mi hijo se alejaba mientras yo todavía seguía agitando mi mano, una pequeña lagrima se me escapa y digo

_**Mama**_ – crecen tan rápido – dije mientras me limpiaba la lagrima

_**Papa**_ – lo sé, pero que se puede hacer así es la vida, vez a tus hijos crecer a tu lado, para luego llegar a un punto en que tienes que dejar que se vallan – dijo mientras recargaba su mano en mi hombro

_**Mama**_ – bueno como dice el dicho, "si amas algo deléjalo ir" – decía mientras aún tenía mi mirada en el auto de mi hijo alejarse

_**Papa**_ – así es, bueno mejor entremos a casa – dijo para luego caminar al interior de la casa

Miraba por última vez el auto que se alejaba para después perderlo de vista y luego entrar a la casa

_**(NARRACIÓN EN TERCERA PERSONA)**_

Se veía el auto del joven ir a una velocidad de 120km/h en la autopista

_**Richar**_ – AAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWW YYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, no cabe duda que eres casi la misma imagen que "raimbow dash" tienes una gran velocidad – le dijo al auto mientras acariciaba el manubrio y el asiento

_**Richar**_ – vamos a colocar un poco de música para poder ambientar el camino, esto será un viaaaaaaaaaaaaaaje largo – dijo para después sacar un pendrive de su bolsillo y colocarlo en la radio – a ver cuál pongo, ummmm, ya se, esta – dijo después de elegir entre las varias canciones que tenía y colocar play

___watch?v=TDq4kXCskgM _**(Right Round-Flo Rida (Lyrics) ) **

Mientras escuchaba la música el joven buscaba entre sus cosas y de ahí saco unos lentes oscuros con bordados azules y se los coloco lentamente

_**Richar** _– ohh yeah, ahora soy 20% mas cool – dijo mientras seguía conduciendo y miraba la autopista

_**(N.A apartir de aquí voy a colocar como se ve la posición de la cámara para que tengan una idea de cómo se ve en este momento)**_

Desde arriba se ve el auto avanzar a una gran velocidad

Ahora se ve que está al frente mientras se ve al joven menear la cabeza de arriba a abajo a través del para brisas

Ahora se ve que está del lado del conductor y observamos al joven mover la cabeza de arriba abajo mientras tiene un brazo apoyado en la puerta

Ahora se ve que la cámara está en el piso mientras se ve el auto desde lejos mientras se ha cerca cada vez más y más pasando por debajo de la cámara y luego ver como se aleja más y mas

Ahora se ve las llantas del auto como giran y se ve la líneas de la autopista atreves de las rolineras como un espejo

Ahora se ve desde el asiento del copiloto al joven moviendo la cabeza de arriba a abajo mientras les da unas palmaditas al volante

Ahora vemos como la cámara gira lentamente alrededor del auto

_**(fin de las posiciones de la camara)**_

_**(N.A aquí tienen una idea de cómo se ven más o menos las posiciones del auto colóquenlo en YouTube watch?v=lVsa-gZ49lU si se les complica encontarlo coloquen "GTA IV Car green screen - Dodge Viper with various movements - best free green screen" todo eso junto, no son las misma posiciones, pero son casi iguales y claro tampoco es el mismo auto porque como ya sabemos el de Richar es celeste con líneas multicolores y va a una gran velocidad )**_

Mientras el joven seguía conduciendo, el cielo se estaba nublando cada vez más y más y algunos relámpagos sonaban dentro de las nubes, el joven saca un momento su cabeza por la venta para observar el cielo y ver que se estaba poniendo muy gris

_**Richar**_ – mejor subo las ventanas – dijo para después subir las ventanas

Las gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer lentamente para después caer más rápido

_**(N.A les sugiero que coloquen en YouTube estos 2 link al mismo tiempo en diferentes pestañas para darle mas ambientación y emoción a la siguiente narración)**_

___watch?v=xtQeqT6Ija8 __**( Sonido y Vídeo de LLUVIA Fuerte)**_

___watch?v=UtR1AKIUUe0 __**( Sonidos de Truenos) **_

_**(Punto de vista Richar)**_

La lluvia era muy fuerte apenas y podía ver la autopista, así que decidí bajar la velocidad, mientras seguía mi camino con la poca vista que tenía, suena un relámpago muy fuerte

**_Richar_ **– WOW sonó como si estuviera cerca de mí – dije impresionado y quitándome los lentes para colocarlos en el orillo del cuello de mi camisa

Otro relámpago se escuchó, pero esta vez logre ver que si estaba cerca de mi

**_Richar_ **– mierda eso estuvo cerca – dije mientras me agarraba la cabeza de la impresión

Otro relámpago avía sonado y cayendo cerca de mi auto

_**Richar** _– MIERDA PERO QUE SUCEDE, pareciera que los relámpagos quisieran darme – dije impresionado y preocupado al mismo tiempo

Un relámpago estaba cayendo directo al auto, pero logre verlo a tiempo y esquivarlo

_**Richar** _– de acuerdo 3 tal vez sean coincidencia, PERO ESTO ES RIDICULO..., DEVO SALIR DE AQUÍ – dije con el ceño fruncido, para luego aumentar la velocidad y salir de esa tormenta

Los relámpagos seguían cayendo en dirección al auto yo por otra parte intentaba esquivarlos, pero apenas y podía ver la autopista, lo único que podía ver era niebla y ver que me encontraba cerca de la sima de una montaña, cada vez se me hacía menos visibles la autopista no podía seguir continuando asi, de pronto un rayo choco en la autopistas al frente mío, haciendo que me diera una pequeña ceguera y soltara el volante, el auto estaba descontrolado, yo por mi parte agarre rápidamente el volante para poder estabilizarlo, pero la autopista estaba tan mojada que lo único que hacía era poder derrapar, cuando ya estaba empezando a ver mejor, lo único que vi fue que había salido de la autopista, cayendo de la montaña a una gran altura

Todo se veía en cámara lenta mientras se escuchaban los pálpitos de un corazón

_____**Sonido De Los Palpitos: **latidos del corazón (La partir del 0:12 segundo)_

_________watch?v=QrRZB-SeDfQ _

_**(Posiciones de la cámara)**_

Se ve el auto en el aire desde arriba

TUCK TUCK *sonido de palpito*

Se ve el auto desde abajo en el aire

TUCK TUCK *sonido de palpito*

Se ve el auto de lado en el aire

TUCK TUCK *sonido de palpito*

Se ve atreves del para brisa como Richar tiene una cara de pánico y los lentes en el aire

TUKC TUCK *sonido de palpito*

_**(fin de la posición de la cámara)**_

_**Richar –**_ ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA –gritaba con desesperación mientras caía

El auto se encontraba cayendo, pero justo en la mitad de la caída un relámpago sale disparado hacia el auto dándole de lleno, sentía toda la corriente del relámpago en todo mi cuerpo yo solo gritaba y me retorcía de dolor, de repente el rosario, que me dio mi abuela y siempre llevo conmigo, empieza a emitir una luz blanca brillante que me rodea a mí y al auto haciéndonos desaparecer del lugar, lo único que se podía ver era la montaña por donde avía caído mientras aún seguía lloviendo y los relámpagos sonaban

* * *

_**(Lugar Desconocido)**_

El joven se encontraba caminando en un lugar totalmente blanco, no avía paredes ni suelo solo infinidad de espacio en blanco, a pesar que no se veía el suelo podía pararse sin problema, pero pareciera que el suelo no se encontraba hay, seguía caminando mientras veía por todos lados alguna salida

_**Richar**_ – HOLAAAAAAAA HAY ALGUIEN HAYYYYYY?, en donde rayos estoy?, lo último que recuerdo es que estaba cayendo desde una gran altura junto con mi auto y luego aparecí aquí, ¿acaso abre muerto?, ¿es así como se siente estar muerto? – decía eso ultimo con una cara de tristeza

_**¿?**_ – No te sientas triste, todo estará bien – se escuchó una voz de la nada

El joven abrió los ojos como platos, y giro su cabeza mirando para todos lados, a ver si encontraba de dónde provenía la voz

_**Richar**_ – ¿HOLA?….HAY ALGUIEN?…. NO TE VEO – decía mientras volteaba para todos lados desesperado por encontrar el origen de esa misteriosa voz

_**¿? – **_Todo estará bien – se escuchó la voz en la nada

_**Richar**_ – PORFAVOR DIME DONDE ESTAS – decía mientras intentaba encontrar el origen de la voz misteriosa

_**Musica DE Fondo: **Melodias de angeles_

___watch?v=YmMqVL64Lbs _

Frete al joven apareció una esfera brillante de color dorado, el joven de la impresión dio un salto hacia atrás, la esfera empezó a brillar más intenso para luego tomar formar lentamente, mientras el joven veía incrédulo como la esfera tomaba una forma humanoide, una vez que el brillo se disipo, se podía ver a una mujer de edad avanzada con canas, usando una toga blanca con bordados dorados en el orillo del cuello, las mangas y el final de la toga, tenía unas grandes alas blancas y una aureola flotando en su cabeza, el joven estaba muy impresionado de solo ver quien estaba parado frente a el

_**Richar**_ - ¡a..a…A.. Abuela! – decía mientras se le formaba una sonrisa y unas lágrimas se le formaban de felicidad

_**Abuela**_ – hola….mi pequeño Richar – decía mientras le sonreía

El joven estaba muy feliz, hace años que no veía a su linda abuela, las lágrimas le brotaba mientras tenía una gran sonrisa de felicidad, el joven se acercó a ella y le dio una gran abrazo

_**Richar**_ -¡ABUELA!.. Que alegría verte, no sabes lo mucho que te extrañe – decía mientras las lágrimas le brotaban y se aferraba más al abrazo

_**Abuela**_ – yo también te extrañe mi pequeño – dijo correspondiendo el abrazo

Pasaron como 6 segundos para después cortar el abrazo

_**Richar**_ – abuela, sabes acaso donde estamos – dijo mientras observaba todos lados y se limpiaba las lagrimas

_**Abuela**_ – estamos en el "limbo"

_**Richar**_ – en el "limbo"?...acaso no es eso… ¿el mundo entre los vivos y los muertos? ….ESO SIGNIFICA…¿qué estoy muerto? – dijo eso ultimo con lágrimas pero esta vez de tristeza

_**Abuela**_ – básicamente si y no

_**Richar**_ – a que te refieres?

_**Abuela**_ – veras cuando el relámpago te impacto, recibiste una fuerte descargar de más de 1000 volteos, por suerte traías el rosario contigo en ese momento – dijo apuntando al rosario que se encontraba en el pecho del joven – el rosario que te di estaba vendito, pero cuando el relámpago lo toco, iso expulsar su poder vendito, haciéndote trasportar a otro mundo

_**Richar**_ – es por eso que estoy en el "limbo" no?

_**Abuela**_ – básicamente si y no

_**Richar**_ – sabes abuela soy una persona "tecnológica" no "religioso" ¬¬….podrías explicarme mejor – decía con una cara de no saber nada

_**Abuela**_ –bueno tu alma en este momento se encuentra en el limbo, pero tu cuerpo se encuentra en otro lado – dijo con una cara que parecía que todo estaba normal

_**Richar**_ –entonces mi verdadero cuerpo aún sigue en la tierra….¿eso significa que estoy en coma?

Abuela – básicamente si y no

_**Richar **_– ABUELA NO ME ESTAS AYUDANDO, de hecho me estas confundiendo mas – dijo desesperado

_**Abuela**_ – jijijiji calma hijo, se puede decir que estas en coma ya que tu alma esta aquí, pero tu cuerpo se encuentra en otro mundo, no en la tierra, sino en uno que es parecido

De la nada se escuchó un pequeño susurro que decía "shiii shiiiii shiiiiiii" el joven no supo de donde vino la voz y tampoco entendió nada de lo que decía, pero que al parecer la abuela si entendió

_**Abuela **_– debo irme mi pequeño, el señor me está llamando, el tiempo que estuve aquí ya ha culminado – dijo eso con una cara de depresión

_**Richar**_ – ESPERA, porque no vuelves con migo – dijo agarrándole de la mano

La abuela solo meneo la cabeza de izquierda a derecha respondiendo negativamente con los ojos cerrados

_**Abuela**_ – lo siento mi pequeño, pero mi vida ya culmino en la tierra, mi cuerpo ya no existe, solo recuerda siempre estaré aquí – dijo apuntando a su corazón, para después soltar la mano del joven y desplegar sus alas y salir volando

_**Richar**_ - ¡ESPERA ABUELA NO TE VALLAS! – dijo para después salir corriendo y tratar de alcanzarla

Lo raro era que cada vez que corría, más se alejaba el joven de la abuela

_**Abuela**_ – descuida Richar siempre te estaré cuidando y apoyando desde el mas allá – dijo mientras una luz dorada la envolvía - ¡UNA COSA MAS! – grito desde lejos - ¡TIENES UN DON…..UN DON MUY ESPECIAL, QUE CON EL TIEMPO DESCUBRIRAS – dijo para después desaparecer en un flash dorado que segó al joven, haciendo que se tapara los ojos por tanta iluminación

* * *

_**Richar**_ - ¡ABUELA! – Dijo el joven despertando de golpe – que raro? ¿acaso lo que vi fue solo un sueño? O ¿era verdad lo que vi?- (dijo pensando lo que vio en el "limbo") -...ha todo esto ¿dónde estoy? – dijo mirando a su alrededor

El joven se encontraba en una cueva, el lugar se veía algo abandonado, tenía raíces y fango por todas las paredes, el joven se levantó y se sacudió el polvo y la tierra que tenía en sima, se dirigió hacia la entrada de la cueva y observo que todavía seguía lloviendo, afuera avía un gran y espeso bosque, no lograba ver la autopista por ningún lado, el joven solo se limitó a sentarse y apoyarse en unas de las paredes de la cueva a esperar que la tormenta pasara

-RUUUURRRRRRRRRR – un sonido vino del estómago del joven

_**Richar**_ – haaammmm, tengo hambre y todavía no escampa – dijo con voz ronca, mientras aun observaba la tormenta

El joven observaba todos sus alrededores a ver si encontraba algo, puso su mirada en un arbusto que se encontraba afuera de la cueva siendo empapada por la lluvia y observo que en sus raíces se encontraba una pequeña cajita envuelta en un paño verde claro con lunares amarillos

_**Richar**_ – ¿¡acaso eso será!? – dijo con impresión, para después pararse y salir corriendo hacia el arbusto, tomar la cajita y volver a la cueva

Richar - ¡SIIIIIIII! Es la comida que me dio mi mama antes de salir ¿Cómo fue que llego ahí?,… bah de seguro abra salido del auto volando y aterrizado en esos arbustos – el joven destapo el pañito y vio que era una sopa de frijoles tapada, con una cucharita a su lado, a pesar de que lleva tiempo, aun se mantenía caliente gracias a que estaba tapada en una tasita que mantiene las cosas en larga duración – bueno, normalmente no como mucho, pero esta vez mi estómago está agonizando y necesito comer algo, en fin ¡BUEN PROBECHO PARA MI! – dijo para luego sentarse y comer rápido

_**Richar**_ – BRUAAAW – eructo sacando una especie de humo en forma de bombillito de su boca (así como en los animes cuando están satisfechos) – AFFFFF, que rico, esta vez si te agradezco que me hayas dado esa comida madre – le decía a la nada mientras se frotaba el estomago

Una vez termino de comer, pasaron como 15 minutos y la tormenta ya estaba calmándose, dejando pasar unos rayos de luz proveniente del sol, atreves de los árboles, el joven se levantó y se dispuso a salir de ahí, para poder dirigirse a la salida de ese espeso bosque, mientras el joven caminaba por un camino sin rumbo, se veía deprimido

_**Richar**_ - *suspiro* amm que depresión, primero una tormenta aparece así como así de la nada, para después caerme de una gran altura en una montaña, un rayo me electrocuta ¿lo cual me parece raro que aun siga vivo?, luego "supuestamente" veo a mi abuela en un "sueño", luego aparezco en una cueva ¿muy extraño para mí, luego de que caí de una gran altura? , y por último y más importante de todos, acabo de perder mí.. – dijo después de pasar atreves de unos arbustos y ver lo que está frente a el - ¡FERRARI! – grito emocionado al ver que su auto estaba en perfecto estado frente a el

Reviso de arriba abajo, de izquierda a derecha hasta el interior del auto para asegurarse de que todo este intacto y en su lugar

_**Richar**_ – ufff que alivio, por poco pensé que tendría que darle una explicación a mi padre – dijo imaginándose lo que habría ocurrido, si llegaba a perder o destruir su auto nuevo – a todo esto ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?...bah no importa, lo importante es que estas bien – dijo acariciando el capón del auto

Una vez comprobó que todo estaba bien, observo que el auto era demasiado grande para poder pasar atreves de los árboles, intentaba encontrar la solución para poder pasar pero no la encontraba, resignado agarro una mochila de color azul con negro, que se encontraba en la maletera y metió todo lo necesario para después continuar su camino, pero antes decidió agarrar varias ramas y hojas para después colocarlas encimas del auto por todas parte, luego 30 minutos colocando las ramas y las hojas, el auto ya parecía un arbusto enorme, no se veía como un auto sino como todo un arbusto común y corriente

_**Richar **_– lamento dejarte, prometo volver por ti, intentare buscar una solución, pero por el momento necito que te quedes aquí camuflagiada para que nadie intente llevarte, nos vemos… "My Little Dashie" – dijo para después dar media vuelta y buscar una salida

El joven se encontraba caminando sin rumbo de nuevo, mientras observaba sus alrededores

_**Richa**_r – ahora que observo bien este lugar parece como si estuviera muy colorido, aunque algo tétrico diría yo, me recuerda al "Bosque Everfree"- decía mientras aún seguía caminando

Mientras rodeaba los árboles, esquivaba ramas y pasaba por los arbusto, se encontró con un pequeño arroyo que bajaba de la montaña de su lado izquierdo, el agua se veía muy cristalina así que decidió sentarse y beber un poco mientras dejaba su mochila a un lado, el joven seguía bebiendo, cuando de repente escucha detrás suyo el crujido de una rama, el joven se levantó de golpe y se voltio rápidamente para poder ver de dónde vino el crujido y vio…¡¿UNA MANTICORA?!

La bestia lo miraba con el ceño fruncido mientras se acercaba lentamente al joven

_**Richar**_ –(en mi mente) - ¡QUE MIERDA; SE SUPONE QUE ESA COSA NO EXISTE, SE SUPONE QUE SOLO ES UNA FANTASIA, UN MITO, UNA LEYENDA – se decía a si mismo mientras estaba parado sin moverse, como una estatua

La bestia se acercaba más y más asta estar frente a frente con el joven

_**Richar**_ – (en mi mente)- quietico Richar, quédate quietico que así te vez más bonito – se decía a si mismo mientras sudaba

La bestia lo miraba y olfateaba para ver si era comestible, de pronto se escuchó un ruido detrás del joven

-PRIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRUMMMMMMmmm – ese sonido provino del trasero del joven (se tiro un pedo XD)

La bestia como seguía olfateándolo, inhalo todo ese pestilente gas proveniente de su cena, el solo se limitó arrugar la cara en forma de asco y salir corriendo como un cachorro asustado mientras se escuchaba desde lejos (aum, aum, aum, aum, aum) como corría

El joven se sentó de golpe y dijo

_**Richar**_ – gracias al cielo aún estoy con vida….Y GRACIAS MAMA POR LA COMIDA ME RESULTO MUCHO DE AYUDA – dijo eso ultimo gritándole al cielo con la palma extendida en su mejilla apuntando al cielo

_**Richar **_– bueno – (se levanta y recoge la mochila) – mejor salgo de aquí antes de que me encuentre con alguna criatura rara otra vez – dijo para después irse por la derecha del arroyo

La cámara todavía se mostraba fija en el arroyo donde el joven estaba tomando agua hace en momento, ahora se ve como el joven correr del lado izquierdo del arroyo mientras grita (JUUUUUEEEEEEEEPUUUUUUUUTAAAAAAAAAA) seguido de una manada de 7 "timberwolf"

_**(PUNTO DE VISTA RICHAR)**_

Me encontraba corriendo por mi vida, siendo perseguido por una manada de 7 "timberwolf"

_**Richar**_ – ¡NO LO ENTIENDO, SE SUPONE QUE ESAS COSAS NO EXISTEN! – Grito mientras aun corría y los lobos me perseguían

Mientras aun corría doy un giro a la izquierda de un árbol y volteo para poder ver que los lobos aun no cruzan, giro mi cabeza hacia el frente y veo un gran árbol con una gran rama, con suficientes hojas como para poder taparme, sin pensarlo 2 veces me lanzo al árbol y al tocar el tronco, corro hacia arriba del tronco y doy un salto sujetándome de la rama con los brazos y las piernas (igual que "el príncipe de pesia"), volteo mi cabeza y observo como los lobos pasan debajo de mí, excepto uno que se quedó olfateando justo debajo de mí y observaba sus alrededores

_**Richar**_ – (en mi mente) – COÑO LOBITO NO VOLTEES ARRIBA Y VETE CON TU MALDITA MANADA DE UNA VEZ – decía mientras aún estaba colgado de la rama como un "perezoso"

El lobo solo se limitó a gruñir para luego salir corriendo otra vez tras su manada, una vez que los perdí de vista me baje del árbol

_**Richar**_ – Wow no sé cómo lo hice pero me gusto la forma en que escale ese árbol – dije apuntando el árbol

Me sacudí el polvo y luego voltee hacia la derecha para encontrarme frente a….

_**Richar**_ – JUEPUTA QUE GRANDE – Grite frente a lo que estaba delante mío, era "UNA HYDRA"

La enorme bestia me miraba con sus 4 cabezas fijamente mientras se acercaba a mi lentamente, yo me estaba cagando del susto, mientras me miraban con esos 8 ojos verdes fosforescentes alrededor mío, y el con el ceño fruncido y gruñía, yo solo pude hacer lo siguiente

_**Richar**_ – HOLACHAO – dije para salir disparado en dirección contraria a la hydra dejando una estela de humo con mi forma

Seguía corriendo y escucho como la hydra saca un enorme rugido la cual me alerta y volteo para después darme cuenta que me está siguiendo, mientras se sentía como la tierra se sacudía por las enormes pisadas de la bestia y levantaba algunas piedritas

_**Richar**_ – porque me tiene que pasar esto a mí?...ESTO ES UNA MALDITA BROMA ESAS COSAS NO DEVERIAN EXITIR, ALGUIEN DEBE DE ESTAR BURLANDOCE DE MI – decía desesperado mientras corría

Todavía tenía la cabeza apuntado en dirección a la enorme bestia, sin mirar al frente mío, no me percaté de que había una gran pared de una montaña frente mío, haciendo que me de lleno frente a ella

_**Richar**_ – AUCH.. eso..si me dolio – decía como "BOLT" la película cuando intenta escapar de la camioneta de la perrera, mientras aún seguía como calcomanía en la pared

Me desprendí de la pared , y caí de culo mientras me sobaba, sentía como la tierra se agitaba y las piedritas saltaban, me levante rápidamente y me voltee para luego estar de espalda con la pared y ver como la hydra se acercaba a mí, se detuvo frente mío a una cierta distancia, se escuchó de tras de la bestia como los arbustos se movían, a la izquierda de la hydra salía entre los arbustos la "manticora" que me encontré en el arroyo, y a la derecha de la hydra salían los "7 lobos" que me estaban persiguiendo hace rato, para luego ver como ellos se ponen a los lados de la hydra y se ven entre ellos de reojo diciéndose ellos mismo algo como "EL ES MIO", las bestias se acercaban lentamente a mí, yo no tenía escapatoria tenía a 9 bestias frente a mi rodeándome, no sabía que hacer excepto pedirle a dios un milagro

_**Richar**_ – a..a..aléjense de mi – decía mientras retrocedía un paso y sudaba por los nervios

Las bestias solo seguían avanzando a paso lento, tratando de ver quien me agarraría casa primero

_**Richar**_ –ALEJENSE….SE..SE LOS ADVIERTO – decía mientras daba otro paso y tocaba la pared

De repente ciento como una gran cantidad de energía corre mi cuerpo al sentir el contacto con la pared, las bestias aún seguían acercándose más y más, ya estaban a escasos centímetros de mi yo lo único que pude decir fue

_**Richar**_ – aléjense…aléjense…aléjense…ALEJENSE DE MIIIIIII….FUS RO DAH – sentí que tenía que gritar esas últimas palabras

De repente una gran ráfaga de viento es expulsada de mi boca, haciendo que todas y cada una de las bestia salieran volando en direcciones opuestas encima del bosque, la ráfaga no solo mando a volar a las bestias sino también algunos árboles, la ráfaga fue tan fuerte que me expulso hacia atrás haciendo que me diera un fuerte golpe en la nuca con la pared, para después caer al suelo por el fuerte dolor que sentía y perder un poco la conciencia, estaba tirado en el suelo boca abajo con la cabeza volteada a un lado, mi vista estaba borrosa apenas y podía mantener los parpados abiertos, lo único que pude ver eran como varias patas de colores pararce frente a mi mientras decía una última palabras antes de desmayarme

_**Richar**_ – a..aa.a..ayuda – dije antes de perder la conciencia por completo y desmayarme

_**Poder que Expuso Richar: **FUS RO DAH!_

___/watch?v=XsMdWEpnZV8 _

_**NARRADOR:**_ Parte del poder de Richar fue liberado, ¿lograra controlarlo? , ¿ que eran esas patas de colores que vio Richar antes de desmallarse? Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo de "Mi Vida Y Mis Poderes Ocultos"

CONTINURA…

* * *

_**HOLA MUNDO, AQUÍ RIKIMLP PARA INFORMALES QUE MIENTRAS MAS REVIEW TENGA LA HISTORIA, MAS ANIMOS ME DAN DE SEGUIR CONTINUANDOLO, SIN MAS QUE DECIR NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, RIKIMLP SE DESPIDE CHAOCHAO**_


	3. Una criatura extraña

_**HOLA MUNDO, AQUÍ RIKIMLP CON OTRO CAPITULO, ANTES DE COMENSAR, DEVEN SABER QUE NUESTRO PEROTAGONISTA RICHAR NO SOLO TIENE UN PODER, TIENE DEMASIADOS PODERES, QUE CON EL TIEMPO LOS IRA DESPERTANDO POCO A POCO, SIN MAS QUE DECIR LOS DEJO CON EL CAPITULO**_

_**Opening de la historia:** ____Shion _Kaito - Rolling Girl [Fansub Español]

___watch?v=4RSTRVoGAro_

* * *

_**(Escuela De Ponyville) (3 horas antes)**_

En la escuela de ponyville se ven a varios potros jugando en el patio trasero, unos que otros saltando la cuerda, jugando a las atrapadas, correteándose entre ellos, etc. Excepto tres potrillas que estaban sentadas en una banca pegada en el muro de la escuela, parece que estaban planeando algo, la 1ra es una pequeña potra de tierra de pelaje color crema y crin roja con un gran moño rosado en se cabeza sus ojos eran de color naranja, la 2da es una pequeña potra Pegaso de pelaje color naranja y crin purpura con unos ojos también de color purpura y la 3ra es una pequeña unicornio de pelaje blanco con dos tonalidades de colores en su crin, un lado era de color purpura claro y el otro era rosado claro y tenía sus ojos verdes claros

_**¿?**_– y bien chicas, ¿alguna tiene una idea de cómo podemos conseguir nuestras Cutie Mark? –pregunto la potrilla de color crema y crin rojo a sus amigas

_**¿?**_ – no se me ocurre nada Applebloom, ya casi hemos intentado de todo – respondio la potrilla de color blanca de crin blanca con las dos tonalidades de colores algo pensativa mientras observaba el cielo

_**Scootaloo**_ –¿y si intentamos paracaidismos? – sugirio con emoción la potrilla de color naranja con crin purpura

_**Applebloom**_ – ya lo intentamos Scootaloo y al final quedamos enredadas en los arboles – decía algo decaída

_**¿? **_– ¿y que tal carpintería? – sugirió la potrilla blanca de crin de dos tonalidades

_**Applebloom **_– también lo intentamos Sweetie belle ¿recuerdas?, en la casa de fluttershy cuando nos cuidaba y rompimos su mesa de madera y al final no nos salió nada bien que se diga – dijo recordando ese momento

_**Sweetie belle **_– Hoo, cierto, lo olvide jeje –dijo rascándose la nuca

_**Scootaloo**_ – ¿y qué tal natación?

_**Applebloom **_– muy usado – dijo con cara seria

_**Scootaloo**_ – a ver, tú también piensa, no nos dejes a nosotras dos nada más dando ideas – dijo un poco molesta

_**Applebloom **_–ummmmm, ¿qué tal si vamos con Zecora?, de seguro ella puede ayudarnos a conseguir nuestras Cutie Mark – dijo con una sonrisa

_**Scootaloo**_ – ¡me parece buena idea¡ - dijo con entusiasmo

_**Sweetie belle **_– sí, también opino lo mismo – dijo con una sonrisa

_**Applebloom**_ – ¡bien¡ cuando terminen las clases nos dirigiremos a la casa de zecora ¿vale?

_**Scootaloo y Sweetie belle **_– ¡VALE! – dijeron las 2 al mismo tiempo, para después chocar sus cascos

Mientras los potros seguían jugando, en la puerta trasera de la escuela sale una pony hembra de color fucsia moderado con crin de dos tonalidades un rosa claro y un rosa grisacio

_**¿?**_ - ¡niñooos entre que el recreo ya se acabó¡ - dijo con una sonrisa

_**Todos Niños**_ – enseguida vamos señorita cheerilee

_**Cheerilee**_ – no olviden traer y guardar sus juguetes

Todos los niños hicieron caso a la señorita Cheerilee y entraron a su salón de clases

Pasando 1 hora la campana había sonado dando por terminada las clases y las niñas mejor conocidas como "CMC" (Cutie Mark Crusaders) se dirigían directo a la casa de Zecora

* * *

_**(Entrada Bosque Everfree)**_

Las 3 potrillas seguían avanzando, pero después sweetie belle se había parado en seco justo en la entrada del bosque mientras sus amigas seguían caminando, las 2 niñas que seguían caminando voltearon y ver que sweetie no se movía

_**Scootaloo**_ - ¿sucede algo sweetie belle? – pregunto confundida

_**Sweetie belle **_– ¿saben chicas?, creo que estoy empezando a dudar en entrar ahí – dijo apuntando con su casco al bosque y temblando un poco

_**Applebloom**_ – vamos sweetie belle es una gran oportunidad para poder al fin tener nuestras cutie mark ¿no es eso acaso por lo que tanto nos hemos esforzado?- pregunto preocupada por su amiga

_**Sweetie belle **_– si pero…-decía mirando el suelo

_**Scootaloo**_ – además, seguro que si nos apresuramos, llegaremos lo más antes posible y así no nos toparemos con ninguna creatura – decía mientras se acercaba a su amiga y le ponía un casco en su lomo

_**Sweetie belle **_-*suspiro* está bien, vamos – dijo con un poco de ánimos para después seguir su camino

Las tres potrillas iban a paso veloz para tratar de no encontrarse con ninguna creatura, al llegar a la casa árbol de zecora, applebloom se dispuso a tocar la puerta

_**Applebloom**_ –(tocando la puerta)- ¡ZECORAAAAAA¡ ¿ESTAS HAY? – decía pero nadie contestaba – (tocando la puerta de nuevo) – ZECORAAAAA SOMOS NOSATRAS APPLEBLOOM, SWEETIE BELLE Y SCOOTALOO, QUEREMOS SABER SI NOS PUEDES AYUDAR A CONSEGUIR NUESTRAS CUTIE MARK? – decía pero seguía sin contestar

Observaron por la ventana y solo veían las decoraciones de chamanes, las diferentes pociones en los estantes y el gran caldero burbujeante en el centro de la casa pero ninguna señal de zecora

_**Scootaloo**_ – (poniendo un casco en su barbilla y pensando) – ummm ¿creen que haya salido? – dijo preguntándole a sus amigas

_**Applebloom**_ –no lo sé, mejor sentémonos y esperemos a ver si vuelve – decía mientras se sentaba a un lado de la casa

Las niñas asintieron con la cabeza y se sentaron a un lado de Applebloom a esperar que volviera Zecora, paso 1 hora y las niñas ya se estaban empezando a cansar de tanto esperar

_**Scootaloo**_ – afffff ya me aburrí, no quiero seguir esperando – dijo para después caer de espalda

_**Sweetie belle **_– también yo – dijo para también caer de espaldas

_**Applebloom**_ – y yo – dijo para también hacer lo mismo que sus amigas

_**Scootaloo**_ – y si mejor la buscamos, tal vez nos pase algo interesante por ahí – dijo aun acostada y señalando el bosque

_**Applebloom**_ - ¡buena idea! Tal vez así tengamos nuestras cutie mark - dijo mientras se paraba con emoción

_**Sweetie belle**_ - ¡¿Qué?! NOOO – dijo levantándose asustada – digoo, me parece bien obtener mi cutie mark, pero no quiero entrar hay –dijo apuntando al bosque

_**Scootaloo**_ – Ho vamos, será divertido y emocionante – dijo con una sonrisa

_**Sweetie belle **_– NO me reusó – dijo con las patas cruzadas y luego voltearse dándole la espalda a sus amigas

_**Scootaloo**_ – pero…- no termino la frase ya que applebloom la interrumpió con una de sus patas frente a ella

_**Applebloom**_ – olvídalo, mejor vamos nosotras 2 y dejémosla ella SOLA a esperar a Zecora – dijo para después irse con Scootaloo mas adentro del bosque

Sweetie belle solo los miraba de reojo observando cómo se alejaban sus amigas mientras aún estaba de brazos cruzados dándole la espalda, después escucho el crujir de una ramita y se asusto

_**Sweetie belle**_ – ¡KIAAAA! – dijo para después salir corriendo en dirección a sus amigas –¡ ESPEREN NO ME DEJEN AQUÍ! – decía mientras corría

Resulta que era una ardillita que pasaba por hay,una vez que alcanzo a sus amigas se puso a un lado de ellas y observo que ellas se estaban carcajeando

_**Scootaloo**_ – jejeje ¿Qué no dijiste que no querías venir? miedosa – dijo aun carcajeándose

_**Sweetie belle **_- ¡CALLATE!, solo lo hice porque no podrán encontrar a zecora sin mi ayuda – dijo apuntándose ella misma

_**Applebloom**_ – ajaja si como digas – dijo con sarcasmo

Las tres potrillas seguían avanzando sin ningún rumbo intentando localizar a zecora, ya habían pasados unos cuantos minutos desde que partieron de la casa de zecora y adentrarse más al bosque

_**Applebloom**_ – amm, chicas ¿alguien sabe a dónde vamos? ….ya no se ni en donde estamos– dijo mirando por todos lados

_**Scootaloo**_ –(deteniéndose en seco) - ¡¿Qué?!, pero si yo te estaba siguiendo – dijo detrás de applebloom

_**Sweetie belle **_– igual yo,.. afffff sabía que tenía que a verme quedado con mi hermana – dijo fastidiada pensando que era una mala idea venir al bosque everfree

_**Applebloom**_ – ya tranquilas, encontraremos una forma de regresar – dijo dando media vuelta

Pero antes de seguir su camino, escucharon un sonido que se dirigía hacia ellas, sonaba como los lamentos de un cachorro, las niñas voltearon para luego ver a una… ¡MANTICORA! salir corriendo de una forma asustada pasando a un lado de ellas, las niñas estaban petrificadas por el susto pero luego se extrañaron de porque no las había atacado y luego voltearon para ver como la manticora seguía corriendo para luego ver como se detenía derrapando y dejando una pequeña estela de humo detrás de él, al parecer la manticora no se avía dado cuenta antes que las tres niñas estaban ahí, así que se detuvo para luego voltear y ver a las niñas, la manticora esta vez puso una pose de acechamiento Asia las niñas, las pequeñas se volvieron a petrificarse, mientras la manticora se acercaba lentamente hacia ellas

_**Applebloom**_ – ¡CORRAN¡ -grito para poder sacar del trauma a las chicas, ellas racionaron y salieron corriendo

_**Sweetie belle**_ – KIAAAAA, LES DIJE QUE NO DEVIAMOS HABER VENIDO KIAAAA – decía muy asustada mientras aún seguía corriendo por su vida

_**Applebloom **_– ¡NO ES TIEMPO DE PONERNOS A DISCUTIR, TENEMOS QUE ESCAPAR DE AQUÍ¡- decía mientras corría igual que sus amigas

Las 3 potrillas seguían corriendo sin rumbo, giraron a la derecha de un árbol y se lanzaron a un arbusto para poder esconderse, la manticora avía cruzado para luego ver que sus presas havian escapado, la manticora empezó a olfatear el suelo y luego alzo su cabeza para olfatear el aire, puso su mirada en un arbusto, la cual era donde se encontraban las niñas escondidas, la bestia se dirijia hacia el arbusto lentamente con una pose de acecho, las 3 potrillas estaban muy asustadas pensando que ese sería su fin, después la manticora levanto su cabeza de golpe y la giro a su izquierda donde escucho una voz que decía (ESTO ES UNA MALDITA BROMA ESAS COSAS NO DEVERIAN EXITIR, ALGUIEN DEBE DE ESTAR BURLANDOCE DE MI) la bestia escucho desde lejos y salió corriendo en dirección por donde venía aquella voz, dejando a las 3 potrillas en el arbusto

_**Applebloom**_ – FIUUU, por poco y no la contábamos – dijo saliendo del arbusto

_**Scootaloo**_ – ¿qué creen ustedes que haya sido esa voz de hace rato? – dijo mientras salía del arbusto también

_**Sweetie belle **_– oigan chicas por favor ya larguémonos de aquí – dijo saliendo del arbusto aun asustada

_**Applebloom**_ – no podemos, ¿sea quien sea el dueño de esa voz? está en peligro, tenemos que advertirle antes de que ese monstruo lo alcance – dijo para después salir corriendo en dirección por donde venía la voz

_**Scootaloo**_ – ¡HEY NO NOS DEJES ATRÁS¡ - dijo para después salir corriendo de tras de applebloom

_**Sweetie belle **_-¡OIGAN ESPÉRENME NO ME DEJEN OTRA VEZ¡ - dijo para después salir corriendo tras sus amigas

Las tres potrillas seguían corriendo en busca de aquella voz, escucharon detrás de un arbusto la voz y este decía (a..a..aléjense de mi)

_**Applebloom**_ – por aquí, síganme – dijo para después lanzarse detrás del arbusto y sus amigas también hicieron lo mismo

Las tres niñas sacaron sus cabezas del arbusto y vieron una especie de criatura bípeda con ropa por todas parte a excepción de la cabeza y una mochila en su espalda, rodeada por la manticora que las perseguía hace un rato, una hidra y una manada de 7 timberwoolf

_**Scootaloo**_ – ¿qué crees que sea esa cosa? – le susurro en el oído a Applebloom

_**Applebloom**_ – no lo sé, pero debemos ayudarlo – dijo en voz baja

_**Scootaloo**_ - ¿y que pretendes hacer?, no tenemos un plan y esos monstruo están a punto de devorárselo – dijo en voz baja y apuntando hacia las bestias

_**Sweetie belle **_– pobre criaturita están a punto de comérselo vivo y no podemos hacer nada – dijo tristemente pensando que era el fin de esa criatura

_**Criatura**_ - ALEJENSE….SE..SE LOS ADVIERTO – dijo la criatura bípeda

Las niñas se sorprendieron al saber que la voz que escucharon hace rato provenía de esa criatura

_**Scootaloo**_ –¡¿acaso esa cosa hablo?! – dijo en voz baja y con impresión

_**Applebloom**_ – ¡si, yo también escuche como hablo¡ - dijo en voz baja y también con impresión

_**Sweetie belle**_ – ¡tenemos que hacer algo¡– dijo en voz baja y preocupada

_**Applebloom**_ – pero ¿como Qué?, a menos que se te ocurra una idea en los próximos milisegundos no podemos hacer nada – dijo en voz baja y alterada

Las 3 potrillas no sabían que hacer, solo esperar ver como las bestia acabarían muy pronto con la vida de esa criatura

_**Sweetie belle**_ – no quiero ver – dijo tapándose los ojos

Después escucharon como la criatura bipeda dice unas palabras

_**Criatura**_ - aléjense…aléjense…aléjense…ALEJENSE DE MIIIIIII….FUS RO DAH

Al decir las últimas palabras se sintió una gran ráfaga de viento, scootaloo se sostenía de un árbol que tenía alado suyo mientras applebloom se sostenía de scootaloo y sweetie belle se sostenía de applebloom, la ráfaga del viento era muy fuerte que hasta las niñas parecían una prenda de ropa guindados en un perchero mientras el viento les soplaba, cuando el viento se calmó las niñas cayeron al suelo un poco aturdidas

_**Scootaloo**_ - ¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto algo mareada y sus ojos giraban mientras se agarraba la cabeza y se tambaleaba

_**Applebloom**_ - no lo sé, lo único que pude escuchar fue unas palabras extrañas provenir de esa criatura…fu…du…¿no sé qué?– dijo mientras sacudía rápidamente la cabeza para poder quitarse el mareo – y luego esa extraña ráfaga apareció de la nada – dijo reincorporándose

_**Scootaloo**_ – ¿creen que esa criatura saco esa extraña ráfaga?...porque si fue así entonces ¡FUE INCREIBLE!- dijo con emoción y levantando sus 2 cascos delanteros

_**Sweetie belle**_ - ¿y si revisamos haber? – dijo mientras se paraba y se dirigía hacia donde estaba la criatura y las Bestias

Cuando llegaron hacia donde estaban hace un rato, observaron que algunos árboles estaban tirados y algunos estaban sueltos de la raíz, la criatura se encontraba tirada en el suelo boca abajo con la cabeza a un lado y las bestias no estaban por ningún lado, entonces se acercaron hacia la criatura y se pusieron frente a él, después escucharon como decía algo en voz baja

_**Criatura**_ - a..aa.a..ayuda – dijo para después ver como serraba sus ojos, al parecer se avía desmayado

_**Scootaloo**_ – oyee, ¿estás bien? – dijo moviéndole la cabeza del ser bípedo con uno de sus cascos, pero este no respondía

_**Sweetie belle**_ - ¿a qué te refieres con que está bien?,.. ¿¡ACASO NO VEZ QUE ESTA DESMAYADO!?- dijo enojada por la boba pregunta de su amiga

_**Scootaloo**_ -¡OYE! Al menos yo intento ayudar, no como tú que estas hay parada sin hacer nada – dijo apuntándola con su casco

_**Sweetie belle y Applebloom**_ - ¡HAAAAAA¡ - dijeron mientras daban un salto hacia atrás

_**Scootaloo**_ – ummm? ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto confundida mientras aun tenía su casco frete a ella

_**Sweetie belle **_–t..tu..t..tu – decía balbuceando y asustada

_**Applebloom**_ –c..ca..c..casco –dijo apuntando al casco de scootaloo algo asustada

_**Scootaloo**_ - mi casco?..qué tiene mí..? – no termino la frase al espantarse y ver su casco empapado en sangre

Las niñas voltearon lentamente hacia el ser bípedo y ver que debajo de su cabeza se formaba un pequeño charco de sangre, las niñas se asustaron al ver la sangre derramada, luego observaron la pared de la montaña y ver que una pequeña piedra casi puntiaguda esta sobresalida de la pared mientras goteaba unas cuantas gotas de sangre

_**Sweetie belle**_ - ¡KIAAAAAA! ¡POR CELESTIA QUE HORROR¡ - dijo asustada por ver la sangre

_**Scootaloo**_ –iiiiuuggggg ¡qué asco! – dijo mientras limpiaba su casco ensangrentado con la tierra

_**Sweetie belle**_ - ¡TENEMOS QUE HACER ALGO! ¡ESTA MUY ERIDO! – dijo alarmada

_**Applebloom**_ - están seguras chicas? yo estoy segura que esa criatura saco esa extraña ráfaga ¡Además!, no sabemos que es esa cosa? – dijo apuntando al ser bípedo

_**Sweetie belle**_ - estas bromeando? ¡acaso no viste que hablo!¡por lo tanto es un ser inteligente¡ - dijo algo enojada por la boba pregunta de su amiga -además parece un monito no creo que nos haga daño – dijo opinando

_**Applebloom**_ – buen punto...¿pero cómo lo ayudamos? – dijo sabiendo que no saben ni tienen equipo médico para tratarlo

_**Sweetie belle**_ -¡YA SE!.. Llevémoslo con zecora de seguro ella sabrá como ayudarlo – dijo con una sonrisa al pensar que era una buena idea

_**Scootaloo**_ - ¡¿QUE?! aaa NO, NI LOCA, no me quiero volver a ensuciar de sangre, además si lo arrastramos de seguro esas bestias olerán la sangre que dejaría en el camino y seguirán el rastro – dijo algo molesta pensando que tendría que llevarlo a arrastres mientras se manchaba de sangre y las bestias aparecerían de nuevo

Las niñas se pusieron a pensar sabiendo que ellas tampoco se querían llenar de sangre y tampoco querían que las bestias volvieran aparecer, applebloom movió su cabeza para todos lados a ver si encontraba algo que las pudiera ayudar, observo la derecha suyo la corteza de un árbol que se había desprendido por la ráfaga, tenía la forma de un trineo solo que estaba algo abollada

_**Applebloom**_ – oigan chicas ¿y si usamos esa corteza de ahí? – dijo apuntando a la corteza – tiene el aspecto de un trineo aunque esta algo abollado pero aun así es perfecto para poder trasladarlo a la casa de Zecora – dijo sabiamente

_**Sweetie belle**_ – ¡SI SI!, es perfecto Applebloom – opinando de que era una buena idea

_**Scootaloo**_ – si, y podemos usar esa lianas de ahí para poder jalar la corteza – dijo apuntando hacia unas lianas que estaban colgando de un árbol

_**Applebloom**_ – muy bien, pongámonos cascos a la obra – dijo con una sonrisa

_**Applebloom, Sweetie belle y Scootaloo **_- ¡CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS RESCATADORAS! – dijeron las 3 al mismo tiempo para luego saltar al aire y chocar sus cascos

Las niñas empezaron a recolectar las cosas, Scootaloo intentaba agarrar las lianas del árbol pero estaban un poco alta para ella, saltaba e incluso usaba sus alas para poder agarrarlas pero le costaba mucho y solamente caía al piso, se fastidio de tanto hacer el mismo esfuerzo una y otra vez que decidió montarse en una roca que estaba cerca de ella y luego saltar para luego impulsarse un poquito con sus pequeñas alas y tomar las lianas, para luego estamparse en el suelo

_**Scootaloo**_ - ¡las tengo! – dijo mientras se desprendía del suelo y sus ojos daban vueltas

Mientras tanto Applebloom y Sweetie belle, estaban empujando la corteza del árbol para poder llevarla cerca de la criatura bípeda, no les costó casi nada ya que solo era corteza, las niñas agarraron a la criatura por las patas traseras para no llenarse de sangre y arrástralo hasta la corteza, una vez que lo colocaron dentro de la corteza , abrieron unos pequeños agujeros en las esquinas de la corteza con unas ramitas gruesas que estaban por ahí tiradas y metieron las lianas por los agujeros para después hacerles un nudo, las niñas se posicionaron al frente de la corteza y cada quien agarro una liana con su hocico

_**Applebloom**_ - ¿listasf? – dijo con la liana en su hocico

_**Scootaloo y Sweetie belle **_- ¡Listasf! – dijeron también con la liana en sus hocicos

Al jalar de las lianas, las esquinas donde estaban amarradas a la corteza se rompieron haciendo que volvieran a empezar de nuevo, esta vez hicieron varios agujeros por donde metían las lianas alrededor de casi toda la corteza

_**Applebloom**_ - ¡ahora si! – (agarrando la liana) - ¿Listasf?

_**Scootaloo y Sweetie belle **_– (agarrando las lianas) - ¡Listasf!

Dijeron para luego empezar a correr, esta vez las lianas si quedaron bien sujetadas a la corteza, podían moverla sin problemas, tardaron varios minutos en llegar a la casa de Zecora ya que por el camino habían recordado que ellas se habían perdido, pero al final lograron encontrar el paradero, lo raro era que ningún animal salvaje se les avía aparecido en ningún momento, al parecer esa ráfaga de hace un buen rato los avía asustado o simplemente los avía lanzado muy lejos

* * *

**(Casa De Zecora)**

Las niñas lograron llegar sanas y salvas a su destino deteniendose justo en la entrada de la casa

_**Applebloom**_ – solo espero que Zecora ya allá llegado – dijo dejando la liana en el suelo mientras se acercaba a la puerta y se disponía a tocarla – ZECORAAAAA ¿ESTAS EN CASAA? – dijo mientras tocaba la puerta

La puerta se abre y de ahí sale una cebra

_**Cebra**_ – oh, hola niñas, a que debo su inesperada visita – dijo la Cebra

_**Applebloom**_ – Zecora, necesitamos tu ayuda, encontramos a una criatura extraña en el bosque, parece un mono sin pelo a excepción de su cabeza pero este habla y esta herida – dijo para después apartarse y dejar que Zecora viera a la criatura

_**Zecora **_– ummm, un ser bípedo y extraño parece ser, más una herida en su cabeza puedo ver – dijo analizando a la criatura

_**Sweetie belle**_ - ¡lo sabemos!, por eso lo trajimos para ver si puedes ayudarlo – dijo algo preocupada por la criatura

_**Zecora**_ – llevadlo a dentro, a ver si puedo hacer algo al respecto – dijo apuntando a la entrada de su casa

Las niñas bajaron el cuerpo del ser bípedo desmayado de la corteza que improvisaron y lo metieron arrastrándolo a la casa árbol de Zecora, una vez dentro lo depositaron en la cama de Zecora, de ahí la Cebra empezó a tratar su herida limpiando con una esponja la sangre que le brotaba y le implantaba un medicamento gurú en ella, las niñas estaban en el afuera de la habitación sentadas en una banca que se encontraba en una esquina dentro de la casa

_**Scootaloo**_ – es una suerte que esa criatura sea delgada, de no haberlo sido no hubiéramos podido traerlo – dijo opinando

_**Sweetie belle**_ – ¿creen que se pondrá bien? – dijo preocupada

_**Applebloom**_ – no lo sé...todo dependerá de Zecora – dijo observando de reojo la habitación donde se encuentra Zecora y el ser bípedo

Pasaron unos minutos y Zecora salió de la habitación para dirigirse hacia donde estaban las niñas

_**Sweetie belle**_ - ¿Cómo se encuentra Zecora? – dijo bajándose de la banca

_**Zecora**_ – su herida no es nada grave, más el despertar de la criatura no se sabe – dijo con su tono típico de rimas

_**Scootaloo**_ – ¿podemos verlo? – dijo bajándose de la banca

La zebra solo se limitó a asentir con su cabeza para luego dirigirse a su caldero, las potrillas entraron a la habitación y observaron a la criatura bípeda aun desmayada en la cama con una gran venda en su cabeza

_**Applebloom**_ -¿no les parece extraño que estemos preocupadas por eso? Quiero decir ni siquiera sabemos que es o lo que pueda ser – dijo opinando

_**Sweetie belle**_ – de hecho tienes razón, no sabemos que es ni de donde proviene….¡y no le llames "eso" tal vez sea una criatura extraña que jama hallamos visto pero no te dirijas a él como si fuera una cosa! – dijo un poco molesta

_**Scootaloo**_ – parece que a alguien le g.u.s.t.a – dijo carcajeándose

_**Sweetie belle**_ – (sonrojada) - ¡¿Qué!?..n..NO, lo que quiero decir es que solo….bueno… solo estoy preocupada por el eso es todo – dijo aun sonrojada

_**Applebloom**_ – si te gusta – dijo apuntándola con el casco y con una sonrisa mientras serraba los ojos

_**Sweetie belle**_ - ¡QUE NO! – dijo irritada

_**Scootaloo y applebloom**_ – ¡que sí! – dijeron las 2 chocando sus mejillas con una gran sonrisa

_**Sweetie belle**_ - ¡QUE NO!

_**Scootaloo y applebloom**_ -¡que sí!

_**Sweetie belle**_ - ¡QUE NO!

_**Scootaloo y applebloom**_ -¡que sí!

_**Sweetie belle**_ - ¡QUE NO!

_**Zecora**_ –(entrando a la habitación) – ya niñas no griten, que si no la criatura se despertara y eso hará que se irrite – (les dijo a las niñas) – mejor vallan a casa y esperan a que la criatura despierte mañana – dijo apuntando a la puerta de entrada

Las niñas solo soltaron un pequeño (awwww)con la cabeza agachada mirando el suelo, mientras se dirigían a la puerta e irse a su casa

* * *

_**(Al día Siguiente)(Punto de vista Richar)**_

Me estaba despertando pero la cabeza me dolía demasiado

_**Richar**_ –(abriendo los ojos) -¿do..donde estoy? auch, mi cabeza – dije levantándome y tocándome la cabeza – haaa?..tengo una venda en mi cabeza? – dije aun tocándome la cabeza – parece que alguien me encontró y me curo, ese golpe que me di si que fue muy fuerte, siento como si alguien me hubiera golpeado muy duro con un martillo – aun sobándose la cabeza – a todo esto ¿Dónde me encuentro? – observando sus alrededores - ¿parece una réplica exacta a la casa de Zecora

_**¿?**_ – veo que despertarte, pequeño primate – se escuchó una voz alado mío

Volteo para ver de quien era la voz y hay estaba una Cebra parada en el marco de la puerta de la habitación, pero no cualquier Cebra era igualita a Zecora de la serie, yo solo fruncí el ceño y me levante de golpe

_**Richar**_ - ¡muy bien YA BASTA! – dije irritado

_**Cebra**_ – umm? – dijo inclinando la cabeza

_**Richar**_ - ¡YA ESTOY ARTO! – dije mientras pasaba a un lado de la Cebra y me dirigía al centro de la habitación

_**Cebra**_ –¿a que te refieres con arto, pequeño ser extraño? – dijo acercándose a mí y tocándome con su pata

_**Richar**_ - ¡NO ME TOQUES! – dije apartándola de mi - ¡SAL, SAL DE DONDE QUIERAS QUE ESTES!, DEJA DE BURLARTE DE MI, QUE SEA BRONY NO TE DA DERECHOS A QUE JUEGUES CON MIS EMOCIONES – dije mirando hacia todos lados a ver si encontraba alguna cámara oculta - ¡auch! – dije agarrándome la cabeza y poniéndome de rodillas

_**Cebra**_ – no sé de qué estás hablando?, pero esforzarte no debes, eso está claro – dijo acercándose a mí y poniendo un casco en mi hombro

_**Richar**_ – afff ¡Bien! – dije para luego voltear y verlas a los ojos con el ceño fruncido aparecer la asuste un poco por la forma en que la mire – si realmente eres "Zecora" quiero hacerte una pregunta – dije asiendo énfasis a su nombre

_**Cebra**_ – no sé cómo sabes mi nombre, pero a tu pregunta responderé sin temores – dijo la supuesta "Zecora"

_**Richar**_ – bien – (dije para luego levantarme y cruzar los brazos) – solo los bronys sabemos esto, "cuando ibas al pueblo de ponyville, todos se escondían de ti ¿Por qué lo hacían?" – dije con una sonrisa y cerraba los ojos con la cara apuntando al techo ya que sabía que ningún bromista o AntiBrony podría responder esa pregunta ya que solo los Bronys sabíamos eso

_**Cebra**_ –no sé cómo sabes eso criatura, pero te responderé sin duda –(se aclara la garganta) – cuando iba al pueblo todos se escondía por ser distinta, pero gracias unas buenas amigas, con el pasar del tiempo ellos ya no me temían – decia la Cebra

Los ojos se me abrieron como platos y mi sonrisa se borró, todo lo que dijo era cierto, baje mi mirada hacia ella y luego me agache con los ojos entrecerrado para poder observarla mejor, empecé a tocarla por todos lados para ver si ella era de verdad (mal pensados XD)

_**Cebra**_ - ¡¿hey que haces¡?, pues si así es tu especie déjame decirte que no es nada admirable – dijo mientras se alejába un poco de mi

Yo aparte mis manos de ella después de manosearla, estaba impresionado, ella si era real

_**Richar**_ – lo..lo..lo siento cr..Creo que se me paso la mano – dije sobándome la nuca y algo avergonzado

_**Zecora**_ – tus disculpas son aceptadas, con tal entre nosotros no pase nada – dijo con una sonrisa

_**Richar**_ – gracias Zecora – dije todavía un poco avergonzado por lo de hace un rato

_**Zecora**_ – eso me recuerda…como sabes mi nombre criatura extraña, pues hace rato despertaste y de mi nombre no te he dicho nada – dijo con una cara seria

_**Richar**_ –(en mi mente y nervioso) - ¡mierda ya la cague, piensa Richar piensa, no le puedes decir que las vi en una caricatura que parece ser de "niñas", quedaría avergonzado más de lo que estaba hace rato sin mencionar que les parecería raro de que ellos son una cosa imaginaria de donde yo vengo y de seguro no lo tomarían bien

_**Zecora**_ – y bien? – pregunto desesperada para que yo le respondiera

_**Richar**_ – bueno yo… es queee – decía nervioso

_**Zecora**_ – es que?...¿que? – dijo con cara seria esperando que le diera una respuesta

_**Richar**_ – bueno veras –(en mi mente) – vamos Richar, piensa, piensa, PIENSA RAPIDO ummmm ¡YA SE!

_**Richar**_ -*suspiro* está bien te diré – (dije sentándome para darle mi respuesta) – veras lo que te puedo decir es que yo no vengo de este mundo sino de otro que es llamado por mi especie "tierra" en ese lugar nos llega una cierta información de este mundo, donde podemos observar todo lo que hacen acá, pero solo unos cuanto de mi especie los ven ya que la mayoría de ellos no les interesa o simplemente no les llama la atención, yo soy uno de ellos que observan este mundo, somos como una especie de "clan" que estamos esparcidos por todos los alrededores de mi mundo pero estando en secreto para que otros no nos hagan "bullying" solo por verlos a ustedes, ese "clan" es llamado "Brony", lo cual como ya te dije soy uno de ellos, los vemos atreves de una pantalla de cristal que llamamos "televisor" y solo aquellos que los observan se unen a nosotros, es por eso que se tu nombre, no pienses que nos metemos en tu vida privada, eso está más haya de nuestros límites (excepto para algunos que crean sus propios clop) –(en mi mente) – mierda espero que se la trague - me decía eso ultimo a mi mismo

_**Zecora**_ – ummm, simplemente tu especie debe ser muy inteligente, para poder observarnos estando en un mundo diferente – dijo muy pensativa y colocando un casco en su barbilla

_**Richar**_ – entonces.. si me crees Zecora? – dije esperando su respuesta

_**Zecora**_ –(con una sonrisa) – pues claro que te creo mi estimado amigo

_**Richar**_ – gracias zecora, no cabe duda que los de mi especie te calificaron como la mejor gurú de todos – dije con una sonrisa

_**Zecora**_ – ojojojo pero que dices mi estimado ser bípedo, yo solo dije lo que hace un buen amigo – dijo un poco apenada por mi comentario

_**Richar**_ – una cosa más, mi especie se llama "humano", no me gusta mucho la palabra "bípedo", me hace sentir que me están diciendo mono – dije un con una cara seria y con una sonrisa

_**Zecora**_ – ojojo está bien mi estimado humano, ya sabes mi nombre eso está claro, pero puedo saber el tuyo si es de tu agrado – dijo extendiéndome el casco

_**Richar**_ – Richar – dije para después agarrar su casco y sacudirlo – puedes llamarme Richar, y muchas gracias por haberme encontrado y curado – dije para después soltar su casco y agarrármela cabeza que a un me dolía

_**Zecora **_– oh no no, lo de haber curado eso si me he encargado, pero no fui yo quien te ha encontrado – dijo eso ultimo negando con su cabeza

_**Richar**_ –umm? Entonces.. ¿Quién fue el que me trajo aquí? – dije curioso

En ese momento tocan la puerta, zecora se dirige a ella y la habré, puedo escuchar desde afuera las voces de unas niñas que logre identificar, zecora vuelve pero esta vez trae a tres pequeñas potras detrás suyo, las cuales reconocí por la serie

_**Sweetie belle **_– ¡hola! ¿Cómo te sientes? – dijo acercándose a mi

_**Richar**_ – un poco adolorido de la cabeza, pero creo que estoy bien jeje, ¡auch¡ – dije eso ultimo agarrándome la cabeza

_**Zecora**_ – ellas fueron las que te trajeron y encontraron, y desde entonces yo me he encargado – dijo señalando a las niñas

_**Applebloom –**_hola,mi nombre es Applebloom ellas son Sweetie belle y Scootaloo – dijo señalando a sus amigas

_**Applebloom, Sweetie belle y Scootaloo**_ - ¡Y SOMOS LAS CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS! – gritaron las tres al mismo tiempo que parecía que la casa retumbo mientras se juntaban

_**Richar**_ – (en mi mente)- dios para ser tan pequeñas si que saben gritar

_**Richar**_ – mucho gusto mi nombre es Richar – dije mientras me metía el dedo meñique en la oreja por el fuerte que gritaron

_**Applebloom**_ – vimos como estabas tirado en el suelo y lastimado, no podíamos dejarte ahí, asi que te trajimos aquí con zecora para que te ayudara – dijo acercándose a mi

_**Richar**_ – muchas gracias pequeñas, de no haber sido por ustedes de seguro ya sería almuerzo de alguna bestia jeje – dije acariciándole la melena a applebloom

_**Applebloom**_ – (en su mente)- ¿no sé por qué?, pero me gusta la forma en que me acaricia la cabeza, se siente tan…relajante- se dijo así misma moviendo un poco la cola

_**Scootaloo**_ – oye dime ¿acaso fuiste tú quien mando a volar esas bestias? – decía algo emocionada

_**Applebloom**_ - ¡SCOOTALOO!, se suponía que no debíamos hablar de lo sucedido – dijo molesta por su amiga que abrió el hocico

_**Scootaloo**_ – UPS jeje – dijo apenada por lo que dijo

_**Zecora**_ – dijeron que lo habían encontrado herido, más de las bestias ustedes no me habían dicho – dijo con cara seria dirigiéndose a las niñas

_**Sweetie belle**_ – perdónanos Zecora, es que no queríamos meternos en problemas, resulto que unas bestias lo estaban rodeando a el – dijo apuntandome – nosotras estábamos escondidas en un arbusto observando todo, pero luego una extraña ráfaga de viento salió de su boca…¿creo?...y que mando a volar a las bestias muy lejos – decía deprimida por pensar que la regañarían

_**Zecora**_ – ummm bueno lo importante es que ustedes llegaron en una pieza, y eso para mí es un alivio sin ningún problema – dijo sentándose con los ojos cerrados – pero ¿no entiendo a que se refieren con ráfaga de viento?, si soy honesta me están confundiendo – dijo algo pensativa por lo que dijeron las niñas

_**Richar**_ - ¿una ráfaga de viento expulsada de mi boca?¿no recuerdo a ver…? ¡Espera! – (Me puse a pensar) – cuando vieron esa ráfaga, ¿no habrán escuchado alguna palabra provenir de mí? – dije dirigiéndome a las niñas

_**Applebloom**_ – pues si dijiste algo como..¿fudu?..¿fodo?..¿fadu? – dijo intentando recordar las palabras

_**Richar**_ - fu ro dah!? – le dije intentando ver si ese era la palabra que intentaba decir

_**Applebloom**_ - ¡si eso!, Dijiste esas palabras y luego sacaste esa ráfaga – dijo feliz porque acepte en lo que dije

_**Richar**_ – (en mi mente) – no puedo créelo ¡USE EL "FU RO DAH"! Pero no lo entiendo?, se supone que eso es de un video juego, además ¿cómo pude a ver usado ese poder si ni siquiera tengo sangre de dragón? ¿Acaso era eso lo que se refería mi abuela con "don especial"?...si eso es asi me pregunto.. ¿qué más cosas puedo hacer?... Este mundo es mágico y aquí casi todo es posible – dije muy pensativo

Estaba tan concentrado en mi mente que no me di cuenta que estaba poniendo cara de idiota como sacar la lengua, sonreír como psicópata, poner cara de pato, sacar los dientes mientras pensaba en cada cosa, las niñas me miraban con una cara de WTF mientras aún estaba pensando en que más podía hacer, las niñas no aguantaron y se echaron a reír por lo cómico que me veía

_**Scootaloo**_ – PUAHAHAHAHAHA QUE GRACIOSO SE VE PONIENDO ESA CARAS – dijo cayéndose al suelo y agarrándose el estómago por tanta risa

_**Applebloom**_ –AJAJAJAJAJAJA si se ve muy gracioso AJAJAJAJAJA – dijo también cayendo y golpeando el suelo

_**Sweetie belle**_ – ajajajaja ya chicas – dijo para luego acercarse a mi – oye ¿estas bien? Estas muy pensativo jijiji – dijo mientras me jalaba el pantalón

_**Richar **_– HA?..¿que?...¿como?...¿cuando? – dije volteando para todos lados volviendo a la normalidad - ¡auch! – dije agarrándome la cabeza

_**Sweetie belle**_ - ¿aun te duele la cabeza? – dijo preocupada

_**Richar**_ –(sobándome la cabeza) – si pero descuida, no es nada grave solo necesito un poco de tiempo y descansar, para poder curarme por completo – dije agachándome y acariciándole la crin

_**Sweetie belle**_ – (en su mente) – esto se siente tan bien, la forma en que acaricia mi crin es muy relajante, es como si sintiera un masaje en mi cabeza – se dijo así misma mientras movía un poco su cola

_**Richar**_ – bueno, gracias por la ayuda pero me tengo que ir – dije para luego levantarme

_**Sweetie belle**_ - ¡¿Qué¡? Pero si aún no estas de todo curado, además ¿a dónde iras? – dijo algo preocupada

_**Richar**_ - la verdad, si te soy sincero no tengo idea a donde, acabo de llegar de un mundo a otro y apenas conozco los alrededores, ustedes también deberían irse, de seguro sus hermanas están preocupadas – dije eso de ultimo apuntando a las niñas

_**Applebloom**_ - ¿a qué te refieres con a ver llegado de un mundo a otro? Y ¿Cómo sabes que tenemos hermanas, nosotras no te hemos dicho nada de eso? – dijo con curiosidad

Yo puse mi mirada en la de zecora y ella solo asintió con la cabeza, me senté y luego me puse a explicarle a las niñas lo mismo que le explique ha zecora hace un rato

_**Applebloom**_ – entonces ¿vienes de otro mundo? – dijo poniendo su casco en su barbilla

_**Sweetie belle**_ - ¿pueden observar lo que hacemos incluso estando en otro planeta? – volteando su cabeza un poco

_**Scootaloo**_ – ¿y ya sabias quienes éramos nosotras antes de presentarnos? – dijo pensativa

_**Richar**_ – si, si y SI – dije afirmando todas sus preguntas

_**Scootaloo**_ – ¡ESO ES INCRIBLE! – decia con emoción

_**Sweetie belle**_ - ¡tienes que venir con nosotras a ponyville!¡de segura las demás querrán conocerte sobre todo una pony que conozco! – dijo agarrándome de la mano con su casco

_**Richar**_ – déjame adivinar, pinki pie ¿cierto? – dije pensando en esa pony misteriosa

_**Sweetie belle**_ - ¿Cómo es que..?..¡Ha! cierto lo avía olvidado jeje – dijo con una sonrisa mientras se rascaba la nuca – ¡aun así tienes que venir con nosotras! – dijo jalándome de la mano

_**Richar**_ – no lo se niñas, no quiero causar alboroto en ponyville, solo porque soy diferente – dije algo desanimado

_**Applebloom**_ – oh vamos, a zecora le paso eso mismo y terminaron aceptándola – dijo con una sonrisa

_**Richar**_ – si lo sé pero es que….¿no se?….como que no me convence aun así ir allí – dije aun desanimado

_**Scootaloo**_ – vamos no seas así

_**Applebloom, Sweetie belle y Scootaloo**_ – ¡porfiiiiiiiiis! – dijeron las 3 muy cerca de mi mientras ponían una cara de cachorrito y agrandaban sus ojos en forma de suplica

_**Richar**_ – *suspiro* vale está bien iré, pero por favor no pongan esas caras – dije resignado – por cierto ¿alguien vio mi mochila? – pregunte viendo para todos lados

_**Zecora**_ - aquí tienes – dándome la mochila que saco de no sé dónde – todas tus pertenencias se encuentran adentro, no te preocupes nadie la ha abierto

_**Richar**_ – gracias zecora – decia mientras me ponia la mochila en mi espalda – bueno mejor nos vamos niñas, aprovechemos el día antes de que se haga de noche, según recuerdo cuando eso pasa el lugar es aún más peligroso – dije para luego dirigirme a la puerta de entrada y luego abrirla

Había salido y las niñas me estaban siguiendo, zecora estaba en la puerta de la entrada despidiéndonos con su casco para después entrar y cerrar la puerta, yo seguía mi camino con las niñas a mis lados, aun no podía creer que me estuviera en equestria, de seguro en este momento soy la envidia de todos los bronys, estaba en un mundo de fantasía, MI mundo de fantasías, por fin mi sueños se hicieron realidad, solo espero que más adelante todo salga bien

_**NARRADOR:**_ Richar emprendió su pequeño viaje a ponyville ¿Cómo lo tomara el pueblo al verlo? ¿podrá vivir en paz en su mundo de fantasías? Lo que no sabe es que un mal fue despertado y ahora acecha entre las sombras (se escucha una risa malévola) Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo de "Mi Vida Y Mis Poderes Ocultos"

CONTINUARA…

* * *

_**HOLA MUNDO, AQUÍ RIKIMLP, PRIMERO QUE NADA LES DOY LAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO MI FIC EN ESPECIA A "**__**SOAP EL DEL CoD" QUE LE GUSTO COMO HISE LOS CAPITULOS Y ME APOYA PARA PODER SEGUIR CONTINUANDO LA HISTORIA ESPERO SUS REVIEW, SIN MAS QUE DECIR NOS LEEMOS LUEGO, RIKIMLP SE DESPIDE CHAOCHAO**_


	4. Preguntas

_**HOLA MUNDO ANTES DE COMENZAR LA HISTORIA QUIERO DECIRLES QUE ESTO EMPIEZA DESPUÉS DEL FINAL DE LA 4TA TEMPORADA UNA VEZ QUE DERROTAN A TIREK, COMO AÚN NO SABEMOS CÓMO SERÁ LA TEMPORADA 5, MODIFICARE ALGUNAS COSAS EN LA HISTORIA PARA HACERLA MÁS REAL AUNQUE NO SEA CIERTO**_

_**OTRA COSA, TALVEZ MI ORTOGRAFIA NO SEA MUY BUENA Y PUEDE QUE ME EQUIBOQUE EN VARIAS COSAS, SI ENCUENTRAN ALGO QUE ES CONFUSO O NO ENTIENDAN, PORFAVOR SOLO MANDEMELO POR MENSAJE PRIVADO PARA PODER CORREGIR ESE HERROR O ACOMODARLO, Y LO DEL OPENING….BUENO…CREO QUE ME ADELANTE UN POCO EN HACER QUE PIENSEN COMO ES EL PERSONAJE, PERO SOLO LO COLOQUE PARA DARLE MAS REALISMO A LA HISTORIA, POR EL MOMENTO DEJARE EL OPENING EN TODOS LOS CAPITULO, POR SI QUIEREN ESCUCHARLO, MAS ADELANTE SOLO TIENEN QUE IMAGINARCE LOS PODERES QUE VA OPTENIENDO EL PERSONAJE**_

_**SIN MÁS QUE DECIR LOS DEJO LEER LA HISTORIA**_

_**Opening de la historia:** Shion Kaito - Rolling Girl [Fansub Español]_

_watch?v=4RSTRVoGAro_

* * *

_**(Punto de vista richar)**_

Me encontraba caminado por el bosque Everfree junto con las niñas hasta la salida, tenía una cara de fastidio y aburrimiento, resultaba que las niñas me estaban haciéndo varias preguntas mientras saltaban, se ponían delante de mí para llamar mi atención o se montaban en mi espalda y yo estaba tratando de aguantas y no explotar por el estrés, seguía caminado mientras mantenía una mano agarrando de mi mochila en mi espalda mientras intentaba apagar mi cerebro por tantas preguntas

_**Applebloom**_ - ¿Por qué caminas en 2 patas?

_**Sweetie belle **_- ¿Por qué eres delgado?

_**Scootaloo**_ -¿tienes otros poderes?

_**Applebloom**_ - ¿cómo llegaste a este mundo?

_**Sweetie belle **_- ¿porque usas tanta ropa?... no digo que te veas mal, claro que se te ve bien, de seguro a mi hermana le encantaría

_**Scootaloo**_ - ¿Por qué no tienes pelaje excepto en tu cabeza?

_**Applebloom**_ - ¿qué tan inteligente es tu especie?

_**Sweetie belle **_- ¿tienes cutie mark?

_**Scootaloo**_ - ¿Qué son esas pequeñas extremidades que tienes en tus patas delanteras?

_**Applebloom**_ - ¿te gustan las manzanas?

_**Sweetie belle **_-¿te gusta la moda?

_**Scootaloo**_ - ¿Qué tan veloz eres corriendo?

Ya no podía seguir, eran demasiadas preguntas, algunas intentaba responderlas pero cuando pensaba en que iba a decirles, otra me daba una pregunta diferente y no podía hacer nada, no podía aguantar más me voltee mirándolas a ellas que se encontraban detrás mío y luego explote

_**Richar**_ – no lo sé, no lo sé, no lo sé, no lo sé y..¡YA CALLENSE! –grite ya irritado

Las niñas dejaron de hablar una vez que les grite y se sentaron de golpe mientras miraban el suelo, parecían que querían llorar

_**Richar**_ – no no no no no no NO lloren – decia acercándome a ellas y agachándome

_**Sweetie belle**_ -*snif* pero *snif* te acabas de enojar con nosotras *snif* - dijo mientras me miraba y se les formaban unas lágrimas en sus ojos

Al ver esa mirada triste sentí que algo me apuñalo el alma, ¡¿QUE CLACE DE MONSTRUO SOY, COMO PUDE GRITARLES A UNAS NIÑAS?!, sobre todo que ellas son mis pequeñas alborotadoras favoritas

_**Richar**_ – no estoy molesto – dije mientras le limpiaba las lagrimitas que se le formaban

_**Applebloom**_ - *snif* en *snif* ¿enserio? *snif* - dijo mirándome también con pequeñas lagrimas

_**Richar**_ – si enserio, es solo que tantas preguntas me volvieron loco, además no me dejaban responder ninguna ya que después otra me interrumpía, por eso no dejaban responder y al final hicieron que reaccionara así – dije mientras me acercaba a ella y les limpiaba las lagrimitas

_**Scootaloo**_ –podrías perdonarnos? – mientras ponía una cara de puchero

_**Richar**_ – awwwwwww – dije para después agarrar a las tres y darles un tierno abrazo grupal – no puedo enojarme con ustedes, son demasiados tiernas para poder hacer eso – decía para después sepárame de ella

Cuando me separe y las vi, observe que tenía un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, al parecer ese último comentario que les dije las pusos así, yo solo me saque una pequeña carcajada y puse mi mano en la crin de Scootaloo para después acariciársela y hacer que no se sienta triste

_**Scootaloo**_ –(en su mente) – WOW, esto se siente tan bien, es tan relajante – se dijo a si misma mientras movía un poco la cola

Sweetie belle y Applebloom al observar a Scootaloo que estaba feliz por ser acariciada por mi mano arrugaron la cara, creo que no le gustaba que hiciera eso o no sé qué será

_**Applebloom**_ - ¡oye yo también me siento triste todavía! – mientras se apuntaba ella misma

_**Sweetie belle**_ - ¡si igual yo! – decia también apuntándose ella misma

_**Richar**_ – jeje vale vale – dije con una sonrisa mientras cerraba los ojos

Solté mi mano de Scootaloo y puse mis dos manos en la Applebloom y Sweetie belle, ellas al sentir la caricia de mis manos empezaron a mover la cola un poco

_**Scootaloo**_ - ¡HEY! No es justo – decia cruzándose de patas y arrugando la cara

_**Richar**_ – vale niñas no peleen – dije para dejar de acariciarlas y levantarme

Creo que cuando deje de hacer eso escuche un pequeño (awwumm) al parecer no querían que dejara de hacer eso ¿enserio les gusta que las acaricie? Pero si e visto en la serie como sus hermanas lo hacen y ellas no dicen nada ¿acaso será porque tengo dedos? La verdad no se

_**Richar**_ – sigamos niñas, no queremos que la noche nos agarre – mientras observaba el cielo y ver que el sol casi se ocultaba

Seguíamos caminando por el bosque, ya podía ver a la lejanía la salida, de ahí apresuramos un poco el paso para poder salir, una vez fuera del bosque observe con impresión desde lejos la ciudad de ponyville, pero eso no era lo que me impresionaba, si no el "castillo" que se encontraba en ponyville, parecía un enorme árbol pero este estaba hecho de cristal, no me cabía duda que era el castillo de la "princesa twilight sparkle", siempre quise ver el interior de ese lugar pero solamente pude observar el centro del lugar donde estaban los tronos de las manes 6

_**Richar**_ –(silbido de impresión) – ¡increíble! Eso significa que ya abrieron el cofre y twilight ya es la princesa de la amistad junto con sus amigas ¿cierto? – dije preguntándole a las niñas

_**Applebloom**_ – sip, ella y las demás viven ahora en el castillo, claro que a pesar de vivir hay prefieren estar más en sus antiguos hogares – decía mientras observaba el castillo

_**Richar**_ - ¿enserio?, a pesar de que viven en un castillo, prefieren vivir en sus antiguos hogares?...JA, si fuera yo preferiría quedarme hay – dije apuntando el castillo

_**Sweetie belle**_ - ¡venga vamos que se nos hace tarde! – decía mientras me agarraba del brazo y me jalaba

_**Richar**_ - ¡está bien Sweetie belle, pero deja de jalarme! –decía mientras me jalaba

* * *

**(Ponyville)**

Seguíamos caminando por el camino que nos llevaba a ponyville estábamos cerca del pequeño puente que conecta al pueblo, estaba cerca del pequeño puente cuando desde lejos de mi posición observo como dos ponis se acercan hacia donde estaba yo y las niñas, la poni de la derecha es una unicornio de pelaje color verde azulado claro y crin celeste verdoso con una línea blanca, su cutie mark es de una lyra y la pony de izquierda es una pony de tierra de pelaje color crema y su crin era de 2 tonalidades un azul oscuro de un lado y del otro un rosado claro tenia de cutie mark 3 caramelos, como todo brony ya sabía quiénes eran

_**Richar**_ – (en mi mente) – heee pero si son lyra y Bon Bon….espera….(pensando)….MIERDA ES LYRA – dije para después saltar del pequeño puentecito en el que cruzábamos y me metí debajo de él

Mientras yo estaba debajo del puente pude escuchar como ellas estaban pasando por encima del puente y escuchaba su conversación

**_¿?_** – te digo Bon Bon enserio, ¡estoy muy segura de que los humanos existen! - decía la pony verde azulada mientras las escuchaba desde abajo

**_Bon Bon _**– afff, por milésima vez Lyra, es imposible que eso a lo que llames "humanos" pueda existir – le respondió la pony de color crema

_**Lyra**_ – JUM, yo se que existen y algún día lo demostrare

_**Bon Bon **_– sigue soñando Lyra –dijo mientras se alejaban – sigue soñando

Yo estaba todavía debajo del puentecito esperando a que estén lo suficientemente lejos para poder salir

_**Richar**_ - *suspiro*

_**¿?**_-¿Por qué te esconde? – se escuchó una voz en mi oreja

_**Richar**_ –¡ DAAAAAHHH¡ - dije gritando mientras me caía de lado por el susto, volteo y observo de quien es esa voz

_**Richar**_ – Applebloom no me asustes así, por poco pensé que eras lyra – decía mientras me levantaba y me sacudía el polvo

_**Applebloom**_ – Ups perdón jeje….pero ¿que tiene lyra?, ella es una buena pony, no sé por qué te preocupas, si ya sabes su nombre entonces ya debes saber cómo es ella – dijo confusa por mi reacción

_**Richar**_ – pues ¿acaso no escuchaste su conversación? – decía confuso

_**Applebloom**_ – amm pues sí, escuche que hablaban de una cosa llamada humanos, normal mente siempre la escuchamos hablar de eso pero nadie le cree, así que a veces pensamos que está un poco loquita jijiji – dijo eso de ultimo moviendo su casco por su cabeza en señal de estar loquita

_**Richar**_ - …¬¬ pues deberían de hacerle más caso a ella – dije con cara seria

_**Applebloom**_ – amm? ¿Por qué lo dices? – decía confundida

_**Richar**_ – creo que olvide mencionarles a ustedes que MI especie se LLAMA "Humanos" – dije asiendo énfasis a mi especie

_**Applebloom**_ - ¡¿ENSERIO?! – dijo abriendo los ojos como platos – pero si en realidad eres un humano… ¿Por qué te escondes de lyra?, ella conoce tu especie, seguro tu y ella se llevarían bien, ¿no veo cual es el problema? - decía mientras ponia un casco en su barbilla y estando un poco pensativa

_**Richar**_ – es exactamente por eso que me escondo de ella – dije con cara seria

_**Applebloom**_ - a qué te refieres? No entiendo la pregunta? – dijo eso ultimo negando con la cabeza

Yo solo me siento, me cruzo de brazos y cierro los ojos para poder pensar mejor y explicarle las cosas a Applebloom, doy un suspiro y empiezo mi explicación

_**Richar**_ -veras, Lyra conoce mi especie pero por lo que veo ella no ha podido demostrar que nosotros existimos, sin mencionar que twilight también sabe de mi especie ya que ella viajo a mi mundo cuando una pony llamada "sunset shimmer" robo su corona y fue tras ella cruzando un portal que conectaba a mi mundo pero creo que ella quiso mantenerlo en secreto y no le contó a nadie, por lo tanto si Lyra me conocen este momento, tal vez demuestre que ella siempre tuvo la razón y con eso la ayudaría, pero al final me bombardeara con tantas preguntas sobre mí especie y mi mundo, la cual yo ni podría soportar sobre todo porque tengo la cabeza lastimada - dije eso ultimo apuntando mi cabeza vendada - es por eso que me escondo de ella–(en mi mente) – si estas tres niñas casi me sacan los sesos por las orejas por tantas preguntas entonces me imagino a lyra –decía aun con los ojos cerrados

Aún tenía los ojos cerrados, abro un solo ojo y la observo con este a applebloom, lo único que podía ver era que ella tenía los ojos igual que derpy, ¿acaso le explote el cerebro con tanta información? Creo que es muy obvio ya que ella es solo es una potrilla, la única que podría almacenar tanta información seria Twilight

_**¿?**_-¿qué hacen ustedes dos aquí escondidos? – se escuchó una voz detrás de mi

_**Richar**_ - ¡DAAAHHHH! – dije gritando y dando un salto para después abrazar a Applebloom, volteo y veo que esa voz era de Sweetie belle y Scootaloo estaba detrás de ella

_**Richar**_ -*suspiro* ¿es que solo se empeñan en asustarme o qué? – dije aun abrazando a Applebloom

_**Scootaloo**_ – emm, Richar ¿creo que estas asfixiando a Applebloom? – dijo apuntando a Applebloom

_**Richar**_ – ¿porque lo dices? – volteo hacia Applebloom y veo que esta roja en la cabeza – ups perdón Applebloom no fue mi intención asfixiarte – decía soltándola

_**Applebloom**_ – am no, no es eso, es solo que ….am – dijo agachando su cabeza mientras aún estaba roja

_**Richar**_ –umm? Que cosa? – dije inclinando mi cabeza un poco

_**Applebloom**_ – no nada, no es nada – dijo para después volver a la normalidad - ¡HEY chicas sabían que la especie de Richar son los humanos que tanto menciona lyra! – dijo para evitar hablar del tema

_**Sweetie belle**_ -¡¿enserio?! – dijo sorprendida

_**Richar**_ – amm pues sí, solo que a la única que le dije de mi especie fue a Zecora – decía mientras ponía mi dedo índice en la barbilla

_**Scootaloo**_ – entonces ¿porque no conoces a lyra? de seguro te llevaras bien con ella ya que siempre estuvo interesada en tu especie – decía con una sonrisa

_**Richar**_ – como le dije a Applebloom (si es que me entendió), no quiero que me bombardeen con tantas preguntas sobre mi especie, estoy seguro que eso es lo que hará ella y no quiero tener dolor de cabeza más de lo normal – dije levantándome del suelo – bueno, mejor sigamos nuestro camino, de seguro esto será una "Bienvenida Normal" – dije eso ultimo con sarcasmo

Salimos debajo del puente y caminamos directo por las calles de ponyville, se podían observar a varios ponys yendo de un lugar a otro, algunos en sus propios negocios y otros comprando

Justo cuando pasábamos por ahí todos pusieron sus miradas fijas en nosotros pero me observaban más a mí con una cara de impresión, era justamente la reacción que me esperaba, yo y las niñas no detuvimos a mitad del camino y solo puse una sonrisa mientras serraba mis ojos para luego levantar mi mano y decir "HOLA" a los ciudadanos, pero después decir esas palabras…..OH sorpresa, todos empezaron a gritar y a correr por todos lados, podía escuchar como algunos ponys mientras corrían decían "que horror un monstruo"… "princesa sálvenos"… "pobre niñas esa criatura debe tenerlas bajo su control"… y unos que otros gritos

Después de tanto alboroto, todos los ponys se metieron a sus casas mientras cerraban las puertas, ventanas, cerraban cortinas, incluso metían sus macetas de flores y tapetes que decían "bienvenido" que estaban justamente en la entrada de sus puertas, todo el lugar se había vaciado, parecía un pueblo fantasma, lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido del viento y creo que hasta vi una bola de heno pasar por ahí

Las niñas y yo estábamos hay parado mientras teníamos una gota en nuestras cabezas tipo anime

_**Richar**_ - *suspiro* ven, les dije que esto era exactamente lo que iba a pasar – dije con la mirada al suelo

_**Applebloom**_ – ¿no lo entiendo?, creí que ya habían superado su miedo después de lo de Zecora – dijo confundida

_**Richar**_ – seguro debe ser porque soy más alto que ellos, soy algo que nunca han visto en su vida y tengo una venda casi ensangrentada en mi cabeza – dije con sarcasmo mientras nombraba las opciones con mis dedos

_**Sweetie belle **_– pero ¿esa no es la razón para que ellos piensen que eres un monstruo?, además yo pienso todo lo contrario yo creo que eres lindo y bueno –decia con una sonrisa mientras me abrazaba la pierna

Ese comentario iso que me sonrojara mientras ponía una sonrisa nerviosa, me rascaba la mejilla con el dedo índice y cerraba los ojos, pero ese momento incomodo no duro mucho ya que sentí que la tierra en donde estábamos parados estaba siendo sacudida, observo al frente mío y veo a varios soldados de la guardia real galopando a hacia nosotros

_**Soldado**_ – ¡ALTO AHÍ CRIATURA! – dijo desde lejos mientras se acercaba

_**Richar**_ – ¡¿PERO QUE RAYOS?¡..¡¿ COMO LLEGARON AQUÍ TAN RAPIDO SI CANTERLOT ESTA MUY LEJOS Y SEGÚN TENGO ENTENDIDO SON COMO HORAS EN LLEGAR DE ALLA HASTA AQUÍ!? – dije con nerviosismo

_**Applebloom**_ – desde que el castillo esta en ponyville ahora la princesa twilight tiene soldados – dijo apuntando el castillo

_**Richar**_ - ¡Y HAORA ME LO DICES! – decía observando a Applebloom

_**Scootaloo**_ -¿y si mejor corremos? – decía mientras observaba a los guardias acercarse

_**Sweetie belle**_ – yo diría que si – decía con cara inocente

Una vez que Sweetie belle dijo eso ultimo los cuatros salimos corriendo por donde veníamos

_**Soldado**_ - ¡ALTO EN EL NOMBRE DE LA PRINCESA! – exclamo mientras nos perseguían

_**Richar**_ – algo me dice, que solo me persiguen a mí – decía mientras observaba de reojo a la guardia mientras corría

_**Applebloom**_ - ¿Por qué lo dices? – dijo mientras me observaba

_**Richar, Sweetie belle y Scootaloo**_ - *¬¬

_**Applebloom**_ - ¿Qué?

_**Richar**_ – saben qué? , mejor sepárense, estoy seguro que ellos me perseguirán, ustedes ocúltense, nos vemos al rato,... ¿si es que lo logro? - decía eso ultimo colocando un dedo en su labio inferior mientras observaba el cielo

Una vez dicho eso las niñas se separaron de mí y se ocultaron, como había previsto la guardia si me estaba siguiendo mientras yo intentaba hacer lo posible para escapar de ellos o por al menos despistarlos

* * *

_**(Posiciones De Cámara Encendidas)**_

_**(coloquen esto para la persecución watch?v=2LKfDIrMEF4 si se les complica coloque "Benny Hill persecución")**_

*Se ve al joven corriendo entre las calles de ponyville y se lanza dentro de un barril que se encuentra por ahí mientras se tapaba y los soldados pasan de largo, el joven destapa el barril y se asoma para ver que se alejaron y suelta un suspiro, voltea su cabeza y observa a otro soldado que lo mira con el ceño fruncido, el joven solo sonríe y sale disparado de ahí

*Se ve al joven sentado en una banca en el parque con un periódico sosteniéndolo mientras se tapa la cara y los soldados pasan por su izquierda de largo, el joven baja el periódico y los observa de reojo mientras tiene una cara de "NOT BAD" para después salir disparado a su derecha

*Se ve al joven entrar en la casa de rarity y se posa en el ventanal fingiendo ser un maniquí, los guardias están en la parte de afuera del ventanal mirando al joven fingiendo ser un maniquí con una cara de "¿cree que vamos a caer en eso o qué?" , el joven se da un "facepalm" al recordar que el no es un pony y es muy fácil identificarlo, el joven solo sonríe con nerviosismo para después salir disparado de ese lugar

*Se ve al joven meterse en un "HOTEL" mientras es perseguido por la guardia, por el pasillo del hotel se ven 8 habitaciones, 4 puertas a la izquierda y 4 puertas a la derecha

El joven se mete en la 1 puerta mientras los guardias lo seguían

El joven sale por la 3 puerta mientras es perseguido por la guardia y se mete en la 5 puerta

El joven sale por 6 puertas mientras se mete en 7 y la guardia sale por la 8 mientras se meten por la 4

El joven sale montado de caballito en un guardia y otros guardias montados en una balsa mientras reman, un guardia saliendo montado en un monociclo, el joven saliendo con un tutu, los guardias corriendo de cabeza, un oso haciendo malabares, un guardia montado en una carretilla siendo empujado por el joven, un guardia volando con la hélice de "tanque" (la mascota de raimbow dash), el joven disfrazado de gorila, los guardias disfrazados de princesa _**(N.A valla persecución no? XD)**_

El joven sale por la puerta 8 para ver que ya no lo están persiguiendo y suelta un suspiro, los guardias salen por todas las puertas posicionados en modo de ataque, el joven se da cuenta, se asusta y sale corriendo fuera del hotel mientras los guardias lo perseguían

_**(posición de cámara apagadas)(ya pueden quitar la música)**_

* * *

_**(Narración tercera persona)**_

Mientras tanto las niñas ya habían salido de su escondite y volvieron al lugar donde estaban parados hace rato

_**Sweetie belle**_ - ¿alguien vio a Richar? – pregunto a sus amigas mientras observaba para todos lados

_**Scootaloo**_ - ¡HAY! Justo ahí viene – decía apuntando al joven

_**(Punto de vista Richar)**_

Aún seguía corriendo mientras la guardia real me perseguía, fui directo hacia donde estaban las niñas hace un rato y me escondí detrás de ellas, me era vergonzoso esconderme detrás de unas potrillas pero no podía escapar de la guardia, así que ellas eran mi única solución, los soldados llegaron hacia mi posición y entre ellos uno de los soldados la cual era un unicornio que tenía el pelaje blanco nada mas ya que no podía ver su crin ni su cutie mark debido a la armadura, se pone frente a los demás soldados y dice

_**Saldado#1**_ -¡EN EL NOMBRE DE LA PRINCESA TWILIGTH SPARKLE, QUEDAS BAJO ARRESTO POR SECUESTRO Y MANIPULACION DE NIÑOS INOCENTES! – exclamo apuntándome

_**Richar**_ - ¡¿QUE?!...WOW wow wow, espera un minuto tiempo fuera, yo vine aquí solo de paso, además yo no eh secuestrado ni manipulado a nadie, ellas solo me acompañaban ¿cierto niñas? – le decía eso ultimo viendo a las niñas

_**Sweetie belle**_ – SI, solo queríamos mostrarle el pueblo eso es todo – decía mientras me agarraba de la pierna

_**Soldado#2**_ – señor, seguro están siendo manipuladas por esa cosa para que digan eso de el – dijo otro soldado, Pegaso, de pelaje marrón susurrándole al primero, pero igual que el otro no se podía ver su crin ni cutie mark por la armadura

_**Soldado#1**_ – ¡¿crees que nos dejaremos engañar?!,¡ no somos idiotas, de seguro las tienes bajo algún hechizo de control mental, así que hacemos esto por las buenas o por las malas! – decía de una forma autorizada y directa

_**Richar**_ - ¿Qué?...pe..pe...pero yo no – no me dejo terminar la frase ya que me interrumpió

_**Soldado#1**_ – muy bien si no lo quieres hacer por las buenas, entonces será por las malas ¡soldados! ¡ATAKEN! – dijo dándole las ordenes a sus soldados

Inmediatamente todos los soldados saltaron para poder atacarme, todo se veía en cámara lenta, yo solo pude abrazar fuerte a las niñas para poder protegerlas mientras cerraba los ojos y así hacer que ningún soldado las lastimara

_**Richar**_ –(en mi mente) – como desearía algo que los detuviera y nos protegiera – dije mientras abrazaba más fuerte a las niñas

_**Richar**_ - ¿Qué paso?.. ya era para que me hubieran atacado – dije aun con los ojos cerrados

Lentamente abro los ojos para ver que todo está oscuro, me levanto y golpeo mi cabeza con algo duro

_**Richar**_ -¡HAYAYAYAYAYAYAIIIIIIIIIIII! COMO DUELE – mientras me sobaba la cabeza

_**Applebloom**_- Richar ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué todo esta tan oscuro? – se escuchó la voz de applebloom

_**Richar**_ –¿ Applebloom? ¿eres tu? – dije tocando mis al redores para luego tocar algo peludo

_**Sweetie belle**_ – jijijijiji basta me haces cosquillas jiji

_**Richar**_ – ha eres tu Sweetie belle, creí que eras Applebloom – dije dejando de tocarla

_**Scootaloo**_ -¿Dónde estamos? No puedo ver nada – dijo

_**Richar**_ –¿ también estas aquí Scootaloo?...pues si te soy sincero no tengo idea ¿pareciera como si estuviéramos encerrados? – decía mientras tocaba mis alrededores y ver que solo podía tocar piedra o tierra por todas parte

_**(Narración tercera persona)**_

Mientras tanto justo en el lugar donde deberían estar el joven y las niñas, se encuentra un pequeño domo/muro hecho de tierra y piedras, algunos soltados estaban estampados en ese domo/muro los cuales eran los que habían saltado hacia el joven, mientras que los demás soldados que aún no habían atacado estaban impresionados al ver que había un domo/muro justo en ese lugar

_**Soldado#2**_ – co..co..¿Cómo es que apareció ese domo de tierra de la nada? – dijo apuntando al domo

_**Soldado#1**_ – ¡maldición, de seguro esa criatura lo hiso! – decía irritado mientras dio un fuerte golpe con su pata en la tierra

_**¿?**_ - ¿Qué sucede aquí? – se escuchó una voz detrás de los soldados

Inmediatamente todos los soldados voltearon para ver acercarse a su posición a una alicornio de pelaje morado, crin azul oscuro y 2 líneas de color lila y morado oscuro, con una cutie mark de una estrella de 6 puntas y 6 pequeñas estrellas alrededor de ella

_**Soldado#1**_ –¡princesa twilight sparkle! – dijo haciendo una reverencia

A pesar de que twilight ya era princesa, no era de su gusto recibir reverencias u otros sermones de la realeza, pero se mantenía firme solo por su título de princesa

_**Twilight**_ – ¿que es eso de allí? – decía apuntando al domo de tierra

_**Soldado#1**_ – mi princesa, una criatura apareció en ponyville y en este momento tiene a tres potrillas consigo como rehenes, sospechamos que esa criatura hiso ese domo y en este momento creemos que se encuentra hay adentro junto con las potrillas – dijo como todo un soldado

_**Twilight**_ – déjenme esto a mí, yo me encargo – dijo mientras se acercaba al domo de tierra

Los demás soldados que rodeaban el domo y los que estaban estampados en él se bajaron y se hicieron a un lado para dejarle paso a su princesa, una vez que se apartaron la princesa se detuvo justo frente al domo

_**Twilight**_ – (aclarándose la garganta) – como princesa de la amistad, exijo saber quien se atreve a interferir en mis dominios – dijo actuando "formal"

_**Applebloom**_ - ¿twilight?...¿twilight eres tú? – se escuchó del otro lado del domo

_**Twilight**_ - ¿Applebloom?..Pero..¿Qué haces ahí dentro? – dijo inclinado un poco la cabeza

_**Applebloom**_ – no soy la única, Sweetie belle y Scootaloo también se encuentran aquí conmigo

_**Twilight**_ - ¿Quién las tiene aprisionadas ahí dentro? – decía algo molesta

_**Applebloom**_ – no estamos aprisionadas, es solo que cuando íbamos al castillo con un nuevo amigo, llego la guardia y empezaron a corretearlo, una vez que volvió hacia nosotras ellos se abalanzaron a él y lo asustaron, y después apareció este domo, en este momento él también se encuentra con nosotras – explico del otro lado del domo

_**Twilight**_ -¿enserio?..umm, ¿puedes pasarme a tu amigo?, quiero hablar con el

_**Applebloom**_ – si claro, solo no seas tan dura con el,….oye Richar la princesa twilight quiere hablarte – se escuchó del otro lado del domo

_**Richar**_ – amm…ho..hola señorita twilight – se escuchó al joven del otro lado del domo

Twilight al escuchar la palabra "señorita" no pudo evitar sacar un pequeño rubor de sus mejillas, la cual le parecía extraño ya que ni siquiera lo estaba viendo, por lo tanto entendió que esa criatura con solo decir esas palabras no le era una amenaza, ella sacudió su cabeza para quitarse el rubor y volver a la normalidad

_**Twilight**_ – hola, ¿me podrías decir tu nombre? – decía de una forma tranquila

_**Richar**_ – m..mi nombre es Ri..Richar señorita twilight – se escuchó del otro lado del muro

_**Twilight**_ – dime Richar, ¿fuiste tú quien iso este domo de tierra?

_**Richar**_ – técnicamente, ¿creo que si?

_**Scootaloo**_ - ¡¿ACASO NO ES INCREIBLE?! – se escuchó emocionada del otro lado del muro

_**Twilight**_ – a qué te refieres con "crees"? ¿Fuiste o no fuiste tú?

_**Richar**_ – bueno si, si fui yo

_**Twilight**_ – excelente, ahora dime ¿puedes quitar este muro?, me es muy incómodo hablarle a una pared ¿sabes?– dijo examinando el muro

_**Richar**_ – primero, aleja a tus guardias, no quiero que me vuelvan a perseguir

Inmediatamente twilight les dio una señal a sus guardias para que se retiraran, cada uno obedeció dándole una reverencia y se retiraron del lugar

_**Twilight**_ – listo, ya se fueron – decía observando el domo

_**Richar**_ – excelente

**Twilight** – y bien? – dijo impaciente

_**Richar**_ – y bien qué, que me cuentas? – se escuchó en tono burlón

_**Twilight**_ - ¡¿VAS A QUITAR EL MURO O NO?! – grito desesperada

_**Richar**_ – si sobre eso….no….tengo idea de cómo hacerlo XD

Después de escuchar ese comentario las niñas incluso Twilight se tiraron al suelo por la boba respuesta, se podía ver al joven con los ojos cerrados y la lengua afuera mientras se daba un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza la cual le dolió por tenerla herida

_**Twilight**_ - *suspiro* a ver, apártense del muro, voy a destruirlo con un rayo – advirtió mientras se paraba y cargaba su cuerno

Las niñas y Richar hicieron caso a la advertencia de twilight y se pusieron del otro lado del muro, mientras tanto Twilight se avía colocado a una cierta distancia entre el muro y ella, empezó a cargar su cuerno la cual manaba un aura de color morado, agacho su cabeza apuntando al muro y lanzo con fuerza el rayo, se escuchó una gran explosión una vez que impacto el rayo con el muro, donde después levanto una gran cantidad de polvo haciendo que apenas y se pudiera ver el domo, una vez que el polvo se disipo el domo tenía un gran agujero donde en el interior de este solo podía verse oscuridad, las niñas estaban saliendo del domo pero sin el joven, ellas voltearon para ver el agujero del domo, se extrañaron al saber que el no salía

_**Applebloom**_ – Richar ¿sucede algo? – pregunto confusa

_**Richar**_ – es que…, ya no quiero causar más alboroto, más de lo normal – dijo adentro del domo pero sin verse todavía

_**Sweetie belle **_– ven sal de ahí la princesa Twilight es ahora la princesa de la amistad, por lo tanto ella será tu amiga ¿cierto princesa? – dijo viendo a Twilight

Ella solo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza

_**Twilight **_– ven sal de ahí no te hare daño – decía mientras daba señales con su pata para que saliera

_**Richar**_ – está bien, voy, pero de seguro te llevaras una impresión al verme– dijo para después acercarse al agujero del domo

_**(Punto de vista Twilight)**_

Observo como la criatura se acerca al agujero del domo, una vez que sale a luz me impresiono al saber lo que es

_**Twilight**_ – (en mi mente) - ¡POR CELESTIA! ¡¿Qué estará haciendo un humano a aquí en equestria?! – decía con una cara de asombro

_**Richar**_ – no me extraña que estés impresionada, de todas formas tú ya estuviste en mi mundo ¿verdad princesa Twilight? – dijo con una media sonrisa

_**Twilight**_ - ¿Cómo es que sabes…? – no termine la frase ya que me interrumpió

_**Richar**_ – Larga historia, ¿tus amigas están dentro del castillo? – dijo observando el castillo

_**Twilight**_ –¿Cómo es que…? – me volvió a interrumpir

_**Richar**_ – como ya te dije larga historia, ahora dime ¿están o no esta?

_**Twilight**_ - ….no, ellas en este momento se encuentran en sus hogares seguramente haciendo sus trabajos

_**Richar**_ – umm, está bien ¿crees que puedas enviarles un mensaje con spike y decirles que vallan al castillo?

_**Twilight**_ – pues sí, sí puedo pero solo mañana ya que el día está a punto de darle paso a la noche, pero sigo sin entender ¿Cómo es que…?

_**Richar**_ - ¡LARGA HISTORIA!...*suspiro* te lo contare cuando estén todas tus amigas esten reunidas ¿de acuerdo?

_**Twilight**_ – *suspiro* bien de acuerdo – decía resignada

_**Scootaloo**_ – oye Richar ¿acaso tu crin no era de color negro? – pregunto observado la cabeza del joven

_**Richar**_ – ¿qué quieres decir? – decía confundido

_**Sweetie belle**_ – si es verdad, ¿me parece extraño?, ahora tienes otro color – dijo señalando su cabeza

_**Richar**_ - ¿en serio? – decía para después acercarse a la ventana de una casa

_**(punto de vista richar)**_

Me pare frente a la ventana de una casa para poder observar mi reflejo, una vez que me observe vi que mi cabello ya no era negro, sino de un color marrón claro y mis ojos eran de color marrón pero estaban un poco más claros de lo normal, me observaba a mí mismo con impresión, la verdad no me veía mal pero me parecía raro saber que ese no era mi color natural, mientras me observaba paso solo un rato, solo para observar que mi cabello estaba volviendo a la normalidad junto con mis ojos

_**Richar**_ - eso fue extraño? – dije para luego volver con Twilight y las niñas

_**Applebloom**_ - ¡te volvió a cambiar el color como lo tenías antes!, Qué raro, ¿desde cuando puedes hacer eso? – pregunto confundida observando mi cabello

_**Richar**_ - no lo sé, Es la primera vez que me pasa esto – decía mientras tocaba suavemente mi cabeza

_**Twilight**_ – jummm?...sabes cada vez te me haces más misterioso – decía observándome con una cara curiosa – niñas ¿creen que me puedan prestar a su amigo solo por hoy?, ustedes pueden volver a casa con sus hermanas – le hablaba a las niñas

_**Applebloom , Sweetie belle y Scootaloo**_ – awwumm pero si nos estábamos divirtiendo – mientras ponían una cara de puchero

_**Twilight**_ – solo será por hoy, una vez que le mande la carta a todas las chicas mañana, ustedes también pueden venir – les decía con una sonrisa

_**Applebloom , Sweetie belle y Scootaloo - **_¡está bien! Nos vemos mañana Richar – decían para después voltearse y dirigirse a sus hogares

_**Richar**__ – _hasta luego niñas – decía mientras me despedía agitando la mano

_**Twilight**_ – muy bien sígueme, tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte antes de enviarles las cartas a las chicas– dijo para después dirigirse al catillo

_**Richar**_ –(en mi mente) – jue puta, primero intento liberarme de las preguntas de las niñas, luego tengo que esconderme para poder evitar a Lyra y ahora debo responder las preguntas de Twilight *suspiro* solo espero no tener un derrame cerebral, además que es cuestión de tiempo para que Lyra se entere de mi – decía mientras seguía a Twilight

Caminábamos directo al castillo, al observarlo más de cerca me era muy increíble, era más grande de lo que me había imaginado, estábamos cerca de la entrada, podía observar como habían 2 guardias en la entrada del castillo parados como estatuas sosteniendo unas lanzas, Twilight había pasado a los guardias por el medio de los guardias, pero cuando estuve a punto de hacerlo yo los guardias reaccionaron y me apuntaron con sus lanzas en el cuello, yo estaba que me cagaba por la repentina acción que hicieron incluso estaba sudando frio mientras mantenía mis manos alzadas sobre mi cabeza en señal de "me rindo"

_**Twlight**_ - ¡ALTO SOLDADOS! No es una amenaza, viene con migo, así que bajad las armas y dejadlo pasar – le ordenaba a los soldados que todavía me apuntaban

Ellos obedecieron, bajaron las lanzas y volvieron a sus puestos, yo solo di un suspiro de alivio y seguí mi camino junto con Twilight

* * *

_**(Lugar Desconocido)**_

Se puede ver un lugar totalmente nevado, donde un pequeño palacio negro hecho de hielo en el centro donde se encuentra un pequeño pueblo por todos sus alrededores que estaban congelados, incluso se podía observar estatuas de ponis hechos de hielo por todas partes con cara de sustos y pánico, dentro del pequeño palacio se encontraba un trono con picos puntiagudos hechos de hielo a los lados del trono, donde se encontraba un pony sentado bebiendo una copa que contenía un líquido color celeste que parecía escarcha, el lugar del trono no se podía observar muy bien ya que varias sombras tapaban el trono junto con el pony misterioso

Mientras el pony misterioso estaba en lo suyo, las puertas que conducían al trono se abrieron dejando pasar a un pony encapuchado que se dirigía directo al trono tenía un cuerno que sobresalía de la capucha por lo tanto se puede decir que es un unicornio, una vez que llego a una cierta distancia le dio una pequeña reverencia al pony misterioso

_**¿?**_ - ¿Quería verme lord SD? – pregunto el pony encapuchado al pony que estaba en el trono

_**Lord SD**_ – así es mi lacayo, te llame para encomendarte una misión, en este momento quiero que vayas a un pueblo que se hace llamar ponyville – decía con voz siniestra

_**¿?**_ – si mi señor pero ¿Qué desea que haga en ese lugar?

_**Lord SD **_– uno de los espías que envié a ese pueblo me informo que hay una criatura que tiene la apariencia de un mono, en este momento se encuentra en ese pueblo, esa criatura tiene poderes que en este momento no logra controlar, el señor T me dijo que esa criatura puede serle de utilidad quiero que vallas allí y lo traigas ante mí, tu misión empieza mañana, te sugiero que te lleves al escuadrón sombra – le ordeno a su lacayo

_**¿?**_ – si mi señor – dijo dando otra reverencia

Una vez dicho eso, el unicornio hiso brillar su cuerpo para después transformar todo su cuerpo en neblina y salir de la habitación del trono, dejando al lord SD en su trono

_**NARRADOR:**_ Richar expulso otros de sus poderes ocultos y ahora debe controlarlo ¿Quién será ese tal Lord SD? ¿Lograra Richar zafarse de todo este royo? ¿Cómo y quién será el unicornio encapuchado? Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo de "Mi Vida Y Mis Poderes Ocultos"

CONTINUARA…

* * *

_**HOLA TODO EL MUNDO,AQUÍ RIKIMLP , BUENO SI LOGRARON ENCONTRAR ALGO EN LA ESCRITURA QUE NO ENTENDIERON, SOLO DEVEN ENVIARMELO POR MSJ PRIBADO PARA PODER CORREJIRLOS, Y EN LOS REVIEW SOLO ENVIEN COMENTARIOS POSITIVOS PARA DARME MAS ANIMO Y NO NEGATIVOS, ALMENOS QUE QUIERAN QUE ME DESANIME Y NO CONTINUE LA HISTORIA, SIN MAS QUE DECIR NOS LEEMOS LUEGO CHACHAO**_


	5. Preguntas, Respuestas y Sombras

_**HOLA MUNDO,AQUÍ RIKIMLP, ME DOY CUENTA QUE EN CAPITULO ANTERIOR LES GUSTO, POR LO TANTO SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO POR DAR CRITICAS POSITIVAS, SIN MAS QUE DECIR LOS DEJO CON EL CAPITULO CHAOCHAO**_

_**Opening de la historia:** Shion Kaito - Rolling Girl [Fansub Español]_

___watch?v=4RSTRVoGAro_

* * *

_**(Punto de vista Richar)**_

El día ya había dado paso a la noche y yo me encontraba dentro del castillo de twilight, me era increíbles como era por dentro, tenia raíces de cristal por todas partes, los ventanales, las escaleras, las paredes, todo era casi de cristal, twilight y yo estábamos en los tronos de las manes 6 yo me encontraba sentado en el trono de "raimbow dash" con mi mochila aun lado, por suerte ella me permitió estar sentada en una de ellas, ¿Por qué en la de raimbow dash y no la de otra?, pues porque quería y me daba la gana, además no quería estar poniéndome a escoger entre los 6 tronos, Twilight estaba en su respectivo trono mientras escribía con su magia en un pergamino las preguntas que supuestamente me haría

_**Twilight**_ – muy bien humano…

_**Richar **_– ¡Richar!

_**Twilight**_ – ¿perdón?

_**Richar**_ – Richar, mi nombre es Richar señorita twilight – decía con una media sonrisa mientras le giñaba el ojo

A Twilight se le formo un pequeño rubor por el guiño, para después sacudir un poco su cabeza y quitarse el rubor

_**Twilight**_ – muy bien Richar, espero que estés preparado para todas las preguntas que te voy hacer antes de enviar las cartas a mis amigas – decía con una pose firme sentada en su trono mientras serraba sus ojos

_**Richar**_ – adelante, responderé a tus preguntas, pero con una condición ¿de acuerdo? – dije mientras levantaba mi dedo índice

_**Twilight**_ - ¿y cuál sería esa condición? – pregunto con una cara seria

_**Richar**_ - ¿crees que puedas darme una habitación para poder pasar la noche? Es que acabo de llegar hace uno o dos días, no me acuerdo estaba desmallado, desde ese entonces, no tengo lugar en donde quedarme – le respondía a twilight mi condición

_**Twilight**_ – bueno, tengo varias habitaciones para huéspedes en la segunda planta, puedes quedarte en uno de ellos mientras tanto – decía mientras se daba unos pequeños golpecitos en su hocico

_**Richar**_ – muchas gracias twilight, no cabe duda que tu título como princesa de la amistad te queda perfecto – le decía con una sonrisa

_**Twilight**_ – oh basta, no es para tanto – decía con una sonrisa mientras movía su casco de arriba a abajo – pero ese cumplido no te salvara de mis preguntas – decía mientras volvía a poner su cara seria

_**Richar**_ – si claro tranquila, responderé con gusto –(en mi mente) – RAYOS, CREI QUE FUNCIONARIA

_**Twilight**_ – muy bien aquí vamos….primera pregunta ¿Cómo llegaste aquí a equestria?

_**Richar **_– no me acuerdo bien, lo único que me acuerdo es que caía de una gran altura con mi vehículo desde una montaña, para después ser impactado por un relámpago y aparecer en una cueva que se encontraba en el bosque everyfree – le respondí

_**Twilight**_ – ujumm interesante – decía mientras anotaba mi respuesta – segunda pregunta ¿Cómo sabes de mí y mis amigas?

_**Richar**_ – bueno, como sabrás ya que fuiste a nuestro mundo, mi especie está muy avanzada en la tecnología y nosotros los observamos atreves de una pantalla de cristal, una chica humana llamada Lauren Faust al parecer tiene alguna conexión con este mundo que después decidió enseñárselo a toda mi especie, pero que solo algunos lo ven

_**Twlight**_ – ¿pero eso no explica cómo pueden vernos si ustedes son de otro mundo? – decía pensativa mientras volteaba su cabeza un poco de lado

_**Richar**_ – eso sí que es algo que no puedo responder, ya que ni yo lo sé – decía negando con mi cabeza – como ya te había dicho mi especie está muy avanzada y poco a poco esa tecnología va creciendo para poder hacer la vida de la humanidad más fácil y lograr hacer cosas que otros creían imposible

_**Twilight**_ – ya veo – decía mientras escribía mi respuesta en el pergamino – tercera pregunta ¿Cómo es que sigues siendo humano y no un pony si yo cuando cruce a tu mundo me convertí en humana y al regresar volví hacer un pony?

_**Richar**_ – pues ahora que lo dices, eso sí es un misterio para mí, debe de ser que el portal que tu cruzaste modifica el ADN de aquella persona o pony que lo cruza convirtiéndolo en la misma especie del respectivo mundo ya que ese portal era un espejo mágico ¿cierto?– decía con una mano en mi mentón y miraba el techo

_**Twilight**_ – cierto –decía con cara seria

_**Richar**_ – bueno como ya te dije, yo aparecí aquí de otra forma, la cual fue cuando me cayó el relámpago y aparecí en una cueva – le respondía

_**Twilight**_ – pero no lo entiendo? un relámpago tiene más de 1000 volteos ¿Cómo es que estas aquí y no en el mas alla? – decía confundida

_**Richar**_ – pues yo también me decía lo mismo, pero gracias a este rosario vendito que me dio mi abuela – dije para después sacar el rosario guindando de mi cuello – me protegió lo suficiente para que mi cuerpo no fuera destruido – decía feliz

Twilight agarro mi rosario con su magia y lo llevo hasta ella para después examinarlo por todas partes

_**Twilight**_ – umm parece una cruz de madera común y corriente – decía mientras observaba el rosario y le daba unos golpecitos con sus cascos

_**Richar** _- ¡cuidado twilight ese rosario es un artículo sagrado en mi mundo y es lo único que me queda de mi abuela, es muy valioso para mí! – le decía preocupado por la forma en que lo tocaba

_**Twilight**_ - ¡oh por celestia cuanto lo siento! – Decía mientras me devolvía el rosario - ¿no sabía que era un artículo sagrado? Te pido que me disculpes – decía agachando la cabeza

_**Richar**_ – no te preocupes – decía mientras agarraba el rosario y me lo colocaba de nuevo en el cuello – no lo sabias, por eso te perdono…espera… ¿no lo sabias? Pero si logre observar que cuando fuiste a mi mundo estuviste en la biblioteca de la escuela buscando toda clase de información sobre mi mundo – decía recordando la serie cuando entro a la biblioteca de la escuela en la película "equestria guirl"

_**Twilight**_ – bueno resulta que no me dio tiempo de leer toda la información solo pude leer los libros que me ayudarían a adaptarme a tu mundo, si me lograste observar, solo tenía 3 lunas para poder recuperar mi corona y regresar a equestria – me respondía

_**Richar**_ – ah cierto, es verdad no me acordaba JE – dije para después rascarme la mejilla con mi dedo índice

_**Twilight**_ – bueno continuemos, cuarta pregunta ¿Cómo lograste hacer el domo de tierra de hace un rato? tengo entendido que los humanos no pueden usar magia

_**Richar**_ – y tienes razón, los humanos no podemos usar magia, pero lo de haber hecho ese domo de tierra creo que tiene que ver algo con mi supuesto "Don" a pesar que no tengo idea de cómo controlarlo ya que es la primera vez que me pasa esto

_**Twilight**_ - ¿Don, que clase de Don?

_**Richar**_ – antes de llegar a equestria, mi alma fue transportada al "limbo", donde logre reencontrarme con mi difunta abuela, ella me había dicho que mi cuerpo fue transportado a un mundo casi idéntico al mío, pero que dentro de mi tenía un "Don muy especial" que con el tiempo aprenderé a usarlo – le decía mientras recordaba a mi abuela y una lagrima se me escapaba

Twilight observo mi cara y logro ver la lagrima que se me escaba la cual la hizo sentir mal por haber preguntado eso

_**Twlight**_ – lo siento…yo..no quería – decía decaída

_**Richar**_ – no descuida – dije para luego limpiarme la lagrima – me hiciste recordar buenos tiempos que pase con ella, pero no te preocupes aunque ella se encuentra en el más allá siempre estará aquí conmigo – dije eso ultimo apuntando mi corazón

_**Twilight**_ – (en su mente) – awwww que lindo, realmente debe querer mucho a su abuela

_**Twilight**_ – entonces dime, ¿ese Don que tienes, tiene que ver con controlar los elementos de la naturaleza?

_**Richar**_ – ummmmm?, no estoy muy seguro, ya que cuando me encontraba en el bosque everfree una bestia me tenían rodeado, al principio creí que era algún bromista que me quería engañar solo por verlas a ustedes, pero las bestia se veían tan reales, la cual si eran reales, y al final saque un poder llamado "fu ro dah" en donde expulse una ráfaga de viendo que provenía de mi boca que mando a volar a las bestias y a mí también dándome un fuerte golpe en la cabeza contra un muro – dije eso ultimo tocándome la cabeza

_**Twilight **_- ¿es por eso que tienes la cabeza vendada? – dijo apuntando mi cabeza

_**Richar**_ – pues sí, pero no creo que ese poder cuente como elemento de la naturaleza ya que en mi mundo ese poder solo aparece en un video juego y para poder expulsarlo necesitas tener sangre de dragón, ¿lo cual me es muy raro ya que yo no tengo sangre de dragón?, pero de seguro tiene que ver con mi supuesto "Don"

Twilight anotaba cada respuesta que le daba y unas que otras preguntas que me hacía, yo ya me estaba cansando, ¡ME ESTABA SACANDO LOS SESOS!, ya era muy tarde y ya tenía sueño, pero sobre todo…..

-RUUUUuuuOOOOORRRRrrrrr

Twilight paro de escribir y puso su mirada en dirección por dónde provenía el sonido lo cual era en mi

_**Richar**_ – *sonrojado*perdón, es que tengo hambre, lo único que logre comer fue unos frijoles que me dio mi madre una vez que llegue a equestria – decía apenado

_**Twilight**_ – jiji con razón estas así de delgado, permíteme ofrecerte algo – dijo para después hacer sonar una campanita que hiso aparecer con su magia

Un unicornio mesero de color blanco con crin verde azulado peinado hacia atras y cutie mark de una copa con vino en una bandeja, llego a un lado de Twilight y le hiso una pequeña reverencia

_**Mesero**_ - desea algo su majestad?

_**Twilight**_ – quisiera que trajeras una variedad de frutas y ensaladas con jugo de manzana para mí y mi invitado – dijo eso ultimo apuntándome

_**Mesero**_ – como ordene su majestad – dijo para después dar una pequeña reverencia y retirarse a buscar el pedido

_**Richar**_ – wow, ¿ahora tienes meseros?, cada vez esto se pone interesante – decía observando a twilight

_**Twilight**_ -¿Qué no habías dicho que siempre nos observaban?

_**Richar**_ – si, pero solo hasta un cierto punto, empezamos a observarlos desde la aparición de nightmare moon hasta la derrota de Tirek y la aparición del castillo, de ahí no sabemos más nada, excepto yo que estoy aquí – dije eso ultimo con una sonrisa al estilo pinki pie

_**Twilight**_ – jumm, al parecer la conexión de nuestros mundos fue interrumpida, debe de ser por eso que ya no nos pueden observar

_**Richar**_ – yo que se, estoy aquí y no allá, casi no me importa, aunque todavía sigo esperando la 5ta temporada – decía mientras me recostaba en el espaldar del trono y colocaba mis dos manos en la cabeza mientras cerraba mis ojos

_**Twilight**_ - ¿5ta temporada? – decía confundida

Abrí mis ojos como platos al darme cuenta de lo que dije, no puedo dejar que ellas sepan que son una caricatura y una cosa imaginaria en mi mundo

_**Richar**_ - ¡ah perdón no nada! cosa de mi mundo ejeje - decía algo nervioso

_**Twilight**_ – bueno sabes que no importa, mejor dejemos esto para otra ocasión – dijo para después agarrar el pergamino en la que escribía mis respuestas y lo enrollaba mientras lo metía en un cajón de cristal que estaba cerca suyo

El mesero llego con un carrito donde encima había 2 bandejas tapadas, el mesero saco dos pequeñas mesitas de cristal que se encontraban debajo del carrito y las coloco frente a mí y twilight para después colocar las bandejas encima de las mesitas para luego destaparlas, y mostrar el contenido que Twilight había ordenado, comimos tranquilamente con un silencio que mataba, pero ese silencio no duro mucho ya que una voz proveniente del segundo piso la rompió

_**¿?**_ – Oye Twilight, encontré los libros de historia que me pediste – se escuchó desde arriba como bajaba por las escaleras

El dueño de esa voz se había colocado a un lado del trono de twilight mientras le entregaba los libros, era un pequeño dragón color purpura con escamas en forma de pico curveados que recorren desde su cola hasta su espalda de color verde y ojos esmeraldas

_**Twilight**_ – te lo agradezco mucho spike – le decía con una sonrisa mientras cerraba los ojos

El pequeño dragón al perecer no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia pero después de un rato volteo su cabeza justo donde me encontraba y me miraba con impresión

_**Richar**_ – hola – le saluda al pequeño dragón mientras meneaba mi mano

_**Spike **_- ¿he…hola? – decía con cara de confusión mientras me saludaba con su garrita – twilight eso que ven mis ojos, ¿no es acaso una de las criaturas que vimos en el otro mundo?

_**Twilight**_ – así es spike, recuerda que su especie se llama "humanos" – decía mientras revisaba uno de los libros que le dio spike

_**Spike**_ - ¡¿y cómo es que esta aquí en equestria!? – decía mientras miraba a Twilight con cara de impresión

_**Twilight**_ – mejor te lo cuento mañana spike, hoy tuve un día muy agotador – dijo para después dar un bostezo

_**Richar**_ - ¿en qué?..¿Metiendo la cabeza dentro de un libro? – dije para después sacar una carcajada

_**Spike**_ – AHAHAHAHAHAH esa estuvo buena HAHAHAHA – dijo para después caerse al suelo y seguir riendo

Twilight arrugo el hocico por mi comentario al perecer no le gusto lo que dije

_**Richar**_ – tranquila Twilight que solo era una broma – le decía mientras con una mano le daba una señal de que se tranquilizara

_**Spike**_ – (levantándose del suelo) – hahaha oye, me doy cuenta que eres un poco más pálido a los que vimos en tu mundo – dijo observándome de pies a cabeza

_**Twilight**_ –(bajando el libro de su cara) - ahora que lo mencionas Spike, tienes razón, tu piel se ve menos colorida a los que vi en tu mundo ¿Por qué será? – dijo observándome

_**Richar**_ – (en mi mente) - ¡mierda había olvidado que el lugar que ellos visitaron no era mi verdadero mundo, sino uno caricaturesco – me decía para mis adentro de una forma nerviosa

_**Richar**_ – resulta que mi piel es diferente a los demás, ya sabes muchos podemos nacer de diferentes formas, tamaños y colores, es por eso que soy así – dije mintiendo para que no sepan de mi verdadero mundo

_**Twilight**_ – ummm ya veo, bueno no importa – dijo para después cerrar el libro que estaba leyendo y levantarse del trono - Spike por favor ¿puedes llevar a Richar a una de las habitaciones para invitados? – dijo para después retirarse a su habitación

_**Spike**_ - ¿a quién?

_**Richar**_ – se refiere a mí – dije para después levantarme y acercarme al pequeño dragón – hola, mucho gusto spike mi nombre es Richar – dije mientras me agachaba para estar a su altura y sonreía mientras le mostraba mi mano para saludarlo

_**Spike**_ – mucho gusto Richar mi nombre es spike, aunque eso ya lo sabes jeje – dijo para después estrecharme la mano con su garra – bueno Richar sígueme te llevare a tu habitación – dijo para después dar media vuelta y subir por las escaleras

Yo agarre mi mochila y lo seguía por los pasillos del castillo, llegamos a una gran puerta de piedra brillante que tenía pequeños adornos de cristales a los alrededores, donde supuesta mente seria mi habitación

_**Spike **_– bueno ya llegamos, esta será tu habitación – decía mientras abría la puerta

Entramos en la habitación y me impresiono lo que vi, Adentro era increíble, tenía una gran cama con una pequeña mesita de noche a un lado de ella, un baño, un sofá, una repisa de libros, un armario, una alfombra en el centro de la habitación he incluso una azotea para ver el pequeño pueblo

_**Richar**_ – (silbido de impresión) – Wow, ¿enserio este será mi habitación? – le preguntaba al pequeño bebe dragón

_**Spike**_ – si, aquí te mantendrás instalado mientras tanto, ponte cómodo,*bosteso* si me necesitas estaré durmiendo – dijo para después salir de la habitación

Yo mientras tanto me senté en la cama y coloque mi mochila en mi regazo

_**Richar**_ - *suspiro* por poco y spike me descubre, tal vez le mentí en que soy de ese mundo caricaturesco donde hicieron la película "Equestria Guirl", pero no quiero que realmente sepan de mi mundo original, ese lugar es más corrupto y negativo, por lo tanto si ellos saben la verdad, pensaran que soy una amenaza solo por venir de ese mundo - me decía a mi mismo

Empecé a buscar mi celular dentro de la mochila, una vez que lo encontré revise y vi la hora, me sorprendí al ver lo tarde que era el reloj de mi celular decía que eran las 01:00am, pero no solo eso me impresiono sino que las barras de señal estaban llenas, ¿Cómo es que tenía señal en equestria?

_**Richar**_ - ¿esto es raro?..¿si tengo señal? Entonces eso significa… - dije para después sacar mi laptop y encenderlo – vamos, vamos, VAMOS – decía presionado por esperar a que tuviera señal, una vez que encendió lo revise y en efectiva si tenía señal Wi-Fi - ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Con esto podre mantenerme entretenido ¿aún no sé cómo es que la señal llega aquí a equestria? Pero eso no importa ¡TENGO SEÑAL WUJUUUUUU – decía muy emocionado mientras levantaba la laptop con mis manos en el aire

Una vez que deje de festejar, apague la laptop me saque las zapatillas y me quite la camiseta para después tirarme en la cama he irme a dormir

* * *

_**(Al día siguiente) (Narración en tercera persona)**_

Eran como las 8:00am y los ponys se encontraban montando sus tiendas y vendiendo sus productos, la princesa de la amistad se encontraba sentada en su trono esperando a sus amigas, spike ya les había mandado la carta a cada una para vinieran al castillo, el mientras tanto estaba sentado en su pequeño trono alado de twilight, el joven Richar aún seguía durmiendo dentro de su habitación, pasaron unos minutos y sus amigas habían llegado juntos con las tres pequeñas potrillas las "cmc"

_**Twilight**_ – hola chicas, me alegra que hayan venido – dijo desde su trono

_**Applejack **_– hola cubito de azúcar, ¿para que querías que viniéramos? En este momento estoy un poco ocupada con mi trabajo, pero eso no impide que pueda venir a visitarte

_**Rarity**_ – yo estaba diseñando un nuevo conjunto de ropa cariño – dijo apuntándose ella misma con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa

_**Rainbow dash **_– yo estaba a punto de perfeccionar una nueva acrobacia – dijo para después hacer una pirueta en el aire

_**Pinki pie **_- ¡yo estaba haciendo ricos cupcakes, pero siempre tengo tiempo para mis amigas – dijo mientras daba pequeños saltitos en el aire

_**Fluttershy**_ – yo em..Estaba alimentando a mis em..Animalitos em..pero eso no implica… que no pueda visitar a una buena amiga – decía con timidez

_**Applebloom, Sweetie belle y scootalo**_ - ¡hola twilight! ¿en donde y como se encuentra Richar? – dijeron las tres niñas mientras buscaban para todos lados

_**Applejack, Rarity y Raimbow dash**_ - ¿Quién es Richar? – preguntaron las tres al mismo tiempo

_**Twilight**_ – chicas, tomen a ciento, debo contarles algo – decía mientras apuntaba a sus tronos

Todas las chicas se sentaron en sus respectivos tronos, las cmc se pusieron a un lado de sus hermanas

_**Rarity**_ – y dinos cariño, ¿Qué querías contarnos? – le pregunto a twilight

_**Twilight**_ – (con sus casco juntados) – chicas ¿recuerdan cuando una pony llamada sunset shimmer robo mi corona y entro a un portal que conducía a otro mundo, en la cual tuve que cruzar para poder recuperarla? – le pregunto a todas sus amigas

Todas las chicas excepto las cmc, pusieron una cara de duda para después asentir con sus cabezas

_**Twilight**_ – pues verán, la especie dominante de ese mundo es llamada "humanos", nunca les había contado nada de esto ya que la princesa celestia me había prometido mantenerlo en secreto – le dijo a sus amigas

_**Rainbow dash**_ – y para que nos cuentas esto a horita?, que tiene que ver eso con nosotras? – pregunto confundida

_**Applejack**_ – déjala terminar rainbow – le dijo a la Pegaso celeste – por favor continua twilight – le dijo a la alicornio purpura

_**Twilight**_ – ¿en qué me quede? – Dijo poniendo un casco en su barbilla - ¡HA SI! Como decía, la especie es llamada "humanos" , ayer en la tarde cuando el sol estaba a punto de dar paso a la luna, mis guardias estaban persiguiendo a una criatura por el pueblo, la cual resultó ser un "humano"

Todas exceptos las cmc gritaron "¡¿ENSERIO?! , después twilight solo acentuó con su cabeza para después continuar con su explicación

_**Twilight**_ – así es, pero este humano es diferente

_**Rainbow dash **_- ¿Qué quieres decir con diferente acaso los de su especie no son todos iguales?

_**Twilight**_ – pues básicamente sí, el humano que se encontró en el pueblo tiene la misma apariencia que los que yo observe en su mundo, pero él es un poco más pálido, es como si le faltara color, pero ¿hay algo que no entiendo? – dijo mientras ponía una pose pensativa

_**Rarity**_ - ¿Qué no entiendes cariño?

_**Twilight**_ – pues verán, la verdad es que…

_**Pinki pie **_- ¡este humano puede usar magia la cual él llama "DON" cuando en verdad los de su especie no pueden hacerlo ya que en su mundo no existe la magia pero al parecer no puede controlarlo todavía, él nos conoce a todas nosotras ya que su especie está muy avanzada en tecnología y así pueden observarnos estando en un mundo diferente, llego a equestria atreves de un relámpago que lo impacto y lo trajo aquí, y en este momento se encuentra durmiendo en una de las habitaciones para invitados! – decía rápidamente la respuesta que estaba a punto de decir twilight

Todas las chicas tenían cara de estupefacción por la rápida respuesta de pinki pie

_**Twilight**_ - ¿Cómo es que lo sabes? – decía aun con la cara de estupefacción

_**Pinki pie**_ – corazonada *sque* - dijo sacando una gran sonrisa que sonó como un peluche con silbato siendo apretado

Todas las chicas se miraron para después sacar una sonrisa y decir "solo es Pinki pie siendo Pinki pie" twilight, empezó a explicarle todo lo que el joven Richar le había respondido debido a las preguntas que ella le había hecho, las chicas estaban impresionadas por todas las cosas que podía hacer

_**Raimbow dash**_ – wooow lo que dices suena ¡impresionante! – decía emocionada

_**Scootaloo**_ - ¡verdad que si, applebloom, sweetie belle y yo ya lo habíamos visto – decía con una sonrisa

_**Rarity**_ – y dime querida ¿en donde se encuentra este humano?

_**Twilight**_ – como había dicho pinki, en este momento se encuentra en una de las habitaciones para invitados, síganme – dijo para después levantarse de su trono y dirigirse a la habitación del joven

Las chicas se levantaron de sus tronos y siguieron a twilight, caminaron por los pasillos de las habitaciones hasta llegar a la habitación donde se encontraba el joven, una vez que llegaron abrieron la puerta y se adentraron dentro de ella, en la cama se encontraba el joven durmiendo mientras era arropado por completo con las sabanas, las niñas al observar que hay se encontraba el Richar salieron corriendo para después lanzarse sobre la cama y saltar encima del joven para despertarlo

_**Applebloom**_ - ¡Richar despierta! – dijo mientras saltaba

_**Sweetie belle **_- ¡las chicas están aquí y quieren conocerte! – dijo mientras saltaba

_**Scootaloo**_ - ¡tienes que mostramos más de tus habilidades! – dijo mientras saltaba

_**Richar**_ - ¡NIÑAS *puff* DEJEN *puff* DE SALTAR *puff*SOBRE MI *puff* ME ESTAN *puff* SACANDO *puff* EL AIRE *puff*! - decía aun debajo de la sabana mientras intentaba respirar por los saltos de las niñas

_**Rarity **_- ¡SWEETIE BELLE BAJA DE HAY AHORA MISMO! Que son esos modales jovencita – regañaba a su hermanita

_**Applejack**_ -¡TU TAMBIEN APPLEBLOOM! Baja de hay en este instante – regañaba a su hermanita

Pinki pie, Rainbow dash y Spike se reían a carcajadas por la acción de las niñas mientras que flutteshy estaba detrás con su aspecto tímido estando un poco preocupada pensando que la criatura era una especie de animal que estaba siendo lastimada por las niñas saltando sobre él y twilight solo hacia un "facehoof", las niñas se bajaron de la cama y esperaron a que Richar se levantara

_**Richar**_ – gracias al cielo ya puedo respirar, ustedes tres sí que son muy traviesas – dijo observando a las niñas - tenía planeado dormir mas pero ya me despertaron – dijo para después quitarse la sabana, sentarse en la orilla de cama, bostezar y estirarse

Las chicas se sorprendieron al observar al joven humano, lo primero que se les vino a la mente es que pensaron que era una especia de mono lampiño, el joven se encontraba sin su camiseta la cual hizo que las chicas se sonrojaran por verlo a pesar de que es la primera vez que lo ven, el joven a pesar de ser delgado su cuerpo no estaba tan mal en forma, se le notaba que tenía abdomen y pectorales en su torso, solo que con la camiseta no se le notaba, el joven las observaba a todas las ponys confundido, bajo su mirada hacia su torso y se dio cuenta que estaba semi-desnudo, agarro su camiseta y se la coloco

_**Richar**_ – saben, en mi mundo se toca primero antes de entrar, sobre todo si aún no se conocen

Las chicas se avergonzaron por lo que hicieron, era verdad lo que decía el joven apenas se conocían y entraron a su habitación así como así

_**Rarity**_ – mis disculpa cariño, normalmente no es cortes de una dama como yo hacer este tipo de cosas, mucho gusto mi nombre es miss Rarity, soy modista y debo decirte que me encanta el conjunto de ropa que tienes puesto – decía mientras se acercaba al joven y le mostraba su casco

_**Richar**_ – mucho gusto miss Rarity – decía mientras agarraba su casco y la besaba – mi nombre es Richar, a sus servicios – dijo con una sonrisa mientras aún estaba sosteniendo su casco

_**Rarity**_ – (con un rubor en sus mejillas) – jiji valla pero que caballeroso – decía un poco apenada por la acción del joven

_**Applejack**_ – hola compañero, mi nombre Applejack y cosecho de las mejores manzanas de toda equestria – dijo mientras se acercaba y me mostraba su casco

_**Richar**_ – mucho gusto – decía para después estrecharle el casco con su mano

_**Rainbow dash**_ - ¡hola mi nombre es rainbow dash y soy la voladora más rápida de toda equestria – decía mientras volaba hacia el joven y le mostraba su casco

_**Richar**_ – un placer rainbow – dijo para después chocar su puño con el casco de rainbow y hacer un "Brohoof" al hacer el contacto con el casco hiso que el joven se estremeciera pero lo hiso con cautela para que las ponis no se enteraran

_**Richar**_ – (en su mente) - ¡que emoción, que emoción, que emoción, QUE EMOCION , HAAAAAAAA, mi primer "brohoof" con unas de mis ponys favoritas, ya puedo morirme en paz

_**Fluttershy**_ – ho..hola mi..mi nombre es flu..fluttershy – decía en voz baja con timidez mientras se acercaba lentamente al joven y se escondía tras su cabello

_**Richar**_ – jeje no cabe duda que eres la cosita más tierna del mundo – dijo para después mover el cabello de fluttershy y darle un tierno beso en frente – es un placer conocerte fluttershy, disculpa si fui un poco atrevido con mi saludo – decía para después regalarle una tierna sonrisa

_**Fluttershy**_ – (sonrojada) de..descuida no.. no hay problema y gra..gracias por el cumplido – decía mientras se abochornaba por el repentino beso que le dio el joven

_**Richar**_ – bueno es un placer conocerlas a todas, ahora ¿puedo pedirles un favor? – le pregunto a las chicas

Las chicas pusieron una cara de duda pero luego asintieron con la cabeza solo para saber que favor quería el joven

_**Richar**_ - ¿creen que puedan quitarme la goma de mascar rosada que tengo pegada en mi espalda? – dijo para después levantarse, darse la vuelta y dejar que vieran su espalda la cual se encontraba pinki pie pegado a su espalda como si fuera una garrapata

Las chicas soltaron una pequeña carcajada y twilight uso su magia para hacer levitar a pinki pie, despegarlo de la espalda del joven y colocarla en el suelo

_**Pinki pie**_ - ¡hola mi nombre es pinki pie pero puedes llamarme pinki y me encanta las fiestas, ¿te gustan las fiestas?, porque a mi si, también me encantan los cupcakes, ¿te gustan los cupcakes? pues claro que te deben de gustar digo a quien no le gustan lo cupcakes tengo una idea que tal si hago una fiesta hu hu hu y será una gran fiesta para el primer humano en llegar a equestria VA HACER GENIAL! – dijo para después dar un gran salto y soltar un montón de confeti el aire que saco de no sé dónde y caer al suelo parada frente a Richar

_**Richar**_ – jejeje mucho gusto pinki, realmente eres muy divertida - dijo para después acariciarle la melena a pinki pie

_**Pinki pie **_– jijiji la forma en que acaricias mi crin se siente muy bien, siento cosquillas es como si me estuvieras dando un masaje en mi cabeza – decía con una gran sonrisa

_**Applebloom**_ – ¿verdad que si?

_**Sweetie belle **_– nosotras ya lo experimentamos

_**Scootaloo **_– y se siente muy relajante, ¡pero lo que me gusto fue el poder que expulso en el bosque everfree! – decía emocionada por recordar ese día

Applebloom y Sweetie belle le dieron un zape entre las dos a Scootaloo ya que volvió abrir el hocico de nuevo y sobre todo porque lo hiso frente a sus hermanas

_**Applejack**_ - ¡¿estuvieron en el bosque everfree?!..¡APPLEBLOOM! ¡¿qué te eh dicho sobre ir a ese sitio!? Sabes perfectamente que ese lugar es peligroso, estas castigada jovencita

_**Rarity**_ - ¡lo mismo digo de ti Sweetie belle, estas castigada, no sé qué habría hecho si te hubiera perdido – dijo para después hacer aparecer un sofá y tirarse a el

_**Rainbow dash**_ – tal vez seas mi hermana adoptiva Scootaloo, ¡pero esa no es la razón para que te dirijas a ese sitio tan peligroso!

Las niñas se sentaron y se encogieron de hombros mientras miraban el suelo con una cara triste por haber sido regañadas por sus hermanas

_**Richar**_ – no sean tan duras con ellas – colocandoce detrás de las niñas y agacharse – de no haber sido por estas niñas yo hubiera sido alimento de bestias, le debo mi vida a estas pequeñas traviesas, ellas me encontraron herido y me llevaron con Zecora para que me ayudara a curarme, es por eso que tengo esta venda en mi cabeza– dijo para después apuntar su cabeza vendada y acariciar la cabeza de las niñas una por una

Las niñas observaron al joven y él les regalo una tierna sonrisa mientras cerraba los ojos, ellas también le regalaron una tierna sonrisa mientras serraban sus ojos y movían sus colas tras el contacto de las manos del joven

_**Fluttershy**_ – veo que eres muy bueno con los niños – dijo dejando un poco su timidez

_**Richar**_ – técnicamente sí, siempre eh sido bueno con los niños, tal vez los niños puedan ser un poco molestos, pero al ser muy jóvenes quieren experimentar más afondo como es el mundo tanto interior como exterior, descubrir cosas nuevas, tener aventuras, jugar con cosas extrañas que no conocen, eso es tener espíritu, tener un buen contactado con sus emociones que los impulsa hacer un montón de cosas, lo sé porque cuando yo era niño también hacia esas clases de cosas locas – dijo mientras sacaba una pequeña risa

_**Rarity**_ – ya me doy cuenta querido – le respondía al joven

_**Applejack**_ – realmente tienes buenos cascos para los niños compañero – le respondía al joven

_**Rainbow dash**_ – ya me estas empezando a caer 20% mas cool niño – dijo dando una acrobacia en el aire por la habitación

_**Richar**_ –en primer lugar esto se llaman "manos" no cascos – dijo mostrando sus manos a applejak – en segunda, no soy un niño ya soy un adulto joven que apenas tiene 18 años, bueno lo demás no importa, supongo que ahora quieren saber de mí ¿cierto? – dijo levantándose del suelo

_**Twilight**_ – no te preocupes por eso ya le conté todo a las chicas – dijo apuntando a todas sus amigas

_**Applejack **_– y por lo que veo, la forma en que nos saludaste a todas y la forma de actuar frente a nosotras, debo decir que twilight tiene razón y en verdad si nos conoces – dijo con una sonrisa

_**Richar**_ – fiuu que alivio, por poco pensé que tendría que volver a explicarle sobre mí y mi especie, te lo agradezco twilight, me quitaste un peso de encima, después de que me quemaras el cerebro ayer, menos mal que hoy no tendré que buscar un extintor – decía mientras me burlaba un poco

Todas exceptos twilight se rieron por el comentario del joven, pero ese momento feliz no duro mucho ya que en las afueras del castillo, en ponyville se escuchaba un gran alboroto

_**Twilight **_- ¿¡que sucede afuera?! - pregunto preocupada por el sonido de ponys horrorizados

_**Richar**_ - no lo sé, pero será mejor que vallamos haber – dijo para después salir corriendo hacia la azotea

Las chicas siguieron al joven humano, para después observar el pueblo y ver un montón de criaturas de forma humanoides con una vestimenta ninja de color negro y ojos rojos brillosos que estaban atacando el pueblo, los guardias del castillo estaban haciendo lo posible para poder derrotar a esas criaturas

_**Richar**_ - ¡NO LO PUEDO CREER!..¡¿COMO ES QUE ESAS COSAS ESTAN AQUÍ?¡ - pregunto asombrado por ver a esas criaturas

_**Spike**_ – ¿conoces a esas criaturas? – pregunto la el pequeño bebe dragón observando al joven

_**Richar**_ – pues sí, conozco a esas criaturas, son guerreros ninjas de las sombras que solo tienen un propósito en la vida y es servir al amo que los controla, el nombre de esas criaturas son "shadowkhan" no tienen sentimientos, lo único que hacen es atacar por mando de su amo y señor – decía mientras observaba a los "shadowkhan" como derrotaban fácilmente a la guardia real

_**Raimbow dash **_– vamos chicas tenemos que ayudar, nadie se mete con nuestro querido pueblo – decía con una pose de orgullo a sus amigas

Todas las chicas salieron del balcón para dirigirse a la puerta de entrada del castillo, justamente cuando el joven se disponía a salir para ayudar, twilight lo detiene con su casco para que no dé un paso mas

_**Richar**_ - ¿Qué sucede, porque me detienes?

_**Twilight**_ – tu no iras, aun tienes la cabeza lastimada y apenas puedes controlar tus poderes, debes quedarte aquí con las niñas y spike

_**Richar**_ – pero yo…

_**Twilight**_ - SIN PEROS te quedas aquí con las niñas y spike

_**Richar**_ – pero..

_**Twilight**_ - ¡ES UNA ORDEN! – le grito al joven

Richar dio un paso hacia atrás por el repentino comportamiento de twilight, no tuvo otra opción que quedarse junto con los niños, twilight había salido para poder enfrentarse a los "shadowkhan" juntos con sus amigas

Mientras tanto en las afueras las calles de ponyville, rainbow dash se encontraba luchando con los guerreros sombras mientras volaba, dándoles una fuerte patada con sus cascos traseros, haciendo que estos se estrellen contra los puestos de los ponys, los ninjas la atacaban con churiken y bombas explosivas, ella lograba esquivarlos fácilmente con grandes acrobacias, aumento su velocidad para llevarse a unos de los ninjas para después empujarlo contra otro y otro más hasta formar una fila de ninjas la cual termino estrellando a los ninjas contra el muro de una casa

_**Rainbow dash**_ – vamos ¿es todo lo que tienen? – se burlaba de los ninjas

Mientras tanto en otra parte del pueblo, varios ninjas estaban atacando a pinki pie, pero ella los esquivaba con facilidad como si de un juego se tratara, saltaba por encima de ellos, les tiraba pastelillos en la cara, eh incluso los atacaba con su cañón de fiesta

_**Pinki pie**_ – wiiiiiiiii ¡esto es muy divertido! – decía mientras se montaba en los hombros de un ninja y le tapaba los ojos haciendo que este se estrellara con un puesto de verduras

En otro lugar del pueblo applejack usaba su soga contra los ninjas y los amordazaba, un ninja salto en el aire para poder propinarle una pata a applejack, elle se dio cuenta del ninja que la iba a atacar y se agacho justo a tiempo para ver como el ninja pasaba de largo, otro ninja apareció detrás de ella para atacarla con un Kunai ella se tiro de un lado, pero recibió una cortada del Kunai en una de sus mejillas, ella se voltio y le dio un fuerte cascaso con sus patas traseras mandándolo a volar por los aires

_**Applejack**_ -¡por mis corrales! ¡¿es que estas cosas nunca se acaban!? – dijo mientras se agarraba su mejilla cortada

En otro lado twilight usaba sus hechizos de rayos contra los ninjas, ellos salían volando tras ser impactados con los rayos de twilight, algunos ninjas le lanzaban kunais y churikens , pero twilight usaba un hechizo de protección para no resultar herida y frenar las armas que le lanzaban, twilight recargo su cuerno con una gran cantidad de magia y lo disparo a varios ninjas que salieron volando por los aires a ser impactados

_**Twilight**_ - ¡FUERA DE MIS DOMINIOS CRIATURAS DE LAS SOMBRAS! – le gritaba a los ninjas que atacaba uno por uno

Mientras tanto rarity y fluttershy eran otra historia, ellas se encontraban detrás de unos barriles escondidas observando la pelea

_**Rarity**_ – que barbaridad, una dama como yo no debería estar tolerando esta clase de brutalidad – decía mientras se arreglaba su crin

_**Fluttershy**_ – o..ojala yo, pu..pudiera hacer algo pe..pero tengo tanto mi..miedo – decía mientras se ocultaba con su cabello y se tapaba los ojos con sus cascos

Rarity trataba de consolar a su amiga para que no estuviera tan asustada por lo que estaba pasando, mientras que en el cielo rainbow dash estaba esquivando las churikens que le arrojaban los ninjas, unos de las churikens impacto en su ala izquierda haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y se estrellara en el suelo cerca de donde estaban rarity y flutteshy, ellas dieron un grito ahogado y fueron a auxiliar a su amiga herida, mientras ayudaban a su amiga a reincorporarse las demás chicas habían llegado a su posición

_**Twilight**_ - ¡¿Qué sucedió, que le paso a rainbow dash?! – pregunto preocupada por su amiga

_**Rarity**_ – uno de esas criaturas le tiro una de esas cosas puntiagudas y le impacto en su ala – dijo mientras sostenía con sus cascos a rainbow dash

Mientras las chicas intentaban ayudar a rainbow dash, los ninjas aparecieron a sus alrededores rodeándolas por completos y sacaron unas espadas de sus espaldas para después apuntarlas con ellas, todas las chicas se pusieron espaldas con espaldas observando a los ninjas que lo tenían rodeadas y apuntaban

Mientras tanto dentro del castillo el joven, las niñas y spike observaban por una ventana del castillos todo lo que sucedía afuera, observaban como esos ninjas tenían rodeadas a las manes 6 y ellas no podían hacer nada para escapar

_**Richar**_ – tengo que salir, debo ayudarla – dijo para acercarse a la puerta de entrada, pero fue detenido por spike y las niñas sujetándolo de sus piernas

_**Applebloom**_ – no vallas

_**Sweetie belle **_– esas cosas te podrían lastimar más de lo estas

_**Scootaloo**_ – y aun no sabes cómo controlar tus poderes

_**Richar**_ – si pero…tengo que hacer algo – decía preocupado por las chicas temiendo que ellas fueran a Salir heridas

_**Spike**_ – y que piensas hacer, ¿acaso sabes cómo luchar? – pregunto el dragón

_**Richar**_ – no pero…

_**Spike**_ – pero qué?

_**Richar**_ – yo…no…¡no lo sé! – dijo para después dar un golpe a la puerta por lo irritado que se sentía

El joven no savia que hacer, los niños tenían razón, él no sabía nada de peleas ni estrategias para luchar, aun no sabía cómo controlar su poder oculto, y si salía solo sería un estorbo, lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que un milagro ocurriera

Mientras tanto las chicas aún seguían rodeadas por los ninjas que las apuntaban con sus grandes espadas

_**Twilight**_ – son demasiados, no podemos contra todos – decía mientras sudaba por la tentación de estar rodeada

_**¿?**_ – HEHEHEHE valla, valla, valla, pero si son los ex_ elementos de la armonía – se escuchaba una voz que provenía arriba de las chicas

Todas las chicas voltearon hacia el cielo y observaron a un pony encapuchado que estaba flotando en el aire, su cuerpo estaba hecho de neblina pero su cabeza se podía ver perfectamente estando encapuchado

_**Twilight**_ - ¡¿Quién eres y que quieres?! – le exclamaba al pony encapuchado

_**¿?**_ – yo… yo solo soy un sirviente que fue enviado en busca de algo, pero…- dijo para después retirarse la capucha – pueden llamarme "fog" (niebla)

En pony misterioso era un unicornio de pelaje gris con los ojos de color rojo sangre y crin negra

_**Applejack**_ - ¡¿fuiste tú quien ataco nuestro pueblo?! – decía enojada

_**Fog**_ – me declaro culpable HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

_**Rainbow dash**_ – maldito ¡AHORA VERAS! – dijo para después salir volando con la poca fuerza que le quedaba y tratar de envestir al unicornio en el aire

Antes de que pudiera rainbow llegar a envestir al unicornio, los ninjas lanzaron unas cuerdas a sus alas para después estirarlas y hacer que se volviera a estrellar con el suelo, los demás ninjas ataron las demás extremidades de rainbow para después estirar fuertemente de ellas

_**Rainbow dash**_ – HAAAAAAAAA – gritaba de dolor por el estiramiento que le otorgaba las cuerdas

Las chicas al escuchar el grito desgarrador de rainbow intentaron salir corriendo para ayudarla, pero los ninjas se interpusieron en su camino evitando que no las dejaran pasar, twilight cargo su cuerno para poder apartar a los ninjas de su camino

_**Fog**_ – na, na, na, na, yo no haría eso si fuera tu – dijo para después ordenarles a los ninjas que jalaran más fuerte las cuerdas que sostenían a rainbow

_**Rainbow dash**_ – HAAAAAAAA- gritaba de dolor

Twilight al darse cuenta, apago su cuerno, no sabía que hacer su amiga estaba siendo lastimada y si intentaba hacer algo eso ninjas la lastimarían a un mas, applejack apretaba sus dientes por la irritación, pinki pie tenía la cabellera lacia por ver a su amiga en esa condición, fluttershy estaba llorando mientras que rarity intentaba consolarla

_**Twilight**_ - ¡BASTA PORFAVOR DEJA DE LASTIMARLA! – decía con lágrimas en los ojos

Inmediatamente fog les dio una señal a sus ninjas para que dejaran de jalar las cuerdas, rainbow jadeaba por el dolor que sentía, apenas y podía respirar por el dolor

_**Twilight**_ – dime ¿Qué ES LO QUIERES? – decía enojada

_**Fog**_ – como dije antes solo vine a buscar algo que se encuentra en este pueblo y es muy valioso para mi amo – decía con una sonrisa macabra

_**Applejack**_ - ¿y qué cosa seria eso? – decía irritada

_**Fog**_ – es una criatura que tiene la apariencia de un mono lampiño

_**Twilight**_ – ¿no sé de qué estás hablando? – mentía para poder ocultar la verdad de Richar

_**Fog**_ – no te hagas la tonta, esa criatura esta en alguna parte del pueblo aquí escondido y estoy muy seguro que ustedes saben en donde se encuentra

_**Twilight**_ - ¿Qué es lo que quieres de el? – decía con una cara irritada

_**Fog**_ – no es lo que yo quiero, sino lo que mi amo y señor quiere, ese mono lampiño tiene un poder oculto que aún no puede controlar y es perfecto para la conquista de equestria para mi amo una vez que sepa controlar todos sus poderes..., ahora si son tan amables de decirme, ¿Dónde esta?

_**Rarity**_ - ¡¿y que te hace pensar que te lo entregaremos?! – decía enojada mientras aun abrazaba a su amiga que aún seguía llorando

_**Fog**_ – pues si no lo hacen….entonces su amiga tendrá un destino muy doloroso – dijo para después darle una señal a los ninjas y hacer que vuelvan a jalar de las cuerdas

_**Rainbow dash **_– HAAAAAAHAAHAHAAAAAAAAAA – gritaba de dolor con desesperación

Las chicas estaban traumadas, no sabían que hacer, si le entregaban a Richar equestria podía estar en peligro y si no lo hacen su amiga sufrirá un destino horrible, rainbow seguía gritando de dolor incluso se le salían algunas lágrimas por sentir que todas sus extremidades estaban siendo desprendidas de su cuerpo

Mientras tanto en el castillo el joven las niñas y spike observaban con horror como esos ninjas estaban lastimando a rainbow dash, los gritos de dolor de rainbow llegaban hasta el castillo, la cual era una tortura para los niños y el joven

_**Scootaloo**_ – noooooo mi hermana, la están lastimando – decía mientras lloraba

_**Richar**_ - ¡ESO ES TODO YA NO AGUANTO MAS! – dijo para después salir corriendo en dirección hacia la puerta de entrada y empujarla de una patada para después salir corriendo en dirección hacia las chicas

_**Las niñas y Spike**_ - ¡NO, NO VALLAS ES MUY PELIGROSO! – decían adentro del castillo pero el joven no los escucho así que solo siguió corriendo

_**Richar**_ –¡ DETENTEEEEEE! – exclamo desde lejos mientras corría

Las chicas, los ninjas y el unicornio Fog, voltearon apara observar como el joven se acercaba a ellos, una vez que el joven llego se tiro de rodillas

_**Twilight**_ - ¡Richar pero ¿Qué haces? Te dije que te quedaras en el castillo! – regañaba al humano

_**Richar**_ – por favor *jadeo* detente *jadeo* no le hagas más daño por favor – decía con unas lágrimas en sus ojos

_**Fog**_ – ¿así Qué tu eres ese mono lampiño que me mandaron a buscar? JA pero que patético al pedir clemencia por esa Pegaso – dijo apuntando a rainbow - no pareces gran cosa, pero mi amo te quiere a ti, así que yo solo cumpliré con mis órdenes – dijo para después descender y colocarse frente al joven mientras su cuerpo tomaba forma solida

_**Richar**_ – dejare que me lleves, pero solo si liberas a mis amigas – dijo mirando al unicornio con una cara de enojo y algunas lágrimas por ver a rainbow sufrir

_**Twilight**_ - ¡¿pero qué crees que haces Richar?!

_**Applejack**_ – es un suicidio, ellos solo quieren usarte como herramienta – decía apuntando a los ninjas y al unicornio

_**Richar**_ - ¡correré el riesgo si es necesario! – le dijo a las chicas – (en su mente) - ¡¿Qué clase Brony seria yo si dejo que ellos destruyan y lastimen el lugar que nosotros hemos añorado y amado!?

_**Fog**_ – HAHAHAHAHA pero que noble de tu parte – dijo para después darle una señal a los ninjas para que lo levantaran, ataran y sujetaran al joven – liberare a tus amigas, pero esa Pegaso se viene con nosotros, quiero jugar con ella después de haberme dado ese espectáculo – decía con una sonrisa sádica

_**Richar**_ -¿¡QUE!? ¡MALDITO INFELIZ, ERES UN…PUAG! – no termino la frase ya que el unicornio le propino un fuerte golpe con sus cascos delanteros en su estómago haciendo que el joven escupiera un poco de saliva y se arrodillara de nuevo

_**Todas las chicas**_ -¡RICHAR! – gritaron preocupadas

_**Fog**_ – será mejor que te calles simio, no estás en disposición para hablar – dijo para luego convertir de nuevo su cuerpo en neblina – bueno ya tenemos lo que queríamos, es hora de irnos – dijo para después irse volando perdiéndose de vista

Los ninjas que sujetaban al joven y a rainbow, lanzaron unas bombas de humo al suelo para luego desaparece, los otros se retiraron dando un gran salto al cielo para desaparecer en aire y otros se ocultaban entre las sombras para desaparecer de su vista, las chicas miraban para todos lados pero no encontraban señal del joven Richar ni de rainbow esas criaturas se lo habían llevado sin dejar ni un solo rastro, las chicas estaban tristes, ellos se fueron y no lograron hacer nada para detenerlos

_**NARRADOR:**_ el joven Richar y Rainbow dash fueron capturados por ese unicornio llamado Fog ¿lograra el joven y Rainbow escapar de las garras...o mejor dicho los cascos del mal? ¿equestria tendrá acaso un destino diferente? ¿lograran las chicas hacer algo al respecto? Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo de "Mi Vida Y Mis Poderes Ocultos"

CONTINUARA…

* * *

_**HOLA MUNDO, AQUÍ RIKIMLP, PARA INFORMARLES QUE NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEW, YA SABEN QUE MIENTRAS MAS REVIEW DEJEN MAS ANIMOS TENGO EN SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO ESTA HISTORIA, SIN MAS DE DECIR NOS LEEMOS LUEGO CHAOCHAO**_


	6. El imperio de hielo

_**HOLA MUNDO, AQUÍ RIKIMLP, COMO SIEMPRE LES PIDO DISCULPA POR MI MALA ORTOGRAFIA EN LAS NARRACIONES PERO COMO SABRAN CREO QUE ES UN PROBLEMA QUE TENGO CON EL WORL, YA QUE ESO AVECES ME DA PALABRAS QUE NO TIENEN SENTIDO, EN FIN LOS DEJO LEER EL CAPITULO**_

_**Opening de la historia:** Shion Kaito - Rolling Girl [Fansub Español]") _

___watch?v=4RSTRVoGAro_

* * *

_**(Castillo de Twilight)(Narración en tercera persona)**_

Las chicas junto con las cmc y spike se encontraban en sus tronos discutiendo que hacer para poder rescatar a Richar y a Rainbow dash

_**Pinki pie **_- ¡tenemos que hacer algo, esas criaturas se los llevaron y nosotras estamos aquí sin hacer nada! – Decía exaltada mientras se acercaba a cada una de las chicas pegándose muy de cerca a sus caras - ¿Qué tal si en ese lugar no hay pastelillos? ¿y si no le hacen una fiesta?...HAAFFF..ESO SERIA TERRIBLE ¿se imaginan que hagan eso?

_**Twilight**_ – tranquilízate pinki

_**Pinki pie **_- ¿tranquilizarme?...¿TRANQUILIZARME?.. Estaba por hacerle una fiesta de bienvenida al primer humano en equestria y ¿QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILIZE? – dijo para después respirar muy pesadamente

_**Applejack**_ – twilight tiene razón cubito de azúcar, debes tranquilizarte, con exaltarse no lograras nada, además no es el momento de estar pensando en eso de las fiestas

Pinki casi se desmaya por haber escuchado el comentario de su amiga pero se contuvo

_**Applebloom**_ – pero en parte pinki tiene razón, hay que hacer algo, ¿que tal si le mandas una carta a la princesa celestia e twilight?

_**Twilight**_ – lo siento applebloom, pero la princesa celestia aún no sabe de Richar y dudo que nos pueda ayudar en estos momentos ya que debe de estar ocupada con sus asuntos reales

_**Sweetie belle**_ – pero aun así, debemos encontrar a Richar

_**Scootaloo**_ – y a mi hermana, no te olvides de mi hermana – le decía a la pequeña unicornio blanca

_**Sweetie belle**_ – si y ah rainbow dash también – decía con una cara de "y que me importa"

_**Twilight **_– ya envié a los soldados a que recorrieran todos los rincones de equestria para poder dar el paradero de rainbow y Richar

_**Rarity **_– dime querida ¿no puedes usar ese hechizo de rastreo que sabes para poder encontrarlos? – le pregunto a la alicornio

_**Twilight **_– lo siento rarity – negando con la cabeza – pero ya lo intente, la única forma de rastrearlo es si dejan un rastro de magia o algún residuo, pero ellos parecen que desaparecieron con algún tipo de magia o algo parecido la cual desconozco

_**Spike**_ – Rainbow dash es muy fuerte, el que me preocupa más es Richar, el apenas es un humano muy delgadito que pareciera que con tan solo un soplido se fuera a caer ajajaja – decía riéndose por su chiste

_**Twilight**_ - ¡no es tiempo para decir bromas spike, esto es una situación muy crítica! – regañaba al bebe dragón

_**Fluttershy **_– espero que estén bien y vuelvan sanos y salvos – decía decaída

_**Twilight**_ – todas esperamos eso fluttershy – dijo para después mirar el techo – todas lo esperamos

* * *

_**(Lugar desconocido)**_

El joven junto con rainbow dash se encontraban caminando por las calles de un pueblo que estaba totalmente congelado siendo escoltados por los "shadowkhan" que los tenían atados,el cielo estaba completamente llenos de nubes grises mientras una tormenta de granizo caían sobre ellos, lograban observar que las casas del pueblo estaban totalmente cubiertas por una fina capa de hielo y un monton de ponys completamente congelados con caras de susto y pánico en las afueras del pueblo

_**Richar**_ – (en su mente) – que horror ¿Quién les habrá hecho esto a esos pobres ciudadanos? – decía mientras apretaba los dientes al observar a los ponys congelados

El unicornio "fog" se encontraba caminando a la cabeza del grupo mientras los demás "shadowkhan" lo seguían mientras sujetaban al joven y a rainbow, llegaron a un gran palacio negro totalmente hecho de hielo en donde se adentraron para después pasar por un pasillo y llegar a unas enormes puestas hechas de hielo, las puestas se abrieron para después dirigirse a la sala del trono donde se encontraba el gobernante de esas tierras congeladas, las sombras cubrían el trono la cual impedía ver el rostro del pony misterioso que estaba sentado en el trono donde solo se podía observar unos grandes ojos amarillos con iris rasgadas mientras sostenía una copa de vino con un líquido celeste escarchado, el unicornio "fog" se para junto con su equipo ninja cerca del trono y dan una reverencia, para después empujar a sus prisioneros y hacer que hagan una reverencia a la fuerza en contra de su voluntad

_**Lord SD**_ – bienvenidos a mi imperio de hielo – decía con voz macabra

_**Fog **_– Lord SD, acabo de cumplir con mi misión y le he traído a la criatura bípeda – le decía al pony misterioso

_**Lord SD **_– excelente mi lacayo, pero también observo que as traído a alguien más contigo – dijo observando a la Pegaso celeste a través de las sombras

_**Fog**_ – así es mi lord, esta Pegaso que ve aquí – dijo apuntando a rainbow – es una de los ex elementos de la armonía y dio una gran pelea en el pueblo, a pesar que fue herida por los "shadowkhan" siguió peleando sin importar que, aunque solo fue por un rato, por eso la he traído mi señor, quiero que me dé su permiso para poder divertirme con ella – dijo para después observar a la Pegaso y sonreírle maléficamente

Rainbow sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda por lo que dijo el unicornio fog, para después fruncir el ceño y escupirle en el ojo a fog

_**Fog**_ - ¡perra insolente! – dijo para después darle un golpe en la cara a la Pegaso y arrojarla al suelo

_**Richar**_ - ¡RAINBOW! ¡Maldito infeliz hijo de puta! – decía con enojo mientras forzaba las cuerdas que lo sujetaban pero era inútil ya que los ninjas lo agarraban con fuerza

_**Fog**_ – tu cállate mono – dijo para después acercarse a rainbow que aún seguía tirada en el suelo – será divertido ver a esta Pegaso sufrir – dijo para después tirar de su crin hasta llegar a su cara y pasar su lengua por la mejilla de rainbow

_**Rainbow dash **_– HAGGG QUE ASCO, ¡ALEJATE DE MI IDIOTA PERVERTIDO! – dijo para después darle un cabezaso al unicornio pero no lo logro ya que la cabeza del unicornio se volvió niebla haciendo que esta la pasara de largo

_**Fog**_ - ¿acaso crees que soy estúpido para no saber que intentarías atacarme? – dijo para después agarrar la crin de la Pegaso con fuerza y arrojarla al suelo

_**Richar**_ - ¡RAINBOW! – decía aun forzando las cuerdas pero sin ningún resultado

_**Lord SD **_– hahahaHAHAHAHAHA, como has cumplido con tu misión mi lacayo, dejare que te quedes con esa Pegaso – dijo apuntando a rainbow

_**Richar**_ – NOOO DEJALA EN PAZ ES A MI A QUIEN QUIERES –decía desesperado por solo pensar a lo que le harán a rainbow

_**Lord SD **_– por poco y me olvido de ti humano – dijo observando al humano

_**Richar**_ -¿Cómo sabes de mi especie? – pregunto con curiosidad

_**Lord SD **_– eso no importa, lo que deberías preguntarte es saber porque estas aquí – decía para después sacar una carcajada malévola

_**Richar**_ -¿Qué quieres de mí? – decía frunciendo el ceño

_**Lord SD **_– lo que quiero es que te unas a mí y al señor T, con el poder que posees lograremos tomar equestria de una vez por todas ¿Qué me dices? – decía mientras se le formaba una gran sonrisa de dientes afilados que podían verse atreves de las sombras

_**Richar**_ – en primer lugar, si no lo sabias a un no sé cómo controlar mis poderes, en segundo lugar ¿Quién es el señor T? y en tercer lugar ¡NI CAGANDO ME UNO ATI DESPUES DE LO QUE DIJISTE! – dijo eso ultimo gritando muy enojado

_**Lord SD **_– HEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA yo ya sabía que no controlabas a un tus poderes, por eso mande a que te capturan ya que sería muy fácil traerte hasta aqui y también sabía que no tomarías mi propuesta tan a la ligera, por eso planee un método de tortura para hacerte cambiar de opinión, Fog llévalo a las mazmorras, ya sabes que hacer…, y aprovecha también para divertirte con esa pegaso – le ordeno a su lacayo

_**Fog**_ – si mi lord, se lo agradezco mucho mi lord – dijo para después dar media vuelta he irse a las mazmorras

* * *

Los ninjas levantaron a los prisioneros y se los llevaron a las mazmorras, una vez que llegaron hay entraron a una recamar que contenía varias celdas con barrotes de hielos que parecían ser bastante resistentes, metieron al joven y a raimbow en celdas diferentes, fog se quedó en la celda de rainbow mientras los ninjas la sujetaban y al joven lo dejaron amarrado en un pilar de hielo

Los "shadowkhan" que amarraron al joven le rasgaron la camiseta por completo y se retiraron atreves de las sombras para después observar como una gran cantidad de piedras congeladas que se encontraban dentro de la celda se juntaban poco a poco hasta formar un gigantesco golem de hielo

_**Richar**_ –(tragando saliva al ver el enorme golem) – supongo que no estás aquí para darme un masaje verdad?

El goleen que estaba frete a el materializo en su brazo derecho un látigo de hielo con espinas muy puntiagudas

_**Richar**_ – (con los ojos abiertos como platos al ver el latigo) – yo y mi bocota

El golem estiro su brazo con el látigo para después bajarlo y darle de lleno en todo el pecho al joven la cual soltó un grito desbastador por el dolor que se escuchó atreves de toda la mazmorra, mientras tanto en la otra celda donde se encontraban fog y rainbow, el unicornio se preparaba para hacer cosas sucias hacia la Pegaso

_**Fog**_ – siiii el dulce sonido de la agonía – decía al escuchar al joven gritar - muy bien lindura ¿lista para nuestro juego? – dijo para después sobar el costado de rainbow

_**Rainbow dash **_- ¡SIGUE SOÑANDO SI CREES QUE DEJARE QUE HAGAS ESO! – dijo para después agarrar con sus dientes las cuerdas que la sostenían y jalarlas hacia abajo y hacer que los ninjas se estrellaran entre ellos

La Pegaso rápidamente se desato e intentó darle un golpe al unicornio la cual fallo ya que el unicornio se volvió a convertir en neblina, al haber fallado y atravesado al unicornio logro escapar ya que la salida se encontraba detrás de el pero otro golem de hielo que apareció en la entrada de la celda la cual se puso en frente de su camino y la agarro con sus enormes brazos, la Pegaso se retorcía para poder liberarse pero era en vano ya que el golem era demasiado fuerte

_**Fog**_ - ¿crees que sería fácil escapar de mí? HAHAHAHA no me hagas reír – dijo para después ordenarle al golem que la posicionara en pose de cuatro patas

El unicornio saco su miembro bien erecto y lo posiciono cerca de la vagina de la Pegaso pero para su mala suerte, rainbow hizo un rápido movimiento levantando sus patas traseras y darle una fuerte patada en todas sus pelotas, haciendo que el unicornio se tirara al piso y se retorciera de dolor mientras agarraba sus genitales

_**Fog**_ – HAAAAAAAAAAAA MALDITA PERRA….,UG HAORA VERAS – dijo para después darle una señal al golem que la levantara y la estrellara contra el piso una y otra vez

Rainbow no se podía liberar ni gritar ya que la enorme mano del golem estaba sosteniendo su cara, no podía hacer nada, estaba siendo aplastada por esa enorme masa de piedras congeladas, sus huesos se rompían con cada golpe que recibía contra el duro y frio suelo donde se encontraba, la sangre de la Pegaso se esparcía por toda la celda incluso manchando la cara del unicornio y el cuerpo del golem, hasta que el unicornio le dio una señal al golem que se detuviera y la tirara al suelo, rainbow respiraba con dificultad no se podía levantar, ni siquiera mover ni una sola parte de su cuerpo, el unicornio se reincorporo y se acercó a ella para después susurrarle algo en el oído

_**Fog**_ – eso te enseñara a no meterte conmigo zorra, por tu culpa ya no me podre divertir – dijo sobándose los genitales para después dar media vuelta y dirigirse a la celda del joven

Mientras tanto el joven se encontraba aun amarrado con la cabeza mirando el suelo mientras tenía una gran cantidad de heridas grandes en su torso y un enorme chorro de sangre que goteaba en el suelo mientras jadeaba por los latigazos que había recibido, cortesía del golem que tenía en su mano el látigo ensangrentado con pedazos de carnes del joven colgados en las espinas, el aliento del joven se podía observar ya que la temperatura en donde se encontraban ellos era demasiada baja para el, sobre todo al tener la piel expuesta y sin su camiseta, el unicornio llego a la celda y se detuvo frente al joven

_**Fog**_ – valla si que eres muy resistente, a pesar de que has perdido una gran cantidad de sangre me impresiona que aun sigas consiente – dijo mientras caminaba alrededor del pilar donde se encontraba amarrado el joven - ¿ya recapacitaste y aceptara el trato que te proporciono mi amo? – le pregunto al joven humano

_**Richar**_ –(entre jadeos) – ve..vete a la mi..MIERDA – dijo con dificultad

_**Fog**_ – eres un cabeza dura, veré que hare contigo una vez que le informe a Lord SD, mientras tanto disfruta tu estadía aquí en las mazmorras, ¡oye tú! – dijo eso ultimo hablándole al golem que se estaba sacando una piedra de la nariz – que asco, desata a ese simio y encadénalo a la pared – dijo mientras apuntaba a unos grilletes de hielo que estaban pegado en la pared

El golem hizo caso a su orden y desato al joven la cual callo de cara al suelo por lo herido que se sentía, el golem agarro al joven por uno de sus brazos y lo arrastro hasta los grilletes dejando un camino de sangre al haber sido arrastrado, el golem le coloco los grilletes en sus pies, manos y cuello para después retirarse de la celda, cerrarla y colocarse afuera de la prisión dándole la espalda al joven y vigilar el lugar

Fog se dirigió al centro del trono para darle una reverencia a su amo y decirle lo que había logrado en las mazmorras

_**Lord SD**_ – dime mi lacayo ¿el joven ya acepto mi propuesta? – le preguntaba a Fog

_**Fog**_ – me temo que no mi Lord , ese humano es muy persistente, a pesar de que la tortura fue grande y dolorosa a un se mantiene consiente pero sin querer aceptar su propuesta

_**Lord SD**_ –umm dime ¿ ya terminaste de divertirte con esa Pegaso?

_**Fog**_ – no mi Lord, esa Pegaso resulto ser muy ruda, al final termino rompiéndome las pelotas, ¿acaso planea hacer algo con ella?

_**Lord SD**_ – HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA en primer lugar eso te pasa por idiota, debiste haberla encadenado bien o por lo menos hacer que estuviera inconsciente, y en segunda, si tengo planes para esa Pegaso – dijo para después sacar una risa malévola

_**Fog**_ - ¿Qué planea mi Lord? – pregunto curioso

_**Lord SD**_ – al parecer ese humano tiene cierto afecto por esa Pegaso, sería una lástima si la perdiera – decía con una gran sonrisa que se observaba a través de las sombras – ten, quiero que rocíes a esa Pegaso frente al humano – dijo para después pasarle un pequeño frasco que contenía el mismo liquido celeste escarchado – empieza desde la cola, para que el procedimiento sea lento y a si puedas convencer al humano

_**Fog**_ – si mi Lord – dijo para después dar una reverencia, dar la vuelta y dirigirse a las mazmorras

Mientras tanto el joven se encontraba tirado en suelo jadeando intentando respirar, su aliento se podía observar gracias a la temperatura bajo cero donde se encontraba, estaba temblando por el intenso frio que sentía al tener su piel expuesta, el unicornio fog se adentró a la celda del joven para después colocársele frete a el

_**Fog**_ - ¿estás listo para unirte a nosotros mono? – le pregunto al joven

El joven con la poca energía que le quedaba levanto su mano derecha y le mostro su dedo medio (.I.)

_**Fog**_ – no sé qué significa ese gesto? pero lo tomare como un "no" – dijo al observar la mano del joven – supongo que tendré que convencerte de otra manera- tras decir esas últimas palabras un golem entro a la celda sosteniendo con unas de sus enormes manos a rainbow dash la cual tiro frente al joven toda hecha mierda

_**Richar**_ – (con cara de terror al ver a rainbow) – de..desgraciado qu..que le ..hi..hiciste – decía mientras temblaba por el dolor y el frio que sentía

_**Fog**_ – solo me divertí con ella HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

_**Richar**_ – ma..maldito ahora mu..mucho menos me uniré a us..Ustedes – decía entre dientes

_**Fog**_ – ya sabía que dirías eso, por eso tenía planeado esto – tras decir eso último roció el líquido que le había entregado Lord SD en la cola de la Pegaso la cual empezó a congelarse lentamente

_**Richar**_ – ¡N..NO QUE LE E..ESTAS HACIEN..DO!? – decía entre jadeos al ver la cola de rainbow convertirse en una fina capa de hielo que estaba corriendo atreves de su cuerpo lentamente

_**Fog**_ - le di un poco de hielo liquido concentrado, una poción muy poderosa que congela a la víctima al instante, cortesía de mi señor Lord SD, solo rocíe un poco en su cola para que puedas ver sufrir a tu querida amiga HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

_**Richar**_ – ma..maldito hipócrita – decía con el ceño fruncido

_**Fog**_ – solo Lord SD, puede quitar el efecto de la poción, ni siquiera la temperatura más elevada del mundo puede derretir esa fina capa de hielo, si te unes a nosotros puedo hacer que mi Lord sea bondadoso y te devuelva a tu amiga – decía con una gran sonrisa macabra

El joven con la poca fuerza que le quedaba se arrastró hasta la Pegaso pero solo a escasos centímetros ya que las cadenas no le permitían avanzar más allá, logro colocar una mano en la mejilla de rainbow para después poder hablarle

_**Richar**_ – ra..rainbow – decía mientras temblaba y tenía la mano en su mejilla

_**Rainbow dash**_– (entre jadeos) – Ri..Richar – decía con la mirada entrecerrada

_**Richar**_ – tranquila rainbow to..todo va salir bi.. bien – decía acariciando su mejilla

_**Rainbow**_ _**dash**_–(entre jadeos) – por favor no..no te unas a e..ellos – decía entra jadeos mientras su cuerpo se congelaba más y mas

_**Richar**_ – pe..pero si no lo ha. Hago entonces tu qu..quedaras como u..una estatua congelada para si..siempre

_**Rainbow dash **_– no im..importa solo promete..melo – decía mientras la mitad de su cuerpo ya se encontraba congelada

_**Richar**_ – pe..pero…

_**Rainbow dash **_– por fa..favor – decia entre jadeos

_**Richar**_ – te lo prometo rainbow – decia con unas lágrimas saliéndose de su rostro

Rainbow negó con su cabeza un poco para después decirle unas palabras al joven

_**Rainbow dash**_ – no esa cl..clace de promesa, s..si en verdad nos co..conoces, entoces qu..quiero que ha..hagas la promesa pin..pinki pie – decia mientras su cuerpo ya se encontraba totalmente congelado hasta el cuello

El joven no sabía qué hacer, esa promesa era un juramento que era imposible romper, ya que como todo brony es una promesa sagrada para ellos

_**Richar**_ – pero ra..rainbow yo..

_**Rainbow dash**_ – p..por favor – decía con la cara triste

_**Richar**_ – e..esta bien – dijo para después apartar su mano y recitar el juramento con dificultad – co..con un cerrojo y si no a..arrojo un pastelillo a mi o..ojo – dijo mientras hacia las señales de la promesa para después terminar tocándose el ojo con su mano

_**Rainbow dash**_ – gr..gracias, una co..cosa mas – decía mientras su cabeza se encontraba casi congelada

_**Richar**_ – lo que sea rainbow tu s..solo pídemelo – decía con unas lágrimas en sus ojos por saber que ya no tenía vuelta atrás

_**Rainbow dash **_– si, lo..logras salir de a..aqui, quiero que cu..cuides a mi her..hermanita scootaloo y decirle que si..siempre la quise como to..toda una hermana d..de sangre

_**Richar**_ – te lo prometo rainbow, re..realmente te lo ju..ro – decía mientras lloraba

_**Rainbow dash **_– gr..gracias – dijo eso ultimo mientras una lagrima se le salía y se congelaba para después observar como todo su cuerpo se convertía totalmente en una estatua de hielo

_**Fog**_ – hahaha HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA eso te pasa por no haber aceptado en primer lugar, es una lástima que logre divertirme más con ella AHAHAHAHAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA – se reía a carcajadas por ver la escena frente a el

El joven estaba devastado, perdió a una de sus amigas, hizo la promesa pinki pie y no podía romperla, el solo sentía una gran ira recorrer por todo su cuerpo, de pronto su cabello junto con sus ojos empezaron a parpadear de un tono rojizo

_**Richar**_ –(en su mente) – la perdí, la he perdido, no logre salvarla – decía para sus adentros mientras apretaba los dientes y su cabello junto con sus ojos parpadeaban mas a un tono rojizo – no pude hacer nada, ya no quiero más frio– se decía así mismo mientras su sangre hervía de la rabia y apretaba sus puños mientras su cabello junto con sus ojos parpadeaban más y más intenso

El unicornio soltó una carcajada malévola por observar al joven actuar de esa manera pero sin haberse dado cuenta del extraño cambio que surgía el joven

_**Fog**_ - ¿Qué ocurre, el monito ya se enojó? – dijo en tono burlón

_**Richar**_ – me las pagaran – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos mirando el suelo mientras su cabello y sus ojos titilaban con más intensidad

_**Fog**_ – ummm? – dijo arqueando una ceja, al perecer ya se estaba dando cuenta de extraño fenómeno que estaba surgiendo del joven

_**Richar**_ – me las pagaras…me las pagaras…ME LAS PAGARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS – tras decir eso ultimo el cuerpo del joven soltó una onda expansiva de color rojo brilloso, la cual retumbo el palacio donde se encontraban

_**Fog **_– ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué sucede? – decía mientras se tapaba los ojos con uno de sus cascos por el inmenso brillo que emanaba el joven

_**Richar**_ – HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – se escucha el grito del joven atreves de toda la mazmorra

Una vez que el brillo desapareció, el unicornio logro aclararse la vista para después observar al joven con una cara de pánico, Richar se encontraba de pie con una gran aura de color rojo fuego, su cabello era de un tono rojizo fuego, el cabello del joven se había erizado hacia arriba y la iris de sus ojos eran color rojo oscuro mientras tenía el ceño fruncido con una mirada aterradora mientras unas lágrimas se le salían pero lo raro era que las lágrimas en vez de bajar, subían para su cabello y su musculatura había aumentado un poquito**  
**

**NARRADOR**: Richar dejo salir su ira ¿Qué le esperara al unicornio fog? ¿Rainbow dash en verdad quedara congelada para siempre? Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo de "Mi Vida Y Mis Poderes Ocultos"

CONTINUARA…

* * *

_**HOLA MUNDO, AQUÍ RIKIMLP, LA VERDAD SIENTO QUE ESTE CAPITULO ME QUEDO MUY CORTO PERO QUERIA DEJAR LA EL SUSPENSO PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, SIN MAS QUE DECIR, NOS LEEMOS LUEGO, RIKIMLP SE DESPIDE CHAOCHAO**_


	7. La liberacion del imperio de hielo

_**HOLA MUNDO, AQUÍ RIKIMLP, LES MANDO UN SALUDO A JOSENTINO,**_ _**SILVERWOLF850**__** VALANTIL Y A**_ _**XXXGHOSTXXX123**__** QUE SON LOS UNICOS QUE ME AN DADO BUENAS CRITICAS EN LA HISTORIA ENSERIO SE LOS AGRADESCO MUCHO, SIN MAS QUE DECIR LES DEJO LEER EL CAPITULO**_

_**Opening de la historia:** Shion Kaito - Rolling Girl [Fansub Español]_

___watch?v=4RSTRVoGAro_

* * *

(**Mazmorras del Imperio de Hielo)**

Richar saco su ira expulsando otro de sus poderes ocultos al haber observado a rainbow dash convertirse en una estatua de hielo, toda su apariencia era casi idéntico a un super sayayin pero sus rasgos eran todo de color rojizo tanto su cabello como sus ojos y el aura que lo rodeaba,estiro su cuello, manos y pies para después romper las cadenas que lo sujetaban y sus heridas empezaron a cerrarse poco a poco incluyendo la herida que tenía vendada en su cabeza mientras una especie de vapor salía atreves de sus heridas

_**Fog**_ – no, ¡no puede ser! – dijo aterrado al ver como rompía las cadenas y las heridas del joven se serraban - ¡DETENGALO! – le ordenó a sus dos golem que se encontraban detrás de el

Los golem al instante respondieron a la orden del unicornio y se lanzaron levantando sus enormes brazos para poder darle un fuerte golpe al estilo gorila al joven, la cual lo impactaron de lleno haciendo que una gran cantidad de polvo congelado se levantara del suelo y taparan a los golem junto con el joven

_**Fog**_ – HAHAHAHAHAHA ESO TE ENSEÑARA, °°°°,¿he? – dijo eso ultimo abriendo los ojos como platos al observar como el polvo se disipaba

El joven se encontraba con los brazos extendidos y el ceño fruncido sosteniendo las manos de los golem como si nada mientras un gran cráter se encontraba debajo de sus pies debido al impacto que recibió de los golem

_**Fog**_ - ¿co..como es posible que aun sigas con vida? – pregunto sorprendido al ver como sostenía las manos de los golem sin ningún esfuerzo

El joven no respondió, solo se limitó a mantener una cara de pocos amigos aun con la enorme aura roja que lo rodeaba, sus manos empezaron a brillar de color rojo lava para después empezar a expulsar una onda de fuego y derretir a los golem que sostenía, el unicornio tenía una cara paranoica al ver como acababa fácilmente con los golem, una vez que el joven termino de derretir a los golem empezó a dar pasos lentos hacia el unicornio

_**Fog **_– a..alejate de mí – dijo nervioso para después dar un paso hacia atrás

El joven no respondió solo seguía dando sus pasos lentos acercándose cada vez más y más al unicornio Fog

_**Fog**_ - ¡ALEJATE DE MI! – dijo para después cargar su cuerno y disparar un potente rayo hacia el joven, la cual termino desviando de un lado con la palma de su mano mientras aun seguía acercándose a paso lento - ¡no puede ser! Yo me largo de aquí – dijo para después dar media vuelta y tratar de huir pero al hacer eso se encontró frente a frente con el joven aun con la cara de pocos amigos mientras emanaba esa gran aura roja

_**Fog**_ - ¡¿Cómo ES QUE…AGHT…- no termino la frase ya que el joven lo agarró del cuello y lo levanto hasta su cara - ¡ SU..SUELTAME MALDITO MONO! – decía esforzándose para poder liberarse de la mano del joven

_**Richar **_– (con voz grabe) - me quitaste algo valioso, ahora pagaras con tu vida – dijo apretando más su cuello

El unicornio estaba aterrado, entonces empezó a recargar su cuerno para poder convertir su cuerpo en neblina y lograr escapar, el joven rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que planeaba y a agarro su cuerno con su otra mano anulando el hechizo que planeaba hacer Fog

_**Richar**_ – ni creas que te escaparas tan fácil mente – dijo para después arrancar con una fuerza increíble el cuerno de Fog

Un grito desgarrador proveniente del ex unicornio se escuchó atreves de toda la mazmorra, el joven aun sostenía a Fog con una de sus manos que estaba gritando de agonía mientras una gran cantidad de sangre se escurría de su ex cuerno y goteaba en el suelo mientras que con la otra mano tenía su cuerno, el joven lanzo a Fog contra un muro y empezó a acercarse a el lentamente

_**Fog**_ – (con lágrimas en los ojos y con voz adolorida) – por..por favor te..ten piedad de mi – dijo al observar como el joven se acercaba a el lentamente

_**Richar**_ - ¿piedad? No conozco esa frase – tras decir eso ultimo estiro su brazo frente a el y materializo una esfera de fuego que después arrojo hacia Fog encendiéndolo por completo

_**Fog**_ – HAHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAA – gritaba de agonía al ser incendiado

Richar tenía una gran sonrisa macabra en su rostro al ver a Fog retorcerse de dolor, al parecer el poder que expulso corrompió su mente por la ira y solo piensa en venganza, el cuerpo Fog se encontraba tirado en el suelo completamente carbonizado y sin vida

_**Richar**_ – (con voz grabe) – uno menos, falta uno – dijo para después dar media vuelta y dirigirse a la sala del trono

* * *

**(Sala Del Trono Del Imperio De Hielo)**

Mientras tanto en la sala del trono, el pony misterioso Lord SD aún seguía sentado hay sin hacer nada esperando a que su lacayo volviera de las mazmorras

_**Lord SD**_ – porque tardara tanto Fog?– decía impaciente por saber que había respondido el humano - Y ¿Qué habrá sido ese temblor de hace un rato? – se preguntaba por la repentina sacudida que sintió hace rato

*BOOOOM*

Las puertas de la entrada hacia el trono EXPLOTARON mandando a volar una de las puertas mientras que la otra se partió en miles de pedazos

_**Lord SD**_ - ¡¿PERO QUE RA…?! – no termino la frase al ver al joven humano acercarse a paso lento con un cambio de imagen diferente y un aura roja que cubría su cuerpo con el ceño fruncido – valla, valla, valla pero si es mi estimado ser bípedo, dime ¿ya aceptaste mi propuesta? – lo único que recibió fue una bola de fuego dirigirse hacia el, la cual se cubrió con una pared de hielo que hiso aparecer del suelo – veo que no, al parecer acabas de despertar unos de tus poderes y quieres atacarme, bueno ya que lo pones así, supongo que tendré que matarte – tras haber dicho eso bajo la pared de hielo e hiso que los shadowkhan aparecieran entre las sombras alrededor de el y algunos golem de hielo

El joven se detuvo en seco, miraba de reojo a los ninjas y los golem que lo tenían rodeado con una cara seria

_**Lord SD**_ – acábenlo

Tras decir eso todos los ninjas sacaron sus espadas, nunchakus, kunais y se lanzaron al joven mientras que los golem lanzaron sus puños como si fueran proyectiles, Richar estaba parado en el centro de la habitación sin hacer nada, observaba como los ninjas y los puños de los golem se acercaban en cámara lenta, tras uno segundos el joven estiro sus brazos de lado y empezó a girar sobre su propio eje

_**Richar**_ – ninjaaaaaaa ¡GO!

Una vez dicho esa última palabra un enorme tornado de fuego se formó alrededor del joven que termino arrastrando a todos los ninjas y a los golem metiéndolos dentro del tornado, el joven se detuvo en seco haciendo que el tornado de fuego se detuviera también para después observar como los ninjas y los golem caían al suelo todos carbonizados y se desintegraban entre las sombras

_**Lord SD**_ – BAH patéticos sirvientes, si quieres que algo se haga bien debes hacerlo tú mismo – sé dijo así mismo para después levantarse de su trono y caminar hasta el joven

Una vez que el cuerpo de Lord SD salió a la luz se logró observar su verdadero aspecto, su apariencia era desagradable, era un enorme esqueleto del tamaño de un caballo, alrededor de todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una fina capa de hielo que parecía ser su piel y usaba una gran mascara azul en su cara que tenía la apariencia de un ogro ya que tenía unos enormes colmillos afilados, dos cuerno que sobresalían de su cabeza y unos enormes ojos amarillos con iris rasgados

_**Richar**_ – eso que llevas puesto ¿es la máscara oni? Con razón puedes invocar a shadowkhan – decía al observar la máscara que tenía puesto

_**Lord SD **_– veo que sabes sobre la máscara oni, dime ¿Quién te conto? – la máscara movió su boca como si de su verdadero rostro se tratara

_**Richar**_ – eso es algo que aparece en mi mundo pero es tomado como una leyenda

_**Lord SD**_ – dime humano ¿Qué hiciste con mi lacayo?

_**Richar**_ – digamos que….lo mande a descansar…en paz

_**Lord SD **_– sí que eres interesante humano, ¿estás seguro que no te quieres unir a nosotros? El señor T estaría muy complacido si aceptaras nuestra oferta, de seguro te daría hasta tu propio imperio así como lo hizo conmigo

_**Richar**_ – gracias pero no gracias, por el momento tengo total control de ese poder, además de que eres bien feo, no me extraña que te la pases dentro de las sombras todo el tiempo – dijo para después sacar una carcajada

_**Lord SD **_– eres un estúpido al no aceptar mi oferta pero como me siento algo de buen humor, ya que estamos a punto de enfrentarnos, ¿qué te parece una propuesta?

_**Richar**_ – normalmente no hago propuestas con escorias, pero te escucho

_**Lord SD **_– si yo gano, tú serás mi nuevo sirviente personal

_**Richar**_ – si claro sigue soñando si crees que hare eso, de todas formas si yo gano ¿que recibo?

_**Lord SD**_ – te devolveré a tu amiga – dijo con una sonrisa malévola

A richar se le abrieron los ojos con la propuesta que le había dicho el esqueleto, normalmente aceptaría, pero le había hecho la promesa Pinki pie a Rainbow dash, él quería que le devolviera una de sus amigas más preciadas, a pesar de solo haber estado en equestria unos días, como brony ya le había tomado demasiado cariño a ellas y sobre todo al saber que ellas si eran de verdad, el joven no tenía otra salida, de todas formas tendría que enfrentarse a ese esqueleto de hielo

_**Richar**_ – yo…¡acepto! – dijo para después tomar una posición de carate

_**Lord SD**_ – excelente…, que empiece el juego – dijo para después tomar una postura de ataque

_**Musica De Hambiente: **Deadman Wonderland Full Intro Song_

_ watch?v=2pZ-UpjtlXY _

El esqueleto levanto sus cascos delanteros para después golpear el suelo y hacer aparecer un monto de estacas de hielo que se dirigían al joven

Richar empezó a dar saltos hacia tras, esquivando las estacas que salían del suelo, con cada salto que daba una estaca aprecia frete a él, después dio un gran salto en el aire y lanzo dos bolas de fuego desde sus manos hacia el esqueleto de hielo

Lord SD se cubrió dejando aparecer una enorme pared de hielo haciendo que las dos bolas de fuegos impactaran en el muro, el esqueleto bajo el muro para ver como el joven tenía sus dos manos juntas hacia un costado mientras se le formaba una enorme bola de fuego entre ellas

_**Richar**_ – SUPER FIRE SMASH – grito para después lazar una columna de fuego en forma de espiral que se dirigía hacia Lord SD

El esqueleto no reacciono a tiempo y la enorme columna de fuego le callo de lleno estrellándolo directo contra una pared, lord SD se desprendió de la pared para después ocultarse entre las sombras

_**Richar**_ – para que te escondes? Acaso no puedes contra… - no termino la frase ya que un golpe recibido desde su espalda lo mando a volar haciendo que se estrellara contra una columna de hielo

Lord SD había aparecido detrás de la espalda del joven para aprovechar en darle un fuerte golpe con sus patas traseras

_**Lord SD**_ - ¿crees que me escondo? Solo estaba esperando poder atacarte mientras observabas para otro lado – decía para después sacar una carcajada malévola

_**Richar**_ – JE buena táctica – dijo mientras se separaba de la columna – pero eso no te ayudara a derrotarme

_**Lord SD **_– HAHAHAHAHAHA no me hagas reír, lo dice el mono que cayo fácilmente en mi trampa

_**Richar**_ – solo me tomaste desprevenido, ahora si voy a pelear en serio – dijo para después separar sus piernas, hacer un rápido movimientos con sus dedos colocándolas en varias posiciones y luego colocar sus dedos índice y medio cerca de su boca para después inhalar - KATON GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU

Tras decir esas palabras soplo atreves de sus dedos y formo una enorme bola de fuego que se dirigía hacia lord SD, el esqueleto dio un salto hacia un lado esquivando el poder que soltó Richar

_**Lord SD**_ – ¿crees que caeré de nuevo en tu truco?

_**Richar**_ – (apareciendo detrás de Lord SD) – solo era una distracción

El esqueleto voltio hacia tras solo para recibir un fuerte golpe de parte del joven justo en su cara haciendo que saliera volando contra la pared y dejara un enorme cráter mientras aún seguía estampado en él, lord SD cayó al suelo adolorido por el fuerte golpe que recibió, logro reincorporarse solo para ver como el joven corría hacia el con su mano encendida

**Richar** - PUÑO DE HIERRO DRAGÓN DE FUEGO – dijo para después impulsar su brazo y dirigirlo hacia Lord SD

Lord SD dio un salto hacia arriba para observar como el joven estrellaba su puño contra el muro haciendo que se quede atascado, el joven intentaba zafarse la mano de la pared, el esqueleto aprovecho eso para después soplar de su boca una ventisca que cubrió por completo a Richar encerrándolo en un iceberg

_**Lord SD**_ – al parecer no eres tan listo – dijo observando el iceberg donde se encontraba encerrado el joven

El iceberg donde se encontraba el joven empezó a temblar para después explotar y hacer que varias estacas de hielo salieran disparadas por todas partes, el esqueleto se cubrió de nuevo con el muro de hielo que formo atreves del suelo para después bajarlo y observar que el joven se encontraba libre de su prisión de hielo

_**Richar**_ – y tú eres idiota, ¿acaso se te olvido que ahora puedo controlar el elemento fuego? – dijo para después mostrarle su mano encendida

_**Lord SD**_ – . sí que estas lleno de sorpresas humano – dijo para después ocultarse de nuevo entre las sombras

El joven observaba para todos lados a ver si encontraba el paradero del esqueleto pero solo lograba ver oscuridad por casi todos los rincones del castillo, sin darse cuenta recibió un fuerte golpe en su espalda que lo mando a volar hasta el trono haciendo que se estrellara de cabeza

_**Richar**_ – maldición, este tipo se mueve con facilidad entre las sombras, así no puedo atacarlo – dijo para después colocar su mirada en el espaldar del trono y observar tres pequeñas esferas que se encontraban incrustadas en el trono, una de color rojo, otra de color amarillo y otra de color azul - ¿Dónde e visto esas esferas antes? – se dijo así mismo para después observar como una enorme estaca de hielo se dirigía hacia su posición

Richar se reincorporo y se tiro al suelo para ver como la estaca de hielo se estrellaba contra el trono haciendo que se rompiera en pedazos y ver como las esferas que vio hace un rato salieran volando en direcciones distinta por la sala del trono

_**Richar**_ –¡ rayos!..., ya que no te puedo ver – dijo para después levantarse y apuntar sus manos a las paredes– entonces habrá que dar algo de luz – dijo para después soltar una llamarada de sus mano y lanzarlas directo a las paredes provocando que el fuego se extendiera por todos los rincones sin dejar ni un solo rastro de oscuridad

El esqueleto se encontraba de espalda frente al joven listo para darle un golpe con sus patas traseras pero antes de darle el golpe Richar logro sostener con sus manos las patas traseras del esqueleto para luego lanzarlo al aire, el joven dio un gran salto para después agarra al esqueleto con sus manos y piernas para luego caer en picada de cabeza

_**Richar**_ – LOTO PRIMARIO – decía mientras giraba en el aire y formaba una columna de fuego para luego impactar en el suelo y ver como el joven sale de la columna de fuego y caer de pie

_**(Ya pueden quitar la música)**_

La columna de fuego se apagaba poco a poco para luego dejar ver un enorme cráter en el suelo donde se encontraba tirado el esqueleto, el joven se acercó al cráter y bajo para luego posicionarse frente a Lord SD, richar al observar el cuerpo del esqueleto vio que tenía pequeños cráteres en todo su cuerpo, al parecer esa técnica si fue lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarlo en ese estado

_**Lord SD**_ – hehehe que humillación, el gran Snow Dark (nieve oscura) ser derrotado por un humano, patético – se dijo así mismo aun tirado en el suelo sin poder moverse

_**Richar**_ – asi que ese es tu verdadero nombre?

_**Lord SD**_ – hehehe asi es, pero prefiero que me digan lord SD, tal vez me hayas derrotado humano pero créeme que no soy el único que estará detrás de ti, mis otros hermanos te buscaran y ellos son más fuerte que yo, el señor T reinara y tú no podrás hacer nada para impedirlo

_**Richar**_ – me preocupare de eso luego y ahora que lo mencionas ¿Quién es ese tal señor T?

_**Lord SD **_– hahahaha solo te puedo decir que es el señor de las tinieblas y el próximo gobernante de toda equestria

_**Richar**_ – como sea, la cuestión es que gane, ahora debes cumplir parte de tu trato

_**Lord SD **_– AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

_**Richar**_ - ¿de qué te ríes?

_**Lord SD **_– ¿crees que en realidad cumpliría mi promesa? Hahahaha si que eres tonto, ese líquido solo congela para jamás volver a descongelar a la víctima, tu amiga está condenada – decía con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

_**Richar**_ - ¡maldito! Lo tenías todo planeado – agarrándolo del cuello y sacudiéndolo – di tus últimas plegarias porque esta será la última vez que vuelvas a caminar por este mundo congelado – dijo mientras esencia su puño con gran intensidad

_**Lord SD **_– eso me recuerda – dijo para después mover su cabeza y escupir en la mano del joven

_**Richar**_ – AGG QUE ASCO ¿PORQUE HICISTE ESO? – decía con asco y enojo mientras observaba al esqueleto aun tirado en el suelo

_**Lord SD **_– HEHEHEHE mira bien tu mano

El joven observa su mano y se da cuenta que se estaba congelando poco a poco, richar se espantó al ver lo que pasaba así que utilizo sus llamas para poder derretir la capa de hielo que se le formaba en la mano pero no resultaba lo único que lograba era retrasar el avance de la congelación

_**Richar**_ - ¡no lo puedo derretir! ..¡¿Qué sucede?! – decía al ver su mano casi congelada pero que solo retrasaba el avance

_**Lord SD**_ – seguro mi ex lacayo te conto, eso es hielo liquido concentrado, la cual mi cuerpo produce, no puede derretirse tan fácilmente, tus llamas no lograran derretirlo, solo retrasarlo, ni el fuego más intenso puede hacerlo, estas condenado chico, alégrate, pronto te reunirás con tu amiga HAHAHAHAHAHA

_**Richar**_ - ¡desgraciado! – Dijo entre dientes para luego encender su otra mano con mayor intensidad - ¡VETE AL INFIERNO! – dijo para después levantar su mano y prepararlo para darle un golpe a Lord SD

_**Lord SD **_– (en voz baja) larga vida al señor T

El joven bajo su mano a gran velocidad impactando justo en el cráneo del esqueleto de hielo, rompiéndoselo en mil pedazos junto con la máscara oni, la sangre que brotaba atreves del cuerpo donde debería estar la cabeza era como agua pero más espesa, el impulso que dio Richar hizo que su puño se sumergiera en el suelo

_**Richar**_ – tu reinado ha acabado – le dijo al cuerpo sin vida del esqueleto mientras sacaba su mano del suelo – ahora ¿Qué es lo que hare? Rainbow se quedara como una estatua de hielo para siempre y yo muy pronto me convertiré en uno – decía mirando su mano mientras unas lágrimas se le formaban

El joven seguía dentro del cráter pensando que podía hacer, el castillo empezó a temblar como si de un terremoto se tratara

_**Richar**_ - ¿Qué sucede? – se preguntó así mismo al ver que el suelo estaba temblado – maldición, la pelea que tuve con este desgraciado debilito el castillo, sobre todo porque está hecho de hielo y yo use poderes de fuego

El techo empezó a caerse a pedazos poco a poco, el joven se levantó y se dirigió a la salida pero se detuvo en seco al observar debajo de sus pies unas de las esferas que se encontraban incrustadas en el antiguo trono

_**Richar**_ – esta esfera – dijo mientras agarraba la esfera – estoy seguro de a verla visto en algún sitio pero ¿en dónde? – decía observando la esfera

El techo se derrumbaba cada vez más y más, todo se estaba desplomando, el joven tubo la necesidad de buscar las otras dos esferas que estaban tiradas por el suelo en la sala del trono, sentía que de una u otra forma esas esferas lo ayudarían, se le dificulto un poco encontrarlas ya que los escombros interferían en su camino pero al final las encontró todas y se dirigió directo a las mazmorras justo donde se encontraba la estatua de hielo de Rainbow dash mientras todo se caía a pedazos

_**Richar**_ – tal vez no te pueda volver a la normalidad – decía mientras observaba a Rainbow con unas lágrimas – pero ni loco te dejare aquí sepultada – dijo para después agarrar la estatua de Rainbow y llevársela con el

El joven se dirigía hacia la salida del palacio mientras esquivaba los escombros que caían, le costaba cargar a Rainbow y las esferas sobre todo porque tenía una mano casi congelada que apenas y sentía gracias a que la mantenía caliente gracias a su poder de fuego retrasando el avance de la congelación

* * *

**(Entrada del Imperio De Hielo)**

Justo cuando salía del castillo un pilar de hielo cerca de la salida se desprendió rozando con la punta de esta, justo en la espalda del joven haciendo que él se tirara al suelo y soltar la estatua de Rainbow y las esferas mientras el palacio de hielo se derrumbó por completo levantado una gran capa de nieve

El joven callo de cara en la fría y blanda nieve que se encontraba fuera del palacio, su cabello y sus ojos volvieron a las normalidad y su musculatura disminuyo un poco, el pilar que había caído cerca de su espalda le dejo una gran herida en forma de línea inclinada y se podía observar perfectamente ya que no tenía su camiseta, la sangre empezaba a salir de su espalda y dejando manchada la nieve de un tono rojizo, al parecer no podía curarse como antes lo hizo en la mazmorras debido a que perdió su transformación y perdió la mayoría de su energía vital en la pelea que tuvo hace un rato, su brazo estaba congelado hasta el codo y afuera estaba totalmente nublado mientras una gran tormenta de nieve caía, incluso había algunos tornado que se formaban cerca de su posición

_**Richar**_ –lo..lo siento Rainbow dash *jadeo* pe..pero creo que n..no podre cumplir tu pr..Promesa *jadeo* y no lograre d..decirle a scoo..taloo *jadeo* p..pero descuidas *jadeo* muy pronto me re..reunire con..contigo *jadeo* ojala hubiera alguna forma de so..solucionar todo

El joven estaba muy herido en la espalda, se encontraba tirado en la fría nieve con los ojos cerrados esperando a que su mano cubriera totalmente su cuerpo y por fin dejar de sufrir tanto, las esfera se encontraban cerca de su cabeza hasta que empezaron a emitir un brillo, el joven atreves de sus parpados podía ver una luz que lo molestaba así que empezó abrir sus ojos lentamente para poder observar como las esferas estaban brillando

_**Richar**_ - ¿qu..que sucede? – se dijo así mismo al observar las esfera brillar

Con dificulta agarro una de las esferas y la observo más de cerca para después ver que el brillo empezó a disminuir lo cual le extraño, luego volvió a colocar la esfera en el lugar donde estaba y el brillo se volvió a identificar

_**Richar**_ – al parecer hay algo por aquí cerca que tiene alguna conexión con estas esferas ¿ me pregunto qué será? – dijo para después pararse con dificultad y agarrar las 3 esferas con unas de sus manos

El joven empezó a caminar con dificultad dejando un rastro de sangre detrás de el proveniente de su espalda, caminaba por el pueblo dejando la estatua de Rainbow dash en el suelo mientras tenia colgando su brazo congelado que ya estaba cubierto hasta su hombro, y en su otra mano sostenía las tres esferas, a medida que avanzaba, el brillo de las esferas empezaba a identificarse más fuerte, pasaba atreves de las casas congeladas y las estatuas de los ponys congelados, se detuvo frente a un arbusto que estaba cubierto de nieve y ver que las esferas tenían un brillo intenso

Atravesó el arbusto y se encontró con una escaleras que conducían hacia un pequeño altar que se encontraba en el risco de una pequeña montaña cubierto totalmente de nieve que estaba rodeado por 7 pilares de piedra que tenían forma de clavos separados por al menos 10 metros a su alrededor y unas líneas estaban conectadas desde el altar hasta a cada uno de los pilares

El joven subió las escaleras para después observar el altar, debajo de altar se encontraba una especie de fuente que estaba congelada y dentro de la fuente se encontraba una ocarina de color azul oscuro cubierta por una fina capa de hielo, el joven puso su mirada en el altar y logro ver que tenía unas pequeñas escrituras con tres orificios circulares incrustados en ella

_**Richar**_ – haber ¿qué es lo que dice? – decía mientras empezaba a leer las escrituras – _solo con los tres elementos naturales lograras limpiar los males, junto con la melodía relajante, así como el despertar del guardián lugia que surcara de nuevo los cielos y los mares- _decían las escrituras - ¿elementos naturales? ¿Guardián de los cielos y los mares?

El joven puso su mirada en las esferas y observo que dentro de ellas tenía una especie de rayo que se movía a voluntad propia, la primera esfera tenía un rayo de color rojo fuego, la segunda tenía un rayo de color amarillo eléctrico y la tercera tenía un rayo de color azul hielo

Richar coloco las esferas en los orificios, la cual encajaban perfectamente, al ser colocados las 3 esferas empezaron a expulsar un brillo de tono verdoso, el altar donde se encontraba el joven empezó a derretir la nieve que se encontraba a su alrededor incluso descongelo la fuente que estaba debajo del altar, una vez que todo se había descongelado alrededor del altar, la fuente empezó a sacar agua de color verde claro que se dirigían a las líneas que conectaban a los pilares, una vez que el agua verdosa toco los pilares estos se cubrieron con una fina capa de hielo

El joven observo la ocarina que se encontraba debajo del agua verdosa, al principio dudo en agarrarla ya que observo como los pilares se había cubierto por una fina capa de hielo pero tomo valor y metió su brazo congelada primero por si acaso para lograr tomar la ocarina, al tocar el agua su brazo empezó a emitir un brillo verde para después observar como su brazo estaba totalmente descongelada

_**Richar**_ – mi..mi brazo, la he recuperado – decía sacando su brazo del agua verdoso sin agarrar la ocarina y moverlo de arriba a abajo – hummm ¿si esta agua logro recuperar mi brazo? ¡eso significa! – dijo para después salir corriendo hacia donde estaba la estatua de hielo de Rainbow dash pero se calló a mitad del camino al recordar que su espalda estaba totalmente lastimada – maldición – dijo entre dientes

El joven se volvió a levantar pero esta vez camino, cuando llego a la estatua de Rainbow intento levantarla pero no podía debido a que estaba muy herido de la espalda y su musculatura ya no la tenía, entonces solo le quedaba una opción y era arrastrar el cuerpo congelado de Rainbow hasta la fuente, se le dificulto un poco llegar hasta el altar pero logro su objetivo, una vez que estuvo cerca de la fuente coloco la estatua de Rainbow dentro del agua verdoso

_**Richar**_ – vamos por favor funciona – decía mientras observaba a Rainbow dentro del agua

La estatua de hielo de Rainbow dash empezó a emitir un brillo verde para después observar como su cuerpo soltaba pequeñas estrellas que terminaron descongelándola, el cuerpo de rainbow se encontraba flotando en el agua desmallada, Richar la saco del agua con cuidado para poder intentar despertarla

_**Richar**_ – Rainbow, hey Rainbow dash despierta – le hablaba mientras la tenía entre sus brazos y le daba pequeñas palmaditas en la mejilla pero no respondía – vamos por favor Rainbow dash no me hagas esto – decía mientras se le formaban unas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos – por favor Rainbow dash despierta, no me puedes dejar así, eres muy valiosa para mi – decía mientras colocaba la cabeza de la Pegaso en su hombro y la abrazaba – no puedo *snif* no puedo perderte de esa manera *snif*-decía mientras sollozaba

_**Rainbow dash**_ - ¿Ri..Richar? – decía mientras habría sus ojos lentamente

_**Richar**_ - ¡¿Rainbow?! – Dijo para separarse un poco de ella y ver que estaba despertando - ¡RAINBOW DASH! – dijo para después abrasarla más fuerte - ¡qué alegría, creí que te había perdido no sabes lo preocupado que me sentía!

_**Rinbow dash **_- ¡oye suéltame no me estas dejando respirar! – dijo mientras le daba unas pequeñas palmadas en su espalda

_**Richar**_ – AAAAAGHTTT – grito mientras soltaba de golpe a la Pegaso y agarraba con una de sus manos su espalda y se revolcaba en el suelo

Rainbow se extrañó por el comportamiento de Richar y observo su casco la cual estaba cubierto de sangre, la Pegaso abrió los ojos como platos para luego acercarse al joven y observar su espalda con una enorme herida que recorría desde su hombro izquierdo hasta su cintura derecha

_**Rainbow dash**_ - ¡PERO QUE RAYOS! ¡¿QUE TE PASO!? – dijo mientras observa la enorme herida de su espalda

_**Richar**_ – (entre jadeos) – de..descuida so..solo es un rasguño no es na..nada grave – decía mientras la miraba con un ojo y cerraba el otro

_**Rainbow dash**_ - ¡¿SOLO UN RAGUÑO?! Debes estar bromeando ¡ESA HERIDA TIENE EL TAMAÑO DE UNA RAMA DE UN ARBOL!

_**Richar**_ – tranquila…lo importante para mí es que tu estés a salvo y eso vale más que esta herida que tengo – dijo apuntando a su espalda

_**Rainbow dash**_ – (ruborizada) ¿de..de verdad te importo mucho? – decía desviando un poco la mirada

_**Richar**_ – más de lo que piensas, te conozco lo suficiente junto con las demás chicas para saber lo importante que significan ustedes para mí a pesar que tu no me conoces bien todavía – le decía mientras le regalaba un linda sonrisa

_**Rainbow dash**_ – i..idiota – dijo volteando su cabeza ruborizada con el ceño fruncido – a todo esto ¿Dónde estamos? – dijo observando sus alrededores y observar que estaban en una isla nevada donde un enorme océano los rodeaba totalmente congelado

_**Richar**_ – creo que es una isla de las tierras olvidadas de equestria? – decía también observando sus alrededores

_**Rainbow dash**_ - ¡¿Qué?! Pero eso es imposible, las tierras olvidadas de equestria están muy lejos ¿Cómo es que llegamos aquí en un instante si hace un rato nos encontrábamos en ponyville?¿acaso esas criaturas que nos secuestraron tiene el poder de la tele transportación? – pregunto confusa

_**Richar**_ – más o menos, los shadowkhan se transportan atreves de las sombras, pueden llegar de un sitio a otro en tan solo un parpadeo, creo que al habernos sujetado hicieron que lográramos transportarnos junto con ellos

_**Rainbow dash **_– ya veo, ahora que me acuerdo ¿DONDE ESTA ESE DESGRACIADO UNICORNIO? quiero devolverle el favor que me hizo pasar – dijo con el ceño fruncido para después golpear su pesuña con su otra pesuña

_**Richar**_ – descuida ya me ocupe de él.. incluso acabe con su líder

_**Rainbow dash**_ - ¿Quién tú? PUAHAHAHAHA si claro, sin ofender amigo pero dudo que hallas acabado con él y su líder, digo solo mírate, solo eres un humano flaquito, tal vez tenga algunos pectorales, pero no creo que eso sea suficiente como para acabar con ellos – dijo observando al joven

_**Richar**_ – olvidas que yo tengo un poder oculto dentro de mí y si te fijas bien el palacio donde estábamos hace rato, está destruido – dijo apuntando detrás de su espalda

La Pegaso observo detrás del joven y logro ver desde la lejanía junto con el pueblo ya que ellos se encontraban en el risco de una montaña y se sorprendió al ver como el castillo de hielo estaba totalmente destruido

_**Rainbow dash**_ - ¿pe..pero cómo? – Dijo al observar los escombros del antiguo castillo - ¿Cómo es posible que este destruido?

_**Richar**_ – cuando observe que te congelabas, una ira que sentía se apodero de mí y expulso uno de mis poderes, al principio estaba tan segado que lo único que quería era venganza y destruir todo a mi paso, cuando me enfrente a ese tal Lord SD que resultó ser un esqueleto de hielo bien feo, me había dado una propuesta, la cual era que te liberaría de tu prisión de hielo si yo le ganaba y con tan solo escuchar esa propuesta logre tener total control de mi cuerpo, expulse tanto poder que al final acabe destruyendo el castillo – le explicaba a la Pegaso

_**Rainbow dash**_ – jeje ya veo, y dime ¿Cómo te hiciste esa herida tan profunda en tu espalda? – pregunto mientras apuntaba a la espalda del joven

_**Richar**_ – cuando el castillo se estaba desplomando, intente escapar, pero un pilar de hielo me rozo la espalda y termino haciéndome está herida – decía agarrando su espalda

_**Rainbow dash **_- ¿ y cómo es que yo estoy aquí si hace un momento yo me encontraba en esa prisión de hielo?, según escuche lo que dijo ese desgraciado unicornio, ni el fuego más intenso podía descongelarlo

_**Richar**_ – y él tenía razón, intente derretir esa capa de hielo pero no lograba nada, esta agua que vez aquí – dijo apuntando a la fuente con el agua verdoso – logro descongelarte

_**Rainbow dash **_- ¿y cómo es que supiste que esta agua me descongelaría?

_**Richar**_ -¿es que solo vas a estar preguntándome o qué? Quien eres, Twilight o Pinki pie

_**Rainbow dash **_- ¡OYE! Estaba en una prisión de hielo, necesito saber todos los detalles que ocurrió aquí afuera, además esto cada vez se pone interesante

_**Richa**_r - *suspiro* está bien te diré

El joven siguió explicándole todo lo ocurrido a la Pegaso, como derroto a Lord SD, su verdadero nombre que resulto ser "Snow Dark", lo de las esferas, el altar, Como casi él también se congela, la Pegaso escuchaba cada mínimo detalle, le era increíble todo lo que le estaban contando

_**Rainbow dash**_ – parece que has estado muy ocupado ¿verdad?

_**Richar**_ – y que lo digas

_**Rainbow dash**_ - ¿crees que podamos ayudar a eso pobres ciudadanos de aquel pueblo? – dijo observando desde la lejanía el pueblo congelado con la gran cantidad de estatuas de ponis congelados

_**Richar**_ – no estoy muy seguro, son demasiados ponys y traerlos hasta aquí sería un problema, además de que esta tormenta de nieve cada vez se hace más fuerte – decía mientras intentaba cubrirse con sus manos de intenso frio

_**Rainbow dash **_– pero debemos hacer algo, no podemos dejarlos así

_**Richar**_ – umm, me pregunto si..- dijo para después hacerse a la fuente con dificulta y sacar la ocarina que se encontraba dentro del agua

_**Rainbow dash **_-¿Qué es eso? – dijo observando el instrumento azul que tenía el joven

_**Richar**_ – es una ocarina, una especie de flauta que transmite hermosas melodías – dijo observando la ocarina

_**Rainbow dash **_- ¿y qué piensas hacer con eso? – dijo apuntando a la ocarina

_**Richar**_ – quiero probar algo, las inscripciones de este altar dicen "_solo con los tres elementos naturales lograras limpiar los males, junto con la melodía relajante, así como el despertar del guardián lugia que surcara de nuevo los cielos y los mares" _ya coloque las 3 esferas que resultaron ser los elementos naturales, solo falta la melodía y despertar al guardián, al parecer esto es agua de los mares sagrados – dijo observando el agua verdozo

_**Rainbow dash **_- ¿y eso que tiene que ver con ayudar a los ponys?.. Y sobre todo ¿acaso sabes esa tal melodía que dicen las escrituras?

_**Richar**_ – básicamente si, solo espero que funcione – dijo para después acercarse al altar, colocar la punta de la ocarina en su boca, serrar sus ojos y empezar a tocar la melodía

_**Melodia: **Lugia's Song (Original)_

_watch?v=ZqpXrDuLqE0 _

La melodía era relajante, Rainbow dash solamente se quedó sentada hay cerca del joven escuchando esa suave melodía que en manaba la ocarina, los pilares en forma de clavos empezaron a brillar en sincronía junto con la melodía, como si cada nota que tocara estuviera conectada con cada pilar diferente

La tormenta de nieve estaba empezando a calmarse poco a poco y los tornados que se encontraban cerca empezaron a desaparecer, algunos cuantos agujeros se formaron en las nubes dejando pasar algunos rayos del sol que estaban apuntando hacia la isla

El agua verdoso que salía de la fuente empezó a desbordarse para luego dirigirse justo al océano y el pueblo congelado, Rainbow dash miraba maravillada todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, la melodía que tocaba el joven estaba funcionando, el pueblo se cubría completamente de un brillo verde para luego observar como el océano se descongelaba, las casas y los ponis congelados volvían a la normalidad

_**Rainbow dash**_ - ¡está funcionando! – dijo al observar el pueblo que estaba volviendo a la normalidad -¡Richar esta..! – no termino la frase una vez que observo al joven

Richar tenía el cabello blanco plateado, unas pequeñas ondas expansiva salían de su cuerpo, Rainbow dash podía sentir esas ondas expansivas atreves de su cuerpo como si de una cortina transparente se tratara

_**(A partir de aquí continua leyendo cuando minuto llegue a 1:35)**_

En el océano empezó a salir un tornado de agua que se dirigió al cielo para después desaparecer y en su lugar dejar una especie de ave con forma de dragón de color blanco con el vientre azul claro, con placas en su lomo y cola de color azul oscuro, con una envergadura superior a los 5 metros (el mismo que sale en la imagen del video)

El agua verdosa dejo de desbordarse y ave dragón empezó a volar por la isla despejado las nubes haciendo que todos los rayos de sol cubrieran la isla, el joven seguía tocando la ocarina con los ojos cerrados mientras su cuerpo expulsaba las pequeñas ondas de viento, el pasto volvía a ser verde mientras las flores florecían, los pájaros empezaron a surcar los cielos, y las mariposas empezaron a revolotear

Los ciudadanos estaban confundidos, no sabían que era lo que estaba pasando, al rato escucharon la melodía que tocaba el joven y se dirigieron hacia ese lugar, todos los ciudadanos del pueblo se encontraban observando como el joven tocaba la ocarina y expulsaba las ondas, toda la isla ya no era una isla de nieve si no que ahora era una isla primaveral, los ciudadanos se preguntaban que era o quien era pero al parecer no se sentían asustados, al contrario, se sentían relajados por la hermosa melodía que tocaba el joven

El joven ya estaba tocando las últimas notas de la melodía, su cuerpo dejo de expulsar las ondas y los pilares de hielo volvieron a convertirse en pilares de piedra, los ciudadanos aclamaban de alegría por saber que fueron liberados por el joven humano

Richar una vez que termino de tocar se tiro de rodilla y apoyaba sus manos en el suelo mientras jadeaba, Rainbow dash se preocupó y se dirigió hacia el joven

_**Rainbow dash**_ - ¡RICHAR!...¿estás bien? – dijo colocando su pesuña en su hombro

_**Richar**_ – tranquila *jadeo* solo estoy algo agotado eso es todo *jadeo*

El joven abrió sus ojos para luego observar que eran de color blanco plateado, después de un rato su cabello volvió a la normalidad junto con sus ojos, a Rainbow dash le pareció extraño y a la vez impresionante pero no le tomo mucha importancia

_**Rainbow dash**_ – Richar tu canción funciono, liberaste a todos los ciudadanos y descongelaste el pueblo, ¿Cómo supiste que eso funcionaria?

_**Richar**_ – no sabía – dijo para después sentarse – solo hice lo que mi corazón me indicaba hacer

_**Rainbow dash **_– jeje ahora veo porque mi hermanita esta tan interesada en ti chico, realmente eres asombros – decía con una sonrisa

_**Richar**_ – no es por presumir, pero siento que si lo soy jejejeje

Mientras Rainbow y el joven estaban hablando el dragón que estaba volando se acercó al altar y y aterrizo alado del joven

_**¿?**_ – Gracias por liberarme joven humano, eh estado aprisionado en el océano por años, pero al haber tocado la canción me has liberado – hablaba el ave dragón telepáticamente sin mover sus labios

_**Richar**_ – tú debes ser Lugia ¿cierto?

_**Lugia**_ – así es joven humano

_**Rainbow dash **_- ¿lo conoces? – pregunto curiosa

_**Richar**_ – más o menos, solo se que es el guardián protector de los mares y los cielos

Mientras hablaban la ocarina que aún tenía el joven empezó a dar un brillo blanco, el joven y Rainbow se extrañaron por el raro comportamiento de la ocarina, en un parpadeo la ocarina saco un rayo de luz que se dirigió directo a los escombros del castillo, la luz giro alrededor del castillo y lo empezó a reconstruirla, el castillo volvió a la normalidad solo que esta vez era diferente, ya no era de hielo, esta vez era de un color verde pasto con detalles dorados a sus alrededores, la ocarina empezó a dar un brillo intenso la cual se convirtió después en un brazalete azul que se encontraba en la muñeca de joven

_**Richar**_ – wow eso fue impresionante – dijo observando el nuevo castillo para luego observar el brazalete que se encontraba en su muñeca

_**Lugia**_ – al parecer la isla te ha elegido como su nuevo gobernante – le dijo al joven telepáticamente

_**Richar**_ - ¡¿Quién yo..enserio?!

Lugia solo asintió con su cabeza para luego darle una reverencia al joven, luego todos los ciudadanos imitaron a Lugia dándole también una reverencia, incluso Rainbow dash le dio una reverencia

_**Richar**_ – valla…esto es..inesperado…pero…me temo que no podre aceptarlo – dijo mientras se quitaba el brazalete

_**Rainbow dash **_- ¡¿Qué?! Estas bromeando, acabas de salvar una isla entera y ¿no quieres ser el gobernante?

_**Richar**_ – me siento honrado al saber que soy dueño de mi propia isla… pero no estoy listo para ser el gobernante de una… a demás yo ya tengo un nuevo hogar - dijo para después ver a Rainbow dash - Y ese lugar es ponyville, junto con mis amigas – dijo para después darle un tierna sonrisa

_**Rainbow dash **_– awww que lindo.°.°.°.°.¡RAYOS ME HICESTE PONER SENTIMENTAL! – dijo para después voltearse, cruzase de patas y fruncir el ceño

Richar soltó una pequeña carcajada por ver a Rainbow dash así, lo cual no le extrañaba ya que él sabía que ella siempre quiere mantener su orgullo, el joven se levantó y se dirigió asía Lugia

_**Richar**_ – lo siento Lugia, enserio es un honor ser el gobernante de esta isla, pero como ya dije, ya tengo un hogar en la cual vivir – dijo mientras le mostraba el brazalete

_**Lugia**_ – quédatela, la isla junto con el brazalete te han elegido, por lo tanto aunque no estés, la isla seguirá siendo tuya, además mientras tengas ese brazalete puedes volver a convocar la ocarina y si tocas de nuevo la canción, podrás llamarme sin importar en que parte del planeta estés – le dijo al joven telepáticamente

_**Richar**_ - ¿enserio? ¡muchas gracias!...pero, ¿Cómo hago para poder invocar de nuevo la ocarina? – se preguntó observando el brazalete de arriba a abajo

_**Lugia**_ – solo tienes que concentrarte y pedir que el brazalete se convierta de nuevo en la ocarina

El joven cerro sus ojos mientras mantenía el brazalete en su mano, el brazalete empezó a brillar y se volvió a convertir en la ocarina

_**Richar**_ - ¡funciono! – decía feliz al observar como el brazalete se convirtió de nuevo en la ocarina

_**Lugia**_ – ahora has lo mismo pero esta vez al revés

El joven cerro sus ojos para después ver como la ocarina se convertía de nuevo en un brazalete

_**Richar**_ – gracias por enseñarme Lugia – decía mientras se volvía a colocar el brazalete en su muñeca

_**Rainbow dash**_ - ¿Richar? – decía la Pegaso mientras se acerba a ellos - ¿Cómo volveremos a ponyville? Aun me siento algo débil como para volar, No sé en qué ubicación estamos y tampoco se para cual dirección tenemos que ir – decía mientras observaba sus alrededores

_**Richar**_ – ahora que lo dices, yo tampoco se en donde estamos, y aun me duele la espalda por la enorme herida que tengo – dijo para después tocar suavemente su espalda

_**Lugia**_ – tranquilo yo te puedo llevar, conozco todos los al redores de este mundo, ya que me la pasaba viajando atreves de los mares –dijo para después agacharse a un lado del joven – sube

_**Richar**_ -¿enserio? Muchas gracias Lugia, vamos Rainbow dash es hora de irnos – dijo para después agarrar a Rainbow y subirla al lomo de Lugia y después subirse el

El ave dragón estiro sus enormes alas para después agitarlas y emprender vuelo, los ciudadanos los despedías desde la isla sacudiendo unas de sus patas mientras el joven y Rainbow también se despedían de los ciudadanos sacudiendo sus manos mientras se alejaban, la vista era hermosa desde arriba era una gran sensación para el joven sentir la cálida brisa atreves de su pelo que se meneaba por el viento

_**Richar**_ – ahora veo por qué te gusta volar tanto, esta sensación se siente increíble, ojala yo pudiera volar igual que tu – le decía a Rainbow dash que se encontraba delante de el mientras tenía los ojos cerrados con una sonrisa en su rostro

_**Rainbow dash**_ – si esta sensación es muy agradable – decía observando al frete suyo

_**Richar**_ – sí que lo es – le decía aun con los ojos cerrados con una sonrisa

_**Rainbow dash **_– Richar ¿puedo pedirte algo? – dijo mientras observaba al joven

_**Richar**_ – claro Rainbow, pídeme lo que quieras – decía mientras abría los ojos y miraba a la Pegaso

_**Rainbow dash **_– (sonrojada) – normalmente no hago este tipo de cosas y apenas te conozco aunque tú ya me conoces ami – dijo mientras miraba para otro lado – pero siento que tú te lo mereces, por haberme rescatado

_**Richar**_ – umm?, ¿y qué es lo que..? – Richar no termino la frase ya que fue recibido por un BESO desprevenido de parte de la Pegaso

El joven tenía los ojos como platos por el repentino beso, no sabía cómo reaccionar por lo paralizado que se sentía, al poco tiempo el joven cerraba los ojos lentamente y empezó a aceptarlo, el beso era muy apasionado, duro solo un minuto solo para después separarce solo para poder tomar aire

_**Richar**_ – Rainbow eso fue… - no termino la frase ya que Rainbow dash le puso su pesuña en su boca

_**Rainbow dash **_– shh, lo sé – decía algo abochornada - ¡PERO SI LE DICES A UNA DE LAS CHICAS TE JURO QUE…!

_**Richar**_ – descuida, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, de todas formas yo también sentía algo por ti – le dijo con una sonrisa

_**Rainbow dash **_- ¡¿enserio?! – pregunto sorprendida

_**Richar**_ – sip, pero no te decía casi nada, porque temía a que me fueras a rechazar

_**Rainbow dash**_ - ¡eres un tonto! – dijo para después abalanzarse a él y darle otro beso que el joven Richar recibió feliz mente

Lugia seguía volando con sus dos pasajeros en su espalda, tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, al parecer estaba disfrutando del tierno momento que estaban pasando eso dos tortolitos mientras se alejaban más y más de la isla

_**NARRADOR:**_ Richar derroto al malvado Lord SD y libero la isla nevada para después convertirse en el gobernante de esa isla, en estos momentos se dirige de regreso al pueblo de ponyville junto con una nueva amante pero su historia aun no acaba ya que otros enemigos estará detrás de él y sus amigas, ¿lograra defender equestria y proteger a sus seres queridos? Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo de "Mi Vida Y Mis Poderes Ocultos"

CONTINUARA…


	8. Regreso a ponyville

**HOLA MUNDO, AQUÍ RIKIMLP, BUENO ANTES DE EMPESAR QUIERO DISCULPARME POR LA TARDANSA EN ACTUALIZAR, RESULTO QUE ESTUBE MUY ATAREADO CON MIS ESTUDIOS Y CIERTOS "LECTORES" (QUE NO QUIERO MENCIONAR), ME DESANIMARON E HIZO QUE PAUSARA LA HISTORIA, PERO LA CONTINUARE POR USTEDES (AQUELLOS QUE ME APOLLARON Y ME ANIMARON) Y POR MI, YA QUE ES POR MI GUSTO.**

**OTRA COSA QUE QUIERO, ES ACLARAR LAS DUDAS DE ALGUNOS QUE NO ENTENDIERON Y ME ENVIARON PM.**

**ESTA HISTORIA TENDRA MUCHOS MISTERIOS, COSAS RARAS Y PERSONAJES SECUNDARIOS DE LA SERIE ORIGINAL TANTOS COMO "OCs" (SIN MENCIONAR QUE EXISTIRAN LUGARES QUE NO EXISTEN EN LA VERDADERA EQUESTRIA) QUE MAS ADELANTE COLOCARE Y ACLARARE EN EL FIC, COMO POR EJEMPLO: ¿Por qué MI PERSONAJE TIENE PODERES OTAKUS (ANIME)?...¿COMO OBTUBO SUS PODERES?...¿COMO SE LLAMA EL LUGAR EN DONDE SE ENCUENTRA, SI NUNCA LA HE VISTO EN "MY LITTLE PONY"?...¿PORQUE COLOCASTE TECNOLOGIA EN EQUESTRIA?...¿COMO MURIÓ LA ABUELA DE RICHAR?...¿DE DONDE SALIO EL DRAGON LUGIA?...¿PORQUE LAS CHICAS ACTUAN DE ESA MANERA, SI ESA NO ES SU VERDADERA PERSONALIDAD?...¿DE DONDE SALIO, APARECIO, OBTUBO, ENCONTRO TAL COSA?...TODO ESO SERA ACLARADO MÁS ADELANTE.**

**AQUELLOS QUE PIENSAN QUE COLOCAR LOS NOMBRES O LAS POSES ANIMES CREEN QUE SON MUY "PREDECIBLES", RESULTA QUE COMO NO TODOS LOS QUE LEEN FANFIC MLP SON BROTAKUS( DEFINICION: BRONY Y OTAKUS AL MISMO TIEMPO) SI NO QUE SOLO SON "BRONYS" NADA MAS, POR LO TANTO ELLOS "NO" SABRAN DE QUE ESTOY HABLANDO Y DE DONDE SAQUE ESOS PODERES (CLARO QUE ALGUNOS LOS INVENTARE), YA QUE ALGUNOS ME RESPONDIERON ALGO COMO: (GUAO, QUE TECNICAS TAN INCREIBLES, SOLO CONOSCO LA TECNICA QUE USO DE SASUKE, PERO EL RESTRO DE LOS PODERES NO LAS CONOCIA?) ES POR ESO QUE COLOCO LOS NOMBRES Y LAS POSES….POR QUE YO NO CREO QUE USTEDES SUPIERAN QUE SIGNIFICABA LA PALABRA "BRONY" HASTA QUE TUBIMOS UNA EDAD MAS AVANSADA Y SUPIMOS DE ESE "CLAN SECRETO" QUE DESCUBRIMOS POR NOSOTROS MISMOS ( YO EN MI CASO CADA VEZ QUE ESCUCHABA LA PALABRA "BRONY" LO PRIMERO QUE SE ME VENIA A LA MENTE, ERA UN PASTELITO DE CHOCOLATE LLAMADO "Brownie" ¬¬).**

**OTRA DE LAS COSAS QUE NO COLOCARE, ES ESA FRACE QUE ALGUNOS LLAMAN "Deus Ex Machine Legal", LO CUAL TENGO ENTEDIDO SIGNIFICA "colocar y darle cosas muy fáciles a mi personaje para ayudarlo", NO ESA CLACE DE COSAS NO ME GUSTAN, EN CASO DE QUE LAS COLOQUE, SOLO LOS USARE EN CASOS CRITICOS Y DIFICILES PARA AYUDAR AL PROTAGONISTA PERO SIN PONERCELO TAN FACIL Y CON UNA EXPLICACION LOGICA**

**SI EMPIEZO A DARLES LAS EXPLICACIONES, ENTONCES ESTARIA HACIENDO "spoilers"(TRADUCCION: ADELANTAR LA HISTORIA ANTES DE CONTARLA EN EL FIC), Y ESTOY SEGURO QUE ESO SERIA DESAGRADABLE COLOCAR ALGO QUE AUN NO HA PASADO ¿VERDAD?,… SE QUE EN ALGUNAS PARTES ME ADELATE UN POCO PERO INTENTARE ARREGLARLO EN LOS DEMAS CAPITULOS**

**ESPERO AVER ACLARADO SUS DUDAS, SIN MAS QUE DECIR, LOS DEJO CON EL CAPITULO**

_**Nuevo Opening de la historia:**__ "Welcome to Ponyville" [LIVE!] - a parody of Green Day's "Welcome to Paradise" by MandoPony_

_ watch?v=12gQj1bFfxY _

* * *

**(Castillo De Twilight)(Narración Tercera Persona)**

La alicornio purpura Twilight Sparkle se encontraba en su habitación caminando de un lado a otro aun preocupada por sus amigos desaparecidos, ya era de noche, han pasado más de 19 horas desde que las criaturas de las sombras se los llevaron y ya eran como las 3 de la madrugada, ella junto con sus amigas habían intentado hacer lo posible para poder dar el paradero de ellos, pero ninguna tubo resultado, las chicas incluyendo las pequeñas "Cutie Mark Crusaders" decidieron quedarse en el castillo junto con Twilight hasta que Rainbow dash y Richar aparecieran

Después de un rato, las puertas de su habitación se abrieron para después dejar ver pasar al pequeño bebe dragón Spike, tenía una cara soñolienta, al parecer se había levantado solo para poder ver a su amiga

_**Spike**_ – (con voz soñolienta) - *bostezo* Twilight ¿estás bien?¿porque sigues despierta?

_**Twilight**_ – ho, hola Spike, no te preocupes estoy bien, descuida tu solo vuelve a dormir – le decía con una sonrisa amigable

_**Spike**_ - ¿aun sigues preocupada por los chicos? – decía mientras se acercaba a la alicornio

_**Twilight**_ - *suspiro* si Spike, no puedo dormir con tan solo pensar lo ocurrido que paso hace un buen rato y los guardias aun no me han dado ningún informe de su paradero

_**Spike**_ – tranquila Twilight – dijo mientras le ponía una garra en su lomo - estoy seguro de que ellos estarán bien… eso espero? – decía eso último en susurro

_**Twilight**_ – aun así Spike, como princesa de la amistad no puedo defraudar a mis amigos – decía decaída

El pequeño dragón intentaba hacer lo posible para que su amiga lograra descansar, ya era muy tarde y ella aun asi no quería dormir por lo preocupada que estaba, después de tantos intentos fallidos para que Spike lograra hacer lo posible de que su amiga durmiera, un soldado unicornio entro a la habitación de la princesa un tanto agitado

_**Soldado**_ – ¡princesa Twilight! – dijo para después darle una reverencia

_**Twilight**_ – que ocurre?, ¡¿lograron encontrar el paradero de los chicos?! - Pregunto un tanto animada

_**Soldado**_ – no princesa, solo viene a informarle que acabamos de ver a la lejanía una especie de dragón, que se dirige volando directo a ponyville

_**Twilight**_ - ¡¿un dragón?! Pero eso es imposible, falta mucho para que sea el día de la migración de dragones ¿Cómo es posible que un dragón se dirija a ponyville?

_**Soldado**_ – no lo sabemos su majestad, lo único que sabemos es que este dragón es distinto

_**Twilight**_ - ¿Qué quieres decir con distinto?

_**Soldado**_ – sígame, se lo mostrare – dijo para después salir galopando directo al telescopio que se encontraba en una azotea

El pequeño dragón Spike se montó en el lomo de Twilight para después ver como ella sale galopando siguiendo al guardia, una vez que llegaron, Twilight se acercó al telescopio y observo desde la lejanía una especie de dragón blanco con forma de ave que se dirigía a ponyville

_**Twilight**_ - ¡por Celestia! ¿pero qué clase de dragón es este? – decía mientras aun observaba por el telescopio

_**Spike**_ - ¡haber ,quiero ver, quiero ver – decía mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la cabeza a Twilight

_**Twilight**_ - ¡esto es fascinante, es la primera vez que veo esta clase de especie! –decía ignorando a Spike y maravillada al observar una nueva especie de dragón

_**Soldado**_ – su majestad, solicitamos su permiso para disparar con los arqueros - dijo el mismo guardia de hace un rato mientras una cantidad de guardias arqueros se preparaban para disparar

_**Twilight**_ - ¿Qué?...¡NO! – Respondió impactada al escuchar al soldado– ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar en disparar a una nueva especie de dragón?¡ - le decía al guardia mirándolo con una cara molesta

_**Soldado**_ – p..pero su majestad, que tal si ese dragón es hostil y empieza a tacar ponyville, recuerde que los dragones pueden ser muy peligrosos – decía un tanto nervioso por ver la mirada de Twilight

_**Twilight**_ – aun así, todavía no sabemos si realmente es hostil, ¿acaso ya se te olvido que yo tengo a Spike como mi ayudante y es un dragón?

_**Soldado**_ – pero el apenas es un bebe dragón y hasta ahora el no representa una amenaza

_**Spike**_ – ¡OYE! ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? – dijo mientras entrecerraba los ojos mirando al guardia

_**Soldado **_– mis disculpa lord Spike – decía dándole una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza a Spike ya que el también pertenece a la realeza – lo que intento decir es que ese dragón –apuntando al dragón ave que se encontraba en la lejanía con su pesuña - es muy grande y puede ser una amenaza

_**Twilight**_ – así como también pensaste que el humano también era una amenaza? –decía mirando al guardia con una cara seria

_**Soldado **_– pues si… Pero

_**Twilight**_ - ¿acaso estas dudando de mis palabras soldado?

_**Soldado**_ – *suspiro* no su majestad, le ruego que me disculpe, no fue mi intención – dijo mientras agachaba su cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento para después darle una señal a sus guardias que bajaran las armas la cual estos obedecieron

Twilight solo sonrió alegremente al saber que el soldado tomo una buena decisión, tras pasar un rato el ave dragón había llegado la cual este descendió en las calles de ponyville, lo bueno era que las calles eran lo suficientemente expansivas para que el dragón lograra aterrizar sin ningún problema, como era de noche los ponys estaban dentro de sus casas durmiendo pacíficamente sin darse cuenta de lo que ocurre afuera, los guardias a un seguían alerta por si el dragón les resultaba ser una amenaza, Twilight uso un hechizo de tele trasportación y apareció abajo del castillo justo en la entrada del castillo junto con Spike que se encontraba en su lomo

_**Soldado**_ – ¡princesa por favor no valla, aún no sabemos si ese dragón representa una amenaza! – le habla desde el balcón preocupado por pensar que le podía pasar algo malo a su princesa

_**Twilight**_ – descuida soldado, puedo cuidarme por mi misma – mientras observaba al guardia desde abajo

_**(Punto de vista Twilight)**_

Me encuentro galopando junto con Spike hacia donde se encuentra el ave dragón, justo cuando me detengo frente a él, logro observarlo mucho mejor, realmente tenía la apariencia de un dragón y un ave al mismo tiempo de color blanco, tenía el vientre color azul, dos enormes alas que parecían ser sus patas delanteras y una cola puntiaguda con forma de una aleta, estaba tan emocionada para mis adentros de solo pensar que acabo de conocer una nueva especie de dragón que jamás se había visto, no pude resistir más así que decidí hablarle a ver si este me respondía

_**Twilight**_ – hola, soy Twilight Sparkle, princesa de la amistad, ¿puedo saber qué clase de dragón eres y que haces en ponyville? – pregunte cortésmente al dragón ave que se encontraba frente a mi

_**Spike**_ – sí que eres grandote amigo, ¿de qué tierras vienes?

El dragón solo respondió moviendo una de sus alas justo detrás de su espalda como si estuviera apuntando a algo

_**Soldado**_ – ¡PRINCESA CUIDADO¡

Logre escuchar al soldado que se encontraba arriba del balcón lo cual hizo que yo girara mi cabeza y lo observara, para luego poder ver como todos los arqueros se preparaban para atacar

_**Soldado **_- ¡soldados.. FUEGO! – una vez que dijo esas palabras todos los arqueros apuntaron al dragón y dispararon sus flechas

_**Twilight**_ - ¡NOO ESPEREN! – grite a mis soldados tratando de explicar que el solo quería enseñame algo pero ya era tarde todas las flechas ya habían sido lanzadas

El dragón ave puso su mirada al frente y observo las flechas que se dirigían hacia el, justo cuando las flechas estaban a punto de tocarlo todas y cada una de las flechas se detuvieron en el aire junto con un aura celeste, observo al dragón ave y logro ver como sus ojos brillaban de un color celeste, las flechas se voltearon apuntando directo a los soldados, para luego ver cómo estas se devolvían a la misma velocidad directo a los guardias

_**Twilight**_ - ¡NOOOOOO! – gritaba al ver que las flechas se dirigían hacia mis guardias

_**¿?**_ - ¡LUGIA DETENTE!

Escuche una voz detrás del dragón ave, en ese instante las flechas se detuvieron justamente cerca de los hocicos de los guardias lo cual estos estaban sudando frio al saber que casi eran atravesados por sus propias flechas mientras retrocedían, las flechas dejaron de brillar y cayeron al suelo, todos incluso yo y Spike estábamos confundidos por el extraño suceso, el dragón dejo de emitir el brillo de sus ojos para después agacharse y arregostarse en el suelo boca abajo, yo me acerque justo detrás de la espalda del dragón para poder ver de quien era esa voz

_**Twilight**_ - ¡RICHAR! – grite de alegría al saber que se encontraba bien justo en el lomo del dragón

_**Richar**_ – *bostezo*hola Twilight, que alegría volver a verte – decía saludando con su mano - y no soy el único que llego a salvo – dijo para después hacerse a un lado y dejar ver a Rainbow dash que se encontraba dormida pacíficamente frente a Richar

_**Twilight**_ - ¡Rainbow dash también está contigo, esto es un alivio creí que nunca los volveríamos a ver! – decía con una sonrisa en mi cara mientras agachaba la cabeza en señal de estar aliviada

_**Spike**_ – y que lo digas, Twilight estuvo despierta todo el tiempo preocupada por ustedes – decía mientras a un seguía en mi lomo

_**Richar**_ – es muy lindo de su parte preocuparse por nosotros pero no es necesario que lo hagan ya que logramos volver – decía con una sonrisa – hey Rainbow despierta – dijo mientras le daba unas pequeñas palmaditas en su cabeza, ella empezó abrir lentamente sus ojos

_**Rainbow**_ _**dash**_ - *gran bostezo* ¿ya llegamos? – decía mientras se tallaba los ojos

_**Richar**_ – si Rainbow dash, ya llegamos

_**Rainbow dash **_– que bien ya tenía ganas de estirar las alas – dijo para después saltar de la espalda del dragón ave y aterrizar en el suelo

Por otro lado cuando Richar intento bajar, lo único que logro fue estrellarse de cara contra el suelo

_**Richar **_- ¡aaaght! – decía con la cara en el suelo

_**Twilight **_- ¡Richar! – dijo preocupada mientas se acercaba – ¿estas bi..? – no termine la frase al ver su espalda que estaba cubierta de sangre seca y una enorme herida costrada en forma diagonal - ¡por Celestia! ¿qué te paso? – decía observando su espalada

_**Richar **_– me dof quef def of duenfe daindo fash – decía con la cara plantada aun en el suelo

_**Twilight **_- ¿Qué?..no te entendí ¿Qué dijiste?

Richar – (levantando el rostro) – Dije, que mejor te lo cuente Rainbow dash,.., estoy muy cansado, estuve despierto todo el camino de donde estábamos hasta ponyville solo para que rainbow dash no se callera de Lugia y me duele el cuerpo como para explicar todo lo que paso

_**Twilight **_- ¿Quién o qué es Lugia?

_**Rainbow dash **_– es el – dijo apuntando al dragón ave

_**Twilight **_– AAaaa ya entendí

_**Lugia **_– es un placer, señorita twilight – le hablaba telepáticamente

_**Twilight **_- ¡increíble, no solo puedes usar telequinesis, sino que también puedes usar telepatía¡ - decía maravillada

_**Lugia **_– gracias, también tengo otras habilidades, pero solo las utilizo en defensa propia o para defender a otros….por cierto creo que deberían ayudar al joven humano – decía observando al richar tirado aun en el suelo

_**Twilight **_- ¡cierto! Estaba tan emocionada al saber de ti que me olvide por completo de Richar – decía algo apenada

_**Rainbow dash **_– vamos Twilight ayudémoslo a levantarse – dijo para después acercarse a Richar mientras yo también me acercaba y lo ayudaba a levantarse

_**Richar **_– au,au,au,au,AU,AUCH,SHIIIII, con cuidado que me duele

_**Twilight **_– perdón, pero es que esa herida es muy grande – decía con algo de asco y preocupación al ver su espalda ensangrentadamente seca – ven te ayudaremos a llegar hasta el castillo

_**Richar **_– espera, ¿puedo pedirte un favor – decía recargada en Twilight

_**Twilight **_– sí, claro, porque no ¿Qué clase de favor?

_**Richar **_– detrás del castillo, se encuentra un lago

_**Twilight **_– si, pero ¿eso que tiene que ver con el favor?

_**Richar**_ – déjame terminar, resulta que Lugia – dijo apuntando al dragón ave – es un dragón acuático, lo cual le permite respirar debajo del agua, él normalmente vive en las profundidades del océano, pero en este mismo momento estamos muy lejos del lugar, ¿te parece si dejamos que duerma hay por esta noche? No queremos, que una vez que amanezca, los ponys de pueblo empiecen con un alboroto, solo por verlo a el – decía mientras observaba a Twilight y luego a Lugia

_**Twilight**_ – pues claro, no hay problema – decía con una sonrisa – eso si el está de acuerdo – dijo mientras observaba a Lugia

_**Lugia**_ – pues claro, el lago es suficiente para mí a pesar que prefiero más el océano

_**Richar**_ – bueno Lugia solo dirígete atrás del castillo – decía apuntando al castillo – descansa, después de todo estuviste volando más de 10 horas y de seguro estas agotado – dijo para después voltear y ver a Lugia

_**Lugia**_ – pues si joven humano, el viaje fue muy largo y agotador…nos vemos después, si me necesitan, ya sabes cómo llamarme – dijo para después desplegar sus enormes alas y salir volando

El dragón Lugia paso por en sima del castillo donde los guardias lo veían pasar aun con la cara de susto que se llevaron al saber que casi eran atravesados por sus flechas, el dragón dio un último aleteo para después caer en picada al lago, sumergirse y descansar

_**Twilight**_ – Richar ¿tú sabrás que clase de dragón es ese? – mientras observaba el lago por donde se había sumergido Lugia

_**Richar**_ – no se mucho..solo te puedo decir que es un dragón legendario, único en su clase, guardián y protector de los mares, logre despertarlo de un encierro acuático congelado y desde entonces me es leal – decía aun recargado en mi lomo

_**Twilight**_ - ¡eso suena muy interesante! – dije muy emocionada

_**(Narracion Tercera persona)**_

Las chicas y Spike ayudaron al joven a llegar al castillo a paso lento para no lastimarlo donde los guardias de la entrada abrieron las puertas y los dejaron pasar, una vez entraron se dirigieron a la habitación de huéspedes donde se mantenía instalado Richar, entraron a la habitación y depositaron al joven en la cama lentamente para no lastimarlo mucho

_**Rainbow**_ _**dash**_ - ¿alguna idea de cómo podemos curar la herida de Richar? – le preguntaba a Twilight

_**Twilight**_ – ninguna, no tengo los materiales necesarios para tratar esa herida sin mencionar que apenas y se de medicina

_**Rainbow**_ _**dash**_ - ¿y si mejor lo llevamos al hospital de Ponyville? – decía opinando

_**Richar**_ - ¡a no, eso sí que no!, ya me trajeron aquí y no me pienso mover, con cada esfuerzo que hago me duele la espalda, sin mencionar que odio los hospitales, con solo oler ese lugar a paciente enfermos, medicamentos por todas parte y -temblando de escalofríos y tragando saliva- jeringas que penetran tu piel – decía boca abajo con la cabeza arregostada hacia un lado mirando hacia las chicas

_**Twilight**_ – pero tenemos que vendarte esa herida si se queda así podía infectarse – dijo apuntando su espalda - ¿no habrá alguna forma de poder ayudarte sin tener que ir al hospital? - pregunto

_**Richar**_ – De hecho si, la otra vez que tuve una herida grande fue en el "Bosque everyfree" y la que me pudo ayudar a curarme fue Zecora – decía acostado desde la cama observando a las chicas – si pueden lograr traerla hasta aquí, me ayudaría mucho

_**Spike**_ – pero es de noche y de seguro ella ya está durmiendo, sin mencionar que el bosque es mas peligroso a estas horas

_**Richar**_ – pues entonces, me quedare aquí hasta que ella venga, porque no pienso moverme por nada en el mundo y ya quiero dormir – dijo para después acomodarse con la poca fuerza que le quedaba y quedarse dormido

_**Twilight**_ - *suspiro* bien, mandare a que traigan a Zecora una vez que amanezca pero te tendrás que quedar así hasta que ella llegue en la mañana

_**Richar**_ – ñeee puedo aguatar hasta mañana mientras no me mueva mucho o alguien me toque

_**Twilight**_ – como quieras - dijo para después dar media vuelta y salir, pero antes de eso, el mismo guardia de hace rato entra a la habitación

_**Soldado**_ – princesa – dijo dándole una reverencia – ¿se encuentra bien?

_**Twilight**_ – descanse soldado…descuide estoy bien

_**Soldado**_ – me alegro mucho por eso su majestad – decía con una sonrisa

_**Twilight**_ - eso me recuerda – dijo para después fruncir el ceño - ¡¿PORQUE MANDASTE A LOS ARQUEROS A QUE ATACACEN AL DRAGON AVE HE?!

El soldado solo se encogió de hombros mientras sudaba frio al sentir el gran grito que le dio la princesa lo cual sentía como ese grito casi lo mandaba a volar por los aires

_**Soldado**_ – lo..lo lamento su majestad, e..es que cuando vi que ese dragón movió una de sus alas hacia atrás, cr..Creí que estaba preparando un ataque, por eso hice que los arqueros dispararan, pero no sabía que ese dragón podría tener magia para devolvernos las flechas

_**Twilight**_ – ¡te das cuenta que casi matas a una especie única!, entiendo que te preocupes por mi seguridad, ya te dije que puedo cuidarme por mi sola, pero eso no significa que no necesite ayuda de vez en cuando… otra cosa, lo que uso el dragón fue telequinesis, no magia, la próxima vez que planes un ataque, espera mis órdenes o simplemente espera hasta que se vea realmente la amenaza ¿quedo claro soldado?

_**Soldado**_ – si su majestad, le prometo que no volverá a ocurrir hasta que vea realmente la amenaza o escuche sus órdenes – dijo para luego agachar un poco la cabeza

_**Twilight**_ – excelente, ahora te voy a encomendar un encargo

_**Soldado**_ – si su majestad, dígame ¿Qué necesita?

_**Twilight**_ – una vez que amanezca, necesito que vallas al bosque Everyfree, allí encontrara una casa árbol donde vive una cebra llamada Zecora, necesito que la traigas ante mí, es de suma importancia soldado…también dile que traiga su equipo medico

El soldado solo dio un saludo militar y se retiró de la habitación para dirigirse con su equipo de guardias y prepara todo para la misión que le fue recomendado por la princesa una vez que amanezca

_**Twilight**_ – bueno Rainbow dash me retiro, debo cancelar la búsqueda que envié para lograr encontrarlos a ustedes, también le diré a mis guardia y sirvientes a que Richar necesita estar en reposo hasta que llegue Zecora, así que no tienes de que preocuparte a que te molesten mientras duermes, Richar – dijo para después retirarse y dirigirse a sus aposentos junto con Spike, Rainbow dash tambien estaba a punto de retirarse a una de las habitaciones pero el joven la detiene

_**Richar**_ – Rainbow dash espera ¿puedes acercarte un momento antes de que te vayas? Quiero decirte algo – decía observándola desde la cama aun arregostado

_**Rainbow dash**_ – ¿creí que ya estaba dormido? Que quieres? – decía mientras se acercaba a la cama de Richar

_**Richar**_ – lo que paso en esa isla congelada….o más bien la nueva isla primaveral, una vez que partimos de ahí ¿recuerdas lo que me diste? – decía algo apenado

_**Rainbow dash**_ – te refiere al beso que te di? Te dije que solo fue por a verme salvado – dijo también un poco apenada

_**Richar**_ – si lo sé, pero.. ¿eso quiere decir que somos novios? – pregunto para poder saber la respuesta de la Pegaso

_**Rainbow dash**_ - ¿novios?...ummm – decía mientras se colocaba un casco en su mentón – la verdad no estoy segura, como ya te dije solo fue una recompensa de mi parte, lo cual me pareció raro ya que yo no soy así, pero en cierto modo me agrada, pero te agradecería que por el momento lo mantengamos en secreto, aun no estoy preparada para tener una relación amorosa

_**Richar**_ – si te entiendo Rainbow, yo también siento casi lo mismo, pero de una manera diferente…te prometo que lo mantendré en secreto – decía embozando una media sonrisa

_**Rainbow dash**_ – gracias, por el momento hagamos que solo somos amigos ¿vale? – Decía mientras observaba como el joven solo asentía con su cabeza lentamente - bueno si eso es todo, me voy a dormir. Nos vemos en la mañana – dijo para después levantar vuelo, salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta

El joven seguía observando la puerta cerrada por donde se fue la Pegaso arregostado boca abajo en la cama, se veía muy pensativo

_**Richar**_ – (en su mente) – esto es increíble, han pasado más de 4 años desde que recibí el beso de una chica en mis labios, pero lo más raro fue que esa chica resulto ser ¡una yegua!…y lo más increíble fue que ¡ME GUSTO!, no puedo creer que me allá gustado?…¿acaso es posible que un humano y una pony puedan vivir juntos como pareja?, digo eso sería raro ¿no?, es como juntar a un perro con un gato, aunque he oído un dicho que dice "para el amor no hay límites ni diferencias", algo raro me está sucediendo y estoy seguro que no tiene nada que ver con mis poderes….¡al canijo mejor me olvido de eso! mientras yo sea feliz, que me importa lo que digan los demás….y sobre todo que fue una de las 6 ponys que más quiero y me devolvió la felicidad que había perdido en la tierra – dijo para después dar unas pataditas en la cama como si de un niño muy animado se tratara - ¡AGGGGGGHHHHH maldición como duele! – recordó que tenía la espalda lastimada y coloco una de sus manos en esta para aliviar el dolor, una vez que se le calmo el dolor, decidió al fin irse a dormí

* * *

_**(Al Día Siguiente)**_

La noche daba paso al día y todas las chicas juntos con las niñas empezaron a despertar excepto Twilight, Spike, Rainbow dash y Richar, ya que ellos no habían retomado muy bien el sueño y estaban muy cansados sobre todo Richar que se mantuvo despierto todo el trayecto, las chicas una vez que se levantaron y se arreglaron, se dirigieron hacia la sala del comedor real del castillo donde se sentaron en unas sillas cristalizadas frente a una gran mesa de madera muy adornada, unos camareros llegaron detrás de ellas y le sirvieron su desayuno que consistían en unos waffles con fresas picadas a los alrededores cubierta con miel de maple y mantequilla, con un vaso de jugo de naranja y una rebanada de pastel como postre, las chicas estaban a punto de empezar su desayuno hasta que Rarity las interrumpe

_**Rarity**_ - ¡esperen chicas! Sería muy descortés empezar un desayuno tan fino sin la presidencia de Twilight – decía muy elegantemente

_**Pinki**_ _**Pie**_ – awwwww, pero es que este desayuno se ve taaaaaan DELICIOSO que con tan solo mirarlo se me hace agua la boca ¿no podía aunque sea darle una mordititititita? – decía mientras mostraba su casco haciendo un gesto de algo muy pequeño

_**Sweetie**_ _**belle**_ – vamos hermana, déjanos comer aunque sea un poco – juntando sus cascos en forma de suplica

_**Applebloom y Scootaloo**_ – porfiiiiiiis– decía también forma de suplica

_**Rarity**_ - ¡no chicas eso sería muy grosero!, mejor esperemos hasta que ella llegue, no se puede empezar un buen desayuno real sin la presencia de la realeza

_**Fluttershy**_ – De hecho…estoy de acuerdo con Rarity am… no deberíamos empezar si falta una de nuestras amigas

_**Applejack**_ – en ese caso mejor esperemos

Las chicas se pusieron de acuerdo y decidieron esperar a Twilight, paso un tiempo y las chicas ya empezaban a impacientarse sobre todo Pinki pie que no despegaba la mirada de su comida hipnotizada mientras babeaba, Fluttershy secaba las babas que soltaba Pinki pie con un pañito, Rarity estaba sentada con la cabeza en alto observando la decoración del techo y los alrededores, Applejack tenía un casco en su majilla mientras se apoyaba de la mesa mientras que las niñas disimuladamente sin que nadie las notaran agarraban un pedazo de fresa y se la metían rápidamente a la boca mientras masticaban leeentamente para que no la descubrieran

_**Applejack **_– ¡por todas las manzanas! ¿Por qué tardara tanto esa chica?

_**Pinki pie **_– (rugiéndole el estómago) - ¡PORFAVOR DEJAME COMER TENGO HAMBRE!

_**Fluttershy**_ - ¿y si mejor la buscamos?

_**Rarity**_ – no, mejor esperemos un rato mas, de seguro se está arreglando para verse más presentable, ya saben la belleza lleva tiempo – dijo mientras movía su crin con uno de sus cascos

_**Applejack**_ – sin ofender Rarity pero solo tú haces esa clase de cosas – decía apuntándola

_**Rarity**_ – lo se querida pero aun así hay que estar a buena imagen ante cualquier cosa ¿no lo crees?

Las chicas aún seguían esperando mientras Pinki pie aún seguía luchando por tratar de no comerse el desayuno de un solo bocado, si hubiera observado a las niñas también hubiera hecho lo mismo que ellas pero solo tenía la mirada perdida en la comida, tras esperar un tiempo uno de los camareros que tenía una camisa blanca con una chaqueta negra sin mangas y un corbatín se acerca a la mesa

_**Camarero**_ – señoritas ¿acaso no piensan comer o no tienen mucho apetito? – decía observando los platos de cada quien y ver que ninguna toco su comida

_**Rarity**_ – ho no cariño, no es eso, eso solo que estamos esperando a la princesa Twilight – le respondía al camarero

_**Applejack**_ – y ya se está tardando demasiado ¿Dónde corrales estará y que estará haciendo?

_**Camarero**_ – mis disculpas, olvide mencionarles que la princesa Twilight en estos momentos no se encuentra disponible, ella solo nos avisó que les sirviéramos el desayuno y que no la esperaran – decía un poco apenado tras haber olvidado mencionarles a las chicas

_**Pinki pie**_ - en ese caso ¡ES HORA DE COMER! – dijo para después abrir el hocico bien grande y dirigirse directo al plato de comida pero Rarity usa su magia en la comida de Pinki y la levita fuera de su alcance haciendo que Pinki le diera un gran mordisco a la mesa y arrancar un gran pedazo de esta

_**Rarity**_ – Pinki querida, te dije que esperaras un momento, aun no nos han dicho por qué la falta de Twilight – decía y observaba como Pinki pie se comía el gran pedazo de madera de la mesa

_**Pinki pie**_ - huuujummm esto está muy crujiente – se escuchaba como Pinki masticaba la madera de la mesa, al parecer no se había dado cuenta que Rarity le había quitado la comida

_**Applejack**_ – dinos terroncito ¿Por qué Twilight no se quiso presentar a desayunar con nosotras? – le pregunto al camarero

_**Camarero**_ – resulta que la princesa Twilight se quedó desvelada casi toda la noche sin poder dormir – le respondió a la pony granjera

_**Fluttershy**_ – pobrecita, no estará enferma ¿verdad? – respondió preocupada por su amiga Twilight mientras comía un poco de su desayuno

_**Camarero**_ – descuide señorita Fluttershy, ella solo no pudo reconciliar el sueño, eso es todo

_**Rarity**_ – pero lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué se quedaría desvelada toda la noche? Eso no es nada bueno para el cutis – dijo tocándose la cara ella misma presumiendo su belleza mientras le devolvía la comida que había apartado de Pinki, la cual Pinki pie se había dado cuenta y trago el gran pedazo de madera que tenía en la boca y empezó a comer como si no hubiera mañana, las niñas estaban tomando su jugo mientras colocaban una cara de "como rayos hizo eso" al observar como Pinki se tragó el pedazo de madera como si nada

_**Camarero**_ – según ella, estaba demasiada preocupada por la señorita Rainbow dash y ese ammm..¿Cómo es que se llamaba esa cosa que parece un mono sin pelo? –dijo eso ultimo colocando un casco en su barbilla

_**Applebloom**_ - ¡Humano! Y se llama Richar– le respondió la pequeña potrilla

_**Camarero**_ – sí, creo que así se llamaba esa cosa

_**Sweetie belle**_ - ¡no te refieras a él como una "cosa"! el también es un ser inteligente y merece que lo traten con respecto - mientras colocaba una cara desaprobatoria

_**Applebloom y Scootaloo**_ - ¡te gustaaaa! – molestaban a su amiga Sweetie belle

_**Sweetie belle**_ - ¡CALLENCEEE! – decía mientras se cruzaba de brazos con el ceño fruncido

_**Applejack**_ – es una lástima que no esté con nosotras para disfrutar de un buen desayuno – dijo mientras agarraba un pedazo del waffle y se lo llevaba al hocico

_**Rarity**_ – concuerdo contigo querida – le decía a Applejack – yo también estoy preocupada por los chicos, pero eso no significa que quiera quedarme toda la noche despierta sin dormir, uno también necesita reponerse y tener energía para el siguiente día que nos regala la princesa Celestia – todas las chicas asintieron con su cabeza para después agarrar su vaso de jugo de naranja y empezar a beberlo excepto Pinki pie que todavía seguía comiendo como una cerdita

_**Camarero**_ – si sobre los chicos desaparecidos, hay buenas noticias ¡resulta que ellos ya aparecieron!

Todas las chicas escupieron el jugo que estaban bebiendo y callo directo a la cara de pinki pie donde ella solo tenía una gran cara de impresión y felicidad al mismo tiempo

_**Scootaloo**_ – que fue lo que dijiste?! ¡¿enserio apare…?!

_**Pinki**_ _**pie**_ - ¡esperen, yo también quiero expresar mis emociones! – dijo para después agarrar su baso con jugo de naranja, beberlo y luego escupirlo en la cara de todas las chicas

Todas las chicas gritaron "¡PINKI PIE!" mientras estaban empapadas del jugo de naranja, Pinki lo único que hizo fue sonreír inocentemente

_**Rarity**_ - ¡haaaaaa , mi peinado! – mientras se observaba en un espejo que hizo aparecer de no sé dónde y utilizaba una servilleta y un cepillo para arreglar su crin

_**Applejack**_ - ¡por la dentadura de la abuela Smith! – decía mientras se limpiaba con una servilleta – es cierto lo que me estas contando compañero? – le pregunto al camarero

_**Camarero**_ – si señorita Applejack, le estoy diciendo toda la verdad, llegaron justamente en la noche, más o menos como entres las 3 y las 4 de la mañana – decía con una sonrisa

_**Pinki**_ _**pie**_ – (subiéndose encima de la mesa) - ¡ESTO ES FANTASTICO!, ¿y donde se encuentran ahora? – decía desde la mesa acercándose a la cara del camarero lo cual lo dejaba muy nervioso solo por verla tan de cerca – dime, dime, dime, dime , ¡DIME! – agarrando al camarero y sacudiéndolo

_**Camarero **_– trahahahanquila seeheheheñorita, sehehehe lo direhehehe, pehehero dejehehe dehehehe sahahahacudirmehehehe – decía tras cada sacudida que le daba Pinki pie

_**Rarity**_ – Pinki querida por favor bájate de la mesa y suelta al caballero, deja que responda tranquilo

En eso Pinki suelta al camarero y se sienta de nuevo en su puesto

_**Camarero**_ – gracias – dijo mientras se arreglaba su corbatín – como decía, en estos momentos los chicos se encuentra dormido en sus respectivas habitaciones, pero debo decirle que.. – no termino la frase ya que En ese momento las chicas se levantan mientras pasaban a un lado del camarero y salen galopando rápidamente a las habitaciones de huéspedes , el camarero tenía una cara paranoica al observar como las chicas salieron corriendo a gran velocidad, el coloca su mirada en los platos de las chicas y observa que ya se habían comido todo – aparecer no podían aguantar un minuto sin ver a sus amigos desaparecidos – en ese momento el camarero abre los ojos tras haber recordado algo - ¡ESPEREN OLVIDE MENCIONARLES QUE..! – pero ya era tarde las chicas ya habían subido las escaleras, resultaba que él les quería decir que el joven humano estaba herido y necesitaba estar en reposo

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Richar, el joven estaba en la cama durmiendo pacíficamente boca abajo hasta que las puertas se abrieron de golpe y un punto rosado salió disparado y tacleo al joven humano tirándolo de la cama

_**Pinki pie**_- ¡RICHI! – decía mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo tocando su espalda

_**Richar**_ – HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAA – gritaba de agonía

En ese momento entra las chicas y observan como Pinki pie abraza a Richar pero este solo gritaba como si lo estuvieran torturado, lo cual confundía a las chicas

_**Rarity**_ – que pasa cariño?, que te sucede ¿acaso no estas feliz de vernos?

_**Applejack**_ – si compañero, gritas más fuerte que Rarity cuando se queja – en eso observa a Rarity que la ve con una expresión molesta – sin ofender Rarity

_**Richar**_ – NO ES ESO, SI NO QUE ME ESTA LASTIMANDOOOOOOOOOHAAAAAAAAAA

_**Fluttershy**_ – ho cielos, Pinki pie mejor suéltalo – en eso observa como Pinki lo suelta y se coloca a un lado de la cama mientras Richar estaba boca arriba intentando recuperar el aliento

_**Richar**_ – acaso *jadeo* no les dijeron *jadeo* que tengo que estar en reposo *jadeo* hasta que Zecora llegue *jadeo* y me cure – decía mientras se reponía con dificultad

_**Applejack**_ – curarte? Curarte de que cosa compañero? – pregunto confundida

_**Richar**_ – de esto – en ese momento el joven se voltea y le enseña su espalda con una enorme herida llena de sangre seca

Las chicas incluyendo a las niñas observan su espalda y no evitaron soltar un grito ahogado mientras sus pupilas se dilataban, Rarity le tapo los ojos a su hermana mientras Applejack hacia lo mismo con Scootaloo y Applebloom para que no observaran su espalda y Fluttershy hacia lo mismo pero con ella misma, en ese momento llega Twilight junto con Rainbow dash a la habitación de Richar la cual tenían ojeras en sus ojos indicando que no durmieron muy bien

_**Twilight**_ - *bostezo* ¿qué sucede aquí porque tanto alboroto? – decía con los ojos casi apagados

_**Rainbow**_ _**dash**_ - *bostezo* es que acaso aquí uno no puede dormir sin tanto jaleo? – mientras se tallaba los ojos

En ese momento Pinki pie observa a Rainbow dash y la taclea para después darle un fuerte abrazo mientras la movía de un lado a otro

_**Pinki pie**_ - ¡dashie..., que alegría los 2 volvieron sanos y salvo! – aun abrazándola

_**Applejack**_ – yo no diría lo mismo de Richar – decía observando a Richar como intentaba mantener el dolor de su espalda

_**Richar**_ – Twilight…, creí que habías dicho que nadie me molestaría mientras dormía hasta que llegara Zecora – arregostándose en la cama con dificultad

_**Twilight**_ – así fue…pero al parecer, ALGUIEN – dijo volteando hacia las escaleras y gritar – SE LE OLVIDO MENCIONARLO – se escuchó desde abajo como se escuchaba "discúlpeme su majestad no logre decírselos a tiempo" la cual logro escuchar las mane 6 para después ellas negar con su cabeza en señal de "que aremos con el"

_**Fluttershy**_ – pobrecillo, dime? ¿Qué te paso, Como fue que te hiciste esa herida? - observando la espalda de Richar

_**Rainbow dash**_ – tranquila chicas yo le contare todo, pero primero.. !Pinki pie por favor suéltame, yo también te extrañe pero ya deja de abrazarme¡ - decía mientras Pinki pie la movía de un lado a otro mientras la abrazaba

_**Pinki pie**_ - ¡es que estoy taaaan feliz_emocionada de que hayan vuelto con nosotras! – aun abrazándola

_**Applejack**_ – ya suéltala terroncito de azúcar y deja que nos explique qué fue lo que ocurrió – en ese momento Pinki pie la suelta y la coloca en suelo

_**Richar**_ – como sea, dime Twilight, ¿ya llego Zecora?

_**Twilight**_ – la verdad, aun no se, pero de seguro ella ya debería estar en… - no termina la frase ya que un guardia se acerca hacia ellos

_**Guardia**_ – princesa Twilight – dando una reverencia – hemos cumplido con su encargo

En ese momento detrás del guardia camina la cebra, Zecora, que llevaba una alforja en su lomo y se posiciona al frente de las mane 6, el guardia le da otra reverencia a Twilight y se retira del lugar

_**Zecora**_ – hola chicas, en un placer haber venido aquí de visita, pero supongo que ese no es el motivo de mi llegada, ya que los guardias me informaron que de mis habilidades curativas necesitaban

_**Twilight**_ – hola Zecora – dándole un abrazo grupal junto con las chicas – si es verdad, el motivo por el que te llame fue para que pudieras ayudar a un amigo – dijo para después dirigirse a la cama de Richar junto con Zecora que la seguía por detrás

_**Twilight**_ – mira Richar. Zecora ya se encuentra aquí, ella te ayudara a curar tu herida

_**Richar**_ – hola Zecora, me alegra ver que hayas llegado – decía con una sonrisa forzada debido al dolor

_**Zecora**_ – también me alegra verte mi estimado humano pero al parecer estas en muy mal estado

_**Richar**_ – no tienes idea de lo que he pasado desde que llegue a ponyville jeje

_**Zecora**_ – solo han pasado 3 días desde que te cure y ahora tienes una herida grande esta vez – decía observando espalda

_**Richar**_ – lose, pero aun así como ya te dije pasaron varias cosas a pesar de que solo fue poco tiempo, ¿crees que puedas hacer algo para que mi espalda deje de dolerme tanto?

_**Zecora**_ – déjame echar un vistazo, para poder revisar bien tu estado

En ese momento Richar se sienta en el orillo de la cama mientras Zecora se sube a la cama y se posiciona detrás de la espalda del joven y la observa detalladamente, las chicas mientras tanto se colocan y se sientan frente a la cama de Richar

_**Zecora**_ – jummm la herida es algo grande y horizontal pero no es nada que yo no pueda solucionar, con solo aplicar este ungüento – dijo sacando un frasco con un líquido blanco amarillento de su alforja – estarás recuperado en cuestión de tiempo

_**Richar**_ – me alegra saber eso, ¿crees que ya puedas empezar?

_**Zecora**_ – claro que puedo, pero antes de aplicarte el ungüento, debo advertirte algo primero

_**Richar**_ – y eso sería?

_**Zecora**_ – al tener la piel expuesta tu herida se ha infectado – observando la herida con unas manchas de sangre negras y amarillas por la infección – por lo tanto tendré que arrancar las costras que se han secado, para que la crema haga un buen trabajo

El joven parecía petrificado con una cara de miedo, al parecer esa idea no le gustaba nada

_**Richar**_ – heeeee? Tienes que estar bromeando, no tienes un método más sencillo para, ammm no se?.., ¡NO HACERME SUFRIR!

_**Zecora**_ – esta crema es perfecta para aliviar y cerrar el dolor, más la infección tiene que ser limpiada con abundante alcohol… por lo tanto te sugiero que aguantes hasta que al final te coloque los vendajes, así que mejor prepárate – decía mientras sacaba de su alforja unas pinzas médicas para arrancar las costras, un frasco de alcohol, algunos algodones y recipiente para colocar las costras que arranque

_**Richar**_ – ahora sé que realmente me van a matar – decía mientras observaba como limpiaba su espalda con el algodón lleno de alcohol para decinfectar la zona - chicas le sugiero que se tapen las orejas, al parecer creo que voy a gritaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRR – grito al sentir como la pinza le jalaban y desprendía sus costras, Zecora limpiaba y arrancaba por pedazos pequeños las costras lo cual incrementaba el dolor del joven y él trataba de no retorcerse de dolor

Zecora limpiaba la infección con el alcohol y las manchas de sangre que brotaban, Las chicas se habían tapado las orejas con sus cascos justo a tiempo antes de que Richar gritara. El joven agarro una almohada de su cama y se la coloco en la cara para poder lograr bajar el volumen de su grito, en ese momento las chicas ya podían despejar sus cascos de sus orejas, ellas solo observaban la parte delantera del joven para poder evitar observar su parte trasera

_**Rainbow**_ _**dash**_ – increible Richar, gritaste más fuerte que Rarity cuando se queja

_**Applejack**_ – ajajajaja lo mismo dije yo – en ese momento choca casco con Rainbow

_**Rarity**_ – jum que groseras, al menos mis gritos son más elegantes – decía arreglando su crin

En ese momento llega el pequeño dragón Spike, que se había levando de su se siesta

_**Spike**_ - *bostezo* buenos días chicas – mientras saludaba a las chicas y se tallaba los ojos

_**Todas las chicas**_ – buenos días Spike – también devolviéndole el saludo

_**Twilight**_ – es raro verte despierto a estas horas Spike?

_**Spike**_ – y como lograr dormir, con ese enorme quejido que escuche hace rato. Que por cierto, ¿de quién fue?

_**Richar**_ - ¡yo que estoy sufriendo! AAAAAAAHHHHH! – hablaba y gritaba de dolor al mismo tiempo

_**Spike**_ – huy eso sí que debe doler – observando cómo me arrancaban las costras

_**Richar**_ - ¡NO ME DIGAS! AAAAAHHHHHH!

En ese momento las chicas y Spike se ríen por el comentario, en eso Spike se une al grupo y se sientan a un lado de las chicas

_**Scootaloo**_ – bueno hablemos de otra cosa... ¡Rainbow dash puedes contarnos que fue lo que sucedió una vez que se los llevaron esas criaturas de las sobras!? – pregunto emocionada por saber

_**Sweetie belle**_ – si Rainbow cuéntanos que fue lo que sucedió?

_**Rainbow dash**_ – tranquila niñas, le contare todo lo que paso – aclarando su garganta – todo comenzó cuando esas criaturas de sombras nos llevaron…

Rainbow dash les contaba la historia de todo lo que paso en esa isla nevada hasta que se convirtió en la isla primaveral, claro que omitió las partes bochornosas debido a las niñas y en la que se besaron una vez que venían de regreso a ponyville

_**Pinki pie **_– Woo Dashie, esa historia que cuentas ¡sonó increíble!

_**Scootaloo**_ – lástima que no hubo mucha acción contigo Rainbow dash – colocando una cara algo deprimida - ¡pero aun así eso pareció increíble! – decía esta vez diciéndolo con animo

_**Rainbow dash **_– lo se hermanita – decía mientras la agarraba a Scootaloo con su casco y con el otro le revolvía la crin – hubiera ayudado a Richar pero estaba atrapada en esa prisión de hielo

_**Twilight** _– es increíble por todo lo que pasaron – decía algo impresionada – tengo que enviar esta información a la princesa Celestia…Spike, toma nota – en eso Spike saca una pluma y un pergamino de su espalda y empieza a notar todo lo que le dice Twilight, tras un "discurso" que dio la alicornio, Spike enrolla el pergamino y sopla un fuego verde en esta la cual se convierte en una especie de humo verde que sale volando hacia afuera

_**Spike** _– bien, solo hay que esperar hasta que la princesa responda

_**Applebloom**_ –hey Richar, es verdad lo que dice Rainbow dash? ¡¿Puedes controlar el fuego?!

_**Richar **_– pues si, hasta yo mismo me sorprendí una vez que observe que podía usar piroquinesis jeje HAAAAA….¡Zecora!

_**Zecora **_– disculpa, pero si no te quedas quieto, no terminare a tiempo – aplicándole el ungüento

_**Sweetie belle **_- ¿piroquinesis? ¿Qué es piroquinesis?

_**Richar **_- Twilight?

_**Twilight **_– es la habilidad de poder crear o controlar el fuego con solo usar la mente, permitiendo usar el fuego a tu propia voluntad sin recibir daño

_**Rainbow dash **_– (susurrándole en el oído a Applejack) – cerebrito – en eso Applejack coloca un casco en su boca para evitar no reírse

_**Scootaloo**_ -¡¿puedes mostrarnos ese poder ese poder?!

_**Pinki pie**_ –Si Si Si Si Si – decía mientras daba pequeños saltitos - ¡yo también quiero ver!

_**Richar**_ – está bien se los mostrare – decía con una sonrisa – pero primero – observa como Zecora le coloca los vendajes en su espalda y atreves del torso – Zecora ya terminaste?

_**Zecora**_ –ya casi termino, solo debo hacer un nudo para que el vendaje este oprimido – en eso Zecora termina de curar a Richar – ya está, seguro que con eso ya te puedes levantar, pero trata de no esforzaste si no te quieres lastimar – decía mientras se bajaba de la cama

_**Richar**_ – muchas gracias Zecora – decía mientras estira un poco el musculo de la espalda la cual ya ni sentía mucho dolor

_**Zecora**_ – al parecer la herida de tu cabeza a mejorado, por lo tanto no fue necesario yo la haya revisado o curado

_**Richar**_ – eso es debido, por algo que me pasó en cierto lugar – recordando cuando se transformó y obtuvo el poder del fuego

_**Zecora**_ – bueno chicas fue un placer poder ayudar, pero tengo cosas que realizar en mi humilde hogar – se despedía de sus amigas

_**Todos**_ – hasta luego Zecora – en eso la cebra se retira del castillo

_**Richar**_ – Twilight?

_**Twilight**_ –si?

_**Richar**_ – la próxima vez que me lastime – mientras la observa con una carita triste – llévame al hospital ¿quieres?

_**Rainbow dash**_ – ajajajajajaja eso te pasa por no ir en primer lugar ajajajajaja – se tira al suelo para reírse mas

_**Spike**_ – concuerdo con Rainbow ajajajaja – también tirándose al suelo

_**Richar**_ – es que pensé que me curaría, no que me torturaría – mientras inflaba los cachetes

_**Scootaloo**_ – bueno, ¡ahora si nos puedes enseñar ese poder! – decía con un brillo en sus ojos

_**Richar**_ – está bien tranquila, valla es obvio que te gustan las cosas nuevas e impresionantes ¿no? – en eso ella asiente con la cabeza junto con una sonrisa – bueno aquí va – dijo mientras posicionaba su brazo al frente

_**Twilight**_ – solo trata de no incendiar nada ¿quieres? – dijo mientras se acercaba para observar bien la técnica junto con las chicas, pero las que estaban más cercas eran las niñas y Pinki pie

En eso Richar trata de concentrarse para poder usar la piroquinesis, observaban como el joven hacia un esfuerzo mental para poder usar la técnica pero nada pasaba

_**Scootaloo**_ – emm Richar? ¿ya puedes enseñarnos ese poder?

_**Richar**_ – °°°he?

_**Applebloom**_ – si, ya queremos ver como lo controlas, ¡vamos muéstranos! – decía impaciente

_**Richar**_ – pero es que…?

_**Pinki pie **_- ¡hu, hu, hu, hu yase yase, de seguro el fuego es invisible – dijo para después sacar un palito con un malvavisco en la punta, para después intentar asarlo en la mano de Richar, pero nada pasaba – creo que la flama está muy baja? ¿Puedes aumentar más el calor? – decía con una sonrisa

_**Richar**_ – no lo entiendo? –se rascaba la cabeza con su dedo índice – en esa isla logre usarlo a la perfección, ¿Por qué no puedo ahora? – decía para después levantarse y dirigirse hacia el balcón, al parecer el ungüento que le aplico Zecora si funciono ya que el joven podía levantarse sin problema

_**Applejack**_ – que intentas hacer compañero?

_**Fluttershy**_ – ten cuidado, recuerda que Zecora dijo que no debes hacer mucho esfuerzo

_**Richar**_ – descuida, solo quiero intentar algo – en eso se asoma afuera para observar que no hay ningún ciudadano en el pueblo todavía – perfecto aún no han abierto sus tiendas, con eso puedo hacer la técnica sin que me vean – es uso posiciona sus manos para intentar hacer el "katon goukakyuu no jutsu" pero justo cuando inhala y luego exhala no sucede nada, lo único que logra es soplar viento - ¡HO VAMOS¡ ¿ES ENSERIO? – frustraba de fastidio

_**Rainbow dash**_ – que sucede? – Volando y posicionándose frente al joven – no puedes usar tus poderes? – pregunto dudosa

_**Richar**_ – al parecer no – poniéndose un poco deprimido y dirigiéndose hacia las chicas mientras Rainbow dash la seguía – pero sigo sin entender? ¿Por qué no lo puedo usar si hace varias horas tenia total control de ella?

_**Sweetie belle**_ – que las tima – decía un tanto decepcionada

_**Scootaloo**_ – sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad – decía también un tanto decepcionada

_**Richar**_ – ho vamos, ya me has visto usar otros poderes sin que yo los usara a propósito, eso no significa que lo que te conto Rainbow dash no sea verdad ¿cierto?

_**Scootaloo**_ – bueno jeje si tienes razón, pero no importa ¡estoy segura que lo lograras controlar algún día! – decía con una sonrisa

_**Richar**_ –eso espero Scootaloo jeje eso espero

En ese momento Spike cubre su boca con sus garras para después apartarlas y eructar una estela verde que se convirtió en un pergamino enrollado

_**Spike**_ – ya respondió la princesa – agarrando el pergamino y desenrollándolo

_**Twilight**_ – y bien que dice?

_**Spike**_ – dice que quiere vernos a todas y al el humano que apareció en equestria, una vez que tengamos tiempo

_**Richar**_ – bueno al parecer tendremos un viaje a canterlot – (en su mente) - ¡que emoción, que emoción, voy a conoces a las gobernantes de equestria

_**Fluttershy**_ – amm Richar, no tienes frió? sería bueno si amm te colocaras alguna prenda en tu torso, digo si tu quieres ya que no tienes pelaje

_**Richar**_ – amm sobre eso, resulta que los shadowkhan que me enfrente destruyeron mi camisa y hasta ahora no tengo nada que ponerme – decía un poco apenado al recordarse que no tenía su camisa puesta pero los vendajes les tapaban un poco el torso

_**Rarity**_ – ho querido, y no tienes otro conjunto de ropa que te puedas colocar?

_**Richar**_ – realmente no, cuando llegue aquí solo tenía una prenda y lo único que traje conmigo fue algunas cosas de mi mundo que podrían resultarme de utilidad que coloque dentro de mi mochila – (en su mente) – resulta que tengo unas cuantas prendas en mi auto, pero aún no sé cómo sacarlo de ese bosque…hooooo "my Little dashie", cuanto te extraño ojala vuelva a verte (**N.A así apodo su auto**)

_**Rarity**_ – no te preocupes cariño, yo te diseñare un una prenda nueva para que te puedas ver presentable ante la realeza de canterlot. Pinki querida, ¿tendrás una cinta métrica por algún lado?

_**Pinki pie **_– ¡claro! – En eso sale corriendo hacia un closet y empieza a jurungarlo – siempre tengo cinta métricas regadas por todo ponyville en caso de emergencia de cinta métrica – decía mientras le entregaba una cinta métrica a Rarity

_**Rarity**_ – gracias querida – decía mientras agarraba la cinta métrica con magia

_**Richar**_ – de acuerdo, yo ya sabía que Pinki escondía varias cosas en ponyville, pero ¿cinta métricas enserio? , como que ya te pasas Pinki – decía mientras cerraba los ojos y sonreía nerviosamente

_**Applejack**_ – jeje lo sabemos compañero pero ella es…

_**Richar**_ – lo sé, "solo Pinki pie siendo Pinki pie" ya he escuchado eso varias veces, pero enserio a veces siento que exageras – en eso Pinki pie solo le da una sonrisa de niña inocente mientras el joven solo negaba con la cabeza también con una sonrisa

_**Applebloom**_ - ¡chicas faltan 10 minutos para que entremos a clases! – le habla a sus amigas Sweetie belle y Scootaloo

_**Scootaloo**_ - ¡es cierto, estaba tan emocionada de que los chicos hallan vuelto que olvide que teníamos clases!

_**Sweetie**_ _**belle**_ - ¡apresurémonos o llegaremos tarde!

Las niñas se despidieron de los chicos y se fueron del castillo para dirigirse a sus clases, Mientras tanto Rarity le está tomando las medidas al joven en todo su torso y en los brazos cuidadosamente para no lastimar su espalda

_**Richar**_ – hey Twilight, antes de ir a canterlot, necesito hacer algo primero, sé que ya te he pedido muchos favores pero en verdad necesito que me ayudes con esto

_**Twilight**_ – claro no hay problema ¿Qué necesitas?

_**Richar**_ – necesito despertar a Lugia, como él es guardián de los mares el necesita regresar al mar y hacer su trabajo, pero hay una cosa que impide que pueda despertarlo y es que los ciudadanos de ponyville aún no saben que yo estoy viviendo en este pueblo, por lo tanto si me ven volverán hacer un escándalo y esta vez no querrán salir de sus casa sobre todo si ven a Lugia salir del lago, ¿crees que puedas hacer algo para que los pueblerinos no se asusten o simplemente presentarme ante ellos?

_**Fluttershy**_ - ¿Quién es Lugia?, es un lindo animalito?! – decía con un brillo en sus ojos mientras observaba a Richar

_**Richar**_ – amm, más o menos, pero pronto lo veras jeje – le respondía con una sonrisa a Fluttershy – entonces Twilight, ¿crees que puedas ayudarme con eso? – esta vez mirando a Twilight

_**Twilight**_ – amm si, si puedo, solo tengo que hacer una cosa – en eso mira hacia la puerta - ¡guardia! – tras decir eso, un guardia entra a la habitación y le da una reverencia a Twilight

_**Guardia**_ – dígame su majestad, ¿Qué necesita?

_**Twilight**_ – necesito que reúnas a los muchachos y vallan al pueblo a informarles a todos los ciudadanos que los he convocado para un anuncio

_**Guardia**_ – como ordene su majestad – dijo para después dar otra reverencia y retirase del lugar

_**Twilight**_ – listo, dentro de 1 más o menos todo estará preparado

_**Rarity**_ – yo mientras tanto iré a la boutique a diseñar el atuendo de Richar, se verá esplendidoooo – decía eso último en in tono melódico

_**Richar**_ – pero por favor que no sea "TAN" formal quieres? Y que no se vea muy afeminado ¿sí?

_**Rarity**_ – pero querido, eso es lo que tenía en mente, sin tan solo me dejaras… - la interrumpe el joven

_**Richar**_ – por favor Rarity, que sea un tanto simple, no me gusta verme muy formal al menos que me dirija a lugares muy importantes como bodas, galas, fiestas

_**Pinki pie**_ - ¡alguien dijo fiesta! – dijo para después colocarse un silbato de fiesta y soplarlo

_**Richar**_ – ejeje si Pinki dije fiesta pero no horita. Bueno Rarity como te decía, fiestas, reuniones, entre otras cosas, pero por el momento que sea algo un tanto sencillo quieres? – dijo mientras juntaba sus manos en forma de suplica

_**Rarity**_ – está bien querido como quieras, tratare de hacerlo más sencillo que pueda, pero en realidad insisto que te verías espectacular con un buen traje – decía mientras se imaginaba el diseño que planeaba hacer para el joven – nos vemos luegooooooo – decía en tono melódico mientras se retiraba del castillo

_**Richar**_ – Ok, ahora –en eso le ruje el estómago – crees que podamos comer?, es que me muero de hambre – decía un tanto apenado

_**Twilight**_ – jijiji pues vamos a comer, yo también tengo hambre, pero creo que tú lo necesitas más que yo, si sigues así vas a desaparecer

_**Richar**_ – no me causo gracia, yo no tengo la culpa de ser así – inflando sus cachetes

_**Applejack**_ – a no? Y entonces cual es el motivo por el cual estas tan delgado terroncito? – pregunto la pony vaquera

_**Richar**_ – eso es algo, que les contare en otro momento

En eso escucha el rugido de estómago de otros más, el joven voltea su cabeza y observa a Rainbow dash y Spike con una cara apenada mientras desviaban la cara

_**Richar**_ – al parecer creo que no somos los únicos con hambre, he Twilight? – en eso observa como Twilight suelta una pequeña carcajada – vengan chicos vamos a comer

En eso los las ponys, el joven y el peque dragón se dirigen al comedor real del castillo para poder desayunar, dejando a Applejack, Fluttershy y a Pinki pie dentro de la habitación la cual se pusieron a hablar de algo para poder matar el tiempo

_**Twilight**_ - ¡por Celestia! ¡¿Por qué la mesa tiene un gran agujero¡? – se escuchó desde el comedor

_**Pinki**_ _**pie**_ – upsi – decía inocentemente

Los chicos habían desayunado tranquilamente, había pasado una hora y todos estaban reunidos en la habitación de Richar, de ahí llego Rarity con un paquete flotando gracias a su magia

_**Rarity**_ – he vueltoooooo – decía en tono melódico – y te he traído tu prenda querido – dijo mientras le pasaba

_**Richar**_ – wow, a eso es lo que yo llamo velocidad, normalmente en mi mundo duran más d semanas en diseñar una ropa, pero es increíble que tú lo hayas hecho en tan solo una hora

_**Rarity**_ – gracias querido, hubiera tardado más tiempo, pero me mantuve de acuerdo a lo que me pediste y lo hice lo más sencillo, me base en el diseño que tenía tu otra camisa, ¡vamos pruébatelo que quiero verte! – decía entusiasmada

El joven abrió el paquete y saco en contenido, era una camiseta de magas cortas de color azul claro con adornos verdes en las orillas de las mangas, cuello y el ruedo de la camisa

_**Richar**_ – (silbido de impresión) – excelente, era justo lo que tenía en mente – decía mientras se la colocaba y luego se miraba en un espejo que se encontraba por ahí – muchas gracias Rarity, me queda perfecto y está totalmente hecho a la media

_**Rarity**_ – muchas gracias cariño, realmente te vez esplendido a pesar de que es algo sencillo

_**Twilight**_ – listo Richar?, ya el pueblo está reunido y voy a salir a dar el anuncio para presentarte

_**Richar**_ – si estoy listo, cuando quieras Twilight

El pueblo se encontraba reunido en las afueras del castillo, todos estaban preguntándose entre ellos por qué los habían citado para que quería la princesa convocar a todo el pueblo, mientras tanto unos de los soldados se presenta en balcón real y da un anuncio

_**Soldado**_ – ciudadanos de ponyville, por favor haced silencio – en eso todos los ciudadanos guardan silencio – ante ustedes les presento, a la princesa Twilight Sparkle – dijo para después hacerse a un lado y dejar pasar a la princesa Twilight

Los pueblerinos estaban chocando cascos en la tierra en señal de aplaudir, Twilight levanto un casco para después observar como ellos guardaban otra vez silencio

_**Twilight**_ - ¡ciudadanos de ponyville, los he convocado para dar una anuncio importante sobre los extraños acontecimientos que ocurrieron ayer! – en eso los pueblerinos hablar entre ellos por haber recordado lo que había ocurrido – silencio por favor – volvió a levantar el casco – debo anunciar que las criaturas que atacaron nuestro pueblo ya no nos causaran problemas – todos empezaban a clamar de alegría por el anuncio – y todos gracias a los valientes esfuerzo de un joven que logro derrotarlos. Ante ustedes le presento, a Richar

Después de decir eso, Richar aparece detrás de Twilight y se posiciona al frente de todos los ciudadanos, los pueblerinos se sentían un poco asustados debido a que ya vieron al joven hace unos días pero ellos todavía no sabían si era inofensivo o agresivo

_**Twilight**_ – no teman ciudadanos, como ya les dije el fue quien derroto y venció a las criaturas de las sombras, de no haber sido por su valiente sacrificio y esfuerzos, ponyville no existiría, sin mencionar que también ayudo a rescatar a unas de mis mejores amigas y la trajo sana y salva – en eso el pueblo se calma y se alegra al escuchar a su princesa

_**Richar**_ - ¡hola ponyville es un placer, me llamo Richar y soy un…!

_**¿?**_ - ¡UN HUMANO! – completo una de las ponys entre la multitud

_**Richar**_ – hay no…, conozco esa voz – decía un tanto preocupado

Entre la multitud hicieron un pequeño círculo dejando ver a una unicornio de pelaje verde azulado, con crin y cola celeste con una línea de color blanco y cutie mark de una Lyra

_**Richar**_ – rayos me olvide por completo de Lyra – poniendo una mano en su cara

_**Lyra**_ – se los dije, se los dije – decía entre saltos – les dije que los humano existían, ¡en sus caras ponys, en sus cara! ¡HAAAAAA QUE EMOCION! – decía muy feliz

Todos los ponys estaban hablando entre ellos para poder aclararse si lo que decía Lyra era verdad o no, ella estaba haciendo tanto jaleo que llego después su amiga Bon Bon para poder calmarla

_**Bon**_ _**Bon**_ – Lyra tranquilízate, deja de hacer tanto revuelo – intentando calmar a su amiga exaltada – además, ¿estas segura que esa cosa es un humano?

_**Lyra**_ – ¡pues claro que es un humano!, lo sé por qué se casi todo sobre ellos – decía con una pose de orgullo – sin no me crees que él te lo diga – pone su mirada en el joven - ¡Vamos dile como se llama tu especie! – le hablaba al joven

_**Richar**_ - *suspiro* si, eso es lo que estaba a punto de decir, ¡yo vengo de la especie humana! Por lo tanto soy un humano

Todos los pueblerinos estaban impresionados, ellos creían que Lyra estaba loca y que todos esos cuentos sobre humanos que ella siempre mencionaba eran pura fantasía y mentiras que ella inventaba

_**Lyra**_ – ven se los dije – decía orgullosa de si misma

_**Bon**_ _**Bon**_ – creo que te debo una disculpa Lyra, a veces pensaba que estabas muy obsesionada y por eso creí que te habías vuelto un tanto loca – decía apenada – crees que puedas perdonarme?

_**Lyra**_ – pues claro que te perdono – decía mientras le daba un abrazo

Todos los ciudadanos estaban viendo esa tierna amistad que estaba frente a ellos mientras decían "aaawwww" el joven sonrió mientras observaba la conmovida escena desde el balcón

_**Richar**_- es un placer presentarme ante ustedes, tenía planeado hacerlo hace unos días pero…como que no me daban la oportunidad y huyeron de mi

Tras escuchar eso, todos los ponys se avergonzaron al no darle una oportunidad y al recordar que habían hecho lo mismo con Zecora hace un tiempo atrás

_**Twilight**_ –puede que el joven humano este con nosotros un tiempo, así que les pido que lo traten como a uno de nosotros

_**Richar**_ – les prometo que no causare problemas a su amado pueblo por lo tanto no deben de preocuparse

_**Twilight**_ – en todo caso, quiero darle la bienvenida a ponyville a Richar, ¡el primer humano que llega a equestria!

Todos los ponys aplaudieron (o en este caso golpearon el suelo) una vez que Twilight termino de decir su discurso

_**Twilight**_ – listo, ya te presentamos y ahora eres bien recibido en ponyville, ahora tenemos que ir con la princesa Celestia

_**Richar**_ – aun no, necesito despertar a Lugia primero

_**Twilight**_ – bueno pero apresúrate, no me gusta hacer esperar a nadie y sobre todo a la princesa Celestia

_**Richar**_ – si, vale, está bien solo será un rato

Las mane 6, el joven y Spike salieron a las afueras del castillo donde todavía estaban los ciudadanos pueblo reunidos todavía, hay una vez que vieron al joven salir esta vez se decidieron acercarse esta vez sin temor, al parecer tenían varias preguntas que hacerle pero él siempre les decía que las respondería para otra ocasión ya que tenía prisa, mientras tanto Lyra intentaba hacer lo posible para acercarse mas al joven humano pero los ponys impedían su paso, el joven se acercaba al lago mientras algunos ponys lo seguían

_**Richar**_ – por favor, les pide que se hagan un poco para atrás, lo que están a punto de ver tal vez los sorprendan, pero les pido que solo mantengan la calma para lo que a suceder

_**Twilight**_ - ¡guardias les pediría que por favor mantengan unos centímetros alejados a los ciudadanos! – en ese algunos guardias atravesaron a la multitud de pony y los apartaron un poco del lago donde se encontraba Richar – muchas gracias- les decía a los guardias

En eso el joven saca el brazalete azul que tenía puesto en la muñeca y se lo coloca en la mano, cierra sus ojos y el brazalete empieza a brillar para después convertirse en la ocarina, el joven posiciona la ocarina en su boca y empieza a tocar la melodía de Lugia

(**NA: por si lo quieren volver a escuchar**) **Melodía de Lugia**

watch?v=75E0GGxqKEs

los ponys escuchaban la hermosa melodía que en manaba la ocarina, era como una canción de cuna relajante al principio, pero mientras más avanzaba la melodía más fuerte y hermosa sonaba, tras unos segundos, el lago empezó a girar en forma de un remolino que después salió impulsada hacia el cielo y de ahí salió el dragón ave Lugia,

_**Fluttershy**_ – ¡HAAAA UN DRAGON! – dijo asustada para después ocultarse detrás de Twilight

Los ciudadanos se echaron un poco para atrás por un poco de miedo al observar al dragón, al parecer estaban a punto de hacer otro escándalo pero por suerte Twilight los calmo diciéndole que no era una amenaza y que era inofensivo

_**Rainbow dash**_ – es en serio Fluttershy?, después de que regañaste a ese enorme dragón que se encontraba en la cima de la montaña solo porque no quería irse a dormir a otro lado ya que respiraba humos por sus orificios nasales ¿aún le sigues teniendo miedo a los dragones?

_**Fluttershy**_ – perdón, es que no puedo evitarlo, simplemente soy así – decía tímidamente deprimida

_**Pinki pie**_ – no te preocupes Fluttershy, todos les tenemos miedo a algo – decía mientras le daba un cariño en la cabeza a Fluttershy

El dragón Lugia aterrizo a un espacio abierto cerca del joven, en ese mismo momento el joven había terminado de tocar la melodía para después acercarse a Lugia, en eso Rainbow dash vuela por detrás y se posiciona frente a el

_**Rainbow dash **_– oye Richar, la última vez que tocaste esa melodía, tu crin y ojos eran de color blanco, ¿Por qué esta vez no te cambio?

_**Richar**_ - ¿enserio?, pues yo no me acuerdo – decía mientras se rascaba la cabeza

_**Rainbow dash **_– te estas volviendo aburrido, me agradabas mas cuando podías usar tus poderes sin ningún problema – decía volando con los cascos cruzados

_**Richar **_– hee? Pero si tu ni siquiera me has visto todavía usar mis poderes, solamente te los he dicho

_**Rainbow dash **_– aun así me agradabas más – le hablaba con una cara seria

_**Richar **_–ñee no importa en otro momento intentare entrenarlos y perfeccionarlos – le respondía a Rainbow dash mientras aun caminaba y se posicionaba frete a Lugia - bueno Lugia es hora de que vuelvas a los mares, te agradezco mucho lo que hiciste por nosotros, de no haber sido por ti no hubiéramos llegado a Ponyville – le hablaba a Lugia con los ojos cerrado y una sonrisa

_**Rainbow dash **_– si, muchas gracias amigo

_**Lugia**_ – a sido un placer, tú me liberaste de la prisión de hielo que me tenía cautivo en los mares, era una buena forma de agradecerte joven humano – le hablaba telepáticamente

_**Richar**_ – no hay de qué, pero aun así te lo agradezco

_**Lugia**_ – de nada. Fue un gusto conocerte joven Richar pero ya me tengo que ir – dijo para después estirar su enormes alas para empezar a volar

_**Richar**_ - ¡espera Lugia!, antes que te valla quiero preguntarte algo – dijo para después observar a Rainbow dash – hay algo que no entiendo?, cuando estuvimos cautivos en el castillo por ese esqueleto y ese unicornio que nos secuestró, si mal no recuerdo Rainbow dash estaba en peor estado que yo, ¿Cómo es que ella está más sana y yo todavía sigo herido? – le preguntaba al dragón Lugia

_**Lugia**_ – recuerdas el agua que brotaba de la fuente una vez que tocaste la ocarina en la isla?

_**Richar**_ – te refieres a la agua verdosa?, pues si, ¿porque?

_**Lugia**_ – pues como ya sabrás, es agua de los mares sagrados, esa agua purifica, limpia, cura los males y heridas de cualquier ser viviente o material sólido, en caso de que sea un ser viviente solamente lo cura, más la energía vital tiene que recuperarse por si sola

_**Rainbow dash**_ – ahora veo porque me sentía tan débil en ese momento – poniendo un casco en su hocico mientras miraba el cielo recordando ese momento

_**Richar**_ – pero si yo metí mi brazo entero y solamente eso me curo, ¿porque cuando metí a Rainbow dash a ella si la curo por completo pero a mí no?

_**Lugia**_ – dime, a ella la metiste por completo o solamente una parte metiste de ella en el agua? - pregunto

_**Richar**_ – completo - respondió

_**Lugia**_ – y tu cuando tocaste el agua, metiste tu cuerpo completo o solamente el brazo? - pregunto

_**Richar**_ – solamente mi brazo – respondió

_**Lugia**_ – vez?, ahí es donde está el problema, cuando metiste a tu amiga por completa el agua toco sus heridas y las sano, pero como tú solamente metiste tu brazo solamente eso fue lo limpio y purifico, si hubieras vertido un poco de agua en tu otra herida de seguro te lo hubiera sanado

_**Richar**_ – ¿quieres decir que todo este tiempo hubo una manera de curarme de una forma fácil y sencilla con tan solo invertir el agua en mi herida?

_**Lugia**_ – asi es joven humano

_**Richar** _- ¿¡pero porque no me lo dijiste?!... sabes lo que acabo de sufrir solamente porque me reusaba a ir al hospital? – decía un tanto irritado

_**Rainbow**_ _**dash**_ – calma amigo, además fue tu culpa al no preguntar en primer lugar

_**Richar**_ – aun así, Lugia por que no me dijiste?

_**Lugia**_ – soy un dragón que ha vivido en los mares y protegiéndolo por más de mil años, no siempre mantendré la memoria, además se notaba que tenías prisa por volver a tu hogar

_**Rainbow**_ _**dash**_ – wow amigo espera un momento, ¿tienes más de mil años?, pero se ve que tienes como la edad de un joven adulto que todavía está en etapa de desarrollo

_**Lugia**_ – y yo tengo entendido que las princesas de este reino también tienen más de mil años y aún se ven jóvenes no?

_**Rainbow dash**_ – umm tuche

_**Lugia**_ – bueno joven Richar, si me disculpa ya me tengo que ir – dijo para después levantar vuelo

_**Richar**_ – que tengas buen viaje y por favor cuida de la isla en mi ausencia ¿vale?

_**Lugia**_ – como quieras joven humano…una cosa más antes de que se me olvide, el brazalete que posees tiene otros funcionamientos

_**Richar**_ – enserio?, como qué clase de funcionamientos

_**Lugia**_ – eso es algo que tendrás que averiguarlo por ti mismo – dijo eso ultimo para después retirarse y dirigirse a los mares

_**Richar**_ - ¡ESPERA LUGIA POR ALMENOS DIME QUE DEVO HACER PARA AVERIGUARLO! – le gritaba desde lejos pero Lugia ya estaba lo suficientemente apartado para poder escucharlo – Rayos, me pregunto qué clase funcionamiento se refería? – observando el brazalete

_**Rainbow dash**_ – descuida, con el tiempo lo averiguaras – colocando un casco en el hombro de Richar

Todos los ciudadanos una vez que vieron al dragón ave alejarse ellos también se retiraron hacer sus labores y empezar abrir sus tiendas, en eso las demás chicas se acercan hacia Richar y Rainbow dash

_**Twilight**_ – ya están listo?, la princesa Celestia nos está esperando y no me gusta hacerla esperar – decia impaciente

_**Richar**_ – si, ya estamos listos, vámonos

El joven está a punto de irse con sus amigas pero después siente que tocan y le mueven la mano, en eso pone su mirada en su mano y observa como Lyra se encontraba hay inspeccionando y moviendo su mano

_**Richar**_ – porque no me extraña – decía con una sonrisa nerviosa con los ojos cerrados mientras Lyra jugaba con su mano – Twilight?, espera un momento que quiero hablar un momento con ella – le hablaba a la alicornio purpura mientras apuntaba a Lyra

_**Twilight**_ – AFFFFF PERO QUE SEA RAPIDO ¿QUIERES?

_**Applejack**_ – tranquila manzanita, ni que el mundo se fuera a cavar solo porque la princesa Celestia nos espere un rato mas

_**Twilight**_ - PUES PARA MI SI – decía muy impaciente

_**Richar**_ – está bien , ya, tranquila, solo será un segundo – agachándose y observando a Lyra, lo cual ella también lo observaba con una gran sonrisa – haber Lyra, supongo que … - no termina la frase

_**Lyra**_ - ¡KIAAAAAA UN HUMANO SABE MI NOMBRE, SABE MI NOMBRE – decía entre saltitos - ¡es la primera vez que veo a un humano frete a mí, yo sé mucho sobre ustedes, incluso los pude observar en un libro, es increíble que este aquí en equestria, ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre? tengo tantas preguntas que!.. ummmumummmumm – el joven le había tapado el hocico con su mano para que frenara las palabras

_**Richar**_ – wow tranquila "my Little pony" ejeje que risa me da decir esa palabra en estos momentos- se decía eso ultimo así mismo - pareces un disco rayado, sé que tienes muchas preguntas que hacerme, incluso yo tengo algunas preguntas para ti – dijo para después apartar la mano de su hocico

_**Lyra**_ – enserio?¿tienes preguntas para mi?,¡que emoción, que emoción, ¿como qué clase de preguntas?

_**Richar**_ –te lo diré en otra ocasión, en estos momentos debo ir a otro lugar que me están esperando – observando a Twilight que tenía TIC en su pata delantera derecha – mejor dejamos esta conversación para otro momento ¿quieres?

_**Lyra**_ - awwww que lastima, y yo que queria hablar un momento contigo...¡pero no importa!, sera para otra ocasión – respondía eso ultimo con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados

_**Bon**_ _**Bon**_ – LYRA, YA DEJA DE MOLESTAR AL HUMANO Y VAMONOS– le hablaba su amiga desde lejos

_**Lyra**_ – ENSEGUIDA VOY BON BON – le respondía – bueno al parecer mis dudas y preguntas tendrán que esperar, ya que yo también me tengo que ir

_**Richar**_ – de acuerdo nos vemos después

_**Lyra**_ – por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?, ya sabes mi nombre lo cual es algo que quiero que me aclares después, pero puedo saber el tuyo?

_**Richar**_ – acaso no escuchaste mi nombre cuando me presente hace un rato?

_**Lyra**_ – amm jijiji, no, resulta que estaba tan emocionada por ver a un humano, que no preste atención – cerrando un ojo y sacando la lengua

_**Richar**_ – aumm bueno no importa, mi nombre es Richar. Es un placer Lyra – guiñándole el ojo

_**Lyra**_ – (ruborizada por el guiño) – amm un gusto Richar

_**Bon**_ _**Bon**_ – LYRA VAMONOS – decía aun desde lejos

_**Lyra**_ – VOYYY – le respondía – bueno hasta luego Richar, ha sido un placer charlar un rato contigo – dijo para después darle un beso en la mejilla del joven, lo cual este se sorprendió por el repentino acto

_**Richar**_ – amm y eso por qué fue? – pregunto algo ruborizado por el repentino beso en la mejilla

_**Lyra**_ –(ruborizada) – amm disculpa, simplemente no sé porque lo hice, de seguro debe ser mi por mi obsesión…¡quiero decir! Por mi fanatismo hacia los humanos o tal vez sea por otra cosa, bueno no importa, nos vemos después Richar – dijo para después salir galopando directo hacia su amiga Bon Bon

_**Richar**_ - nos vemos? – se despedía con su mano a un confuso por lo de hace rato – (en su mente) – que raro?, es casi lo mismo que ocurrió con Rainbow dash – se decía así mismo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia las chicas

_**Rainbow**_ _**dash**_ – ya terminaste de coquetear con Lyra? – decía entre dientes mientras observaba a Richar con un fuego en sus ojos

_**Richar**_ – (en su mente) - ¡hay mamita esa sí que es una mirada que asusta! – se decía nerviosamente – tranquila Rainbow, no sé de qué estás hablando – desviando la cara de esa penetrante mirada

_**Rainbow**_ _**dash**_ – no te hagas el tonto, logre observar como ella te beso la mejilla – decía con los cascos cruzados y el ceño fruncido

_**Applejack**_ – tranquila compañera, lo dices como si tú y Richar tuvieran alguna relación

_**Rainbow**_ _**dash**_ - ¡¿Qué!? Como crees que yo tendría una relación con ese tonto – apuntando al joven

_**Richar**_ – Auch, no es necesario que seas tan ruda, además este "tonto" salvo tu cola para ser exacto – decía con sarcasmo en sus palabras

Rainbow dash vuela hasta posicionarse frente a él con una mirada penetrante

_**Rainbow dash**_ – más te vale no abrir el hocico sino quieres terminar volando a través de los límites de equestria – decía entre dientes y en voz baja para que sus amigas no lo escucharan

_**Richar**_ – hay tranquila, solo estaba jugando – decía para después sacarle la lengua lo cual fue mala idea ya que Rainbow le dio un cascaso en la cabeza al joven - ¡auch! No es necesario ser tan agresiva – sobándose la cabeza

_**Rainbow dash**_ – pues te lo mereces, idiota

_**Twilight**_ – YA VAMONOS – grito impaciente

_**Richar**_ – está bien, está bien, pero bájale a ese desespero Twilight – posicionándose a un lado de ella

_**Applejack**_ – ejeje pues hubieras visto el día en que ella se estreso solo por haberse retrasado en enviarle una carta a la princesa Celestia

_**Richar**_ – créeme, realmente la vi – mientras se carcajeaba

La princesa Twilight en ese instante empezó a hacer brillar su cuerno para poder preparar un hechizo

_**Spike**_ – espera Twilight ¿vas a usar el hechizo de tele transportación sobre todos nosotros? – decía nerviosamente

_**Twilight**_ – si Spike, ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo y la princesa Celestia ya nos está esperando, ¡así que prepárense! – decía mientras su cuerno empezaba a brillar con más intensidad

_**Rainbow dash**_ - ¿puedes aguantar el mareo? – le preguntaba al joven

_**Richar**_ – un poco, porque lo dices?

En eso Twilight ya había recargado su cuerno he hizo que todos se envolvieran dentro de una luz purpura, el joven sentía que su cuerpo se convertía en alguna especie partículas que se desprendían de su cuerpo para después volverse armar en otro lugar

* * *

**(Castillo De Canterlot)**

Una luz purpura aperecio cerca de la entrada del castillo, una vez que la luz se disipo aparecierón los chicos que se encontraban en las afueras del palacio real frente a la puerta de la entrada del castillo de la princesa Celestia, todos exceptos Twilight, Rarity y Richar se encontraban tirados en el suelo mientras sus ojos giraban por el mareo de la tele-trasportación

_**Rainbow dash**_ – hay mi cabeza

_**Applejack**_ – aun todavía no me acostumbro a esta clase de cosas – reincorporándose mientras se sujetaba la cabeza

_**Pinki**_ _**pie**_ – a mí me pareció súper duper divertido – decía mientras se tambaleaba con una sonrisa mientras sus ojos giraban

_**Applejack**_ – para ti todo es divertido terroncito – le decía a Pinki pie – al menos Richar al parecer si logro aguantarlo – observando como Richar estaba parado hay sin moverse

_**Twilight**_ – es cierto – acercándose al joven -¿Cómo hiciste para aguantar el mareo? Normalmente los unicornio lo soportamos ya que nosotros usamos la magia, pero en cambio tu lograste soportarlo… ¿Richar?

En ese momento El joven corrió y metió su cabeza dentro de un arbusto que se encontraba cerca de él

_**Richar**_ – BUAGGGGGGGGG – se escuchó como el joven expulsaba su desayuno atreves del arbusto, una vez que termino de expulsar su contenido el joven se acercó débilmente hacia las chicas

_**Applejack**_ – creo que hable demasiado pronto

_**Twilight**_ – y yo que creí que podrías soportarlo – mirándolo con una cara de "afff enserio?"

_**Richar**_ - normalmente me he mareado varias veces en algunos juegos o retos que me hacen, pero esta vez como fue demasiado fuerte para mi – agarrándose la cabeza y sobándose el estomago

Los chicos se acercaron hacia la puerta de la entrada del castillo donde 2 guardias se encontraban vigilado la entrada, las chicas y Spike pasaron primero pero los guardias detuvieron al joven con sus lanzas

_**Guardia #1**_ - ¡alto hay identifíquese!

_**Guardia #2**_ -¡nadie puede pasar sin el consentimiento de la princesa Celestia!

_**Richar**_ – HO VAMOS, vengo acompañado de las chicas y eso no cuenta?

_**Twilight**_ – déjenlo pasar, este es el humano que la princesa Celestia había citado junto con nosotras, así que déjenlo en paz

_**Guardia**_ _**#1**_ – está bien princesa Twilight, si esta es la criatura que cito la Princesa Celestia lo dejaremos pasar – decía apartando su lanza

_**Guardia #2**_ – más te vale no causar problemas criatura, te mantendremos vigilado – también quitando su lanza mientras le hacía una seña de "te estoy observando" al joven

Los chicos entraron al interior del castillo para dirigirse hacia la sala del trono

_**Richar**_ – hay que estrictos son eso guardia, no pueden ver algo diferente sí que al final intenten detenerlo?

_**Rarity**_ – así son ellos querido, solo hacen su trabajo para mantener el orden y la paz en equestria

_**Richar**_ – aun así, siento que exageran

Los chicos seguían avanzando hacia el interior del castillo hasta llegar a unas enormes puertas que supuestamente cruzaban hacia el interior del palacio real, las enormes puertas se abrieron y los chicos pasaron a su interior, de ahí al final del pasillo se encontraba un trono donde una alicornio de pelaje blanco con crin y cola que parecía tener los aspecto de una aurora boreal que se movía a voluntad propia y cutie mark de un sol, se encontraba sentado en ella, mientras que a un lado del trono se encontraba otra alicornio que tenía un pelaje azul oscuro con cola y crin que parecía el cielo de la mismísima noche la cual también se movía a voluntad propia y cutie mark de una media luna, se encontraba sentada a un lado del trono, los chicos se acercaron y se detuvieron a escasos centímetros del trono, la alicornio azul una vez que observo al joven Richar desbió la mirada hacia un lado

_**¿? **_– ho Twilight mi fiel estudiante, que alegría volver a verte – decía la alicornio blanca con una sonrisa amigable

_**Twilight**_ – princesa Celestia disculpe el retraso pero ya hemos llegado – dijo dando una reverencia al igual que las demás, el joven reacciono un poco tarde pero también hizo una reverencia

_**Celestia**_ – Twilight, sabes perfectamente que no hay necesidad de tanta formalidad entre nosotras, al fin y acabo tú también eres princesa, y descuida, que yo siempre esperare lo que sea necesario con tal puedas venir, además en la carta que te envié decía que vinieras una vez que tuvieras tiempo

Todas la chicas, Spike y el joven observaron a Twilight con una cara de "no me jodas y tú que estabas estresada por llegar a tiempo", con solo recibir esas miradas, Twilight solo sonrió nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la nuca

_**Twilight**_ – perdón, creo que otra vez me deje llevar

_**Celestia**_ – no te preocupes mi fiel estudiante, de todas formas a lo que íbamos, veo que trajiste al humano que llego a equestria – observando al joven

_**Richar**_ – es un placer estar aquí ante la realeza princesa, aun que puedo decir que ya la estuve junto con Twilight jeje

_**Celestia**_ – mucho gusto en conocerte joven humano, soy la princesa Celestia y esta de aquí – apuntando hacia la alicornio azul oscuro – es mi hermana menor la princesa luna, vamos luna saluda – decía dándole un golpecito con su pesuña en el hombro de luna

_**Luna**_ – es un placer joven humano – le decía aun desviando la mirada

_**Richar**_ – el placer el mío princesa Luna – regalándole una tierna sonrisa

Luna observo de reojo como le regalaba la sonrisa y logro observar como los dientes del joven resplandecían atreves del sol que se asomaba por la venta, luna no pudo evitar sonrojarse pero después sacudió su cabeza para poder quitarse el sonrojo y seguir aun con la mirada desviada

_**Celestia**_ – dime joven humano, cómo te llamas?

_**Richar**_ – mi nombre es Richar su majestad – dándole un reverencia

_**Celestia**_ – no es necesario tanta formalidad joven Richar, si quieres puedes llamarme solamente Celestia

_**Richar**_ – esta bien princ…quiero decir Celestia – colocándose de pie

_**Celestia**_ – según la carta que me envió Twilight, tienes unos poderes impresionantes que al parecer todavía no puedes controlar y que has tenido ciertos problemas desde que llegaste a este mundo, o me equivoco?

_**Richar**_ – si princ…perdón, Celestia, es cierto lo que le mando Twilight, desde que llegue aquí solo me han perseguido, lastimado e incluso secuestrado

En eso el joven observa a la princesa luna que aún tenía la mirada desviada, ella colocaba una expresión de deprimida y agachaba la cabeza, el joven solo se limitó a levantar una ceja al observar a Luna

_**Richar**_ – pero al final todo fue solucionado y ahora estoy en paz, bueno no tan en paz que se diga – recordando lo que le dijo ese esqueleto llamado Lord SD y los guardias que siempre lo detenían – pero aun así ya estoy bien gracias a las chicas que me brindaron su apoyo – dijo para observar como luna sonreía felizmente

_**Celestia**_ – acabas de mencionar que te secuestraron, dime ¿quién fue y como es que lograste escapara?

_**Richar**_ – resulto que ayer en la mañana, unas criaturas de las sombras llamadas "shadowkhan" habían atacado el pueblo de ponyville solo para poder encontrarme y llevarme con ellos, las chicas empezaron hacer lo posible para derrotar a esas criaturas pero al final atraparon a Rainbow dash y la estaban las timando, yo por mi parte me entregue voluntariamente para que la dejaran libre pero al final fui engañado y se la llevaron junto conmigo, después aparecimos en una isla nevada, de ahí nos llevaron contra su líder que me quería dar la propuesta de unirme a ellos, obviamente yo me negué, pero al hacer eso nos torturaron a mí y a Rainbow para que yo pudiera aceptar su propuesta, luego un unicornio que era sirviente de ese malvado líder que conquistaba esas tierras heladas vertió un líquido en la cola de Rainbow dash la cual esta empezó a congelarse hasta cubrirla por completo, en ese momento yo había expulsado una ira incontrolable que al final termino transformándome, logre acabar con el líder y su sirviente gracias a ese poder y al final termine liberando la isla nevada convirtiéndola en una isla primaveral la cual me converti en el governante legitimo de esa isla y logre regresar gracias a un dragón llamado Lugia que libere junto con la isla y me trajo de vuelta a ponyville, pero al parecer ya no puedo controlar ni usar mi poder como antes logre hacerlo en esa isla

_**Celestia**_ – simplemente una historia muy fascinante joven Richar – dijo para después observar a Twilight – dime una cosa mi fiel alumna, ¿Por qué no me avisaste sobre lo que ocurrió en ponyville?, podía haber ayudado a encontrar a los jóvenes una vez que fueron secuestrados

_**Twilight**_ – discúlpeme princesa – agachando su cabeza – resulta que, creí que como princesa de la amistad podía encargarme de eso yo misma y no quería involucrarla a usted por mis problemas, además que usted siempre tiene asuntos reales que atender y no quería molestarla

_**Celestia**_ – Twilight, sabes que yo siempre estoy dispuesta para ayudarte sin importar que, sé que siempre estoy ocupada con los asuntos reales pero si hay una amenaza en equestria debo hacer algo para poder ponerle fin a esa maldad, jamás dudes en avisarme, yo en todo momento estaré hay para ayudarte y apoyarte

_**Twilight**_ – si princesa, le ruego que me disculpe princesa – decía un tanto deprimida

_**Celestia**_ – descuidad Twilight, de todas formas ya todo se a solucionado ¿cierto?

_**Richar**_ – si princ… em Celestia - (en su mente) – rayos que difícil es pronunciarlo sin decir la palabra princesa – se decía a sí mismo – al final todo se solucionó – le respondía a Celestia

_**Celestia**_ – es bueno saber que la maldad fue eliminada de equestria, ahora dime joven Richar ¿deseas volver a tu mundo?

Luna en ese momento abre sus ojos de golpe y observa a su hermana con una expresión deprimida

_**Luna**_ – amm discúlpame hermana, pero tengo que estar en otro lado – dijo para después retirarse y salir de la sala del trono por las puertas reales, las chicas y el joven solo observaban la puerta por donde luna había salido con una cara de confusión

_**Richar**_ – (en su mente) – que extraño?, ¿desde cuándo luna es tan tímida?

_**Twilight**_ – le sucede algo a la princesa luna, princesa Celestia

_**Celestia**_ – descuida Twilight, ella solo está pasando por un momento complicado, eso es todo

_**Rarity**_ – como que clase de complicación su alteza?

_**Celestia**_ – es algo que tiene que ver con nuestro pasado, que en estos momentos creyó haber olvidado pero al parecer ese momento volvió a su memoria de nuevo – decía un tanto deprimida por su hermana

_**Fluttershy**_ – pobrecilla, espero que pueda solucionarlo

_**Celestia**_ – no te preocupes mi pequeña pony, luna es muy fuerte y estoy seguro que lo superara, pero nos estamos desviando del tema, Dime entonces joven Richar ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

_**Richar**_ – bueno yo…

El joven estaba muy pensativo, estaba dudando si regresar a su mundo o quedarse en este, normalmente este es el mundo que siempre a soñado y añorado desde que se convirtió en Brony pero también está la duda en si realmente volver para poder continuar con sus estudios y visitar a su familia, el joven tenía un huracán de dudas en su mente, no sabia que elegir

_**Celestia**_ – entonces cuál es tu respuesta joven Richar? – preguntaba para saber la respuesta del joven

_**Richar**_ – yo este…yo emm..mi respuesta es amm

_**Celestia**_ – dígame joven Richar, sea cual sea su respuesta la aceptare con gusto

_**Richar**_ – bueno, mi respuesta es…- no termina la respuesta ya que se escucha un alboroto a las afueras del castillo justamente en el jardín real

_**Celestia**_ - ¿Qué está ocurriendo afuera?

_**Twilight**_ – mejor vallamos a ver – dijo para después salir juntos con sus amigas, Spike, Richar y Celestia

* * *

**(Jardin Real)**

Una vez que salieron solo observaron cómo varios guardias se encontraban tirados en el suelo desmayados

_**Celestia**_ - ¿Qué sucedió aquí?

_**Twilight**_ – ¡princesa, mire, por haya! – decía apuntando entre los arboles donde algunos guardias estaban persiguiendo a alguien

_**Guardia**_ - ¡VUELVE AQUÍ CRIATURA!

El joven puso su mirada en la cosa que estaban persiguiendo, solo logro observar una sombra humanoide que se desplazaba a una gran velocidad entre los arboles lo cual hacía difícil seguirle el paso con la mirada, la criatura dio un freno derrapando entre sus piernas y dio un salto hacia atrás pasando de largo a los guardias lo cual estos se sorprendieron por la increíble velocidad que poseía, la criatura dio otro salto pero esta vez directo hacia los guardias, el joven logro observar como esa criatura toco el cuello de los guardias haciendo que estos se desmayaran al instante, la criatura cayo de pie y se posiciono frente a los guardias desmayados

Las sombras de los arboles cubrían casi por completo al extraño ser que se encontraba parado frente a los guardias inconscientes, se lograba observar unos ojos marrones brillosos atreves de la oscuridad de los arboles proveniente de esa misma criatura, su aspecto apenas y se lograba observar pero el joven sabía que este era diferente a los "Shadowkhan" la criatura puso su mirada en Richar por uno segundos para después salir corriendo otra vez en direccion hacia árboles del jardín

_**Rainbow**_ _**dash**_ - ¡a no, ni creas que te escaparas después de lo que hiciste! – dijo para después salir volando atreves de los arboles por donde se fue la criatura

_**Richar**_ – ¡NO RAINBOW DASH ESPERA, ESA COSA PUEDE SER PELIGROSA! – le había dicho a la Pegaso pero esta no lo escucho y solo siguió volando para poder capturar a la criatura – rayos, esta chica si que no sabe escuchar – dijo para después salir corriendo tras ella

_**Twilight**_ - ¡NO CHICOS, ESPEREN NO VALLAN PUEDE SER UNA TRAMPA! – dijo para después salir tras ellos junto con las demás chicas

La criatura saltaba entre los arboles como si de un ninja se tratara a una gran velocidad, al parecer estaba intentando escapar o simplemente intentaba despistar a la Pegaso que lo perseguía

_**Rainbow**_ _**dash**_ – no te escaparas – dijo para después aumentar más su velocidad, la pegaso se encontraba a escasos centímetros de criatura - ¡te tengo! – Dijo para después taclear a la criatura y salir rodando atreves del suelo para después colocarse encima de la criatura para impedir que se escapara – JA creíste que escaparías de la voladora más rápida de toda equestria, no lo creo amigo – le decía en su cara que era cubierta por la sombra de los arboles

_**Richar**_ - ¡Rainbow daaaaash¡ ¡¿Dónde estaaaas?! – se escuchaba al joven atreves de los arboles

_**Rainbow dash**_ - ¡por aquí, logre capturar a la criatura! – le respondía atreves de los arboles

Tras un acto repentino, la criatura agarra un poco de tierra y se la tira en la cara a la Pegaso, esto hizo que ella cerrara los ojos y se cubriera la cara con sus patas, eso fue suficiente para hacer que la criatura pudiera safarce y la empujo hacia un lado de una forma muy rustica, haciendo que Rainbow dash cayera al suelo

_**Rainbow dash**_ - ¡desgraciado AHORA VERAS! – Dijo reincorporándose y recuperando la vista, pero justo cuando observo el lugar donde debería estar la criatura, resulto que la criatura ya no se encontraba en ese lugar - ¡maldición se me escapo! – lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de las hojas de los árboles que se movían a través del viento, pasaron solo unos segundos y el joven había llegado justo donde se encontraba la Pegaso

_**Richar **_- ¡Rainbow dash! – Corriendo hacia ella – ¡¿en que estabas pensando?! *jadeo* que hubiera pasado si esa cosa te estaba dirigiendo hacia una trampa *jadeo*

_**Rainbow dash **_– descuida se defenderme sola

_**Richar **_– si claro igual como lo hiciste en ponyville o en aquella isla – decía sarcásticamente, lo cual hizo que Rainbow dash le diera otro cascaso en la cabeza del joven - ¡AAAAAAAAAUCH!

_**Rainbow dash **_- ¡eres un tonto!, en primer lugar, en ponyville esas criaturas me habían tomado desprevenidas, y en segundo lugar, en esa isla esas cosas me tenían atada y por eso no podía hacer nada

_**Richar **_– si aja lo que digas – sobándose la cabeza – como sea, logre escuchar que dijiste que habías capturado a esa criatura, ¿Dónde está? – mirando para todos lados

_**Rainbow dash **_– el muy desgraciado escapo – decía cruzándose de patas

_**Richar **_- ¡¿Qué, lo dejaste escapar?! – pregunto anonado

_**Rainbow dash **_– no fue mi culpa, al principio lo tenía sujetado pero cuando me distraje por un segundo el aprovecho para arrojarme tierra en la cara y así hacer que tuviera la oportunidad de escapara

En ese instante las demás chicas habían llegado justo a la posición del joven y la Pegaso

_**Twilight **_– Chicos ¿están bien?, que paso, ¿dónde está esa criatura?

_**Richar **_– escapo, hizo una artimaña sucia solo para poder escapar – decía con una cara seria mientras se cruzaba de brazos

_**Fluttershy**_ – pero que era esa cosa, ¿acaso era otra de esas criaturas de las sombras que ataco el pueblo? – decía mientras se ocultaba detrás de Rarity y le temblaban las patas traseras

_**Richar**_ – no lo creo, esta criatura era diferente, siento como si ya lo hubiera visto antes pero no pude reconocerlo, así que por ahora tengo esa duda si es una criatura que pueda o no pueda traer problemas

_**Celestia **_– bueno eso no importa, lo importante es que ustedes están sanos y a salvo, mejor volvamos al castillo y descansen un poco

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y se dirigieron caminando hacia el castillo

_**Richar **_– amm Celestia sobre lo que me dijiste sobre regresar a mi mundo – le habla mientras caminaba

_**Celestia **_– ya tomaste una decisión? – pregunto mientras levantaba una ceja

_**Richar **_– si, lo he decidido y es que quiero quedarme en equestria, resulta que me acabo de acordar que cuando vencí al malvado rey de aquella isla que me llevaron, él me había mencionado que tenía un amo y señor llamado Lord T, dijo que era el señor de las tinieblas y quería controlar equestria pero no me dijo quién era, sin mencionar que también me dijo que tenía otros hermanos que supuestamente son mas fuertes que él y estarán detrás de mí, quiero quedarme para poder entrenarme, controlar y mejorar mis poderes y asi poder defender estas tierras

_**Celestia**_ – estas consiente que te estas poniendo dispuesto a defender una tierra que ni siquiera perteneces o conoces por un mal que puede ser totalmente peligroso?

_**Richar**_ – créeme conozco bien estas tierras a pesar que soy de otro mundo y sí, estoy dispuesto a defender estas tierras cueste lo que cueste

_**Celestia**_ – es muy noble de tu parte joven Richar y acepto tu petición, por eso te ayudare en lo que pueda para que logres controlar todos tus poderes

_**Richar**_ – muchas gracias Celestia…espera?...¿cómo sabes que tengo más de un poder? Que yo me acuerde solo había mencionado un solo poder de mí

_**Celestia**_ – resulta que puedo sentir la energía que corre por todo tu cuerpo y en estos momentos siento una energía dormida que esta dividida en varias partes en este instante

_**Richar**_ – umm ya veo, bueno no importa, de todas formas muchas gracias

_**Celestia**_ – no hay de qué joven Richar

_**Richar**_ – si quieres solo llámame Richar, escuchar la palabra "joven" una y otra vez me hace sentir como si me estuvieran diciendo chato (traducción: pequeño)

_**Celestia**_ – está bien joven Richar

En eso el joven se da un "facepalm" mientras las chicas y Celestia se reían a carcajadas, mientras caminaban el joven se veía muy pensativo

_**Richar**_ – (en su mente) – a veces tengo tantas preguntas en mi mente, siempre me ando preguntando ¿Cómo es que tuve estos poderes? ¿Por qué fue que llegue a este lugar en primer lugar? ¿Cómo es que Lugia existe en estas tierras? ¿Por qué existirán enemigos que solamente yo conozco? ¿Por qué Rainbow y Lyra me besaron?, desearía que alguien me diera esas respuestas, esto cada vez se pone muy misterioso, se supone que equestria debería ser un lugar pacifico, pero en lugar de eso hay muchas cosas extrañas y la maldad está apareciendo por todos lados, y no me refiero a maldad como las del bosque everfree o los villanos que logre observar en la serie, me refiero a una maldad que no debería existir en este mundo…jumm pero no importa, me entrenare y tratare de dejar la holgazanería de vida fácil, defenderé y protegeré con mis manos este mundo irremplazable, cumpliré mi único deseo y eso será proteger lo que más amo en este mundo hasta el final, demostrare que puedo protegerlos en medio de la dificultad sin importar que…¡ES UNA PINKI PROMESA! – tras decirse así mismo eso, el joven hace las señas de la Pinki promesa pero sin decirlo, en eso Pinki pie lo observa y ve como hace la señas de la Pinki promesa

_**Pinki**_ _**pie**_ - ¡acabas de hacer la pinki promesa, eso significa que acabas de prometer algo!

_**Richar**_ – haa? ¡Ha sí!, estaba pensando en algo, así que decidí hacer una Pinki promesa secreta – le respondía

_**Pinki**_ _**pie**_ – HUUUUuuuuu ¡una Pinki promesa secreta!, dime que es, dime que es – decía entre saltitos frente a Richar

_**Richar**_ – cálmate Pinki, si te lo dijera entonces no sería un secreto ¿verdad?

_**Pinki pie**_ – HUUUUuuuuuu, ¡ya entiendo! – dijo para después meterse dentro de un árbol y actuar como si de una espía se tratara – una superduper promesa secreta – decía en voz baja mirando para todos lados como si estuviera buscando algo

_**Applejack**_ – ya terroncito, bájate de ahí y dirijámonos al castillo – le dice a Pinki pie

_**Pinki pie**_ – Oki Doki Loki – dijo para después bajarse del árbol

Los chicos se adentraron al castillos y las puertas se cerraron, no se habían dado cuenta que unos ojos marrones brillosos aun los observaban desde lejos atreves de las sombras de los árboles que todavía estaba mirando fijamente la puerta por donde entraron los chicos para después de un rato, desaparecer de vista entre la ocuridad

**Narrador: **Richar ha decido quedarse en equestria para protegerla, al parecer tendrá un duro entrenamiento por delante ¿lograra cumplir su promesa? ¿Lograra darle total control a sus poderes? ¿Por qué luna habrá actuado de esa forma? ¿Quién era esa extraña criatura de ojos marrones brillosos? Averígüenlo en siguiente capítulo de "Mi Vida Y Mis Poderes Ocultos"

CONTINUARA...

**Tema de cierre:** Kokia - Tatta Hitotsu no Omoi [Español]

watch?v=aNO4UqkfZFA&hd=1#

* * *

**HOLA MUNDO, AQUÍ RIKIMLP, VALLA ESTE SI QUE FUE UN GRAN CAPITULOTE PARA MI, NO SE ACOSTUMBREN MUCHO A QUE YO COLOQUE CAPITULOS LARGOS, YA QUE EN ESTE CAPITULO NECECITABA COLOCAR TODO ESO QUE ESCRIBI PARA DARLE MAS SENTIDO, COMO SEA, DE SEGURO HALGUNOS SE HABRAN FIJADO EN LA IMAGEN QUE REMPLACE EN ESTA HISTORIA, NO ME SALIO COMO ESPERABA YA QUE ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE HAGO UN DIBUJO DIJITALIZADO,PERO AUN ASI, HAY PUEDEN OBSERVAR COMO ES EL PROTAGONISTA DE ESTE FIC, NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEW, RECUERDEN CUALQUIER CRITICA HAGANLA ATRAVEZ DE PM Y LOS COMENTRIOS POSITIVOS DEJENLA EN REVIEW, RECUERDEN MIENTRAS MAS REVIEW TENGA MAS ANIMO (Y TAL VEZ LARGO) HAGA LOS CAPITULO , EN FIN ESO ES TODO Y NOS LEEMOS LUEGO CHAOCHAO**


	9. Recordando el pasado y Entrenado

**Hola Mundo, Aqui Rikimlp**

**Antes de empezar quiero decirles algo, aquellos que no saben como colocar los link que les dejo en la historia ya que la pagina no lo permite por derechos de autor solo tiene que hacer lo siguiente**

**Presionan clik derecho del maus en la historia, luego seleccionan la casilla "Imprimir" de hay se van directo al link que quieren copiar, lo seleccionan, lo copian y lo pegan en youtube o google según como yo se los deje**

**Y con eso podrán escuchar la música o ver la imagen que les quiero enseñar**

**Aquellos que no quieren ver el opening que les dejo, no lo vean, pero continúen leyendo la historia, sin mencionar que de vez en cuando estaré actualizando el opening o el tema de cierre según como yo vea que le quede a la historia**

**Y por ultimo aquellos que quieran tener algun papel con sus ocs en mi historia pueden dejármela en un msj PM con sus rasgos y emociones, pero solo acepto Ponys de tierra, Unicornios o Pegasos ya que Alicornios es una posición demasiada importante para mi fic**

**Sin mas que decir los dejo con el capitulo**

_**Opening de la historia:**__ "Welcome to Ponyville" [LIVE!] - a parody of Green Day's "Welcome to Paradise" by MandoPony_

_ watch?v=12gQj1bFfxY _

* * *

**(Castillo De Canterlot)(Habitación De Luna)**

El sol se encontraba en su máximo punto indicando que era medio día, Dentro del castillo justo en la habitación de la princesa Luna, Luna se encontraba arregostada boca abajo en su cama, estaba observando una foto que tenía frente a ella mientras lo levitaba con su magia, la foto que sostenía estaba muy vieja y arrugada, sus colores eran en blanco y negro lo cual demostraba que era una foto muy vieja, en ella se posaban 2 pequeñas alicornios que se encontraban sentadas en el suelo y 2 grandes alicornios que tenían el mismo tamaño que la princesa Celestia, estaban detrás de las pequeñas alicornios también posando a un lado de ellas pero más atrás en la foto se podía ver a alguien más posando pero por el brillo que emanaba el sol a través de la ventana chocaba contra la foto impidiendo reconocer su apariencia , lo único que se notaba era la crin de alguien mas

_**Luna**_ – como los extraño – mientras una ligera lagrima se le escapaba

La princesa luna seguía observando esa foto hasta que después de un rato tocan la puerta de su habitación y en un instante la Princesa Celestia entra sin escuchar por al menos el aviso de su Hermana Luna, de si podía pasar o no

_**Luna**_ - ¡Hermana! – escondiendo rápidamente la foto bajo su almohada

_**Celestia**_ – Luna, hermana, ¿está todo en orden?

_**Luna**_ – s..si hermana, porque no habría de estarlo – decían un tanto nerviosa

_**Celestia**_ – sabes que no puedes engañarme Luna – colocándose aun lado de la cama – estabas observando la foto ¿cierto? – sacando la foto de su escondite con su magia

_**Luna**_ – am jeje – decía apenada por ser descubierta pero luego cambio su expresión por una más triste, en eso Celestia la observa y también pone una cara algo deprimida

_**Celestia**_ – Luna, hermana – acomodándose a un lado de la cama – sé que los extrañas, yo también los extraño pero no podemos hacer nada para remediarlo

_**Luna**_ - *suspiro* lo se hermana pero es que ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que los vi ellos y a el – decía eso ultimo apuntando a la ser misterioso de la foto – y aun puedo recordarlos como si fuera ayer

_**Celestia**_ – lo se hermana – abrazando a Luna con una de sus alas – yo todavía recuerdo lo que ocurrió ese día, pero recuerda que él – refiriéndose al ser misterioso – nos dio algo valioso para recordarlo antes de que se fuera y prometió que algún día lo volveríamos a ver

_**Luna**_ – si – decía con una sonrisa mirando la ventana – y estoy segura que ese día muy pronto llegara – decía mientras recordaba su pasado - ahora que me acuerdo…, dime hermana… el humano de hace rato, ¿lo enviaste devuelta a su mundo?

_**Celestia**_ – no hermanita, al parecer el joven tomo su decisión y decidió quedarse en equestria

_**Luna**_ - ¡¿ENSERIO?! –Decía animada – quiero decir… ¿enserio? –esta vez lo decía con una cara sin interés

_**Celestia**_ – así es – dándole una sonrisa tierna – al parecer todo sigue según a como está planeado – levantándose de la cama – vamos hermana, ya es hora de almorzar y de seguro los chicos nos están esperando en el comedor real – saliendo de la habitación

_**Luna**_ – enseguida voy hermana – decía mientras agarraba la foto y la metía en una pequeña cajita decorada para después meter la cajita dentro de una gaveta de una mesita de noche y después salir de la habitación

* * *

**(Comedor Real De Canterlot)**

Luna y Celestia pasaban a través de las puertas que conducían al comedor real, una vez allí observaron como las chicas, Spike y Richar se encontraban sentados en las sillas frente a la mesa real esperando a que las princesas llegaran, el joven solo miraba con una sonrisa amigable a las princesa mientras que luna casi y apartaba la mirada del joven su mirada reflejaba una expresión entre tristeza y felicidad al mismo tiempo pero hacia lo posible para que nadie la notara, las princesas Luna y Celestia se sentaron juntas, las chicas estaban a los lados de la mesa mientras que Spike y Richar estaban sentados al final, una vez que estaban todos en la mesa unos meseros llegaron y les tomaron la orden, cada quien pidió un plato diferente, pero para el joven no obtuvo otro opción que pedir una ensalada de frutas ya que en este mundo todos son vegetarianos y él no podía pedir nada que contenga carne, los meseros anotaron el pedido de cada quien y se retiraron a buscar su pedido

_**Celestia**_ – dime joven Richar, ¿has pensado en donde piensas vivir mientras tanto?

_**Richar**_ – que no me llames todo el tiempo "joven" Celestia ejeje,… y no, aún no he averiguado en donde vivir, por el momento me estoy alojando en el catillo de Twilight, luego una vez que consiga algo de dinero o por al menos un trabajo y reúna lo necesario, me comprare una casa propia en la cual vivir

_**Twilight**_ – pero no es necesario que tengas que hacer eso, si quieres puedes vivir en el catillo, para nosotras no es ninguna molestia, ¿cierto chicas? – observando como las chicas asentían con la cabeza

_**Richar**_ – se los agradezco mucho chicas y en realidad acepto mucho su hospitalidad pero aun así no me gusta estar aprovechándome de los demás que me dan cobijo solo por ser el único de mi especie en este mundo, además quiero aprender a mantenerme yo mismo, ya que en mi vida actual mis padres hacían casi todo por mi – dijo eso ultimo con algo de verguenza

_**Rarity**_ – descuida cariño, para nosotras es un placer ayudarte en cualquier cosa después de todo salvaste a una de nuestras amigas – le habla con una sonrisa

_**Richar**_ – muchas gracias Rarity - también dándole una sonrisa - amm Applejack?,¿crees que me puedas dar empleo en tu granja?

_**Applejack**_ – haa? ¿Estás seguro compañero?..., digo no te estoy diciendo que no, sería un placer darte trabajo en mi granja, pero es que no pareces de aquellos que trabajen en un lugar tan duro, solo mírate, no tienes pinta de tener fuerza para esas clase de cosas – observando su estado físico

_**Richar **_– bueno si, en eso tienes razón pero me ayudaría también a reforzarme y poder sacar más masa muscular

_**Applejack**_ – lo lamento compañero, pero me niego a que un amigo intente hacer tal cosa, además aun estas lastimado y si intentas hacer esfuerzo terminaras quedando en peor estado

_**Richar**_ – por favor – juntando las manos - más bien me estaría ayudando mucho, ese lugar es perfecto para poder entrenarme y poder controlar mis poderes

_**Rarity**_ – vamos querida, dale una oportunidad

_**Pinki pie**_ - ¡es cierto Applejack, es el lugar perfecto para que Richi pueda entrenar!

_**Applejack**_ – pero que pasaría si no logra controlarlo y al final acaba destruyendo mi granja….ya me la han destruido más de una ocasión y no quiero volver a pasar por eso – decía cruzándose de cascos

_**Richar**_ – porfa Applejack, te prometo que hare lo posible para que eso no pase y en caso de que ocurra hare el doble de trabajo para poder compensarte

_**Applejack**_ – pero…

_**Richar**_ – porfiiiiiiiiiis - dándole una gran sonrisa de suplica

_**Applejack**_ - *suspiro* está bien te doy el empleo

_**Richar**_ – ¡YEYYYYYYY! – decía levantando las manos por la victoria, en eso las chicas lo miran raro por haber dicho esa frase ya que solo Fluttershy dice eso - ¿Qué?... a nosotros los Bronys nos gusta decir esa palabra gracias a Fluttershy – al escuchar eso Fluttershy, ella se abochorna y se esconde lentamente bajo la mesa

_**Applejack**_ – pero eso sí, te advierto que no me are responsable por lo que te pueda ocurrir en el trabajo vaquero, ¿entendiste?

_**Richar**_ – descuida, solo are mi mejor esfuerzo sin lastimarme…eso espero!? – dijo eso último en su mente

_**Celestia**_ – veo que se llevan bien – hablándole a Twilight

_**Twilight**_ – si, como princesa de la magia mi deber es ser amiga de todos aquellos que desean tener un amigo

_**Celestia**_ – y veo que estás haciendo un buen trabajo como princesa Twilight Sparkle – observando como las demás hablan, ríen y disfrutan la conversación con el joven - ¿no lo crees Luna? – dijo para después observar a su hermana

_**Luna**_ – si – asintiendo con su cabeza y observando también al joven – sin duda estás haciendo un buen trabajo como princesa Twilight Sparkle

_**Twilight**_ – se los agradezco mucho, princesas – dándole una sonrisa de alegría

_**Luna**_ – por cierto logre escuchar que él está herido ¿qué quiso decir con eso? – le pregunto a Twilight

_**Twilight**_ – haa eso, resulta que cuando estuvo en aquella isla se lastimo una vez que salvo a Rainbow dash

_**Luna**_ – pero no veo que tenga alguna herida, de hecho más bien lo veo sano – observando al joven

_**Twilight**_ – eso es porque su herida esta debajo de su ropa, pero descuide, llame a Zecora para que tratara su herida y por lo que veo ahora se encuentra en buen estado

_**Celestia**_ – es bueno oír eso princesa Twilight

_**Twilight**_ – muchas gracias princesa Celestia

Después de un rato, los meseros llegaron con los pedidos de cada quien, todos charlaban y disfrutaban de la conversación mientras comían su almuerzo, una vez que terminaron Celestia llamo a sus sirvientas y les mando a que las llevaran a una habitación en donde puedan descansar por el momento, las sirvientas solo asintieron con la cabeza para después darle una reverencia, los chicos se levantaron, el joven dio las gracias por la comida y se dispuso a seguir a las sirvientas

Recorrieron los pasillos del castillo y se detuvieron al frente de dos puertas decoradas, en una de esas puertas entraron las chicas mientras que en la otra entraron los chicos, en este caso lo cual serian Spike y Richar

_**Richar**_ – ¡genial!, esta habitación es más grande que la del otro castillo en donde estoy instalando – observando los alrededores de la habitación

_**Sirvienta**_ – necesitan algo antes de retirarme – pregunto a los dos jóvenes. Ella era una pony de color rosa claro con crin rubia, ojos magenta y cutie mark de un plumero, estaba usando un vestido color rosa oscuro tipo mucama con decoraciones blancas y una tiara del mismo color

_**Spike**_ – yo estoy bien gracias

_**Richar**_ – de hecho, ¿crees que me puedas traer unas vendas?

_**Sirvienta**_ – de seguro, pero, ¿para que las necesita? – pregunto confundida

_**Richar**_ – es que me voy a dar un baño – quitándose la camisa para dejar ver su espalda y torso vendados – y necesito remplazar estas vendas

_**Sirvienta**_ – e..está bien, amm por si necesitas una toalla, ahí se encuentran algunas – apuntando hacia un armario que estaba pegado a la pared para luego salir de la habitación un poco ruborizada al ver al joven lo cual él pudo notar y solo se limitó a arquear una ceja

_**Richar**_ – y esta que le ocurre? – le pregunto a Spike - ¿Por qué se habrá ruborizado al verme? Que yo sepa casi ningún pony usa ropa y no se avergüenzan, ¿por qué lo habrá hecho conmigo?..., más bien debería ser yo el que se avergonzara solo por haber revelado mi torso

_**Spike**_ - ¿acaso crees que soy una chica?, yo ni siquiera las entiendo

_**Richar**_ – jajaja como sea – dirigiéndose al armario y sacando una toalla que se la coloca en el hombro – estaré en el baño dándome una ducha, llevo días que no me baño – oliéndose la axila – uffff ¡que aroma! , de broma y hago llorar a una cebolla

_**Spike**_ – jajajajajaja, ¿y porque no te duchaste mientras estábamos en el catillo de ponyville?, hay un baño en tu habitación para que sepas

_**Richar**_ – si, logre observarla, pero no he tenido tiempo gracias a todo lo que me ha pasado ¿recuerdas?

_**Spike**_ – amm claro jeje

_**Richar**_ – bueno ya me voy al baño – caminando hacia el baño

_**Spike**_ – yo mientras tomare una pequeña siesta – dijo para después tirarse a la cama

_**Richar**_ – procura que la sirvienta no entre al baño una vez que llegue mientras yo esté ahí dentro ¿ok?, no te vayas a quedar totalmente dormido ¿vale? – entrando al baño

_**Spike**_ – no te aseguro nada

_**Richar**_ – (desde el baño) – ¡por cierto!, ¡¿es que nunca te cansas de dormir?!

_**Spike**_ – (desde la cama) – ¡como si tu no lo hicieras!

_**Richar**_ - °°° ¡tushe!

Richar coloco el paño en un tubo pegado a la pared, abrió las llaves de la tina lo cual salía agua caliente y fría para poder dejarla tibia, el joven se quita la ropa y la dobla para después colocarla encima de la tapa del inodoro, después empieza a quitarse los vendajes y los coloca a un lado del lavamanos, Richar observa lo que puede de su espalda a través del espejo del baño y ve que su espalda ya se encontraba en mejor estado

_**Richar**_ - ¡Increíble! – tocando su espalda con delicadeza – realmente ese ungüento que me aplico Zecora funciono de maravilla, no siento casi nada de dolor – aun tocándose – creo que no será necesario colocarme las otras vendas…pero por si acaso, no quiero volver a pasar otra vez por lo mismo que pase en el castillo una vez que me curo, así que mejor voy precavido y me las pongo después una vez que me traigan vendas nuevas

Richar metió la mano en la bañera para ver si en agua tenia la suficiente temperatura para su cuerpo y después cerro las llaves de la bañera para luego meter su cuerpo completo, Mientras el joven se bañaba Spike se havia quedadó totalmente dormido, después de unos minutos la sirvienta llego a la habitación de los jóvenes con un kit de primeros auxilios en su lomo

_**Sirvienta**_ – (tocando la puerta) – disculpen pero vengo a entregarle los vendajes que me pidieron – nadie respondía, así que decidió entrar así sin más - ¿hola? –dijo asomando su cabeza por la puerta solo para ver como Spike dormía pacíficamente, la sirvienta solo sonrió por ver al pequeño bebe dragón dormir muy tiernamente, entro a la habitación dirigiéndose a paso lento al baño sin hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a Spike

El joven se encontraba muy relajado en la tina del baño con agua tibia, se podía ver el vapor salir atravez de la tina

_**Richar**_ – aaaafff, que relajante se siente esto, desearía quedarme más tiempo en la tina sumergido, pero ya tengo un buen rato aquí y si duro más tiempo de seguro me convertiré en una pasa andante jejeje…, mejor me salgo ya – dijo para después levantarse y colocar su pierna derecha en el orillo de la tina

_**Sirvienta**_ – disculpe – abriendo la puerta del baño – vengo a entregarle las… - se queda estática al observar al joven

_**Richar**_ – he? – volteando y observando a la sirvienta que estaba parada ahí mirándolo fijamente pero sobre todo en una cierta parte

_**Sirvienta**_ - °°°

_**Richar**_ - °°°

_**Richar**_ _**y**_ _**la**_ _**Sirvienta**_ - ¡haaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

El joven se tapa sus partes privadas con sus manos mientras su cara estaba totalmente roja de vergüenza

_**Richar**_ - ¡p..p..pero que haces aquí! ¡¿Qué acaso no te enseñaron a tocar?! – decía avergonzado y enojado

La sirvienta rápidamente deja caer el kit de primeros auxilio a un lado y después cierra la puerta de un golpe mientras tenía la cara completamente enrojecida

_**Sirvienta**_ - ¡lo siento no fue mi intención! – decía a través de la puerta para después escuchar como ella galopaba directo hacia la salida de la habitación

_**Richar**_ – pinche Spike ¡me la vas a pagar! – decía entre dientes

El joven aún estaba mirando la puerta del baño cerrada para después dar un suspiro, agarra la toalla y se seca para después colocarse de nuevo la ropa excepto la camisa, coloca la camisa en su hombro y la tolla la guinda para después recoger el kit de primeros auxilios que tiro la sirvienta y sale del baño, camina directo hacia la cama y se coloca a un lado de ella estando de pie donde encuentra a Spike totalmente dormido

_**Richar**_ – awwww que tierno se ve – decía con una sonrisa para después meter las manos debajo del colchón y luego levantarlo con todo y Spike encima haciendo que el colchón callera del otro lado de la cama justo encima de Spike

_**Spike**_ – (saliendo debajo del colchón) - ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? – mirando hacia todos lados para después poner su mirada en Richar que se encontraba parado al otro lado de la cama mirándolo con una cara seria mientras estaba de Brazos cruzados y su dedo índice se movía como si de un tic nervioso se tratara golpeando su brazo - ¡oye! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

_**Richar**_ - ¡te dije que estuvieras pendiente en hacer que nadie se acercara al baño. Acabo de pasar la mayor vergüenza de mi vida! – agarrando y arrojándole una almohada lo cual cae en la cara de Spike

_**Spike**_ – ¡y yo te dije que no te aseguraba nada! – agarrando la misma almohada y tirándosela a Richar

_**Richar**_ - ¡esa no es excusa! – agarrando la almohada y devolviéndosela

_**Spike**_ - ¡claro que sí! – devolviéndole la almohada

_**Richar**_ - ¡que no! – tirándosela de nuevo la almohada

_**Spike**_ – (esquivando la almohada) – jaja fallaste – sacándole la lengua

_**Richar**_ – serás – dijo entre dientes mientras acercaba el puño al rostro y lo agitaba en forma de tic mientras una marca de enojo se marcaba en su frente

Richar empezó a perseguir a Spike por toda la habitación mientras sostenía la almohada en sus manos para poder caerle a almohadazos mientras que Spike solo intentaba escapar de él, Spike sale de la habitación mientras el joven lo seguía por detrás y empieza una persecución por todos los pasillos del castillo

_**Richar**_ - ¡deja de correr y quédate quieto para que yo pueda agarrarte a almohadazos! – decía persiguiendo a Spike mientras sostenía la almohada

_**Spike**_ - ¡si claro y yo te voy a ser caso para que me des almohadazos – decía mientras intentaba escapar de Richar

* * *

**(Habitación De Las Chicas)**

Mientras el joven perseguía a Spike, las chicas se encontraban en su habitación donde cada quien estaba haciendo lo suyo.

Rarity se encontraba arreglando su crin mientras se exfoliaba el rostro sentada frente a un enorme espejo.

Rainbow dash estaba haciendo acrobacias frente a una pared mientras practicaba con su propia sombra.

Applejack estaba arregostada en un sillón con su sombrero Vaquero tapándole el rostro indicando que estaba descansando.

Fluttershy se encontraba en el desván alimentando algunos pajaritos que aterrizaban a un lado de ella con migajas de pan.

Pinki pie estaba saltando en la cama por diversión

Twilight estaba leyendo un libro lo cual es muy típico de ella

_**Rarity**_ – Pinki, querida, deja de saltar en la cama que la vas a desordenar – observándola frente al espejo

Pinki pie pone una cara de aburrida y se detiene en pleno aire y su cuerpo se mueve a voluntad propia hacia un lado y aterriza suavemente en el suelo

_**Pinki pie**_ – no es justo, nunca me dejan a ser algo divertido en el castillo – dirigiéndose hacia una silla para sentarse

_**Applejack**_ – déjala que se divierta Rarity – moviendo un poco su sombrero – además, las camas siempre se desordenan cuando te vas a dormir y al final siempre tienes que arreglarla

_**Rarity**_ – es verdad quería, pero ahorita no es de noche por lo tanto aun no vamos a dormir – decía mientras seguía arreglado su crin

_**Applejack**_ – es verdad lo que dices terroncito, pero de todas formas las sirvientas arreglaran la cama después

_**Rarity**_ – pero…

_**Twilight**_ – vamos Rarity, deja que se divierta, recuerda que pinki es así y ella necesita algo con lo cual mantenerse distraída – decía sin dejar de leer su libro

_**Rarity**_ – está bien querida, solo te pido que no hagas mucho ruido

Pinki pie Rápidamente se volvía a subir a la cama y empezó a saltar de nuevo pero esta vez lo hacía en cámara lenta como si el tiempo se hubiera ralentizado en ella, las chicas solo giraron sus ojos con una sonrisa para después reírse entre ella

Después de un rato las puertas de su habitación se abrieron de golpe dejando pasar al bebe dragón Spike mientras Richar lo perseguía por detrás con la almohada

_**Applejack**_ - ¡por todos los corrales! ¿Qué está sucediendo? – se sobresaltó por el ruido de la puerta siendo abierta de golpe

Spike corría por cada rincón de la habitación mientras Richar intentaba darle con la almohada pero sin poder atinarle ya que Spike lo esquivaba y las chicas observaban como los Richar perseguía a Spike por todos lados

_**Twilight**_ - ¡Spike! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué Richar te está persiguiendo con una almohada?

_**Spike**_ - ¡Twillight, Twilight, Ayúdame Richar me quiera caer a almohadazos! –corriendo hacia ella

_**Richar**_ - ¡vuelve aquí y recibe tu castigo! – dijo para después tirar la almohada en dirección a Spike con toda la fuerza que tenia

Spike en eso momento se tropieza con la alfombra de la habitación haciendo que se caiga y la almohada pasara de largo impactando directamente en la cara de Pinki pie haciendo que ella se callera de la cama por el tremendo impacto de la almohada, en ese momento Richar abre los ojos como platos y pone una sonrisa nerviosa por haber fallado y sobre todo haberle dado a Pinki pie de esa manera tan salvaje

_**Rainbow dash**_ – hay no – dijo un tanto preocupada

En ese monemo Pinki se levantaba lentamente posicionándose en la cama como si la niña del pozo se tratara

_**Richar**_ - ¡lo siento Pinki no fue intención!

_**Applejack**_ – no debiste haber hecho eso compañero – observando a Richar y apuntando a Pinki pie

_**Richar**_ - ¡pero fue un accidente, no fue mi intención hacer eso! – moviendo las manos como loco

_**Applejack**_ – no, me refiero a que no debiste hacer eso por…

_**Pinki**_ _**pie**_ – ¡PELA DE ALMOHADAS! – grito muy alegremente

_**Applejack**_ – por eso – dijo mientras hacia un "facehat" con su sombrero

En eso Pinki pie agarra un montón de almohadas y empieza a tirarlas a todos los chicos, los demás empezaron a refugiarse para poder evitar el bombardeo de almohadas, hasta el joven hizo una fortaleza de almohadas para poder refugiarse, todos empezaron a lanzarse almohadas mientras reían y se divertían pero Pinki pie era la que más lo disfrutaba ya que ella lograba esquivar las almohadas que le lazaban con facilidad y lograba atinarle a los demás sin ningún esfuerzo

* * *

**(Pasillos De Las Habitaciones)**

Mientras por los pasillos de las habitaciones, luna y Celestia estaban caminando por esos lugares charlando entre ellas

_**Luna**_ - ¿estás de segura con eso hermana? – le pregunto a Celestia mientras aún seguían caminando

_**Celestia**_ – totalmente Luna, le prometí que lo ayudaría en lo que pueda y pienso cumplir mi promesa

_**Luna**_ – pero aun así, ¿no crees que el entrenamiento sería muy duro?

_**Celestia**_ – Luna sabes perfectamente como yo que él tiene un potencial muy fuerte en su interior y necesita despertarlo para que tenga total control

_**Luna**_ – ¿pero no sería mejor esperar hasta que esté totalmente recuperado?, según como dijo Sparkle, él todavía esta lastimado una vez que estuvo en esa supuesta isla

_**Celestia**_ – lo se hermana, pero el joven me había dicho que quería hacer lo posible para poder tener total control de sus poderes… el destino de equestria está en juego y no voy a permitir que la maldad ponga en peligro mi reino

_**Luna**_ – está bien hermana, como tú digas

Las princesas en ese momento pasaban por la habitación de las chicas

_**Richar**_ – ¡ooooh si toma esto! – se escuchó adentro de la habitación

_**Twilight**_ – cuidado Richar no tan fuerte – se escuchó adentro de la habitación

_**Luna**_ - ¿Qué sucede ahí adentro? – colocando su oreja en la puerta

_**Celestia**_ – luna que haces? No deberías estar haciendo eso

_**Luna**_ – shiiiii quiero escuchar que es lo que sucede

_**Rarity**_ – por favor querido puede ser más gentil? – se escuchó desde adentro

_**Richar**_ – perdón Rarity se me paso un poco la mano, seré más gentil la próxima vez… ¡ahora si ten!, ahí te va toda mi carga

_**Fluttershy**_ – ho...my

Luna y Celestia estaban rojas, se miraron entre ellas para luego mirar otra vez la puerta

_**Celestia**_ - ¿pero qué es lo que están haciendo? – completamente sonrojada

_**Luna**_ –y si mejor echemos un vistazo – decía también sonrojada

_**Celestia**_ – no creo que sea buena idea Luna, debemos respeta su privacidad

_**Luna**_ – ho vamos, solo es un ojeada, no tiene nada de malo ¿verdad?

_**Celestia**_ – pero hermana eso sería muy descortés de nuestra parte

_**Luna**_ – vamos no es para tanto, además estoy segura de que tú también te mueres de ganas por mirar ¿no es asi? – le hablaba con una sonrisa traviesa

_**Celestia**_ – (volteando la cara hacia un lado) – si pero…

_**Luna**_ – vamos solo será una miradita

_**Celestia**_ – está bien, pero solo una miradita y ya, ¿de acuerdo?

En eso las princesas abren lentamente la puerta y observan con un ojo a través de ella, lo único que logran observar es un montón de plumas y almohadas regadas por toda la habitación, las princesas se sorprenden y abren más la puertas

_**Celestia**_ - ¡¿pero qué sucedió a…?! – no termina la frase ya que una almohada le impacta en toda la cara y se queda colgando en ella ya que su cuerno traspaso la almohada

_**Luna**_ - ¡¿Hermana…esta bi..?! – tampoco termina la frase ya que otra almohada le impacto a ella también colgada y traspasada a través de su cuerno

Las princesas se quitan la almohada con su magia y observan la habitación, todo estaba lleno de plumas de las almohadas, luego observaron a los chicos que se encontraban totalmente llenos de plumas que casi parecían unas gallinas, los chicos tenían las almohadas en posición de ataque mientras observaban a las princesas con una cara de "ahí…ya nos jodimos"

_**Luna**_ - ¿Qué sucedió aquí, porque toda la habitación está cubierta de pluma?

_**Richar**_ _**y**_ _**Spike**_ - ¡él fue! – Apuntándose entre ellos - ¡que yo fui!...¡pero si tu empezaste!...¡claro que no, tu empezaste!...¡deja de copiarme!...aaaarrrrrr – se agarraron de los cachetes y se la empezaron a jalar como si de unos hermanos peleones se tratara

_**Richar**_ – deja de jalarme que me estas lastimando con tus pequeñas garras – decía entre dientes mientras una lagrimita se le escapaba por el tirón de su mejilla

_**Spike**_ – lo mismo te digo, deja de jalarme – decía también entre dientes mientras una lagrimita se le escapaba

_**Twilight**_ - ¡YAA, dejen de pelarse ustedes 2! – dijo separándolos con su magia y levantándolos en el aire

_**Richar y Spike**_ – perdón – decían cabeza abajo

_**Twilight**_ – bien – decía con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras los dejaba en el suelo

_**Luna**_ – al parecer no estás tan lastimado como dijo Sparkle ¿he? – dijo arqueando una ceja y observando al joven

_**Richar**_ – si, sobre eso, creo que la medicina de Zecora realmente me ayudó mucho –mostrando su espalada – y ya se me cicatrizo la herida, por lo tanto ya no me duele como antes, solo un poco,°°°eso me recuerda, ¿alguien puede colocarme las vendas en mi espalda? – mostrando el kit de primeros auxilios

_**Rainbow**_ _**dash**_ – pero si ya la tienes cicatrizada, ¿para qué quieres colocarte las vendas?

_**Richar**_ – normalmente ya casi no siento nada, pero aun así no quiero volver a pasar otra vez lo mismo que ocurrió en el castillo – recordando cuando Zecora lo estaba curando – más vale prevenir,... entonces, ¿alguien me ayuda?

_**Fluttershy**_ – am yo puedo ayudarte a vendarte, digo si tú quieres?

_**Richar**_ – claro Fluttershy, aquí tienes – entregándole el kit para después sentarse en el suelo y dejar que ella empezara a vendarlo

_**Luna**_ – esta habitación es un desastre – observando la habitación toda emplumada

_**Todos los Chicos**_ – lo sentimos princesa – decían cabeza abajo

_**Celestia**_ – descuiden, no hay necesidad de disculparse, ya hemos tenido esta clases de problemas antes

_**Luna**_ – traeré a las sirvientas para que arreglen este lugar – dijo para después salir de la habitación

Mientras el joven es atendido por la Pegaso tímida y Luna buscaba a las Sirvientas, Celestia se acerca hacia el joven para decirle algo

_**Celestia**_ – joven richar

_**Richar**_ – que no me digas todo el tiempo joven – decía con una cara seria – aaafff ¿sabes qué? Mejor olvídalo y dime como quieras – decía guiñándole el ojo y sacándole un poco la lengua

_**Celestia**_ – jijiji – se reía ya que le resultaba graciosa ver esa cara que colocaba el joven – está bien jov…digo Richar, quería informarte que en este momento mis guardias se encuentra entrenado en el campo de entrenamiento real y quería saber si tu quisieras ir a ver su entrenamiento, tal vez con eso puedas aprender algunos trucos e incluso entrenar con ellos

_**Richar**_ – ummm, sí, me parece buena idea

_**Celestia**_ – bien entonces sígueme Richar

_**Richar **_- ¿ya terminaste Fluttershy? – observando detrás de él a la Pegaso amarilla

_**Fluttershy**_ – aem si - asintiendo con su cabeza – ya termine

_**Richar**_ – gracias Fluttershy – dijo para después levantarse, colocarse la camisa y darle un cariño en la cabeza a Fluttershy lo cual esta le responde con una sonrisa amigable

_**Twilight**_ – hey Richar, ¿podrías explicarme porque al principio estabas persiguiendo a Spike con una almohada?

_**Richar**_ – eso es algo que no me gustaría hablar – dijo para después mirar a Spike con el ceño fruncido

Spike lo observa y luego desvía la cara para después silbar como si no hubiera pasado nada

_**Luna**_ – (llegando a la habitación) – ya traje a las sirvientas – detrás de tras aparecen unas 4 sirvientas las cual al ver la habitación se sorprenden por el gran desastre que había

Una de las sirvientas era la misma que le había traído el kit de primeros auxilio al joven lo cual estos se observan mutuamente y luego voltean la cara mientras se ruborizaban por lo sucedido hace rato

_**Celestia**_ – te espero en el pasillo joven Richar – dijo para después salir de la habitación

El joven solo giro sus ojos con una sonrisa para después caminar afuera de la habitación, las chicas también salieron de la habitación pero el joven se detiene a unos cuantos pasos de la puerta

_**Richar**_ – ahorita voy chicas debo hacer algo primero

_**Twilight**_ – no te tardes ¿quieres?

El joven se devolvió y se arrodillo frente a la misma sirviente de hace rato para poder estar a su altura, esta al observar al joven abrió los ojos sorprendida y se abochorna

_**Richar**_ – disculpa solo quería hablarte de lo que sucedió hace rato

_**Sirvienta**_ - ¡lo lamento, enserio lo lamento, no fue mi intención, es que no sabía, realmente te ruego que me disculpes! – decía muy arrepentida y apenada

_**Richar**_ – tranquila linda, no estoy enojado – le hablaba con una sonrisa amigable

_**Sirvienta**_ - ¿enserio? – pregunto sorprendida

_**Richar**_- si enserio, solo quería aclarar las cosas para que no estemos viéndonos de una forma extraña cada vez que nos veamos, no puedo enojarme tan fácilmente es mi naturaleza – dijo para después darle una sonrisa linda de dientes con los ojos cerrados

_**Sirvienta**_ – muchas gracias, realmente eres muy amable – hablaba también con una sonrisa – por cierto cómo te llamas?

_**Richar**_ – me llamo Richar, y tú ¿cómo te llamas?

_**Sirvienta**_ – am me llamo Rose Star – decía un tanto tímida, como si de Fluttershy se tratara

_**Richar**_ – (agarrando su casco) – es un lindo nombre – dijo para después besar su casco como todo un caballero – es un placer conocerte Rose Star

_**Rose Star**_ – jijiji gracias, realmente eres muy caballeroso – decía con una sonrisa y se ruborizaba un poco por la acción del joven

_**Richar**_ – bueno tengo que irme, la Princesa Celestia me está esperando – dijo para después levantarse

_**Rose Star **_– si, nos vemos luego…por sierto, no la tienes tan mal, me refiero a tu "amiguito" – dijo para después tapar su boca con su caso y sacar una pequeña carcajada

_**Richar**_ – (muy sonrojado como tomate) – amm gracias, supongo – dijo rascándose la mejilla con su dedo índice – bueno ya me voy hasta luego rose – se despidio para luego salir de la habitación

_**Rose Star **_– hasta luego Richar – despidiéndose con su casco

_**Sirvienta#1 **_– huuuu así se hace Rose - dándole un golpecito en su hombro

_**Sirvienta#2 **_– realmente eres una picarona – colocándose a un lado de ella

_**Sirvienta#3 **_– y pensar que eres alguien tímida que no le gusta estar cerca de los chicos

_**Rose Star **_– cállense y empecemos con nuestro trabajo que esto lo se va a limpiar solo – dijo colocando una cara de "déjenme en paz"

Las chicas solo se carcajearon para después empezar con su labor. Mientras el joven corría para después llegar junto con las demás chicas que lo esperaban en el pasillo

_**Applejack **_- ¿Qué hacías ahí dentro terroncito?

_**Richar **_– solo estaba arreglando unos cierto asuntos, eso es todo

_**Celestia **_– bueno ya que terminaste ¿podemos irnos al campo de entrenamiento?

_**Richar**_ – sip, vámonos – dijo para después irse caminado junto con las chicas

* * *

**(Campo De Entrenamiento Real)**

Los chicos caminaban directo al campo de entrenamiento donde varios guardias reales se entrenaban, el joven observa como los guardias entrenaban cada clase de cosas diferentes, algunos platicaban duelo de espadas y lanzas, otros practicaban tiro al blanco con arco y flechas, otros pulsaban con sus cascos para medir su fuerza, otros practicaban las luchas sin armas y otros golpeaban sacos de boxeo con sus cascos traseros, la princesa Celestia se dirigió a un toldo de color gris y se adentró en ella seguido de los chicos, hay se encontraba un unicornio de pelaje blanco de cascos de color azul con melena y cola de color azul y brillos celestes, y ojos color azul celeste, tenía puesto una armadura de color morado con detalles dorados indicando que era un pony unicornio de rango superior a los demás guardias del castillo, se encontraba sentado en una silla frente a una mesa de madera donde se encontraba organizando y archivando varios papeles importantes, el unicornio se da cuenta de que la princesa junto con las chicas se encuentra parados frente a la entrada del toldo así que deja de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y se dirige hacia ellos

_**Twilight**_ - ¡hermano que alegría verte!

_**¿?**_ - twili, como estas hermanita – le daba un abrazo el unicornio blanco a su hermana

_**¿?**_ – Buenos días princesa Celestia –dijo el unicornio dándole una reverencia

_**Celestia**_ – buenos días capitán, te he traído al joven humano para que pueda observar y entrenar con los demás guardia – señalando a Richar, lo cual el joven lo saluda con su mano – joven Richar, él es el capitán de la guardia real Shining Armor – dijo apuntando al unicornio blanco

_**Shining**_ _**Armor**_ - ¿así que tú eres el humano con poderes ocultos que me pidió la Princesa que entrenara no? Esperaba que tuvieras una mejor condición física, pero creo que tendré que hacer un gran esfuerzo para ponerte en forma chico

_**Richar**_ – jejeje sí, no soy muy atlético que se diga pero estoy dispuesto hacer lo posible para mejorar y controlar mis poderes

_**Shining**_ _**Armor**_ – ¡ese es el espíritu que me gusta oír muchacho!

_**Celestia**_ – te lo encargo Shining Armor, y trata de no ser tan rudo con él, tómalo como un aprendiz cualquiera ¿está bien?

_**Shining**_ _**Armor**_ – como ordene su majestad – dijo dándole un saludo militar – ven chico, vamos a ponerte a prueba – dijo saliendo de la carpa

Los demás muchachos también salieron siguiéndolo por detrás, el capitán Shining se posiciono en el centro de todo el campo de entrenamiento donde cada guardia aun seguía con lo suyo

_**Shining**_ _**Armor**_ - ¡soldados, FORMEN FILAS! – hablo como todo un soldado de rango superior

En un instante todos y cada uno de los soldados se posicionaron frente al Capitán dando la posición de 5 columnas y 10 filas lo cual le daba un total de 50 soldados, por lo que se sabía era que había más soldados ya que algunos todavía se encontraban haciendo guardia en el castillo o simplemente se encontraban en la enfermería debido a la criatura que se infiltro en los jardines reales del castillo hace rato y los dejo inconscientes

_**Shining Armor** _- ¡muy bien soldados, voy a darle una información a todos, como verán este joven de aquí! – apuntando a Richar, lo cual este responde con un saludo militar para que pareciera que estaba disciplinado – ¡estará entrenando con ustedes a partir de ahora, les pido que lo traten como uno de ustedes al igual como fue con los demás novatos que entraron en la guardia!

Todos los soldados disimuladamente empezaron a cuchichiar entre ellos diciendo algo como "¿enserio el capitán quiera que entrenemos con esa cosa tan delgada?" "esa cosa no aguantara ni un segundo en este campo" "20bits a que se rinde al primer entrenamiento" "hecho", y cosas así, uno de los soldados se para firme y le habla al capitán

_**Soldado**_ – ¡capitán Shining Armor, Señor, permiso para hablar!

_**Shining**_ _**Armor**_ - ¡permiso concedido soldado, dígame de que me quiera hablar!

_**Soldado**_ - ¿Por qué desea que entrenemos con esa criatura que apenas y conocemos, y sobre todo que no parece ser la clase sujeto que pueda aguantar un solo segundo en este campo de entrenamiento militar avanzado?

_**Shining Armor **_– pues veras soldado…

_**Celestia**_ – yo responderé eso Capitán – dijo interrumpiéndolo mientras se posicionaba al frente – como verán, he ordenado a que entrenen a este joven para que pueda perfeccionar sus habilidades, dentro de su cuerpo tiene un poder inimaginable a lo que ustedes desconocen, él logro derrotar a un ser muy poderoso gracias a ese poder, en este momento ese poder se encuentra dormido y necesita liberarlo para poder sacar y controlar todo su potencial

Esta vez los soldados se sorprendieron al escuchar a la Princesa Celestia, algunos se preguntaban "¿acaso la princesa está jugando con nosotros?" "cómo es posible que una cosa tan delgada tenga un poder dentro de su ser" "¿Qué tan poderoso será esta cosa?"

_**Soldado**_ - ¿pero cómo sabe que una vez que despierte ese "supuesto poder" no lo utilizara para la maldad?

_**Celestia**_ – él mismo me juro que quería proteger este reino utilizando y controlando sus poderes, por eso quiero que lo ayuden a que tenga total control, por el momento su entrenamiento será en su físico para futuras batalla y no quiero más escusas al saber que piensen que es una amenaza y eso va para todos ¿entendieron bien soldados?

El soldado estaba a punto de decir unas palabras acerca del joven de que no le parecía buena idea, pero la cerro justamente cuando la princesa le dijo eso ultimo

_**Celestia**_ – bueno sin más que decir, todos vuelvan a lo suyo – dicho esto todos los soldados dieron un saludo militar y se retiraron de nuevo a sus posiciones de entrenamiento, excepto el soldado que estaba hablando hace rato que aun observaba al joven con cierta desconfianza

El capitán Shining Armor se acercó al soldado y le dijo unas palabras en voz baja

_**Shining**_ _**Armor**_ – descuide soldado, yo tampoco confió mucho en ese humano, pero la princesa si, y como capitán no puedo desobedecer una petición de la princesa, así que te pido que vuelvas a tus labores ¿entendiste soldado? – en soldado solo asintió con su cabeza, dio un saludo militar y se retiró del lugar para seguir con lo suyo – dime humano, ¿con que quieres que empecemos a entrenarte?, te sugiero que escojas un método sencillo para empezar

_**Richar**_ – en primer lugar me llamo Richar y en sugundo pues...jummm – observando la pista de entrenamiento – amm creo que elegiré primero tiro al blanco con el arco, quiero mejorar mi puntería al lanzar

_**Shining**_ _**Armor**_ – Excelente, ven sígueme – dijo para después dirigirse al campo de tiro al blanco y el joven lo seguia – antes de empezar, dime ¿algunas vez has usado un arco?

_**Richar**_ – aemm noup, es la primera vez que hago esto

_**Shining**_ _**Armor**_ – bien entonces uno de mis soldados te dará una breve demostración – en eso le habla a uno de los soldados que estaba practicando tiro al blanco y le empezó a dar una demostración de cómo usarlo

El soldado agarro el arco y una flecha y apunto hacia uno de los blancos que estaba en el campo para después soltar la flecha dándole justo en el centro del blanco, luego el soldado le entrego el arco y una flecha a Richar

El joven apuntaba al blanco de la pista pero cada vez que lo intentaba algo le ocurría, como por ejemplo, la flecha se le desviaba hacia un lado, la flecha se le caía, cuando soltaba la goma del arco para que la flecha saliera disparada en vez de eso se le quedaba en la mano

Los soldados dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y se pusieron a observar como el joven intentaba por al menos lanzar la flecha, ellos se reían a carcajadas por el inútil esfuerzo que intentaba hacer el joven, Luna que se encontraba con ellos les dio una mirada desaprobatoria lo cual estos al observarla recobraron la postura como si nada hubiera paso, pero por dentro ellos se estaban muriendo de la risa

Richar se sentía avergonzado ya que estaba haciendo el ridículo frente a todos los soldados de la guardia real, Shining Armor se acerca al joven y le habla

_**Shining**_ _**Armor**_ – oye ¿sabes que tienes que darle al blanco no?, si no puedes con esto que te pareces si pasamos a algo más sencillo como…no se ¿jugar canicas? - dijo eso ultimo en tono burlón, lo cual algunos guardias lograron escuchar he intentaban no reirce

_**Richar**_ – JA..JA muy gracioso, y no gracias yo sé que puedo solo deja que me concentrarme - (en su mente) – vamos Richar concéntrate ¿cómo es que no puedes lanzar una simple flecha? Estas quedando mal frete a todos los ponys y sobre todo frente a las princesas

El joven tenía la mirada fija entre la flecha y el arco, estaba a punto de lanzar la flecha hasta que…

_**Rainbow dash**_ - ¡VAMOS YA LANZA ESA FLECHA DE UNA VEZ¡ - le grito la Pegaso muy de cerca

El joven se asustó por el grito que le dio la Pegaso haciendo que la flecha fuera disparada en dirección hacia el blanco haciendo que la flecha traspasaba la otra flecha que estaba incrustada en el mismo blanco haciendo que la flecha tuviera un corte fino partiéndolo en dos partes, los soldados quedaron con la mandíbula en el suelo al observar como lo hizo a pesar de que fue un accidente, era la primera vez que observaban una flecha partir a la mitad otra flecha incrustada, al joven se le formaba una sonrisa de alegría en su rostro mientras se decía así mismo "yeees, si, wuju, mi primera vez y salió perfecta"

_**Shining**_ _**Armor**_ – wow no está nada mal para ser tu primera vez jaja, sigue practicando y así mejoraras más tu puntería

_**Richar**_ - ¡muchas gracias señor! – haciendo un saludo militar

_**Shining**_ _**Armor**_ – (en su mente) – no parece un mal chico, quizás le dé una oportunidad, pero aun así lo mantendré bajo vigilancia por si comete un acto indebido, no me fio mucho en cosas de otro mundo y mucho menos si tiene poderes

El joven seguía practicando su puntería, unas que otras veces fallaba pero eso era normal en alguien que era novato en esas cosas, Richar al terminar pasaba a otro circuito, en ese instante decidio practicar un duelo de espada claro que no le permitieron usar espadas de verdad y le dieron un bastón de madera para no lastimarse o lastimar a alguien de una forma demasiado grave

El joven hacia lo posible para poder combatir con un guardias que se ofreció de voluntario para la práctica con el joven lo cual el guardia también usaba un bastón para no lastimar gravemente al joven, pero el Guardia tenia la ventaja ya el tenia mas tiempo entrenadoce, para el joven le era demasiado difícil esquivar o por al menos darle un golpe a su contrincante, el joven caía al suelo por tantos golpes que recibía a pesar de que no eran golpes muy fuertes pero al estar luchando y moviéndose a cada rato lo dejaba exausto, las chicas lo animaban para que se colocara de pie, el con todo lo que tenia se ponía de pie para poder seguir combatiendo

Sus habilidades en combates ya no eran las mismas a como él lo logro hacer en aquella isla, esta vez era más lento y menos hábil al esquivar y golpear, al parecer solo podía tener esas habilidades al estar transformado, mas solamente en este momento solo tenía la fuerza y la habilidad de un humano común y corriente

Richar salió corriendo con todo lo que tenía para poder darle golpe vertical al guardia, este lo esquiva con facilidad haciendo que el joven pase de largo, el soldado al observar que el joven tenía la guardia baja aprovecho para darle un golpe no tan duro con el bastón justamente el espalda haciendo que el joven cayera al suelo y se retorciera mientras gritaba de dolor

_**Richar**_ - ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH MI ESPALDA! – decía mientras se agarraba la espalda

_**Luna**_ - ¡alto, detenga el entrenamiento! – dijo para después acercarse y ayudar al joven junto con las demás chicas, Spike, el capitán y el soldado con el que estaba combatiendo

_**Soldado**_ – que sucedió amigo?, el golpe que te di no era para tanto – ayudándolo a levantarse junto con los demás

_**Spike**_ – resulta que él está herido – levantando la camisa del joven y dejar ver su espalda vendada

_**Richar**_ – ¡oye no me levantes así la camisa sin permiso! – dijo para después taparse

_**Shining**_ _**Armor**_ - ¡pero chico que te paso! ¿Por qué esa venda en tu espalda?

_**Richar**_ – es un precio que tuve que pagar por salvar a alguien, pero descuida estoy bien, normalmente mi herida esta cicatrizada pero aún sigo sintiendo algo de dolor

_**Shining**_ _**Armor**_ – me lo hubieras dicho desde un principio, de haber sabido eso no te hubiera puesto hacer esta práctica o por al menos avisarle a mis soldados de que tuvieran mas cuidado contigo

_**Soldado**_ – discúlpame muchacho no fue mi intención lastimarte

_**Richar**_ – jeje descuida, se puede decir que en parte fue mi culpa por no haberlo dicho nada al principio – le dijo al soldado – ¡bueno Shining estoy listo para el siguiente circuito!

_**Fluttershy**_ - ¿estás seguro que puedes continuar?, no quiero verte lastimado

_**Richar**_ – pues claro Fluttershy, estoy más que decidido a entrenarme, mejorar mi condición física para despertar y controlar mis poderes

_**Applejack**_ – asi se habla vaquero – dándole un golpecito en la espalda del joven lo cual este pone una mueca de dolor – sigue así y no tendrás ningún problema en trabajar en la granja

_**Richar**_ – gracias Applejack – dijo con una lagrimita colgándole en la cara por el dolor de su espalda

_**Shining**_ _**Armor**_ – bueno adelante pasemos a la siguiente pista – dijo para seguir con el entrenamiento del joven

Richar practicaba y pasaba por todas las pistas de obstáculos y circuitos que se encontraban en el campo de entrenamiento, al principio nada le salía bien pero no se rendía y continuaba su entrenamiento, pasaron varias horas y ya eran como las 5 de la tarde, el joven se encontraba tirado debajo de un árbol exhausto, sudado y jadeando por el esfuerzo que había hecho, mientras que Fluttershy y Spike le daban viento con unas enormes hojas de palmera

_**Richar**_ – no me imaginaba *jadeo* que esto fuera*jadeo* tan difícil*jadeo* ¿enserio hacen esto a diario? *jadeo*- decía con los ojos cerrados mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento y recibía el aire que le daban Fluttershy y Spike

_**Twilight**_ – así es la guardia real, necesitan estar atentos y preparados para cualquier cosa que pueda ocurrir en equestria

_**Richar**_ – pues su vida si que es muy *jadeo* agotadora – decia aun con los ojos cerrados

_**¿?**_ – te vez cansado ¿deseas beber algo para sansiar esa sed? – ofreciéndole un vaso con algún especie de líquido rojo

_**Richar**_ – muchas gracias – dijo mientras agarraba el vaso sin siquiera ver quien se lo había dado

Richar bebió el contenido poco a poco sin siquiera saborearlo

_**Richar**_ – aaaff muchas gracias realmente me… - en ese momente las pupilas del joven se dilataron y su cara empezó a enrojecerse y por sus orejas le salía vapor para después abrir la boca y escupir una llamarada - ¡QUEMAAAAAAAAAAA! – fue lo que dijo para después levantarse, salir corriendo y meter su cara dentro de una fuente que se encontraba por ahí cerca lo cual salía vapor desde adentro de la fuente una vez que el joven metió la cabeza

_**¿?**_ –PUAJAJAJAAJAJAJA ¡debiste ver tu cara una vez que tomaste la salsa picante! Y ni siquiera te tomaste la molestia en revisar lo que bebiste PUAJAJAJAJAJA

_**Celestia**_ – Discord ¿qué te he dicho sobre tus bromas? – observan do al ser que le dio el vaso con salsa picante

El ser llamado Discord es técnicamente una especie de quimera , ya que este estaba compuesta con varias partes de diferentes animales. Su cabeza es como de caballo, muy diferente a los otros estilos de cabeza de otros ponies. Tiene un asta de ciervo a la derecha, un cuerno azul de cabra a la izquierda, un largo colmillo, de diferentes tamaños algunos, una lengua de serpiente, una barba de cabra, y las cejas tupidas blancas. Tiene la garra derecha de un león, la garra izquierda de una águila, la pierna derecha de un lagarto, y la pierna izquierda de una cabra. Además, tiene una ala de murciélago a la derecha, una de Pegaso a la izquierda, la crin de un caballo y una cola de dragón-serpiente con un gran mechón blanco terminando en la punta de su cola. La forma de su cuerpo se asemeja a la de una serpiente, este tipo de ser es llamado"Draconicus"

_**Discord**_ – ho vamos celestia no seas aburrida, además no podía perderme la oportunidad de hacerle una broma a alguien nuevo puajajajaja – limpiandoce una lagrimita que se le escapba

_**Richar**_ – (sacando la cabeza de la fuente) – si estuviera transformado en mi "Face Fire" de seguro hubiera aguantado eso – acercándose hacia los demás - realmente te gusta hacerle bromas a los demás ¿verdad Discord?

_**Discord**_ – veo que ya me conoces monito

_**Richar**_ - ¡QUE NO SOY MONO!...*suspiro* y si, te conozco, resulta que conozco varias cosas de este mundo – decia mirándolo con una cara enojada

_**Discord**_ – hooouuuu sí que eres interesante chico – dijo para luego dar un chasquido y aparecer en forma miniatura en la oreja de Richar – no solo tienes poderes en tu interior – apareciendo del otro lado de la oreja – si no que también sabes de este mundo

_**Richar**_ - ¡sal de mi oreja que se siente muy raro!

En eso Discord desparece de la oreja de Richar y aparece enrollado al rededor del cuerpo de Richar como si de una serpiente se tratara

_**Discord**_ – no te enojes muchacho solo fue una inocente broma

_**Richar**_ – una broma que casi me derrite la lengua, – decía con el ceño fruncido mientras le sacaba la lengua - ¡ya deja de estar jugando y quitate de ensima! – dicho eso desapareció y apareció flotando encima de los demás

_**Discord**_ –que aburrido eres, yo solo intento divertirme – decía arregostado en el aire

_**Luna** _– ¿desde cuando estás aquí Discord?

_**Discord**_ – (aterrizando en la rama del árbol) – desde que empezó con su entrenamiento – dijo para luego aparecer detrás del joven - y déjame decirte que me es muy divertida la idea al ver qué quieres actuar como un súper héroe – colocándole un traje de súper héroe al joven y haciendo que varios fuegos artificiales salgan detrás de Richar

El joven solo tenía una marca de enojo en su frente mientras meneaba los labios, apretaba los puños y se frustraba, intento darle un coscorrón a Discord, pero este se parte en dos como si de un muñeco de plastilina se tratara

_**Discord**_ – hey tranquilo amigo, no es necesario acudir a la violencia – separándose del joven mientras se carcajeaba

_**Richar**_ – ¡pues tú me estas provocando! ¡y quítame esta cosa de encima que me siento ridículo! - Dijo apuntando al traje de súper héroe que tenia puesto

_**Discord**_ – como quieras – en eso chasquea los dedos y el traje que tenía puesto desaparece pero en vez de dejarle su antigua ropa le coloca una de mucama – PUAJAJAJAJAJA QUE BIEN TE VEZ

_**Richar**_ - ¡AHORA SI VEN AQUÍ! – dijo para después perseguir a Discord para meterla a madrazos, el Draconicus solo corría alrededor del árbol mientras se reía mientras Richar lo perseguia, las chicas se tapaban la boca con sus cacos para intentaban no reírse por ver a Richar vestido de esa forma pero el que menos podía aguantar la risa era Spike ya que él se reía a todo pulmón

_**Celestia**_ – ya Discord deja de jugar y devuélvele su antigua ropa – dijo mientras se acerba a ellos

Discord estaba apartando a Richar con su mano de león bien estirada para que no se acercara a él mientras el chico intentaba hacer lo posible para alcanzarlo

_**Discord**_ – como quieras Princesa – dijo para después chasquear sus dedos y devolviéndole de nuevo la ropa a Richar – de todas formas ya me divertí

_**Richar**_ - ¡te juro que cuando llegue el día en que controle mis poderes ME LA VAS A PAGAR! – decía con una marca de enojo bien grande en su frente

_**Discord**_ – ooohuuu chico rudo ajajajajajaja bueno eso lo veremos, buena suerte con tu entrenamiento de super héroe, tengo cosas que hacer en otro lugar… nos vemos después chaitoooo – dijo para después desaparecer del lugar

_**Richar** _– arrrrrrrggggg ¡apenas lo conozco y ya me saca de quicio! - decía frustrado mientras se revolvía el cabello - ¿no se suponía que estaba reformado? – les pregunto a las chicas

**_Applejack_ **– pues sí pero, ¿Qué esperabas del dios del caos y la discordia? – en eso todas las chicas asienten con la cabeza

_**Richar**_ – buen punto… pero más bien debería llamarse Discord "el dios de las payasadas y las tonterías"

_**Discord**_ – (apareciendo de nuevo) – no me dio mucha gracia chico – mirándolo con un ojo bien de cerca para luego desaparecer otra vez

Las chicas y el joven se rieron en ese momento para luego retirarse al castillo y descansar, el entrenamiento fue muy duro para el joven y él era el que más necesitaba descansar

* * *

**(Jardin Real)**

Habían pasado unas 3 horas y ya era de noche, el joven se encontraba arregostado de espalda en un árbol, estaba tocando y practicando una nueva melodia con su ocarina mientras observaba la luna llena

**Melodia que toca Richar: **Melodía de Tapion con la ocarina

watch?v=WgjDOmzYPqY

El joven observaba la hermosa luna llena que le daba luz a todo el paisaje en donde se encontraba, estaba muy relajado al observar tanta belleza a su alrededor sobre todo con la relajante melodía que estaba tocando, algunos animales que se encontraban cerca escuchaban la melodía que tocaba el joven, claro que como estos animales eran demasiados asustadizos se mantenía a una cierta distancia alejados del joven, lo animales meneaban la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras escuchaban la melodía que tocaba el joven

El viento soplaba haciendo que algunas hojas de los árboles se desprendieran junto con los pétalos de algunas rosas y danzaban a través del viento pasando a un lado del joven, el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas bastante hermosas que iluminaban el cielo nocturno, el cielo era totalmente diferente al cielo que observaba en su mundo ya que por tanta iluminación que se encontraba en las calles de la ciudad no le permitía contemplar tan magnífica belleza nocturna

El joven cerro los ojos y seguía tocando su melodía, solo sentía el viento tocar su rostro y el sonido de algunos animales que se encontraban cercar, el joven ya se encontraba tocando las ultimas partituras de las notas musicales mientras el viento soplaba, la melodía finalizo y la ocarina se volvió a convertir en el brazalete azul lo cual este se lo coloco en la muñeca y se dispuso a mirar la luna llena mientras tenía sus manos detrás de su cabeza

_**Richar**_ – umm que hermosa es esta noche, realmente sabes hacer un buen trabajo luna – le habla al cielo

_**Luna**_ – muchas gracias joven Richar – apareciendo detrás de Richar

_**Richar**_ -¡Princesa Luna! – Observando sorprendido a la princesa - ¡¿cu..cu..Cuanto tiempo llevas ahí?! – pregunto nervioso

_**Luna**_ – jiji casi todo el tiempo, realmente sabes tocar muy bien ese instrumento – colocándose y sentándose a un lado del joven

_**Richar**_ – muchas gracias Luna – dandole una tierna sonrisa – dime ¿Qué hacias escondida? ¿acaso me estabas espiando? – pregunto con sospecha

_**Luna**_ - ¡¿Qué?!, n..no solo estaba… bueno yo solo escuche la melodía…y bueno yo quise – decía chocando su cascos entre si

_**Richar**_ – ajajajajaja tranquila solo estaba jugando – dijo guiñándole el ojo

_**Luna**_ – umrrrr ¡eres un tonto! – dijo cruzándose de patas, volteando la cara y ruborizándose

_**Richar**_ – sucede algo Luna, he logrado observar que te sonrojas o simplemente volteas la cara hacia un lado cada vez que me vez, dime que pasa? – pregunto curioso por saber lo que ocultaba Luna

_**Luna**_ – bueno veras…es complicado de decirlo – decía chocando sus cascos

_**Richar**_ – tranquila, puedes confiar en mí, te prometo que no se lo diré a nadie – le decía con una tierna sonrisa

_**Luna**_ – buen está bien…resulta que… me recuerdas aun chico que conocí hace mucho tiempo

_**Richar**_ - ¡¿enserio?! Valla es increíble lo que me dice luna y ¿dime como es él?

_**Luna**_ – bueno él es alguien muy dulce, amable, siempre nos cuidaba a mí y a mi hermana cuando éramos jovenes, siempre nos hacia reír y jugaba con nosotras, eramos muy felices como si de una familia se tratara – decía mirando el cielo nocturno mientras recordaba su pasado con una sonrisa

_**Richar**_ – valla sí que suena como un buen pony ¿y qué fue lo que paso con él?

En ese momento luna cambio su sonrisa por una más triste mientras agachaba su cabeza, el joven la observa y se pone un poco deprimido

_**Richar**_ – disculpa si dije algo indebido – decía cabeza abajo

_**Luna**_ – no, está bien, descuida – recuperando su sonrisa – él se había ido una vez que nosotras ya éramos de mayor edad y nos dijo que fuéramos fuerte ya que algún día el volvería con nosotras – decía muy feliz – y de alguna forma siento que ese día muy pronto llegara y esperare con ansias ese día

_**Richar**_ - ¿y porque se fue si eran muy unidos?

_**Luna**_ – él había dicho que no se podía quedar con nosotras por ciertos asuntos y errores que tenía que resolver, esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de marcharse – dijo muy melancólica

_**Richar**_ – descuida luna – colocando una mano en su hombro – si ese chico es como dice que es, estoy seguro que algún día lo volverás a ver

_**Luna**_ – muchas gracias joven Richar, realmente espero que ese día llegue

_**Richar**_ – y otra más que me viene con la palabra "joven", no soy tan chato – dijo con una cara de fastidio mientras colocaba su mano en mejilla, luna solo rio por ver al joven de esa forma

Se quedaron platicando entre ellos para poder conocerse un poco más, tras pasa un buen rato ellos se levantaron de donde estaban y se dirigieron a las entradas del castillo

_**Richar**_ – una pregunta luna

_**Luna**_ – dime

_**Richar**_ - ¿acaso ese chico te gusta? – decía con una cara picarona, En eso luna se sonroja y le da un zape al joven - ¡Auch! – agarrándose la cabeza

_**Luna**_ - ¡¿PERO COMO SE TE OCURRE DECIR ESO?! CLARO QUE NO, él es solo un amigo eso es todo – dijo mientras entraba al castillo con un sonrojo de ternura

_**Richar**_ –(sobándose la cabeza) – debo aprender a saber usar mis palabras o terminare teniendo una zanja en mi cabeza de tantos zapes – dijo para después entrar al castillo

**Narrador:** El entrenamiento de Richar a empezado a pesar de que es un entrenamiento físico, solo necesita tiempo para poder algún día tener total control de sus poderes ¿Quién y cómo será el chico de que habla luna? ¿Los guardias dejaran de ver al joven como una amenaza? Averígüenlo en próximo capítulo de "Mi Vida Y Mis Poderes Ocultos"

CONTINUARA…

**Tema de cierre:** Kokia - Tatta Hitotsu no Omoi [Español]

watch?v=aNO4UqkfZFA&hd=1#

* * *

**Hola Mundo, Aquí Rikimlp**

**Bueno chicos aquí termina otro capítulo, espero su review, sé que siempre se los pido pero es la única forma de saber quién está leyendo mi historia, yo siempre veo las visitas que tiene mi fic y observo que muchos están leyendo mi historia, pero ¿Cómo se que realmente son varios lectores que están leyendo esto y no los mismos que entran una y otra vez?, yo por mi parte dejo review en todas las historia que leo para así demostrar y dejar mi huella de que leí su fic y lo estoy siguiendo, de seguro algunos ya se habrán dado cuenta de eso ¿no?, con solo que escriban "hola" o "buen fic" ya es un review para mi y eso me alegra ya que observo que realmente me están siguiendo, por que ¿se imaginan que uno se la pase escribiendo varias horas un capitulo solamente para resivir uno o dos review, pensando que solo dos personas leyeron esto nada mas? eso seria frustante ¿no?**

**En fin, nos leemos luego CHAOCHAO**


End file.
